My Sister's Acceptance
by GradGirl2010
Summary: One year down, so many more to come. Sofia and Lydia are fitted into their crowns and can't wait to see what their future holds. However, with the new comes a change that is hard for everyone. Boundaries are pushed, bonds are tested, and trust is a double edged sword. Secrets will come to light, and the past will catch up. Will the Royals ride the flow or be drowned by it?
1. New Year

**Happy New Year**

 **One year down, so many more to come. Sofia and Lydia are fitted into their crowns and can't wait to see what their future holds. However, with the new comes a change that is hard for everyone. Boundaries are pushed, bonds are tested, and trust is made into a double edged sword. Secrets will come to light, and the past will catch up. Will the Royal Family ride the flow or be drowned by it?**

 **You guys have waited patiently, you've been an amazing and supportive audience, now it's time to reward you for your patience! Welcome to My Sister's Acceptance! The third installment of my Sofia the First My Sister Series. Expect drama, jealousy, adventure, and laughs! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 1.**

 **xxx**

 ** _Song:_**

 ** _Summer Belongs To You Parody_**

 ** _By:_**

 ** _Phineas and Ferb Cast_**

 ** _From:_**

 ** _Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb_**

 ** _xxx_**

How many decades have passed, he wonders, since he last made this trek through this gods forsaken forest? Perpetually plagued by rain...rain...and more rain. Not a single shroud of sunlight able to pierce clouds thicker than the miasma spewed by geysers on Mistboe mountain. The magnificent trees running higher than any palace woefully beginning to bend under the ocean of moisture that has battered them for so many centuries. Their pine needles petrified like surgical sutures, impaling terrifyingly firm into the soil beneath. Poor critters meandering this forest whilst these needles fall...have fallen victim to this hazardously dealt hand of fate. The soil, so battered by neverending rain was evolving into a sinkhole that has been gradually swallowing the forest. Signs to guide other wanderers were now right at their necks. Bushes, massive boulders, tall mounds were no better than a swimmer trying to stay afloat...only to eventually succumb to the swallow of the land. The land was constantly shifting. Mudslides, avalanches of the wood happening without warning, and without fail, eliminating roads and causing many to back track. He was not such a weak spined man to let nature get the better of him.

With his ankle high rain boots he sloshed in ankle high mud, unopposed by his legs sinking right at his knee. The fine slacks he donned were protected from the filth to a point, but not from the frigid typhoon of wind that resounded like disembodied moans of lost travelers. A torrential breath ghosted the trees. Their needles ripped from their branches, flying for the travelers like darts from a weaponized blow stick. His grey eyes shimmered from behind his glasses. The needles were reduced to ash by a curved, invisible shield, added immediately to the mud beneath him. The increasingly thickening tarp draped to the figure's fineries repelled the heavy rain, and was bewitched to keep him warm. The mask covering only his mouth...didn't really serve a purpose. He just doesn't want the palm sized wasps, or any other bugs landing on his face.

The vibrations of the thunder quaked him to the bones as the thicket of forest trembled around him. Their canopies bobbing like bouys in the ocean graced by sharks. Vicious strikes of lightning split the taller trees down the middle. The bark tearing asunder at the virulent whip exploded like a confined hurricane. From afar it was another sound of Mother Nature voicing her outrage for this particular reach of her bounty. Up close it was a direct assault wanting to remove it from existence. The traveler was undeterred by the proximity of the strikes. The heavens decided to test his mettle and sent one hurtling towards him. Erecting two fingers like a blade he sliced them at the bolt. A blue-white crescent beam split the blot right down the middle. The whips exploded at the base of trees in fiery sparks doused by the water. The hood of his tarp was blown off partially, revealing his grey hairs to the rain. He quickly pulled it back up, huffing angrily at how feeble an attempt that was. He had his arm lifted. He used the tarp as a curtain, defending the icy droplets from drenching his glasses and eyes. A fog was rolling in, obscuring the trail all the more with the splash ridden haze of the rain. Again, he was not deterred. In fact, he was all the more determined. The arrival of the fog meant he was close to where he needed to be.

At a point, the forest converged in on itself, creating an impervious wall of vines and thorns that did not match the portion of forest he trekked. Using a gloved finger he pulled his mask down. His breath showed on the cold air. He gazed up the towering wall of vines interwoven in the trees and said, " _I, Gehts, do return._ " Nothing more than a whisper, yes, but his rich accent carried in a gentle echo that was shared through the flora. Down the middle did the vines curve in, peeling apart and revealing a grey stone tunnel littered with moss. Hands folded behind his back he entered the tunnel, a smirk stretching his cheeks as the vines closed again. From the outside, it is nothing more than a wall of impassable forest. Within takes the travelers to a place that shouldn't exist within the realm of possible. Sorcery - The variable defier of what is possible and plausible. A realm where the impossible becomes otherwise.

The dirt lining the tunnel morphed into solid, course rock. The hissing patters of the torrential rain disappearing from earshot the further in he went. The splashing of water vacated his rain boots. He snapped his fingers. The rain boots came apart like ribbons, freeing the shiny loafers and bronze slacks. The tarp unraveled like twine, freeing a similar colored four button vest. He used his black gloved hands to fix the puffy sleeves of his white undershirt, and retucking his puffed white scarf back into the vest. He shined the decorative opal, bothered the elements touched it. He smoothed his grey, triangular beard and thin mustahce. He smoothed hands to his long, wavy grey hair, returning it to the ponytail.

"Much better." He sighed. "These tarps are handy, but so heavy." Proceeding further down the tunnel, a smell he was none too fond of wrinkled his nose. Cuing him to his arrival was an acrid, humidity doused decaying mulch scent that makes tears come to his eyes in nausea. "Ah yes, the sweet smell of an impending demise." Ironically, his stomach has become accustomed to this loathsome smell. It is what lies beyond that smell that will turn his stomach.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, he pinched two fingers at his head and a bowler hat appeared. the rough winds that greeted him on his exit whipped his ponytail. An aura shaped to his shoes, grounding him in place. he meandered to the edge of a cliff, a staggering drop in to jagged rocks below him. He raised his head, growling to what awaited him. Though the rain had not crossed with him, the storm remained in the form of dark grey clouds. A full moon bathed in blue pasted dead center in the sky. Lightning illuminated the storm ridden sky, casting its half second blinding flash to a vast winding, looping, interwoven valley of disturbed rock formations. Nothing alive could be seen for miles in any direction. The forest he traversed wasn't even behind him by any capacity. All that could be seen...was a ruin...and a horrifying mountain nestled in the middle of it. The blackened mountain was shere black rock that ripped itself free of the earth, the peaks so sharp they literally tear the air to tatters.

He took a long breath in, groaning loudly that he wasn't able to turn back and pretend that this horrible day wasn't about to get worse. He pulled a ticket stub from his breast pocket. Imprinted on the beige strip were gaelic letters and a crude drawing of a griffin. He blew on the ticket. A blue flame wafted in loops, snaking in a spasm to the rocky cliff edge. The blue flame erupted in a wall, the traveler oblivious to the brushes of heat teasing his skin. His sole focus was beamed on the mountain ahead. The wall shrank, its shape being repurposed into the form of an animal. From the back, the shape of wings did sprout. As if someone had blown out the flames, the blue hue disappeared and a griffon appeared. It screeched loudly in aggravation of its summoning. It turned to the man, saliva dripping from its beak venomously. It's beady eyes boring holes in him in rage. The second the man locked his glare to it, the griffin became pertfied and shrank submissively. It whimpered in plight to not be hurt. The man moseyed to the griffin, getting onto its back. He kicked it in its sides. The griffin screeched again, taking off in a near perfect 90 degree angle. The griffin pushed its wings, darting head first into a charge, heading for the forlorn mountain ahead. It's massive wings beat on the air, riding the constantly shifting currants. The man clutched to the scruff, leaning himself forward to beat the resistance of the high powered winds. He was still not disturbed by nature's tantrum, nor was her frightened riding bareback on a winged beast. Nothing in this world terrifies him more...than what lied within the mountain. Where is it he could be going to elicit such a fear, many would question. The answer is a simple one only to those who practice magic, or dabble in similar craft. The Sanctum of Sorcery.

The Sanctum of Sorcery is a fortress of a fortress carved and built within the vast mountainous region of the Taboo Mounds. A sister region to the infamous Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's home and final resting place. The heavens constantly weep in aggravation of these horrendous, sky grazing peaks. Precisely why a storm always ravages the land, and the prison in which the worst offenders are kept. In order to prevent Mother Nature from decimating the sanctum, a powerful enchantment said to only be known by the five members of the Tribunal is cast. From the bewitched entrance to throw off the wandering traveler, to the horizon bathed in dense fog, a dome prevents the storm cursed upon this land from showering upon it. Only the clouds and the rumbling thunder are present. The dome also serves to obscure the Sanctum from those who pass by in the air or an ground. No one would ever know there is a barrier there. The only way to get past it is through the entrance. Not an easy feat without being permitted. It repels all uninvited guests. Still, it is unclear why this Mountain is forever cursed with such gloomy weather. Not even the Tribunal themselves know what brought about this barbaric tundra. It does serve to convince the unworthy and unwilling to turn back. Even if they make it past the entrance, none can reach the Sanctum without aid of a winged beast. Travel by winged beasts or horses is the safest, and most primary, of means of reaching the Sanctum. Ironically.

The griffin changed its trajectory, ascending highers as the ragged peaks drew nearer. Typically, animals cannot sweat due to lack of glands, but this griffin was creating a rainstorm of sweat as he was coerced to go closer to the mountain. Its rider refused to let the griffin acquiesce to its plight to flee. He dug in his heels, tugged dangerously at the scruff, and thrust his weight to the griffin to keep it going forward. He wanted to run himself, precisely why he won't fault the griffin. In the back of his mind he pleaded with himself, "Turn back now, you fool! There is nothing they can do while inside the dome." His time to turn back had come to a close the moment the griffon passed one of the peaks, and from there he was overcome by misery.

From the air, still able to make Ubos's stomach breed pits of anxiety, was the true face of the mountain. You see, the Sanctum is, by every meaning of the phrase, a man made - sorcery fortified - sanctuary located in the center of the massive mountain. No more different than a giant bowl from which there is no escape. Save for flight. Around the ridge of this so called bowl was a walkway not unlike the Great Wall's. Handfuls of sentires every quarter mile. Their heads may be down and hidden by their navy hoods, but they remained vigilant of those who would trespass, and were aware of their visitor above. Safeguarding the Sanctum within is their sole obligation.

What many do not know, what history will refuse at every turn to be permitted for public knowledge, is that the hollowed mountain is a crater. It hangs open like a rotting wound, never healing and never waning. A seemingly bottomless crater that never fills, crumbles, or is shaken by natural causes.

The man guided the griffon in a long, winding spiral inside the mountain, heading for the auspicious temple awaiting him. The deeper inside her went, the harder it became for him to breathe. Pressure was mounting on him like an assault, making his weary heart pound in order to keep him conscious. He groaned sickly, lying to the griffin in a daze. His head felt lighter than a balloon. Weakness struck him, bringing him to the brink of toppling from the brid. But he held on. He had to. He rasped with labored breath, keeping it slow in order to preserve the oxygen being strangled from him. he was too starved for breath to care about the flickers of light coming from the arched holes in the walls. Hives to obscure the Tribunal's soldiers, and bring some semblance of light into this dank, stark hole.

Relief was his when the griffin landed to a platform. He dismounted, having to hug himself to the griffin to prevent himself from falling. He pet the griffin in thanks for his help. He awarded the magnificent beast with a rodent. Do not ask where he was keeping it or where he got it. He won't tell. The griffon howled, then regressed back into the flame that gave it life. The man stood to the platform, gazing up and sighing at the temple awaiting him. From there it is a trek up wide, steep steps suspended to the still plummeting bayss to an archway illuminated by goblet torches wielded by gargoyle protectors. Do not let their common place, if not intimidating, position fool you. The moment a threat is perceived is when they shed their stone skin. The teeth sticking out from their underbite can bite through elephants.

He crossed into the threshold, heading for the towering doorway. It was impossible to see any further than a few feet inside the halls, only adding the ominous aura. "HOLD!" twin ogre guards bellowed with a cross of their clubs, prompting the man to stop a good ways from the door. Again, he wasn't bothered, nor fearful of them. He didn't look them in the eyes, just stared angrily to the dark corridor. "Who approaches these hallowed halls?" The ogre asked in sync.

"It is I," The man matched their borish bellowing with his own, "The Grand Sorcerer Ghetts the Gracious of Galdeez!"

The ogres remained silent as a glow consumed their eyes. The ogres' eyes returned to normal, their clubs were retracted, and they stepped sideways. "Proceed!" They gestured inside. Ghetts nodded in scathing thanks, pressing his way inside.

Ghetts exhaled tediously, his shoulders sinking miserably. "I just want this to be over." He groaned. Just a quick jaunt inside, a chat, and then he can leave. Maybe even return to...to… ...tears almost came to his eyes when he touched warm hands to a lovingly gifted medal hiding in his breast pocket. "Please...permit me back to her."

"UBOS! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" For the first time since arriving to the mountain... _Ghetts_ now known to be Ubos, was terrified right out of his skin. He ripped his hand from his pocket, whipped around with wide eyes. Then a disdainful glare wrinkled his face, a shine of pure malice reflected on his glasses. The baritone chuckle was enough to make him lose his composure. "Oh, where is my head." Black slippers visible from flaxen colored puffy pants barely made a sound strutting forth. "We are shied from the public eye now, aren't we." The cape of a offset flax long, buttoned down the waist coat flapped in what little breeze there was. The two rows of buttons shimmered with the bumblebee colored lining. "There is no need for your pseudonym here." A pale aged man stopped a good five feet from him. The smug smirk that drank up Ubos's abhorrence was widening. Made all the more irritating by his green grey bowl head cut of hair. The man swept a bell sleeve hand, bowing so low it was making Ubos's back hurt. "Allow me to welcome you back to your home, Grandmaster Ghetts. FORMER lead seat of the Tribunal."

Ubos - Ghetts - refused to grant this man the satisfaction of reacting to the blatant stab at his removal. He is not here for petty insults, or by his own will for that matter. Therefore, he refuses to stand on ceremony or grant this pathetic parasite too long of his time.

"Councilman Hirsch…" Yes. This man is Councilman Nigel Hirsch. Second in command to the Lead Seat - the Magistrate of the Tribunal - Lexi Lunara, master of combative and distortion arts, and the Uncle of the imprisoned Lezard Hirsch. "You and I need to have an extensive talk." Ubos demanded curtly of the man, folding his hands behind his back so he wouldn't be tempted to strike him.

"About what?" He feigned ignorance with a croon, tilting his head.

"About the witch hunt you authorized on my student!"

 **xxx**

"AH!" Lydia fell out of her work desk chair in the second wing of her room. The loud _THUD_ scared the living daylights out of Whatnaught who was sleeping soundly on her couch. He went stiff as a board, landing on his head. "Oh, Watnaught! I'm so sorry!" She rushed to him, cradlign him in her arms. He chittered at her angrily, wanting to know why she scared him! Prank day isn't for a few months and its way past Hallow's Eve. "Sorry about that, Little Buddy. I just had a bit of a scare, that's all." More than a scare. She could have sworn she just heard Ubos scream about something. But that's impossible since he left for the Sanctum just after Wassalia a week ago.

Wow, it's only been a week. She thought it was longer. _I hope he's alright._ Some time during the this past year, Ubos was given an order to return to the mountain by the Tribunal stating he was going to...be transferred to another student. An investigation has been opened on Lydia due to her displaying a _flagrant lack of discipline_ with her powers. To make it more realistic and to stress the bias felt by the Tribunal, that meant because Lydia is a Skipped Inheritor who has a record of three times she's nearly killed people that Ubos was too incompetent to keep her under control. Skipped Inheritors, also known as Generation Arcanists, are magic users - witches, sorcerers, alchemists and the like - who inherited the dormant powers of their parents. One or both. When the magic of a parent or parents does not awaken, that power passes into the child. That magic then merges with their own doubling, tripling, even quadrupling their powers beyond immeasurable lengths. Their powers are ranked just beneath that of a god. Their powers devastating in their execution, but a true work of nature in the craft. Peace and chaos walk hand in hand with Inheritors, and will do their bidding at the flick of a finger. That being said, fear born of ignorance of rumors of Inheritors is widely known and not often shadowed. Rather than learn of Inheritors, people would rather keep them away or have them destroyed. Precisely what the Tribunal is seeking here. With her past incidents with her powers flaring out of control, the Tribunal felt UBos was ineffective as Lydia's teacher...and that she is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. Exactly what they hope to prove with their investigation.

Whatnaught pursed his bucked teeth wondering if her scare had anything to do with that fact that she was still in her pajamas. "I know, I know, I should be getting ready." She rolled her head irately, setting him back onto her couch. "Everyone's here for the countdown, after all." She went to reach for her wand to get ready, only to have her fingers stiffen at the feel of air. Her wand wasn't there. Nor would it ever be. "Oh...right...I keep forgetting." She mumbled somberly.

On the night of her crowning, which was also her 18th birthday, Boswell attacked her, her family, and guests. He was empowered by an Ix Box - a crafted chunk bred from the famed Crystal of Ix - gifted to him by Lezard. The box let him absorb all the magic within his reach, and he reached a level on par with Inheritors. He petrified the guards, the knights, the pets, and others to limit who could get in his way. He stole the magic of nearly everyone, bringing their bodies to the brink of ruin and shattering like glass. Ubos among them. He took his onslaught too far...almost killing Sofia and Miranda...which is what made Lydia lose control. But that is another story for another time.

To get back on track, Lydia's wand ended up getting destroyed and she's been without it ever since. She often forgets its gone after she's reached for it out of habit. A weight would press to her heart. She'd open and close her fingers, sad that another piece of her had been lost. That was her first wand when she was at Hexley. It's not her only one, of course. Every sorcerer worth their salt has spares. But that one was special. The memories engraved in that wand are ones she never wanted to lose. The spells she messed up, the explosions she's caused, the duels she's won, enchantments she's mastered, and the all around abuse leading to her becoming Crowned Sorceress of Enchancia were all in that wand. And now its gone. Just like Ubos.

"Guess I have to get dressed the old fashioned way." She shrugged. Nothing says she has to use magic for everything. To be honest, she hates using magic for everyday things. It just saves her time when she's behind. "Go meet up with the others. I'll be down later." Whatnaught saluted and left her room through one of the hidey holes in the wall.

Lydia rode the railing down, skipping over to her closet. She slipped on the high V neck black silken unitard first, reveling in how soft it was to her skin. It's really flexible and breathes nicely, perfect seeing as how she tends to get caught on in messes that demand her to be flexible. Her laced up knee high brown boots, and the middle finger slip of the gloving helped it stay neatly in place. She whisked her ruby red dress robe on, fussing to ensure the off shoulder collar didn't go as low as her paranoia thought. The brown at the collar popped nicely with the black. She fastening the loops at her torso right to where they ended at the waist, tugging the mid way parted skirt straight. The brown studded belt was secured to her waist, letting the skirt pop out. She finished up accessorizing with the choker, a normal earring to match her Thornberry earring, and polished the Chakra Crest on her forehead. Usually there would be special lines that come from the crest. Instead Lydia took a simple reddish-brown elven tiara band with split wires that had a dip that fit perfectly underneath the chakra, and had a framing connecting at the tips. She isn't really accustomed to tiaras. It kind of bugged her. But she can wear one every now and then. Especially since it still kind of unnerved some people that a rock is imbedded in her forehead. Oh yeah! She couldn't forget the Fantasia brooch! It needs to sit right...there center stage on her chest. She can never let that out of her sight.

She was ready. She looked the part. Now she just needs...to work up the nerve to head down. Tonight isn't just any random night. This was New Year's Eve. The night before they ring in the New Year and make promises of a better future for themselves. For Lydia, though, this will be a New Year not like any of the others. Not even close.

 **xxx**

 **(** _ **Brief Lydia POV**_ **)**

As I sit in my window sill, eyes locked to the full moon on this winter's night, I am able to look up at the stars and see the past YEAR transpire as it has. Not really a year-year till my mom and dad's anniversary. But just...being able to hale in the New Year with my family type of year. And, in all honesty, it has me worn out, yet bustling with relief. Me, my sister, my mother - just one year here in the castle, beginning our new lives, and so much has happened that would make others believe we've been here for ten. Goblins, witches, evil sorcerers, holidays, parties, drama, talking books, battling birds, best friends coming back into my life, Knights, jerk-forsaken-kiss you on the forehead knights, and so much more. Not to mention...my magic flaring out of control not once, but twice, in one year...and my new family being there to help me through it. And I survived it all.

I thought being an Inheritor was a task in of itself. Becoming a Princess was no walk in any sort of park. My gosh were my preconceptions of royal life wrong. They are free and trapped at the same time. While the royals may rule the land, it is not without conditions. They cannot do as they please on a whim, but there is very little anyone can do to stop them when they have their minds set on something. Public opinion is the leading factor in the morale and health of a country, while at the same time Royals cannot be bothered by every single opinion. A catch 22 that multiples ten fold each time. The duties and pressures and responsibilities that come with the crown are nothing small. Mountains would cave if they had to shoulder this burden.

Let me tell you, though, regardless if I knew their state of affairs, becoming royalty was nowhere on my bucket list. Becoming a royal sorcerer of the ages - now that is an aspiration of mine. It still is. Dad...Huh...ha-ha. Funny. It's still weird to call him that. Funny...in a really good, makes my heart flutter sort of way, funny. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Dad may have named me as Crowned Sorceress of Enchancia, but that doesn't make me a Royal Sorceress. Unfortunately. One day...one day. It's conveying to Enchancia that their new Crowned Princess is also a Sorcerer, and that I will be allowed to rule as one. That is...if anything happens to Mom and Dad. See, I recently learned that Enchancia's throne goes to the first born son, so James will become King of my home, while I have to get married and live with some other schmuck in some other land. Can't say I'm looking forward to it. BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND! I have a long way to go before I'm remotely close to my goal. Even if I do get married to some Prince or swaggering peacock from across the borders, I won't stop in my pursuit to become the first Inheritor Royal Sorceress. I will do it. And I know my family - old and new - will be there with me when it happens.

Speaking of my family, if it weren't for them...I don't think you'd be seeing this new, confident, self adulation side of me. Remember, I went through a trying time of self loathing, isolation, and doubts of my person. Closing myself off so much, bottling up my feelings for so long, that I caused _Dia_ to be born and explode onto the new friends I had made. This was started because my biological father Birk Balthazar abandoned my mother, sister, and me because...he hated me. Still does. It broke me. And from there...I didn't want to let anyone else in. Not even Dad, Amber, James, Baileywick, Miles, or Cedric. ESPECIALLY NOT CEDRIC!

To think when I first got here, I kind of kept Dad, Amber, and James at arm's length. Baileywick and Miles I just played by ear. They didn't really jump out at me at first. Cedric...you all know that story and I will not go back down it. My heart can't take that much romance. But, to make this short...I didn't trust them. Calling them my dad, brother, or sister was not an option. Seeing anyone in the castle as a friend...or boyfriend...was not anywhere close to being my priority. But it happened. Looking back, I see what an idiot I am. I can search for the next thousand years...and I'll never find anyone as lucky as I am to have gotten these three. With them came Baileywick, Miles, Alauna, Gwen...Ubos...Cedric. And with them came many more friends. I reconnected with friends from the past. I helped a young witch be proud of who she is! My teacher, who disguised himself as a book, had his trust in others reinvigorated.

The blessings and changes that have come from this years are only the blueprints for the grand architectural marvel that awaits. This new year approaching will be jam packed with more adventures, more friends and enemies waiting to be met. Let's be real. Not everyone is going to want to be friends with us. Whatever form it comes in, my family, friends, and I will face it head on. Eezeyal is always ready to scrap.

Eezeyal...my one true partner in crime. I don't think I can ever thank him enough for being there for me when I need him. I saved his life ONCE and he's put his life on the line for me so many times...I feel as if he should be the sorcerer and I his avian companion. I thank my stars every single day that I have him. I don't think I could have survived without him.

I know I haven't covered everything I've done, everyone I've met and reunited with, or mentioned everywhere I've been. But cut me some slack. It was a lot. The most iconic of them all was...was... _recalls kiss with Cedric._ Yeah... _red in the face much?_ That just gives you something to look forward to. What? You don't think my first year wearing this crown was going to be the highlight, do you? NUH-UH! There is much more that will come to pass this New Year. And I'm going to cover it all.

If there's anything I've learned this year, its that: _No matter what comes my way, I'll be stronger than I was yesterday in order to face it. And I'll never be alone when I'm struggling._

Now, enough ruminating. The time to ring in the New Year is just minutes away. TIME TO PARTY.

 **(POV End)**

 **xxx**

"There you are, Liddy!" Lydia's dutiful friend, and dessert owl companion, Eezeyal ambushed her the moment she came out of her room. Around his neck was the medal she made him for Wassalia. He wore it nicely. "You ready to party?"

"You know it." She bumped a fist with his little foot. They moseyed along for the ballroom, rounding a corner where her family was strolling up from.

"There you are!" Sofia blurted, rushing to her and hugging her legs.

"It's almost time for the count down!" Amber scolded her, pulling her by her hands.

"Easy, you'll make your tiara crooked." Lydia teased her, fixing her tiara. Then she snuck a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not missing this for the world."

"You better not!" James warned her playfully. "Dad and I already called on the pudding, and found it in our hearts to leave you some." Roland hummed hungrily, licking his lips in anticipation of the jiggly-wiggly pudding.

"You better save me some!" Lydia boomed. She will have their heads if that pudding it gone.

"Now that we're all here," Miranda pried them apart with a giggle, "Let's go be with everyone."

"Yes, lets, before the New Year chimes in without us!" Roland led her by an arm. Lydia and Amber walked arm in arm, and Sofia and James too.

 **xxx**

The ballroom was filled to the brim with friends and family. An exaggeration. Most of the friends the Royal Family made and had were celebrating New Years with their friends and family. Not to worry. The room was already packed with those near and dear to their hearts. Cedric's family dropped everything to be at the palace tonight. Cordelia and Callista included. Baileywick managed to wrangle Nigel from a fishing trip. Tilly scooped up Mrs. Henshaw, Jade, and Ruby on her way over. Literally scooped them up. She was flying with her umbrella and pulled out a giant scooper that abducted them. Lucinda twisted her mom's arm to come. Adelea and Chris weren't going to miss this for the world. Wormwood reluctantly placed himself with the other critters of the castle to partake in the buffet they absconded with. Clover had already eaten half of it in a rigged contest against Whatnaught. Eezeyal stole some aside for Mia and Robin. It was amazing that bunny doesn't burst. Chef Andre, Alauna, Gwen, Miles, the Knights, the guards, and the servants themselves were all in attendance as both guests and hands. Standing room only with family and companions. And all of them were anxious to begin counting down.

11:50pm on the 31st of December - nearly there. This year...woof. What an arduous ride just jam packed with high velocity, tumultuous ups, downs, and curves that would peel the flesh from a lesser man's bones. The patience and determination absolutely required to make it this far was not so easily maintained. A handful gave up on ever seeing a New Year arrive, or expecting it to be any better than the previous one. Just a restart on the year, and just another day to wake up and hope your house doesn't burn down. Yeah, that guy can go sit in a pickle barrel somewhere and be alone while the rest of them look to the ticking hands with eager anticipation. The majority were ecstatic to see this year come to a dramatic and flamboyant close and could hardly contain themselves for the new year approaching. The adventures that came hurtling liek bolts from the blue, those who were once enemies are now the best of friends, fears and adversities were conquered, uncertainties bred newfound confidence, and the best of all was that by the end of the day loved ones were able to reconvene and be in each other's embrace. Nothing tore them apart for long this year. Though it did try. Adamantly did the forces that be try to tear a wedge between them. And every time that force was soundly defeated and the bonds grew ever stronger. It was time to begin that journey once more. And this time it will be faced head on. No more running. Time to come to terms and have fun with it. This New Year will be the time to really make their mark and show everyone that the people they were last year created someone new.

Oh yeah! You're probably wondering who these cryptic pronouns are. Them, they - three guesses! That's right! I'm talking about the Royal Family of Enchancia and all of their friends. King Roland and Cobbler Miranda getting married, Sofia getting used to her new brother and sister and Royal School, James and Amber coming to grips with the fact that they need to cop to their mistakes, Lydia finally dropping her guard and defeating her inner demons...and falling in love with the Royal Sorcerer. So much more happened, but there is too much to write about. Just know that they will walk hand in hand into the New Year stronger, wiser, and more confident. After all, the same force throwing all of these challenges their way was the same one that allowed Miranda and Roland to meet and have their happily ever after. Time to make their marriage one that will last throughout the ages, and let it be etched into the history pages. They've faced the worst their land and those beyond had to offer in order to remain a family for a year, they're ready to do it again. Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna never knew what to expect with this crazy family, but they aren't surprised by the plethora of insanity. And they can't wait for more of it. Cedric, Miles, and Baileywick have been in Roland's service for a grand junction of their lives, and never have they've been privileged to this sort of escapade. It aged them a decade or so. Who knew three women could bring so much trouble and excitement to their lives? What awaits them as they continue their support of the Royal Family? Only time will tell.

What sort of surprises await Enchancia? What accomplishments will the Royals, common folk, and those in between meet? What challenges will they face? Will they make new friends or new enemies? Both would be exciting! All they know for sure is this: _It is going to be one wild ride!_ Time to ring in the New Year!

"IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda cheered at the top of their lungs, clashing their goblets of juice together. The entire ballroom quaked. Pops in the window panes had the butlers nervous. Five more minutes and the confetti and balloons cleverly trapped at the ceiling by a tarp would be let loose. The servants were anxious to pull those cords. Tilly, Mrs. Henshaw, and Marla laughed at the girls. To be that young and full of energy again.

"EVERYONE, HURRY!" Roland wasn't able to contain his inner child herding everyone to the massive grandfather clock in the middle of the ballroom. He dragged poor Miranda - who was laughing at him - on over. It was brought down from the attic only at New Year's to sound the nell of their fresh start.

It was down the last minute. The anticipation was killing them. Lydia rushed over with Amber and Sofia holding her hands, and James riding on her back. All of them had eclairs stuffed into their mouths. Adelea conjured ice skate blades to hers and Chris's shoes and they glided on over, mesmerizing all with the glistening stream of crystal ice and snow. Alauna and Gwen had their souls scared out of them when Lucinda and Marla scooped them up on their brooms. Tilly, Mrs. Henshaw, Jade, and Ruby double fisted the punch, joining everyone in the spanning circle. Miles, Baileywick, the Knights, and Guards were sitting on tables, standing on the scaling ladders, and climbed on one another's shoulders to see the impressive clock. Cedric meandered over with his parents, Sister, and Niece. He unintentionally found Lydia. The two blushed and smiled sheepishly. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the parents at all.

"Here we go!" Miranda giddily squealed, squeezing Roland's arm on the final 11 seconds. "10…"

"9…" Roland snuggled close to her, shaking feverishly.

"8…" Tilly, Mrs. Henshaw, and Marla furrowed their brows with mischievous smirks.

"7..." Miles, Baileywick, and Cedric chimed with big, goofy grins.

"6..." James and Amber's small hands crushed the life out of their goblets.

"5..." Callista, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda squeaked, their heads about to explode.

"4..." Winifred and Cordelia huddled into Goodwin's arms.

"3..." Adelea had Chris climbing on her shoulders.

"2..." Sofia and Lydia were hugging each other tightly.

"1…!" The Knights, Guards, and Servants roared, raising amply shaken bottles of Champagne

 _GONG...GONG...GONG...GONG -_ IT'S FINALLY HERE! The entire room jumped, raised one another on their shoulders, and screamed as loud as they could, "HHAAPPYY...NEEEW...YYEEAARRR!" Champagne bottles popped and were drizzled onto everyone. Bottles and multiple facets of fragile appliances were thrown. Thankfully there were a number of wand wavers in the room and they turned to confetti on their shattering and reconfigured into their original states. Safely away from the brouhaha. The castle leapt miles off from its foundation, rolling and booming with howling cheers ringing in the New Year. The balloons and confetti came raining down with a pull of the ropes. The cheers were so loud the windows and doors all blew open, and half the decorations went onto the lawn. Husbands and wives kissed, siblings hugged, friends joined arm in arm and did the can-can - everyone just poured their hearts out screaming that they survived yet another year in their lives.

"WE DID IIIIITTTT…!" Miranda, Mrs. Henshaw, Tilly, and Winifred hooted, hooting loudly with goblets overflowing with champagne. Party hats were smashed to their heads, noise makers were blown and popped.

"YYEEEAAAHHH!" Adelea, Alauna, Gwen, and Lydia picked up a younger sibling, supporting them on their shoulders. James and Chris got Adelea and Alauna to bump heads while trying to soak each other in juice. Sofia, and Amber had Gwen and Lydia doing the two step with a cake war waging.

"DESSERT CANNON, FIRE!" Chef Andre bellowed, and he let the cannon rip. The Knights and Guards caught the desserts in their mouths like dogs. Wormwood, Eezeyal, Clover, Mia, Robin, Watnaught, Rex, and Serena swooped up those desserts and began chowing down. In the spirit of the New Year….Wormwood and Eezeyal exchanged a cupcake and donut with one another. Doesn't kill them to be nice to each other for one night.

"Cheers, Gents!" Miles raised a glass with Cedric and Baileywick, enjoying the camaraderie. Nigel snuck up behind Baileywick and smashed ice cream to his nose. Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, and Callista danced in a circle, throwing rice at each other. Marla and Cordelia...it was an awkward clink of their champagne with their backs to one another. No need to make friends, just be pleasant. Winifred and Goodwin were delighting the servants with a glider spell on their shoes, letting them skate about in merriment.

Roland threw out his decorum and climbed onto one of the tables. "ALRIGHT, LADS AND LASSES!" His booming call echoed throughout the ballroom, getting the rowdy crowd to turn to him with goofy grins! "THE WAIT IS OVER! LET'S PARTY!"

Fists were thrown into the air with a hearty, "HURRAH!" The band kicked up, and the harolding of the New Year commenced.

" _ **It's been a long, long year,"**_ Roland strutted like a suave swimmer with his drink in hand, _**"And there were moments when I doubted…"**_ He stopped and paused to show his worries.

Miranda glided a hand to his one shoulder, gracefully slipping to his other side, _**"That we'd ever reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it."**_ She snuggled her cheek to his shoulder. A warm smile was on his lips.

" _ **Now the sun is set on this,"**_ Lydia hooked to the shoulders, jumping between them, " _ **Another extraordinary day!"**_ She squeezed them close.

" _ **And when it comes around again,"**_ James, Amber, and Sofia came dancing in a ring around, _ **"You know I'll say…"**_ They spread apart before their parents and big sister, raising their hands and voices. The band kicked up the tempo and all started to join in the song. Lucinda, Chris, and Ruby beat on the drums, backs pressing together in their smooth transition.

Lydia and Adelea, sitting on table, had Gwen and Alauna hooked by the waist. " _ **Tell me what'cha wanna do today…"**_ They bounced to the music, arms around shoulders and hips with the biggest goofy grins on their faces. _**"All we need is a place to start!"**_ Chef Andre, Miles, and Harold came sliding in by the ladies arms to shoulders, " _ **If we have heart, we'll make it!"**_ The girls giggled at them, dragging the boys in and singing along, " _ **'Cause we're not messing around!"**_

A large group of maids came out of nowhere to the group, _**"We're not messing around,"**_ Power sliding into dips by the butlers like smooth cats.

" _ **Yes we can dream it!"**_ Tilly and Mrs. Henshaw clapped their hands together, doves came flying from behind them.

" _ **Do it!"**_ Miles and the guards raised their swords and goblets.

" _ **Build it!"**_ Cedric, Chef Andre Nigel, and Baileywick stood shoulder to shoulder with quills and paper in hand, the gifts stacked behind them.

" _ **Make it!"**_ Adelea, Winifred, Goodwin, and Chris crossed wand and sword, creating an arch to the massive chocolate fountain.

James jumped onto Lydia's back, _**"I know we can really take it..."**_ Amber and Sofia grabbed her hands and were propelled around.

" _ **To the limit!"**_ Marla and Cordelia levitated the knights like they were in hammocks, clanging their large goblets of frothy drinks.

" _ **Before the sun goes down…!"**_ Roland waltzed with Miranda into a group of their friends, lowering her into a dip. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

Yes, the castle was abuzz with merriment and brotherhood. The energy erupting from their howls reining in the New Year had the entire castle hopping. Literally. People could see the place bouncing, spinning, and bobbing from miles away.

Tilly jumped up onto the table with a tambourine. _ **"As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move…"**_ She twisted and wiggled her hips, slapping the tambourine in tune to the drums. The crowd clapped to the beat, matching her dance.

Mrs. Henshaw jumped onto the table across from her. " _ **Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove!"**_ She mimicked Tilly's moves, throwing in her own kicks and skips for added flare.

The servants joined in on either side of the women and threw themselves in the dance. _**"The sun is shining,"**_ The groups came in at the center, a dance off to hale in the New Year, _ **"There's a lot that you can do!"**_

" _ **A lot that you can do~..."**_ The maids harmonized.

" _ **There's a world of possibilities outside your door,"**_ Cedric, Goodwin, Cordelia, Callista, and Winifred twirled their wands, snapped the tips at a point. Glittering lights erupted to the ceiling, spreading along the decorations.

" _ **Why settle for a little?"**_ Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda blurted merrily.

" _ **You can get much more!"**_ Miles balanced the girls in his arms and on his shoulders, singing with the Knights and Guards.

" _ **Don't need an invitation, every day is new~...~"**_ Baileywick sang with his big brother Nigel, teasingly being handed a card.

" _ **Yes, it's true…"**_ Sir Maxwell sprouted from nowhere, dramatically throwing himself into the tune. Sir Bartleby was about to unleash a solo of amazing proportions...no he wasn't! He threw the spotlight to the kids.

Adelea, Chris, Lydia, and Sofia flung into cartwheels, evolving into full blown handsprings, and flipped into the air and landed on the table. At the top of their lungs they sang, _**"THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOU!"**_ Adelea and lydia raised and bashed their mugs of highly potent drinks, dousing their sibs and getting a fit of laughs!

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ The knights came riding in on hexed pinatas by a winking Lucinda., bursting open bottles of shaken champagne, soaking everyone in their path head to toe. Miles and Finnegan had their mouths wide open for it.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you~~...!"**_ Amber and James sang, cupping each other's hands together, shimmying in a dance.

Miranda and Roland materialized, hoisting the twins into the arms. " _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ The twins were smothered in hugs between them.

Sofia on a table for height, and Lydia standing across from her, sang into spoons as a duel, _**"New Years belong to ev-ery-one,"**_ They shook their hips, bobbed their shoulders, and shimmied, _ **"So have-some-fun!"**_

Adelea and Gwen joined either girl, turning the dual into a tag team, _ **"There's nothing better to do!"**_

Winifred, Cordelia, Tilly, and Mrs. Henshaw broke into a can-can on the long dining table, _**"THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOU~..."**_ The chugged down their goblets, falling just as servants slid vats of whipped topping underneath them.

The trumpets, they played their melody so loud the audience couldn't help but succumb to their urge to dance the night away. The laughter at Tilly and her friends wasn't remotely drowned out. Especially when tilly pulled triple decker msores from inside. Must have had her bag on her.

But the tone did come down as Lydia took to center stage with her family and friends. "Alright, I'm taking a verse."

"Be my guest!" Roland bowed with a sweep of his hand.

" _ **I've gone my entire life hiding from myself,"**_ She pulled up her hood, a shadow of Dia standing back to back with her, _ **"Being ashamed!"**_ She crouched low, wrapping her arms tightly to herself. Amber and James pat her on the back as a sorry. Lydia startled them shooting onto her feet, snaring them into a snug hug. " _ **But you helped me get my courage back!"**_ The shadow whirled around, wrapping an arm to her shoulder, _ **"So now I've got to say!"**_ She squeezed her beloved twins, then sent them spinning into Roland's arm. He picked them up, with his amazing strength, and laughed at how dizzy they were. _ **"At first I was resistant, only wanting Sofia and my mother."**_ She snuggled Sofia to her hip, and kissed her mom on the cheek. She smiled warmly to Roland and the twins, skipping over to them. _ **"Today I can't imagine having a better sis, bro, or father!"**_ The trio blushed honored, tears coming to their eyes. _ **"And you've gotta believe in something…"**_ Lydia led Sofia and Miranda in a march around the three. _ **"So this last year I believed in you!"**_ Lydia had the spotlight on her family. _ **"And you came through! We made it!"**_ She threw her hand up, loving the hour still chiming on the New Year. _**"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FREE!"**_ Hands to her heart she floated off the ground, spinning ardently with tears in her eyes.

" _ **Never been so free!"**_ Miranda, Roland, and the kids hummed. Dia's shadow smiled at peace, turning on her heels and leaving.

Lydia drifted over to the next three people that helped make this possible. _**"Baileywick, it all seemed so implausible."**_ She shook his hand. _**"Cedric, we accomplished the impossible."**_ She hugged him and he snuck a kiss to her cheek. With a sheepish blush she moved to Miles, _**"Now, Miles, there's something that I've gotta say out loud…"**_ He twirled her by the hand. Chris, James, Lucidna, and Callista pounded their little hands on the drums. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia blew on the trumpets. _**"Time is what you make of it, so take a chance…"**_ Lydia chimed in the middle of a crowd.

"That's it!" Tilly cheered.

" _ **Life is full of music, so you ought to dance."**_ She let Roland lead her in a small waltz, loving the spin he put her through. The feel of her newly elongated hair whipping about was amazing.

"She's got it!" Mrs. Henshaw applauded.

" _ **The world's a stage,"**_ Amber popped up in the middle of their waltz to be on that stage, _ **"And it is time for our DEBU~U~UT~"**_ Amber harmonized with her on the last word, being scooped up into Lydia's arms to be smothered in a hug.

"By Jove, I think she's got it!" Winifred and Goodwin shouted.

" _ **I won't waste a minute living in fear."**_ She promised with a hand to Miranda and Sofia's shoulder. They touched her hand, believing in her completely. _ **"I'm gonna wake up each day and scream,"**_ Adelea wrapped an arm around and shouted with her, _ **"I AM HERE!"**_ The crowd threw their hands up and cheered loudly. _**"I can see forever,"**_ She twirled and extended a hand to the full moon just outside the ballroom window, _ **"So my dreams are all in view…"**_ Her sapphire eyes sparkled to the starry night, her fingers tracing the moon.

" _ **Yes it's true…"**_ Adelea, Sofia, Amber, Miranda, and Tilly came close to her, proud to hear she's lifting weight from her shoulders.

James, Lucinda, Chris, Jade, and Ruby climbed onto the tables, then climbed onto the shoulders of the knights. _**"THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOU!"**_ They exploded mini cannons packed with confetti.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Cedric and his family tapped their wands at the floor. Gravity's bond were removed from everyone and everything, letting them drift gently into the air.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Miles, Baileywick, Nigel, and Tilly performed a four way riverdance. The kids zipped and flew about, spinning and swirling merrily. Nothing stopping them from gliding along the ceiling.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ The knights came up behind them sliding on their knees, breakdancing in the background.

Marla had Miranda and Mrs. Henshaw on her broom, cruising along and dropping pieces of cake to people's faces. " _ **New Years belong to e-very-one!"**_

Winifred, Goodwin, and Chef Andre smashed pies in their faces. _**"So have some fun!"**_ The ladies were knocked off, landing in floating nets stretched by the servants.

" _ **THERE'S NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"**_ Lydia, Adelea, Amber, and Chris cartwheeled through the air.

" _ **THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOU!"**_ Maids and butlers touched cheeks, shouting at the top of their lungs.

" _ **The new year belongs to you!**_ " Lucinda and Marla hexed the furniture floating about, transforming them into slides, loop de loops, hoola hoops, and pools of fudge, ice cream, and the like.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Cedric and his family returned the gravity. Adelea and Lydia gave everyone a little glide to their slide with a sweep of their hands.

 _ **"The new year belongs to you!"**_ People cheered being sent launched off the slides, flying through the hoops and loops to bean bag chairs, trampolines, and the dessert pools.

" _ **New years belongs to boys,"**_ James and Chris pumped fists from a net they landed in, _ **"And girls,"**_ Came Jade and Ruby from a cheesecake pool, _ **"All around the world!"**_ The guards and knights droned dazedly, tangled in the decorations.

" _ **We wouldn't say…"**_ Lydia was thrown for a loop on her slide, knocked off course by Sofia, crash landing onto Cedric on a giant marshmallow, _ **"It if it wasn't true."**_ The two gazed into each other's eyes, blushing madly as they sank. He pulled her into a deep kiss. _**"The New Year belongs to you!"**_

" _ **The new year belongs to you!"**_ The band abruptly stopped, bringing the light to their jazz bassist. _**"BABY, BABY, BABY, BABY!"**_

Everyone burst from their dessert, bean bag, streamer, marshmallow traps and screamed, " _ **THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOU!**_ " James and Chris fired at will, throwing food and drink soaked napkins at people.

" _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ The knights lifted their shields against the heavy fire of cake. " _ **The New Year belongs to you."**_ The guards kicked over tables and chair for cover. _**"Whatever you want to do,"**_ Gwen built a small catapult that Lydia loaded with balloons packed with dye and let them loose, _ **"You make the rules!"**_ The dye filled balloons splatted to Cordelia, Amber, and Adelea. They...were mad! The wands were raised. _**"You've got the tools to see it through!"**_ Cedric, Nigel, and Tilly made the mistake of laughing and had chocolate milk soaked cotton candy clouds dropped on them. _**"The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Roland ducked for cover with Miranda, flinging pudding - and eating it - at the enemy. " _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Miles claimed his victims with timed slingshots of fudge clumps, taking out Baileywick, Winifred, and Callista. _**"The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Marla with Jade, and Lucinda with Ruby flew over head, dropping sacks of flour on everyone. " _ **The New Year belongs to you!"**_ Everyone choked on the flour, then started throwing it at each other. " _ **Just remember that you can do it,"**_ Lydia and Cedric had semi automatic glyphs arranged. Sofia fed them cupcakes that were launched like a barrage of arrows, _ **"And when you're through it,"**_ Winifred and Goodwin came from behind, taking out Mrs. Henshaw and Tilly with pies to the backs of the head. " _ **It will change your point of view!"**_

" _ **THE NEW YEAR BELONGS TO YOOOUUU!"**_ All who wielded a wand levitated high into the air, spinning their wands so fast glittering gusts of dust grew. They swept their wands with all their might, transforming their meager breaths of dust into a violent twister of colors and streams that spanned to the entire room. The band, the servants, the guests, and royal family were all swept up within it, laughing and screaming in the spin. The band kept up their will until the final note. Once those trumps ended with the drums, the twister dissipated with those final notes. A sparkling clean ballroom was reborn. Everyone stained by confections were cleaned spotless. The furniture and food were back into their original shape.

A purpose that was absolutely defeated when glasses of champagne, mugs of ale, and cups of juice were clashed and spilt everywhere! No one cared really. It was a party, and they were cheering so loud the village could hear them.

"Happy New Years to all!" Roland hollered to the roaring room from atop a table, a goblet raised in honor of them. "May your year be even more fruitful and full of laughter, adventure, and love than the last!" Smiles were shared and laughs rumbled in promises to make it happen. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They toasted, and then swallowed their brews in one sip. The Knights and guards hooted like drunkards at a tavern, getting the crowd riled up again.

Chairs had been arranged for those with weary feet to take a load off. The crowd dispersed into groups mingling about their plans for the new year. There was also some laughs about what happened last year, and how hilarious it was that they survived. Some of them honestly found it amazing they did survive. The knights have been swarmed with requests to venture further than their borders to apprehend neerdowell traitors to the cloak. One such traitor being Sir Jaxon, the disgraced knight of Brazendale. The guards and local authorities have been on the prowell for masked rogues who assaulted a family on Wassalia. These assailants have gone back to the holes from which they were born. They won't be able to stay hidden for long. Miles and Sir Finnegan shared information they have, wanting both halves of Enchancia's defense to be prepared.

Lucinda and Callista showed off their magical juggling skills, adding new and random items each round. Teapots, books, chairs, cats, and...Chef Andre's kitchen sink?! He wasn't too happy about that. The girls tried to throw the stuff at him before running for their lives. It didn't slow him down. He just caught the items and chased after them, throwing them right back. Gwen and Alauna chased after him, telling him to put the cannon away. Marla and Cordelia shook their heads, pretending to be disinterested that their daughters are causing such a ruckus. Truth be told, they were loving seeing their daughters breaking out of their shells.

Goodwin was boring people with tales of his success and how he continues to win sorcerer of the year. Winifred livened up the tales by having James and Chris act it out. She enchanted them to trade up outfits for each story, and they would make fun of him with funny faces and clumsy movements. The crowd doubled over laughing. Goodwin was baffled by their reaction...and then saw his wife and the boys mocking him. James and Chris froze, then took off after throwing Winifred under the double decker cart.

Mrs. Henshaw and Miranda relished in Sofia, Ruby, and Jade's creative hand clap, watching them turn it into a catchy two step. Meanwhile, Adelea was playing with Amber's hair, working a French that came down the side of the head like Queen Elsa's. Amber returned the favor by lending Adelea one of her Tiara's. It was last year's tiara as of...20 minutes ago, so she have no further use for it.

Lydia managed to escape the bombardment of friends, finding a corner to obscure herself in. Or so she thought when she felt a shoulder bump into hers. She looked to see who it was. A blush broke across her cheeks seeing Cedric smirking from the corner of his eye at her, sipping his champagne. "It is a pity for such a lovely lady to be alone on New Years Day, wouldn't you agree?" He faced her, winking charmingly.

Lydia put her cup in both her hands like a little shield, fidgeting with a mad blush. "I'm not alone." She squeaked. She playfully frowned to the side. "There's this really annoying snake always lurking around me."

"A snake with fabulous taste, mind you." He smoothed a hand through his hair, bouncing his brow. The light reflected perfectly off that ego of his. He tapped his glass to hers, getting her to smile. Victory was his. Placing one hand to the wall he leaned in close, touching his nose to hers. He could hear her heart skipping beats, and he loved it. "Happy New Year, Lydia." He whispered.

Lydia quickly glanced, making sure no one was paying attention to them, then said with a smile, "Happy New Year, Cedric." And their lips met in a passionate kiss.

From afar, however, Roland managed to see past a group of people...and spot Cedric and Lydia breaking from a kiss. His expression...was blank.

 **xxx**

An hour hadn't even passed since the New Year rang in and already the castle was freed of a dozen people. The party was more wild than any of them expected. Tired them out faster than anything they've experienced. And there wasn't some overly dramatic incident or party crasher, so that was very winding. Nevertheless, guests began to take their leave, while some kind of just sat anywhere and passed out.

Lucinda and Marla gave Mrs. Henshaw, Ruby, and Jade rides back home. Tilly pulled out a tent from her bag and camped out in the gardens. Chef Andre and Gwen passed out in the infirmary with Alauna. They had a bit too much to drink. It backfired on them. The Knights and Guards occupied the ballroom and kitchen, mouths agape with food hanging out, and their mugs spilled. Servants laid blankets and pillows to them, only to pass out on top of them in exhaustion. None of them cared if they were yelled at. They'll deal with it in the morning. Though it is prayed that someone of them don't get hurt when they wake up. See...when they wanted to removed the more...not so ground level decorations….yeah. There are people in the ceiling. Their safety is prayed for.

Miles coordinated with Baileywick to make sure none of their subordinates catch a chill. After Cedric saw his family off, he helped in the effort before retiring to his tower. He chained the ceiling sleepers in place. Easily removed when they wake up. Retrieving Wormwood from his sugar induced coma in the rafters was fun. He got his robes all sticky. Baileywick laids out a guest mattress in his room for Miles to sleep in so he wouldn't make the long trek home. Nigel was fast asleep inside his closet. No real reason why...or explanations to how he was sleeping upside down like a bat. He just was.

Roland was carrying a very dazed Miranda on his back to their room. Lydia was his support in order to lay her down gently. She gave a quick snap of her fingers, transforming her dress into a nightgown. Roland wiped sweat from his brow, exhaling in pride that he made it. He was burning the candle on both ends himself. "This was quite the party." He whispered.

"It sure was." Lydia has yet to come down from the high. She doubts she'll get any sleep. Roland pulled the covers over Miranda, kissing her good night. He would come to bed later once he's certain all is well around the castle. He and Lydia adjourned to the hallway, smiling at the _corpses_ scattered about. Eezeyal was among the corpses, but was passed out on Lydia's shoulder. Too bad her other shoulder wasn't occupied as well. She sighed heavily in sorrow. "I sure wish Ubos could have been here. It would have been our first new year."

"I know. I'm sorry he's not here too." Roland hugged her close. He may have barely known Ubos, but he became very enamoured by the man - book - that has been teaching his daughter, and taking care of her where he fell short. Although, it was still very had to accept that the book she cared around tirelessly was a man in disguise. Magic continues to impress him. "Maybe you can write to him? Let him know you're thinking about him?" It isn't the same as having him, but at the very least it might grant her some form of closure.

"Yeah...yeah!" She beamed, adoring that idea. It was perfect. While the Sanctum doesn't have an address for her to send it to, enchanted pigeons can find anyone anywhere. The bottom of the ocean or above the clouds, nowhere is out of their reach. "I can do that! And I...will…" Her eyes fluttered open and closed lazily. A loud yawn, and a big stretch of her limbs, gave away how exhausted she was.

"Perhaps you should wait till morning." Roland insisted. She was barely able to walk straight.

"It is morning." She cheekily responded. Roland scrunched his nose at her smartalec response. She knows exactly what he meant. "Alright, alright, I'll wait." She waved her hands, apologizing for her wit. Though she will be adding this to her wins in their riveting banters.

Coming to the throne room, Roland and Lydia had to hold in laughs spotting the kids, Adelea, and Chris passed out in the chairs. They were drooling, snoring, and kicking in their sleep. Sofia had her bunny, birds, and squirrel in her lap. "I swear, they will sleep in graves in you let them." Roland chuckled, stroking Amber's cheek. "Ooh. I'd better not give them any ideas." He mostly glanced to James on that one. He WOULD sleep in a grave.

"I'll take the kids to my room." She offered. She has plenty of room for them. "They can sleep there tonight."

"Good plan." Roland nodded. Lydia first walked up to Sofia's pets. She gently blew a turquoise mist to them, making them disappear back into their homes. "Good night, Lydia." Roland took his leave, seeing she had this covered.

"Night, Dad." She said dismissively, preparing to teleport them all back to her room. "Oh! Dad!" She nearly forgot.

"Yes?" He turned.

He was ambushed by her bear hug, burying her rosy cheeks into him. "Happy New Year. I love you." She hummed.

Roland felt such a warmth inside of him he nearly caved. Trying to match the love oozing from Lydia, he embraced her so tight that he would never let go. "I love you too, Lydia." He ran a hand down her head, kissing her forehead. "Happy New Year."

Their hug only seemed to grow tighter, neither one planning to let go at all during the night. They didn't want to. To have come this far, both strangers in every aspect, was a miracle neither one expected to land in their laps. _I never want to lose this._ Both begged to the heavens above. _I'll do whatever it takes to protect it._ Nothing will tear them apart. The fights they had, the barriers they placed, the distrust that rotted them from the inside - they are all to remain in the past, never to be used as fodder against them. This year...their bond will become stronger than ever...and they will never let anyone or anything take it from them.

 **xxx**

Adelea and Chris were placed to the couches. Thankfully, Adelea and Chris can fit Lydia and James's nightwear. Saved Lydia a lot of trouble with the switcheroo, and prevented her from waking them up. She had a small laugh hearing them talk in their sleep. It was adorable. She then cast a growth spell on her bed, placing James and Amber to one end and she and Sofia to the other. She arranged the pillows for Amber and James so they wouldn't roll away. Then she climbed into bed beside Sofia, not bothering to get in her own nightgown. She was too tired. The moment her head hit that pillow...she was out. She and Sofia unconsciously hugged to one another.

As sleep consumed the two sisters, bringing them to the wonderful land of dreams, shades of pink and a sort of blue would alight to their faces...and then dim. The glows appeared again, skipping in random intervals, then would vanish. Where were these lights coming from? What are they? Fireflies? No. Nothing of the sort. It was the Amulet of Avalor, a jewel entrusted to Sofia by Roland when she arrived to the castle, and the Fantasia Brooch, a G-clef accessory bestowed to Lydia when she proved herself a worthy sorceress. The Amulet flickered in a strange rhythm. A rosy light shading the purple in beats. Fuzzy buzzing emanating from it. As if it registered the Amulet's strange behavior, the Brooch responded with its own flickering, resonating in a brilliant bright turquoise. This match of flickers went on for a while, not at all disturbing either of their slumbering princesses. Below what the human ear can detect...the tiniest of...whispers...whistled...between...the jewels. The flickers would often become heated and rapid, their lights becoming so bright the girls nearly stirred. A couple of whispers barking in full voices. A man...and a woman. Realizing their mistake, the jewels would cool, and proceed with their morse communication. After another few seconds, they both simultaneously illuminated, coming to an agreement of sorts. From the center of the amulet, three fuzzy pink threads slithered out like tiny works, spiraling to one others. From the brooch, three teal threads miminck the amulet's. Once these thread met, they gracefully woved between one another, becoming entwined as an indestructible rope. The threads tightly entangled all the way to the base, slipping into their opposing jewels. The little rope amicably come apart, the mismatched strands retreating into their respective jewels. The threads blossomed to vines, spreading within the brooch and amulet, then faded. The jewels returning to their pristine forms.

" _And now we wait._ " Came a tender female voice.

" _Their destinies are nigh._ " Replied a gravelly male voice. The lights faded, the brooch and amulet calming to slumber.

Over Sofia and Lydia's heads, roosting to the pillows on the thick headboard, Eezeyal was rooted in fright by what he witnessed. His eyes so wide they would fall from the socket, and his beak hanging agape with no words to describe this. "What was that?" He muttered under his breath, quivering in shock. How did the girls not wake up? Just now...he saw...he heard...that couldn't have been possible? It has to be a delusion from the food. He stuffed himself crazy. The amulet and brooch...they spoke! He has to be going crazy! He hopes he's going crazy! He's seen enough magical mishaps to know that...things like that are never a good sign. "Ubos, wherever you are, there's trouble brewin'. We might need you soon, buddy."

 **AND THERE'S CHAPTER 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now, to fill you guys in on what's happening. Recently, I've renters writing contests on Inkitt and have been working on random stories, as well as fanfiction's I can submit. I want you guys to pick from my fanfics you think are the best and the one with the most votes will go into the fanfiction contest.**

 **Next up, the chapter I have in mind for after this one is The Flying Crown - which had amazing ideas proposed by you guys, after that it will be The Enchanted Feast - where you guys get a jealous Lydia. I plan to do princess ivy early. Not sure how early, but it will happen pretty early. That's all for now, hope you guys continue to be fans!**

 **Later!**


	2. Price Paid for Parties

**Price Paid for Parties**

 **Okay, chapter two filler to tide your guys over till a later date. If you guys like Spider-Man, I just posted a new Spidey Fic called "A Concrete Jungle." Enjoy**

 **xxx**

It's the night after a huge Enchancian New Year's Party. And everyone knows what that means. THAT'S RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...hangovers. Half of the guards, a majority of the cleaning staff, the stewards under Baileywick, BAILEYWICK, Miles, the Knights, and the pets from the Royal zoo. Name whomever was at the party, that person and or animal was sporting a nice Mardi Gra sized migraine with a side of sleep deprivation, and a complete dehydration for dessert. And NOPE that does not exclude the kids! Well...it excludes only two.

"UGH-HUH-HUH, THIS SUCKS!" James whined pitiably, flopped pathetically over on Lydia's couch. Yuck. With his skin so pale and eyes so puffy, he'd be mistaken for having the flu. "HRMPH!" He pulled a bucket closer. "BLEGGGHHH…" Never mind, he has a form of bug. Alauna handed him more ice chips, helped him lie on his back, and put another cold towel over his head. "TELL ME WHY THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"TO YOU?!" Chris was across from her and used that to kick his leg. "I'm not exactly feeling rosy cheeked here!" No he certainly was not! His migraine was so bad he had to keep a blindfold on. The bright lights were killing his eyes.

"It's your own fault!" Adelea scolded the whining boys, helping Lydia with propping Amber and Sofia onto the bed. "We told you guys not to go near the adults dessert table and you didn't listen." Getting the girls in their pajamas was easier than the boys. Amber and Sofia were too weak to vomit.

"They...had...better...choc...covered...berries…" Amber exasperated herself on just five words.

"Doesn't matter." Lydia tapped her head lightly, but with a reprimanding tone. "We said you'd regret it, and now you are." Divine justice. Those two were either groggy and conscious, or brain dead and barely hanging on. Their tiny moans and hiccup of bubbles confirmed they are very much groggy. Ew, their eyes were so bloodshot and dried out the moisture escaped for its life down their cheeks. And...hopefully Amber won't learn what a mess her hair is.

"Why do our heads hurt?" Sofia's voice was a squeaky whisper. Her little lips were dry as a cactus.

"You three consumed candies with alcohol in them." Alauna tenderly explained. "You are experiencing your first hangovers." Adelean and Lydia would congratulate them, but they ran out of poppers. "A good thing your Fairies decided to cancel school for today. Otherwise that would have been an awkward conversation for your parents."

"Ooh…" Adelea shuddered with doom. "If grandma and grandpa learn about this…" Lydia suddenly felt very afraid...and sick. Sick and afraid. No amount of Inheritor powers will save them from those two.

"Why are they called-" Chris's question was halted when Sofia toppled toward the side, and Adelea swiftly caught her vomit in a vortex she created with a spin of her wand. "Never mind, I get it. How long is this going to last?"

"Just the day, usually." Alauna assured him. "All you need is to load up on water, take cold showers, and rest and you'll be fine." She approached Lydia. "I'll need to see what type of candy it was."

"Already had that brought in." Lydia stepped away from Amber and handed her the six boxes she saw them eating from. Alauna studied the name and ingredients...and she didn't like what she was seeing. "I can't believe you guys didn't read the boxes." She shouted, meandering to James and Chris. "James, you should have been more careful! And Sofia I am very disappointed!" The two blushed and sank into themselves. "You both have a that huge race against Wesloch in five Days! You guys can't compete for the Flying Crown if you're florred!" Or grounded by mom and dad for not listening.

"We'll be fine…" James had one more vmotting spell, "Lydia." He gargled. "Sofia and I will rest for today, get our strength back, and then practice."

"Not that it matters!" Chris cackled. "Whoever wins goes against the Junior Knights Academy!" He flexed his meek muscles proudly. "And we win every year!"

"Not this year! Sofia and I will be back up by tomorrow and kicking your as-"

"JAMES!" Lydia barked. James clamped his mouth closed. She jabbed two fingers in his direction. That boy better not adapt her profanity. Very un-royal like.

"Either way, Chris," James threw a pillow right in his face, "Sofia and i will be up and atem by tomorrow!"

"No can do, Prince James." Alauna hated to put the pin in his balloon, but that box of chocolates she investigated has thwarted him. "I'm afraid with how much you've ingested, you guys will be down for a couple of days."

"No way!" The four kids screamed in a whine. Which they instantly regretted because they all emptied their stomachs into the trash bins.

"Way, I'm afraid." Alauan giggled softly. Adelea reached into her hip pouches and grabbed a couple of lemon, lime, and orange citrus caps. "The Bourbon in those chocolates came from straight distilleries in the New World, and the chocolate had more coco than normal."

"Ooh, hit with the pure stuff." Adelea winced, putting the caps in everyones cups of ice chips. They dissolved instantly, distributing to the chips.

"That explains my sudden aversion to chocolate this morning." Amber let an ice chip melt in her mouth. Adelea and Chris raised a brow. She eats chocolate in the morning? They looked the Lydia and she begged them with an erect palm not to ask. "Ugh, why would anyone make this stuff?"

"It's an adult thing. You'll understand later." Lydia pet her forehead. "I think the bourbon chocolates still taste better than those gin ones Matheson brought."

"OH MAN, DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Adelea begged her, falling over laughing. "The gin was so strong it acted as a laxative!"

"The fairies had him on cleaning duty till graduation!"

"Ugh! That's why he stunk!" Adelea can still smell the poor kid. Everyone has to wear masks to keep from vomiting. The kids and Alauna were holding their stomachs laughing. "Remember when you and I borrowed that _tropical fruit mix_ and made popsicles for everyone."

Lydia smashed her face into the bed. "And it turns out it was Margarita mix from Corona!" She laughed hysterically. "The school dance was a mixer of collapsed and wiggling noodles!" Adelea was rolling on the floor laughing.

"How did students get a hold of that?" Alauna asked while trying to control her laughing.

"It was back when Lydia and I hated each other." Adelea snorted.

"You mean when YOU hated ME! I ignored you and you plastics posse!" Lydia scoffed with a smug smile.

"Wait a minute!" Sofia stopped them because she's sure she's hearing crazy. "You two didn't always get along?!"

"Hell no!" The two harmonized, laughing giddily. Everyone in the room found that so hard to believe.

"Anyway…" Adelea was getting back to the story. "The Fairies decided to be funny and let first years have a shot at managing the dance coming up…"

Adelea went off on tangents before coming to the actual story. Not that the kids or Alauna were complaining. Took their minds off the vomiting, the stomach pains, and fatigue. They were having a good time. Lydia was throwing in a few plot holes to Adelea's twisted version...when Eezeyal scratched at her back. An unsettled expression on his face. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Liddy, can I borrow you for a moment?" He asked rather sheepishly.

Lydia knit her brow, then nodded. Eezeyal flew out into the hallway. "Hey, guys, sorry, I'll be back. Ezee has something to tell me."

"Sometimes I forget you can talk to him." Amber remarked, still able to be stunned after everything she's seen. "It's the earring, right?"

"Yep, and I have the other one." Adelea confirmed. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. He just likes to have our one on ones." Adelea bobbed her head. Nice to see that hasn't changed. "I'll be back." She excused herself, tapping Amber's hand. She closed the door behind her, meeting Eezeyal a good ways down the hall. Eezeyal was perched to a suit of armor. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Not...sure…" He rubbed the back of his head with his wing. His head was spinning trying to figure out how to word this. Lydia casually crossed her arms, holding her her elbows uneasily. Eezeyal, finding he was frightening her, he owl'ed up and asked, "Your brooch and Sofia's Amulet. They glow, right?"

"Time to time." She touched her brooch. "It usually means a princess or sorcerer is coming to talk to us. Why?" Was it glowing and she didn't notice?

"Well, last night, while you both were sleepin' yer fancy trinkets were glowin' and no fancy people came out." He stated point blank. He can still feel the heat.

"Glowin' - er - Glowing?!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?" She isn't sure how much more clear he can be, but the brooch and amulet glowing with no people arriving could be trouble.

"Both of yer jewels were glowin', flcikerin' in some weird type of code and…" Shivers snaking his small body had his feather ruffling. "Liddy...there were voices. A...girl...and a man." He quivered.

"A girl…?" That rooted her. Actually put specks of ice in her veins. "A girl's...voice?" An occurrence back at Royal Prep after Halloween had her on edge.

"Somethin' about that familiar?" He flew down to the armor's little pedestal.

"Yeah…" Lydia knelt to him. "When Wormwood took the amulet after Halloween…" She can still see the hot pink flash, "I used a spell and this...this voice...a female voice...screamed at me to back off, and sent my spell back at me."

Eezeyal remembers that vividly. It left her shaken. "Sofia ever do soemthin' wrong to yer brooch and ever hear a man?"

"Not that I know of. I've never heard a wayward voice myself." Makes her wonder if Sofia's ever heard that voice. "What, uh, what else did they do?" She was scared to know, if she's being honest with herself. To have these powerful objects acting of their own accord...Lydia knows that is a bad sign. Of course it could mean something good. But she can't afford optimism anymore.

"There was this weird...uhh...wierd braid." Now Lydia was just thinking of a nice hair braid with fancy clips in it. Eezeyal shooed that bubble away. "These links went between yer jewels while they were flickerin'. There was more talkin' and then nuthin'."

"Nuthin'?" She succumbed to his pleasant drawl. Nuthin' or sumthin', this is starting to be weird. She doesn't sense anything out of the ordinary from the brooch, and she didn't sense anything strange with the amulet. Not that she was looking. Now that she is...she's becoming paranoid.

"Liddy...I...I really wish The Book was here." That killed his tiny pride to say, but it is the truth. "I'm kinda freaked out here." He doesn't like objects acting out around his girl.

"Me too on both counts." If the brooch and amulet are misbehaving, she has to figure out why and fast. She just got rid of Dia, the idiotic Tribunal is breathing down her neck, and there's a long list of other drama! She doesn't need this. "Maybe Cedric knows."

Now Eezeyal was having second thoughts on this. "Are we sure the guy who wants tuh steal Sofie's Amulet is the best guy tuh ask fur help?"

"Not in the least." She didn't hesitate. Hey, she may have finally gotten that kiss out of him...more like he got it out of her...but that doesn't mean she trust that wavering morality of his. "But Lea won't know anything, The Fairies are visiting Princess Aurora, and Cedric's parents and sister are in Toontown." Literally all of their better options are out of reach. And Eezeyal is glad someone is dealing with Toontown. Don't need those weirdos running around. "Cedric is our best shot right now. And he knows more about the amulet and brooch than anyone." He is kind of obsessed with them.

"I sure hope so. 'Cause, Liddy, this whole magic business really makes me wish you would take a few steps back." In other words, she really needs to put a clamp on studying for a while and just me human. "I really need you to take a few steps back so things can calm down."

"I hear you…" She scratched his head. "You know more than anyone that I wish my powers would go away." She rapsed sadly, imagining herself as that happy, ordinary girl where her biggest worries were what boots would be best for hiking up mountains. Instead of being able to move that mountain. "That something or someone would just suck the power out of me so I can be human like my sibs, Mom, and Dad." Huh. Maybe if she screws up enough, the Tribunal can make that wish come true. "But they haven't, and I'm not, and right now Sofia and I have what are potentially the most powerful and dangerous objects on our chests and there's only one other source of wisdom within walking distance who can help." Calling him a source of wisdom was a stretch for Eezeyal, but he's run out of arguments.

 **xxx**

"Hmm…" Cedric's massive eye behind his magnifying glass made it hard for Lydia and Wormwood to take him seriously. He keeps humming like that and they'll bust a gut. "Glowing, talking, and a strange link…" He studied the brooch, then set it and the glass down with a shake of his head. "I can't make sense of the talking. That would suggest a consciousness, which neither of these have." He spun to her on his stool. Lydia was steadily losing hope. "But the glowing is a sort of resonance. The brooch and amulet are communicating with one another, feeding off of each other." Likely using Sofia and Lydia's bond to fortify it too. There are no questions how close they are, and magic does perform strange feats with those who are spiritually connected on every level. "The linking seen...that's a puzzler. As a result of the resonance, I would guess the brooch and amulet want to remain connected. Keep you and Sofia close."

"Like they want Sofia and I to stay in contact? Why?" That doesn't make sense. The Brooch is supposed to bestow wisdom to Lydia, and the Amulet brings a Princess when Sofia doesn't know what to do.

"I...honestly can't say." Cedric replied with a regretful sigh. "Time will have to be your answer."

"Great." She moaned. "And Ubos is MIA so I can't exactly ask him!"

"Why not throw yourself off a building and see what happens?" Wormwood snickered.

"How about I strangle you with that charm I gave you and see what happens?" Wormwood stuck out his tongue.

"He being rude to you again?" Cedric muttered.

"He's always rude to me." She flicked his feathery head and he pecked her. She puffed ehr cheeks angrily, but chose to walk away. "Thanks, Ced, really." She kissed his forehead. Though none of this helps her feel better. "I need to get back to my kids. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." He rose, escorting her to the door. "I have some work to finish. If I happen upon an answer, I'll share it." He snuck a fast kiss to her lips, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She blushed, walking out.

Cedric closed the door with a warm smile, then stroked his chin perturbed. "Maybe father would know more."

 **xxx**

Lydia met up with Eezeyal at the foot of the stairs, sitting to the last step. "Well?" He hopped onto her lap.

"Wormwood says throw myself from a tall building and see what happens." She droned. Eezeyal rolled his eyes. At this point...drastic measures might be in order. Seem to get results so far. "Cedric...isn't sure what to make of it other than that our jewels are trying to connect."

"Connect for what?"

"Who knows." She bounced her shoulders sluggishly, rubbing fingers to her throbbing brow. "I just hope that doesn't mean Sofia will be dragged into whatever messes I get in." Like she and everyone else has been so far this past year. Hard to believe two stories managed to jampack themselves into one year. "She's too good for that."

Eezeyal became increasingly disturbed when her skin tone kind of greyed. "You okay?"

"Honestly…?" The light in her eyes dimmed, "I'm never okay, Ezee. I'm never going to be okay." His heart broke to hear her say something so defeated. "Because everytime I'm okay…every single time...someone or something...makes me not okay." Lezard, Boswell, Roland accusing her of being a thief, the drugs, Cedric and his antics, Nettle, The Tribunal, and the list just keeps growing. She said she'd be more positive this year, try to live on the bright side rather than expect the sky to turn to fire and her nose to fall off. But she can't. "So I'm not going to try to be okay, say I'm okay...or even be okay." She slumped to the wall, everything that has yet to be resolved piling up on her shoulder. "Nothing about this is...okay."

 **To be continued**


	3. An Ill Advised Guest

**An Ill Advised Guest**

 **xxx**

 **Here we go.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Make a Man out of you parody**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Mulan Cast**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Mulan**_

 **xxx**

The downside to being King, in Roland's eyes, are the neverending sea of meetings he has to attend before breakfast. If it were possible for that to be an exaggeration, he wouldn't be having Chef Andre and Gwen come to work before the sun has had a chance to remotely come close to the touching the horizon. He does enjoy his meetings with his Knights. They take their pilgrimages to protect Enchancia from all threats far and wide. To towns Roland either didn't know existed, or thought were mowed down long ago. They keep him apprised as much as his staff and he appreciates it. His least favorite meetings involve a circle of Lords and Ladies coming to talk to him about budget crises, current events, and the ever popular _how to strengthen relations through an abundance of festivals_ talks.

"Now that we are all gathered here today, why don't we get down to business." Roland proposed, Baileywick setting the docket to the table. "Although, with how urgently I was reached, I thought we'd convene at a later time."

"My King, I do wish this meeting could have been postponed, but these hot head simply wouldn't hear of it." Marquess Ursa of Lyndor was one of his more favored of visitors. She's recently cut her one long brunette hair to just below her ear, and had flora vines woven to the small crown of braid to support a small bun. She kept with her seafoam colored dresses. They complemented her green eyes tremendously. She always brings nothing but good news to the table whenever she visits. And sweets. Roland loves her sweets. "I do hope these sweets can help in keeping this swift and friendly." She paced around tiny saucers of different chocolates and hard candies. Her attempt to sound jovial in what's obviously an irritating predicament was borderline passive aggressive. Had she voiced her honest opinion, this meeting should not be happening.

"The sooner this meeting is called to order the sooner we may end it!" Duke Gilbert of Ramblingham strongly disagreed with him. The rotund man obscured sight from the sweets stains on his clothing with all those medals. The frustration he had for Ursa's flippant regard towards this urgent matter was drowned by a glass of tonic and orange juice. "It is a topic that cannot wait. The future of our nation depends on it."

"I most certainly agree." Responded Earl Wiggins of Rosencranz. As stuff shirt a man as his haughty, rolls his tongue on every R sound accent. This middle aged, pudgy man slipped his lips to a cup of tea, exaggerating his pinkie extension. "Waiting on this matter as the Enchanted Feast encroaches would be a breach of our duty." His smoothed back, greasy red hair was tied into a stunted ponytail that dripped his number of hair products to the back collar of his short. For a fancy sounding man, his dressed in a plain white shirt and pants, and the only source of abstract color was his opened Navy coat. Yes, yes, he had a series of ribbons, sashes, and medals to help him feel important. Hard to distract from his extra stomach hanging over pants that were clearly too tight.

Rosencranz is pretty much the Capital of Enchancia. Every blue blood and politician calls the city within those towering walls home. It is the leading land of scholars, philosophers, education, and the like. Famed doctors, like Merr, studied there. Alauna will be accepted by mid March. It is cut throat and brutal there. But the best of the best leave those walls changed for the better.

Baroness Madeline of Mathers cleared her throat rather irately, nibbling on her lower lip to stay the foul words on her tongue. "You both are over exaggerating!" The hazel eyed Victorian dressed woman scoffed. Her lush brown curls were crafted into a crowning bun which was decorated by a silver semblance of a crown. It went beautifully with her maroon dress. "This doesn't need to be brought up. Bertam, talk sense into them."

Mathers is literally the town to go to if one wishes to broaden their horizons amongst those of other cultures. Mathers is also leading in establishing contact with countries across the world. Those bonds are fortified by her willingness to create and host their fashions or traditions, showing all that Enchancia wants nothing more than to welcome any who wish to visit or call it home.

Chancellor Bertram of Boysee hummed trouble in her gravelly baritone voice. "I cannot, considering I agree with them." His neatly trimmed grey beard and mustache bounced. The aged man fiddled with his top hat, truly wishing he didn't side with his closed minded colleagues. But what he's learned does have him disturbed.

Boysee is a sea side metropolis that deals heavily in trade and commerce, and is the final stretch before any shipment crosses into Enchancia. All catch of the sea is vetted and price ranges are determined on the spot. Man hours are dictated by season, the temperment of waters traveled, and expertise.

"What are you all talking about?" Roland inquired. He's very uncomfortable being outside this loop. Baileywick shrugged when looked to for answers.

Ursa bit nervously on her lip, breathing hard to steady herself. "Well, Your Majesty, as you know, the Enchanted Feast is upon us!" She willed an amicable tone, putting a positive spin on what is an exciting time.

The Enchanted Feast is a grand occasion where the rulers of the Tri Kingdom Area come to the chosen host's kingdom and dine. The fun twist, as the name suggests, there is a fun razzle dazzle performance by a Royal Sorcerer. Meant to entertain the guests, and to tease their taste buds when the feast appears before their very eyes in some exuberant manner. No expense is missed when pulling out all the stops for this party. It is one of Roland's favorites. Second the the Tri-Kingdom Picnic.

"It is approaching fast!" Roland shared in her excitement. "This year, King Magnus will be joining us!" Normally Magnus coming anywhere near him would make his stomach clench. But last year he took a real shine to the King thanks to Cedric's magic show. Had Sofia and Lydia not talked him into it, Magnus's respect towards Roland would have been limited to wanting to upstage him. "Enchancia has the honor of hosting it this year, and our preparations are already in their final stages." Baileywick confirmed as much with a nod. "This year Cedric will be putting on the feast with Lydia assisting him." He stated with a gleam. "She proposed a great idea for the dessert where they-" His animated display was screeched to an awkward halt. A very tense and hostile shroud consumed the room. Across the round table he could see grave concern on their faces. Their slight glances to one another, urging someone to speak up, put Roland and Baileywick on edge. He furrowed his brow. "What is it? Why have you all gone silent?"

The Council remained silent, absolutely unsure if it is their place to comment, while screaming at themselves that they were so transparent. Well, except for Wiggins. He was increasingly frustrated that none of them had the guts to speak up. "Very well then! If none of you will say it!" He flexed his collar and adjusted his bowtie, matching glasses with Roland. "Your Majesty, it is this council's strong belief that Princess Lydia not attend the Enchanted Feast!"

The council noticeably flinched, but it was Roland and Baileywick's infuriated, "WHAT," That made them want to run for this room and never look back. Wiggins grunted in the back of his throat, and sat tall in his seat. He opened cannon fire, he was prepared to receive whatever onslaught his King sets upon him. "What on earth are you saying?!" Roland challenged, looking around the room. "Lydia is Crowned Princess! It is her duty and pleasure to attend these gatherings!" He jabbed a finger to the table, stressing that her not attending is a breach of responsibility. Asking that she not attend is just a grave error.

"To be honest, Your Majesty, I am with you!" Ursa dug herself from the hole Wiggin's mouth put them all in. "None of them would explain why it is that they wish to exclude her to me."

"It's because, Ursa, you have a good relationship with the Princess." Madeleine explained irately. "They dropped this bomb on me last minute too." Also due to Madeline being good friends with Ursa. By default she is on Lydia's side. "They feared we'd warn the Princess of their prejudice concerns."

"They are not prejudice! We are will informed on matters!" Gilbert stressed, insulted he was accused of such short sightedness. Roland cleared his throat aggressively, demanding someone explain themselves or this meeting would be rankled with treason charges. "Your Majesty, we do not do this out of disrespect," Baileywick humbly disagree, "But Princess Lydia's secret has been made public and it is causing tension and panic throughout the Kingdom."

"You mean to say, after all the good work she's done, every single person," And again he is punishing the poor table to get his point across, "Has turned against her because she is an Inheritor. A being which none of you, them, or myself understand!" He would like for any of them to explain the logic. Yes, fear of the unknown is a common human hiccup that breeds a variety of responses. Unfortunately Roland refuses to believe these individuals speak for the millions that live within his borders. or those beyond.

"That is just it!" Madeline exclaimed, so happy the King voiced her same opinion, but wasn't necessarily taking his side. "No one knows what she is, only what history shows," Which is very minimal and plays to the side of villainy in the grand scheme of things, "And she has been known to cause either great harm or great good." That is the basic gist of it. She raised a hand quickly to Roland to show she wasn't done. "But I can be the first to state that she has done extreme good! I don't see her as a threat and neither do my people, or the Princes I am in contact with who wish to meet her."

"Madeline, I am pleased to hear this from you." Bertram replied honestly. "But that is only a small percentage. The rest are either keeping at arms length, or are demanding extreme action."

"What sort of extreme action?" Roland challenged them.

"The Princess is too unpredictable with her emotional state and magic." Bertram laid out. "They would recommend she either have her powers nullified or she be kept away."

"Are they suggesting a leash? She isn't an animal!" Roland snarled.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Bertram would never suggest treating a person like an animal. "Our talks with our neighbors bear no fruit in us convincing them she isn't danger to the public."

"Because they know better! She is a danger!" Wiggins would not relent. "The future of our country now hangs in the balance because they now know the Princess is an unstable creature!"

"How dare you! My daughter-"

"Your STEP-DAUGHTER," That knife was wedged right into Roland patience, shattering it, "Whom is as much a stranger to you as her mother and sister! You know nothing of her! Yet you sit here and defend her!"

"You've never met her once! Never had her as a guest! Neither have you ONCE attending gatherings she's hosted!" Roland shot from his seat, veins clenching in his head as he beamed red. "You are not a small pin in her life yet you dare to label me a complete stranger to a young woman i've had the honor of having added to my family?!" Wiggins kept still, but he was having a difficult time swallowing that lump in his throat. "Remember, LORD EARL, you are only Earl because your brother - whom your countrymen greatly wished to reign - is trapped in a coma!" This reminder was indeed a grave warning. "Your position is not only temporary but also within my power to hand off to your daughter!"

"Your Majesty you cannot dismiss someone because he hurt your feelings." Gilbert politely reprimanded. "Granted, WIGGINS should mind his tone!" Gilbert pointed in a random direction, urging Wiggins to take a powder. The stubborn old man remain seated but did keep his mouth shut.

"It does not change the fact that his concerns are warranted." Bertram stated, keeping leveled. Roland sat back down, feeling that corner he's backed in grow more narrow. "The Princess causes an influx of opinions that leave the people worried. We do not wish to add fuel to the fire, but we cannot stake the future of our home on someone who does not work within the boundaries of proper-"

"Enough! All of you!" Ursa boomed, slamming her palms to the table. She shot to her feet, fuming with flames. "His Majesty speaks as much truth as we do within our ignorance! We know nothing of the Princess or what dangers - if any at all - she posses." In this none of them can deny. And she couldn't care less about their skeptical glances. She will proudly admit she is defending her friend and princess. "Remember, she's chased off suitors in the past just from refusing to see them. But she doesn't excite wars." Ursa slapped a file to the table, furiously flipping through it. "Going over the numbers, the Princess has strengthened bonds with not only our countrymen and women, but her relationships with the crowned Royals of other nations grants Enchancia a circle of security."

"I second that." Madeline raised a hand.

"A circle she can destroy." Wiggins could not contain himself for long. "The princess has lost control of her powers several times, nearly killed someone just as much." Baileywick had to take a step back before he speaks out of turn and says something he'll regret. "And we know she's being investigated as a criminal by those more powerful than her." Baileywick snapped a rolled up scroll in half, quickly dismissing himself. "Her reputation after this alone will be enough to destroy what we've worked hard to achieve."

"She doesn't go out of her way to lose control!" Ursa continued her defense. "If you bother to listen and read, she's pushed to that point! She and her family are the ones who are nearly killed!" It's in reports, and is corroborated by every single person who has been present at the incidents. No story is changed and all say the same thing. Lydia saved them. "Her loss of control-"

"Oh please! Family triggers her destructive nature! What a pitiful excuse!" Wiggins guffawed snidely. "It is well known the Princess has no control over herself." He snickered. "Speaking out of turn, doing as she pleases, dismissing those who would strengthen our bonds with other nations, overstepping her position." And so much more that brings a sour taste to him mouth. "She's behaving-"

"Like a woman with free will." Roland finished with a menacing growl. "I will remind you, Lord Earl Wiggins, that Enchancia does not cling to the old, chauvinistic status quo." And it never has or will. Not to an infuriating degree like other regions, anyway. "The Princess, my daughter," Regardless of what anyone thinks, Lydia and Sofia are his daughters, "Has continuously acted within the interest of the Kingdom. And I can confirm that she has not only tamed her powers, she works tirelessly to keep them tamed." So much so that she sleeps until the very next day sometimes. "Now that she is no longer suppressing them, she feels it is her duty to work twice as hard."

"While neglecting her duties." Wiggins threw a log in his path. "How are those reports she was supposed to make coming along?"

Roland saw it right there and there, that no matter what is said, Wiggins will find a reason to dismiss and chastise Lydia. His rancor towards her isn't something he's unfamiliar with. It was a complaint from this man that had Garrick and Henrick vying so passionately for Lydia to give up magic. Nice to see they've come around. Time for Wiggins to do the same. "Why don't we go ask her? She is training with my Royal Sorcerer Cedric, and my Captain of the Guard Constable Miles down at the boathouse."

"Your majesty, I must object-"

"You sit here and accuse of my daughter of being a danger, of being irresponsible - basically labeling her a menace to our society." Roland put that pitiful excuse barricade up. "You've been doing so with a very smug look on your face." Roland rose with a very proud cop smirk. "Now it is my turn to be smug and force you to eat your words. Consider it a Royal command!" He stated with his hands behind his back. "All of you will come to see what I see everyday!" Ursa and Matilda nodded and joined their King. Roland nodded happily that they were onboard and took his leave with them. The men reluctantly got up and followed him, not expecting much of an outcome with this.

 **xxx**

Geysers of water erupted sporadically across the castle's lake, causing a mild shower to pour down on the land around. A rumbling would taunt the area, electricity would fill the air...and packed into a few seconds of silence would this bone chilling BOOM have spouts of water shooting miles into the sky. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't freezing cold outside. The sprinkles of water turned to snowflakes right as they sprinkled down. Miranda was freezing her buns off even in her thick jacket. The umbrella she clung to was doing nothing to shield her from getting drenched. She can feel a cold coming on. She blew hot breath to her gloved hands, wrapping her arms snuggly to herself. She should have put on her thermal bloomers. Good thing the children are at school, safe and warm in class.

"Hello, Miranda." Miranda was warmed immediately having her handsome and dashing husband slap his arms around her.

"Rolly…" She blushed, snuggling to his strong chest. "Baileywick…" She nodded to him. He returned the bow. Her brow furrowed feeling the five strangers creep up behind Roland. The council she chooses to have other projects occupy her time to prevent her from meeting with them. Their previous talks have been the same for a long time, just with tedious variations. All of them having to do with their dislike of how Roland chooses to run his kingdom.

"My Queen, it is wonderful to see you again." Ursa happily greeted her, extending a hand. Ursa was an exception to Miranda ire. She absolutely adores this woman.

"Hello, Lady Ursa." Miranda hugged her warmly. "I'm so happy to see you." The two women cupped one another's cheeks, overjoyed to see that neither had taken a bad turn to the frigid weather. Although, Ursa is curious to why Miranda is sopping wet.

"My Queen…"

"My Queen…"

"Queen Miranda…"

The rest of the Council Member offered their half hearted, shallow bows, wanting to escape the need for formalities when there is much to discuss. Miranda replied with a curt huff, never glancing in their general direction. While the rest understood her resentment towards their appearance and chose to take it with a grain of salt, Wiggins vocally snorted at her disrespect. "Like mother like daughter." He mumbled.

"If you have something to say to me, Lord Wiggins, please say it above your breath." Miranda challenged him without a single edge in her tone. Though the authoritative whir had spined tingling and chills running over skin. "Otherwise, I suggest you adhere to your lack of spine and keep quiet." Wiggins stammered flustered, steam hissing from his red ears. _How dare she-_ The rest of the Council, Roland, and baileywick had to bite down extra hard to not snicker or gasp. Though it was tempting to offer him soothing lotion for the burns he has sustained.

"Hmm…" Bertram's eye was caught by a pile of scorched sticks cast beside Miranda. It was a pretty big pile. On one end of all of them they were blown open and split. These are no more than scraps for a fire now, but he is curious what caused this. It isn't natural.

"My Queen, we do hate to get to business. But we must speak with Princess Lydia." Madeline tenderly approached. Miranda was able to hide the roll of her eyes. They don't hate business. Business is all they talk about, and they make Lydia responsible for all their troubles. A scapegoat so that they can escape their own shortcomings. "Where is the Princess Lydia? We were told she was here... _training._ " In her honest opinion, women shouldn't be training like men. They should be training to be diplomats.

"Out on the water with Constable Miles, Adelea, and Cedric." Miranda replied curtly.

"Oh, Adelea is here?!" Baileywick gasped with delight. He wasn't aware she'd stopped by.

"The...water…?" Lord Gilbert hummed baffled. He put a hand like a visor to his forehead, looking for signs of people. He doesn't see any boats out there. Maybe they have come in whilst the Queen was distracted. "Huh?" Further out...towards the middle of the lake...he...he did see someone. Four of them. Two remaining stationary while the other two darted and clashed. "What on earth? Out there! Look!" He animatedly moved his fellow nobles closer to the water. They squinted to project their sight further to the watery surface. Like Gilbert they looked for a boat. Then, when they saw where he was pointing, spotting not a boat in sight, disbelief nearly floored them. There are people...out on the water...WALKING ON IT?!

 **xxx**

There was a monstrous grunt, followed by a yelp. A sliver blue trigram glyph sprouted to the lapping lak surface. Lydia clumsily landed to it, one slip from a frigid bath, and dropped to one knee out of breath. Her body was ragged from the bruises and showers she's taken on, her hair wiry and clinging to her sweat ridden face. Her lungs burned from the hours she's spent out on this lake, have her butt handed to her by Miles. Her muscles were stiff and sore, weighing heavier than lead. Clutched in her shaking hand was a wand - really nothing more than a smoothed and shaven stick - on the verge of shattering. She...she can't keep this up. Not holding back like this. She's exhausted from being terrified that she'll kill him.

"Get back up!" Miles commanded. He stroked casually across the water to her, one hand behind his back and a green glowing sword out to the side. A disgruntled leer was cleaving Lydia layer by layer. "We aren't done until you hit me at least once!" He put the sword tip to her neck, forcing her to rise or suffer a prick to her skin. "And so far your score matches that pile of wands on the shore!"

"Miles...please...I'm tired...and...this is crazy!" She begged him, backing away with a raised hand. "You know full well I can rob you of your existence if I wanted to."

"Then I suggest you backup your threat!" Miles twirled his sword, splashed water in her face. He rushed her, ramming an elbow to her stomach. She lurched forward and was met with the back of his fist, knocked off her glyph and into the water. "Or you'll be wearing hypothermia when next we train." Lydia pouted petulantly at him, bubbles bursting fiercely as she growled. Miles held out a hand. To that she had no choice but to take it. She leviated herself out of the water, stepping onto her glyphs. "Now...WAND UP!" He barked.

Off to the side, the gentle laps of frigid lake tickled the soles of stagnant boots and loafers. Small glyphs at the soles prevented the water's surface from sucking Cedric and Adelea down into the depths. The fur lining to their clothing didn't help too much in protecting them from the cold, as their shivering breath on the wind testified. But it would serve their purposes in keeping up with the gladiators they monitored. Well, one gladiator, the other a sorceress refusing to so much as cast a flare. Only deflecting or shielding blows. Lydia was finding it increasingly difficult to want to fight back. Even harder still was it for Miles to get her to fight back.

"Are we sure we should be letting Miles do this?" Adelea asked waveringly to Cedric. She empowered the glyphs at his feet from a glow at her wand, focused by three erect fingers hovering closely. Wherever Miles stepped, the glyphs would keep him afloat. For such a round man he had incredible footwork. Lydia was trying to keep up by deflecting his blade with spells and shields. But...with her being sheepish with her own powers...she always ends up in the water. "If he pushes her too hard she might lose her temper."

"Precisely what he is going for." Cedric reassured her. As dangerous as it may be, it is imperative that Lydia's fire be reignited. Lydia performance as of late speaks volumes to why harsh play is necessary. "Lydia…" Cedric sighed heavily, furrowing his brow at his love having the snot beaten out of her. "Lydia needs to be put through this." Is all he said. Adelea doubted Lydia needed to be beaten to death.

"GUARD UP!" Miles thrust savagely! Lydia crossed her wrists, trapping the tip of the sword in a thin sheet of a shield. "COUNTER FASTER!" Lydia's head wasn't keeping up with her blind reactions and she pushed the shield hard with her foot. It got Miles away from her, but he cut the shield in half and came at her again. Lydia suddenly swung her wand like a caveman would a club, flailing one spell after the next, not landing a single blow. Miles glared tediously, cutting effortlessly at the flimsy darts healing for him. "WHERE ARE YOU AIMING!" He shouted enraged, rushing her. Lydia panicked as her broke through er defenses - or lack thereof - and rammed her with his shoulder. Before she could hit the water, Miles grasped her belt, wrenching her forward and smashing his forehead to hers. He signaled Adelea, prompting her to extend a glyph as Lydia fell onto her back in a daze. She will be feeling that tomorrow. As soon as the birds stopped circling her head. Miles splashed her out of her daze, becoming more impatient with her by the second. "How is it possible that you can beat a treasonous boyfriend, a would be magician, a whole group a marauders, witches, and the list goes on," Because she was having the audacity to grab a fish and throw it at him. He cut the fish in half and angled the sword blade at her, "But you cannot managed to handle a man over 220 pounds with a sword and very little understanding of how these tiny circles are keeping me afloat."

Lydia growled under her breath, glancing sideways in shame. "Because I can turn you into a 220 pound mess on the shore!" She snarled, glaring at him grimaced at the frayed, blown out end. "GGR! AGAIN!" She tossed it into the air. A black hole swallowed it, then dropped it to the pile on the shore. "That was my last spare!" She howled. Sparks surging in her eye misfired and fried a bass, brining it nice and crispy to the surface. "UGGGH...AGAIN!" She threw herself down in defeat, clawing at her scalp. If it isn't blowing up her wands, its killing off animals Chef Andre will turn into a side dish for tonight's dinner. Not that he was complaining. Lydia cooked them to perfection somehow and left him with minimal prep. "I'm so sick of this…" She moaned.

Miles grumbled under his breath, turning to Adelea and Cedric. The two were just as much at a loss as he was. Lydia's progress...there is little to none to speak of. She's destroyed all of her spare wands. Granted, there is a very minor extension between uses. A wand that didn't survive a second lasted minutes. These last few wands lasted hours. But it doesn't change the fact that...as Cedric and Adelea predicted...Lydia's powers are too great for a wand. A glorified stick that channels energy. A wand for Lydia is synonymous to irrigating a dam with a bamboo straw.

For the days Miles and Cedric have trained her, Adelea only able to join occasionally, Lydia continues to constantly second guess himself. Always tripping herself up, or scaring herself into thinking she was going to kill someone. Taking her out on the water proved to bear fruit because she walked on water like it was solid ground; thanks to Ubos's teachings. She grows increasingly more frustrated with herself, throwing spells like she does a tantrum. Hence why walking on water is a genius plan. At the very least when she has a tantrum the water will reshape itself. The fish don't appreciate it too much. On a plus note, Chef Andre gets to have an abundance of fish dishes to play with. But at this rate, the only fish to be left will be the mer-people, and no one thinks Queen Emmaline will appreciate having her people eaten. Which is why Miles had...a back option for Lydia.

 **xxx**

Miranda, Baileywick, and Roland all shared the same forlorn shakes of the head. Lydia is allowing herself to be beaten like a pinata, throwing spells like an amature out of pure fear of hurting Miles. More so, she fears unleashing what she did last year. Her entire pursuit in this training is learning to manage her powers now that her headband is gone. So far, with her always tripping over herself, she may as well have kept the headband.

"Are...are they walking...on water?!" Lord Bertram gasped, his heart about to stop. This defies all logic and reason.

"Impossible!" Wiggins trembled in his boots, about to wet himself. In old scriptures, there are only two beings in all the universe who are capable of walking on water. Wiggins doesn't see halos or feathers wings attached to these beings. "They're...they're demons!" He trembled.

"NO, Lord Wiggins, they're three sorcerers and a Captain!" Miranda scathingly corrected him. She flashed a brazen smirk to him. "Impossible is their forte." Wiggins huffed heatedly, quivering as he wrestled to either run or take an arrow and rid this mortal coil of these demons and their supporters. No man or woman should be capable of such things. Be they sorcerers or not.

"How has she been doing?" Roland inquired, already certain of the answer.

"She's only fallen into the water 10 times today…" Miranda winced catching Lydia be sent for another splash. "Make that 11."

"Beats yesterday when it was a hundred." Baileywick drew the silver lining.

"It'd be better if she would stop second guessing herself." Roland added frustrated. He has seen, for an entire year, what Lydia is capable of when the chips are down. The miracles she pulls from nowhere to arise triumphant, the way she stared adversity in the eye and laughed...that girl wasn't here. This is not the daughter her named Crowned Sorceress. "How about the wands?" _The Wands._ The Lords and Ladies gasped. He used plural. How many wands do sorcerers have? Bertram returned his gaze to the pile of sticks. Miranda's disgruntled hummed guided him to that same pile. "Ugh! Sorry I asked." Lydia has gone through more wands in a week than sorcerers go through their whole careers. Though it was warned that this was to be expected. Channeling the power of an Inheritor through a wand is no better than trying to irrigate a dam with a bamboo straw. Wands just aren't designed to handle the raw force of Inheritors. She needs something...sturdier. Durable in make, and able to handle the pressures of her strength in model.

"Oh dear, should Adelea still be here!" Baileywick fretted. He was checking the schedules he acquired before his rounds and discovered Adelea's left by Merr. Seeing as she practically lives at the palace now, Baileywick was happy to oblige Merr and keep track of her daily regiment. "She's supposed to leave with Dr. Merr to Tangu to go scout for rare minerals!"

"Adelea promised me that she had at least another hour before she has to meet Dr. Merr." Miranda reassured him. Then she pointed to the hour glass. "I'm keeping track for her in case she becomes too distracted." Baileywick adores how on top of things Miranda can be.

"Adelea…" Wiggins glowered. That name was retired to his tongue. He pulled out a small booklet that was riddled with names and descriptions front to back. Different markings serving as a legend to remind him who is worthy of his hand and who deserves his scorn. He keeps all names in alphabetical order by first name, their class within society beside their names. Adelea Salera was amongst the first bunch. His nose crinkled. "Ah yes, the other _sorcerer_ who deals in nature." He haughtily retorted, snorting resentfully. "She is also notorious for being a lover of the same gender, is she not?" Roland, Baileywick, and Miranda sneered at the disgust in his tone. Their stomachs clenched at the reservations displayed by the others. "How disgusting-"

" _SCRREEE!"_ The very air was ravaged to tatters. A blur of reddish brown had the wind beckoning to her mighty wings. Talons the width of a man's palm sliced at his arm, tearing his coat and shirt, but merely grazing his skin.

"GAH!" Wiggins wailed in more fright than pain, frothing at the mouth at what beast dared to assault him. he caught sight of the creature coming around in a graceful loop, beating her muscular wings, and landing between an owl with a furious galre toward the man, and a raven who chose to focus elsewhere. "What the-is that a Hawk?!" He exclaimed heatedly, obsessively checking his arm for blood or a gashes. He isn't sure what frightened him more. The bird? Or the lack of scars?

"Here name is Serena." Baileywick informed the man, pretending to take notes of the battle on the water. "The girl you've insulted is her owner." Wiggins had a chill run over his skin. "She doesn't like it when you insult Adelea." Hearing Serena growl, seeing her feathers ruffle, he rightfully took several steps away. She would peck out his eyes if he didn't keep his guard up. Heck, she might just get to his eyes even if he had a helmet on.

"Neither of those three like it when you insult their owners." Eezeyal flared his wings, wanting nothing more than to dive bomb the trash that has been insulting his girl. Wormwood, in spite of his work to not be dragged emotionally into this petty match...wished he possessed the lack of discipline to marr that worm that called Cedric a demon.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" Madeline gushed with sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks. She went right underneath them, drooling over how beautiful they are. The three birds shuffled away, suddenly very scared for their lives. "They're so beautiful! The raw power and grace exudes from...Serena?...like it were a cape of vibrant sunlight." Serena gawked, then puffed out her chest with a smug smile. "The little owl who's small stature belies the true warrior within!" Eezeyal chuckled bashfully, then cleared his throat and stood tall. "And the raven with feathers as ebony as the beautiful night a force to be reckoned with."

Wormwood chuckled boastfully to himself. "The Lady has eye for taste."

"Agreed." Eezeyal nodded.

"I second that motion." Serena added in. The three clapped wings, feeling on top of the world for being recognized for their greatness.

"Where do sorcerers come across such beautiful birds?" Madeline inquired. She wishes to acquire one herself.

"That doesn't matter!" Wiggins abruptly ended this line of idiocy, shoving his way to the King and Queen. "You brought us out here to speak with the Princess, that is what we intend to do!" He oversteps his bounds of boldness by a great leap. Roland doesn't appreciate the rise of his tone matching how close he's gotten to his person. Roland will give him a minute to step back...or Lydia won't be the only one being laid out flat. "Beckon her back to shore and end this folly!"

"You seem to have our roles reversed, Lord Wiggins." Roland growled animally, locking a steel piercing glare onto the shorter man. "I am the King. I do not take orders, nor does my daughter, from those beneath our station!" He bared his teeth as he faced Wiggins. The man held his stone glare in order to keep his fear from betraying him, but inevitably Wiggins did have to back down. "That's better." Roland returned his attention to the sparring match. He arched a brow at Miles taking a second sword from his back. "How long has he had two swords?"

 **xxx**

Miles has know Lydia long enough to have learned, without a doubt, that though Lydia fears her powers, she gains incredible control over them when she has no choice. When her life, or the lives of those she cares for, are in danger, she sheds herself of her resistance and cuts loose. All the while dealing this god like wrath she maintains herself...to a degree. With the disappearance of Dia, Lydia should have no reason to fear succumbing to her darkness. Should. In the back of her mind, as Miles has seen with soldiers, there will always be that dark fear of losing herself. But Lydia chose to give up her headband, swearing to move forward and let the world see her for what and who she is. It's time she kept to her word.

Lydia was ringing out her clothes, finally starting to go numb after being dunked for the umpteetnh time. She blew hot air into her hand, casting a thin red layer of heat to the rest of her. She prayed this is the end of her training. She really just wants to go back inside. Attend to her royal duties and call it a day. She...she doesn't want to practice magic right now...or at all.

"HERE!" Miles blindsided her with a toss of a sword. Lydia clumsily caught the sheathed rapier, clutching it close to her chest. Having it sink would not have brightened Miles' mood. Still, she gawked at him confused. He doesn't plan to fence with her out on the water, does he? "Since you don't feel like putting effort in your spellcasting," He flourished his sword, coming to attention , "We might as well work on your fencing. Think you can manage that?" He spat at her.

"O-Of course, but why-"

"Good! CEDRIC!"

"At once!" Cedric clacked his heels together. He twirled his wand between his nimble fingers. He clapped both hands to the wand, erecting it like a fine blade before his face. He flare open his eyes, and a piercing glow highlighted the wand. In turn, Miles' sword was coated in a green mist once more, the blade itself coloring.

"MILES!" Lydia panicked. She staggered away, seeing where this was going a mile away. He meandered to her in menacing strides, the tip of the sword tickling the water's surface. "Miles, no! This is crazy!" She begged. He wants to challenge in close quarters swordplay! That's more suicidal than having her shoot him. "CEDRIC! AGREE WITH ME HERE! THIS IS CRAZY!"

"What's crazy is you having me fail as your teacher!" Miles scolded her. "And you fail Ubos as well! What would he say if he saw you cowering from yourself like this!"

The mere mention of Ubos's name used as a shameful taunt boiled her blood. "Don't you DARE bring him into this!" She growled rabidly, her eyes searing red. "Don't you DARE use Ubos against me like that!" She frothed at the mouth. Ubos isn't fodder to stoke her flame! She'll eviscerate anyone who desecrates what he stood for!

"Oh-ho! Is that all it takes to put the fight back in you!" He snorted. "Then come, Princess! Prove to your precious sorcery teacher that you weren't a waste of his time!" Lydia shook with rage, wanting to kill him for this disrespect. "Sword at the ready! Like I've taught you!" Miles barked intensely.

Lydia sighed defeatedly, then furrowed her brow raising the sword to position. "This is going to be a terrible plan." Not because this sword was going to break, but because...she'll...she'll hurt Miles.

Miles' patience with her open defenses was wearing thin fast. She has no resolve in either her spellcasting or her sword play. Time to change that. He snapped his heels together, erecting the sword parallel to stiff stature. _**"Let's...get down...to business!"**_ He threw his sword high into the air, sending it flipping like a pinwheel. Horrified and astonished gasps stretched from the lake to the shore as it came down. " _ **To defeat…"**_ Miles, in the motions between blinks, shed his coat to have it hang off his shoulders like a cape, then caught his sword without blinking by the hilt, _ **"Your doubts!"**_ He angled the sword, taking a fighting stance. Lydia blinked in awe, meekly matching his tsance. _**"Was...I sent...a quitter?"**_ Adelea's support at his feet allowed Miles to kick off into a charge that had the water split down into ten foot waves. Lydia panicked at his speed! _How'd he harness it?!_ Miles jabbed. Lydia barely broke from her trance and weaved to the side, wincing at the small grave slitting her side. _ **"If that's so,"**_ Miles, with speed someone his size shouldn't possess, stopped then kicked the fumbling girl in the side, _**"DROP OUT!"**_ The kick sent her skipping across the water, but her willing the glyphs keeping her afloat kept her from sinking. She coughed on what entered her mouth, cursing herself for being taken down so easily. _**"You're the saddest child I ever trained!"**_ Miles launched into the air in flips, landing on the other side of a scrambling tripped over his speed. This man isn't natural! _**"But you can BET,"**_ Miles jabbed the butt of his sword right between her ribs just as she was standing, _**"Before I'm through…"**_ Lydia was dropped to her knees, choking on spit and choked air. Her vision blurred in and out, her grip on her sword wavering. Miles grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her to his furious gaze, _ **"Princess I'll...put that FIGHT…"**_ Baileywick, Roland, and Ursa were horrified by his treatment, rushing to stop this. Miranda stretched an arm out, stopping them in their tracks. _ **"Back in you…"**_ Miles let her fall to her knees, allowing her to catch her breath.

Lydia growled utterly humiliated, clawing a fistfull of water as she rose to her feet. Miles wasn't playing around. So neither should she. Unless she wants to be bruised for the Flying Derby Contests. Lydia ran two fingers down the full width of the blade, glazing it in a silver aura. It put a glow to her eyes, and Miles was excited. Lydia kicked off the water, splitting it asunder. Miles braced himself and raised his sword, catching her brazen axe motion. The ringing of the metal hurt his ears, but lit his spirit for a good fight.

" _ **Tranquil as a forest…"**_ Miles pushed her off, but she came back at him. Their paces matched with their swords parrying one another blow for blow. _**"But on fire…"**_ Miles tangled his sword to hers, attempting to wrench it from her grasp, _ **"Within."**_ Lydia stunted his plan by moving in and ramming her knee into his stomach. She smirked when his sword left hers. She eased back then shoved him off with a full foot. She struck the water with her sword, causing a high splash. She focused on the drops, turning them into ice darts. _**"Once you find your center…"**_ A thrust of her sword sent them forth. Miles flourished his sword, cutting through each of them, _ **"You are sure…"**_ Lydia flipped her sword, angling the blade to the length of her arm and clapping her heels together, _**"To win."**_ A silver trigram spann and spun from her feet, summoning a wall of mist around her. The Lords and Ladies were biting on their nails at how serious she looked. The wall split off into several streams. _**"You have lost your band,"**_ The streams whisked across the field like bolts of fireworks, sliced in two by Miles' swift sword play, _ **"Now lost your nerve!"**_ Lydia attempted a full assault by launching several streams. Miles spun to one side, unbothered by the geyser blowing up inches from him. He launched into a full charge, skating on the water. Lydia sprang to one side when he thrust. He flipped the blade backwards and stabbed for the side. Lydia crossed her sword, catching the tip in a deadlock. _**"You have struggled to gain it back."**_ Lydia knit her brow, hating that he spoke true. _**"Somehow I'll…"**_ He crossed his sword to hers, edging her back. Lydia dug her feet in, _**"Put the fight…"**_ Lydia her excitement, and her urge to not lose rise...and it scared her, making her falter, _**"Back in YOOUU…"**_ Miles was sorry she lost her focus. He drove her sword to the side, driving a punch to her face. She stumbled but save herself, only to have a kick to her face send her bouncing across the water's surface. She snak a small ways beneath the water, but pulled herself up before long. She cupped her cheek, spitting out a splotch of blood.

This was good. This was very good. With Miles coming at her so viciously, Lydia's focus has become dead set on not being killed. Injured more than killed. Either way, it proved Miles, Cedric, and Adelea's suspicions right. Unless in the heat of the moment, Lydia lacks faith in herself. It would be a shame to let that fire dwindle. Miles nodded to Cedric and Adelea. Cedric was ready to up the ante, while Adelea hated seeing her friend be pummeled. But this is what she needs. The two increased the output, upping Miles's speed and permitting him more tricks with his sword. A drenched Lydia, soaked by her melting pride, got to one knee and skated across the water for him. Miles put his focus into the sword and swung it hard. Blue pinin missiles shrieked for Lydia. She cut through some, only to be pelted by the rest. They popped harshly on her body, resounding like metal shrapnel. It wasn't enough to keep her down, but enough to make her rethink her approach.

On the shore, Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick were biting their nails, hating seeing Lydia be put in this position. She's countering him, that's for sure. But like Adelea and Cedric, they can see clear as day that...her strikes don't have the measure of resolve that made her spells shine in a symphony of streams.

Meanwhile, Lord Gilbert and the others were going numb from how often they've been shocked by all this. He was tugging on his collar, _**"I'm never gonna catch my breath!"**_

" _ **Keeping track of all these spells has thrown me!"**_ Ursa was dizzy, plopping to a bench.

Bertram stroked his beard impressed, _**"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."**_ All of these acrobatics were breathtaking.

Matilda trained her gaze, watching Lydia evade Miles' attacks and counter. On the off chance their blade strikes or spells met, Lydia's would be instantly overpowered, leaving her with a face full of water. Miles would come at her again and end up having her on the run. _**"The Constable's got her scared to death."**_

" _ **I can clearly see right through her."**_ Wiggins snorted with disgust.

" _ **Now I really wish that I knew how to SWIM..."**_ Baileywick dreaded.

Roland and Miranda cringed, seeing their daughter on the ropes was heartbreaking. If she's like this with Miles, how will she be with enemies? She fears hurting others. Especially those she calls friends. They hate how hard on her Miles is being, but it is necessary. Just as it's necessary for her to fight back. _**"BRING THE FIGHT!"**_ Miranda and Roland cheered her on.

Lydia heard their cries right as Mile's sword met hers. The shrill ring of their blades awoke a small ember inside of her. _NO! LOSE HERE...AND THEY DIE!_ Fury ignited across her face, startling Miles. _**"Get a grip, Lydia - swift like the river!"**_ Lydia caused a repulse that shoved him away ten feet. She instantly closed that gap, returning a punch to his face.

" _ **BRING THE FIGHT!"**_ Cedric and Adelea chanted, raising fists with hopeful smiles.

She danced with him in parrying blows, so engrossed in combat she hadn't noticed not a single crack had shown in the blade. _**"Got to recall I'm a great typhoon..."**_ On one last parry she blew a gust of wind, wrapping him up and sending him high into the air.

" _ **BRING THE FIGHT!"**_ Eezeyal and Wormwood, leaning forward in anticipation.

Miles came plummeting for Lydia, really going to hate the impact. _**"Should have the strength and a raging fire…"**_ She threw her hand up, stopping him dead and a mere centimeter from her palm. She angled him in front of her, flipping the sword so the butt was aimed for his smug face. _**"I'm as mysterious as…"**_ Miles closed his eyes, awaiting the blow gathering at the end, _ **"The darkside of…"**_ A dark smile crept to her lips, the blue of her eyes transforming to silver, " _ **The-**_ " _FINISH HIM!_ "UGH! _ **"**_ Horror flooded ice down her spine to her blood, making her drop Miles to a belly flop.

Adelea saved him from hitting the water, but he was still soaked by amazement that she would lose her advantage. Her sword fell, sinking beneath the surface. Miles gazed up at her in shock, utterly confused by what just happened. She was stricken by fear...the droplets of water running down her face was cold sweat. She was going pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost. By the horror on her face from staring into her reflection, that isn't far off. _What did you see?_ As low as it may have been, Miles swept a foot, robbing her feet out from under her. Lydia hit the water hard, gawking up at Miles petrified. He took up his glowing sword and brought the blunt width down on her head, sending her beneath the surface.

"You left yourself open." He declared, sheathing the sword and walking off. Cedric and Adelea bowed their heads in failure. They were making such progress.

 **xxx**

"AHHH! HE KILLED HER!" Ursa screamed terrified. Miranda partially lidded her eyes at how dramatic she was being.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Gilbert panicked, looking out in vain for her to come back up. Baileywick doesn't blame them for their reaction. They've never seen Lydia spar before.

"King Roland, how could you stand by and permit that?!" Madeline scolded him. Roland turned his back to the water, ogling her strangely.

"Will none of you answer us?!" Bertram implored, hands out for the tiniest clarity on what just occurred. "Your Captain sent your daughter beneath the water…" And she isn't coming up, "Have you nothing to say…?"

Wiggins remained completely silent, none too concern about the Princess returning or not. Now they won't have to ocni vce her not to show up to the Enchanted Feast. Oh it was a dark tickle to his sadism. That was easier than her anticipated. He meandered to the edge of the low dock, snickering menacingly at how simple it was to fell such a monster. Perhaps the stories of her greatness were a bit over the top. She lost to a mere mortal with a steel stick. He will have to suppose this proves her past incidents were nothing more than flukes brought on by tantrums. Although...he is concerned about one small detail. The King, Queen, and Steward...deadpanned and impassive to the demands of the council for answers. Why are they not more upset? Unless.

A hand shot out of the water and grasped at Wiggins' ankle. "AHHH!" He screamed very feminine like, flinching like a woman who has seen a mouse. Heads whipped around to see him fall on his butt, scrambling and screaming frantically to escape. Another hand clawed to the pier. "BAH!" With a starved gasp for air, Lydia wrenched half her body out of the freezing lake, pulling herself to safety by Wiggins' ankle. "OH GOSH! SO CLOSE!" She gasped heavily, shivering to the bone.

"SHE'S ALIVE?!" The council, including Wiggins, cried in pure disbelief. That was impossible! Adelea, Cedric, and Miles arrived to the shore, gazing upon Lydia in her sad state. Baileywick handed them their discarded jackets, apprehensive to ask about her progress. Their expressions told him there isn't much to speak of. "UGH!" Lydia pulled a small, flailing fish from her mouth, "That sucked." She threw the fish back. It wouldn't even be an appetizer.

Wiggins scrambled in place a bit before darting behind Bertram. His ankle was ice cold from her touch. "How on earth did she get there?!" He fumed in Bertram's ear. He would like to know that himself.

"Are you alright, Lydia?!" Roland asked rather frightened, pulling her by the arms out of the water.

"My goodness, that must have hurt." Miranda helped her to her feet.

"No more than yesterday." Lydia massaged her throbbing head. Miles didn't have to hit her so hard. She took notice of the scared nobles to the side. "Sorry you all had to see that." The council just shook their heads, to stricken by...shock...appaull...the doubt that they were in any variation of reality. She was sent underwater...gone for minutes! How did she-? Lydia stretched her neck, revealing...GILLS?! She had GILLS?! SHE'S A FISH?! She clamped her hands to the gills, smoothing the palms down and closing the gills to normal skin. The council felt slightly dumb. She wasn't a fish...just a crafty sorceress. "The final score…" She dreaded asking. Cedric and Miles quickly put together a chart, handing her the overall score of the week. Her shoulders sinking said she had a long way to go. "Yeah...nothing to speak of. ACHOO!" That sneeze reminded her body that she just swam through below freezing water. She shivered fervently.

"My word, look at you, Princess! You'll catch your death like this!" Gibert fretted.

"I'll be fine...Lord Gilbert." She used a fake cough to remember his name. There are too many nobles in Enchancia. ironic given she cane remember hundreds of spells, the names of her sibs classmates and best friends, and everyone she considers a good friend. But Gilbert eventually stuck out to her when she saw one of his medals. A leaflet crown. "OH YEAH! Did Lady Joy get my gift?! For her birthday?! It was New Year's Day."

Bertram and Matilda gaped with honest surprise. She knew his Lordship's daughter's birthday? Even sent her a gift? By Gilbert's astonished gaze, this rang true. "Hold on a moment! That garland crown of Celtic Lilacs was yours?!"

Gilbert knows of these flowers quite well. They are Joy's absolute favorites. Celtic Lilacs are of the rarest breed of Lilac. Only found in one of two places. The Land of the Celtics and the off the coast of the British Isles. The seeds, believe it or not, are even more difficult to come back. Because once the flowers wilt, the seeds immediately - day or two later - fade away into the soil. They nourish the dirt, but the flowers do not blossom again. To preserve the seeds takes a ridiculous amount of preparation. The level of care that must be appointed has to exceed the skill level of greenhouse keepers and surgeons. Their environment must be changed on the strictest of schedules - ranging from blazing heat to a room temperature music room. For Lydia to have not only grown these beauties, but to also send them in pristine condition in the shape of a crown...where could she possibly have found the time? For his daughter whom she's only ever met once, no less!

"Oh no! Did it not make it to her in one piece?!" Lydia feared.

"NO-NO! It made it! In prime condition no less!" He started to laugh exuberantly. "She-she absolutely loves it! The music it plays when she wears it has her tapping her toes everyday!" He was tapping his own, unable to get the music out of her head.

"I'm glad to hear it. She can turn it off by twisting the jeweled pin holding it together."

"Good to know." Placing Celtic Lilacs where the music of the world can be heard was vital. Their stems, while nourishing the blossoms, entrap the melodies. When the stems are touched by someone, the music is released. Stopping the music is easy enough. Either stop touching it, or put a little pin on the stem that will coax the chords to remain silent. Without harming the plant. "You have my thanks. It must have taken you...ages to make. Hexley has taught you well."

Lydia didn't ignore his gratitude. However his glances to his fellow council members on his remark about Hexley and her time made the stab very clear. "It was really simple. I learned to make this from Princess Astrid ealy last year."

"You've been growing them for that long?!" Madeline gasped.

"My friend here, Adelea, showed me how to care for them." Adelea bowed at the recognition. "I...killed...a few. She preserved the seeds to be distributed, leaving me with a small spoil to try again from."

"Impressive." Wiggins snorted disdainfully. "Now if only you would put that level dedication into your work, you'd actually have some success to speak of."

"WIGGINS!" Ursa snarled.

Cedric and Adelea took threatening steps forward. Wormwood and Serena joined their owners, ready to enter this fray. Lydia stretched a hand, keeping them in place and reminding them of their place. Eezeyal's growling didn't escape her ears. She snapped her fingers, quashing his badmouthing. He flew to her wrist, earning a light tap on the beak. Wiggins scoffed with an obnoxious smirk. "At least she can keep her pets under control."

"Which is more than I can say for the mouth of a man who just let five _promising_ scholars of his personal institute walk free from a harassment claim." She impassively countered whilst scratching Eezeyal under the chin. Wiggins grimaced, prompting a smug smile from her. "How wonderful it is to know the education of mankind exceeds their right to wander your halls without being touched inappropriately." Her vicious counter was spoken passive aggressively. The scratching under Eezeyal's chin occupied her. He laughed for two reasons now. Hands covered mouths to prevent gasps and snickers. Mostly irate gasps from Miranda, Roland, and Bertram. They are well aware of this story. Four victims, a dozen witnesses, and Wiggins was said to have let them walk.

"How do you-"

Lydia positioned Eezeyal before her

"That is a baseless rumor bred from a baseless accusation!" Wiggins frothed at the mouth.

"Against the five scholars whose fathers are famous for their hefty donations, and infamous for rescinding them should their moods sour." Lydia wasn't showing this weasel any mercy. She placed Eezeyal to her shoulder, facing Wiggins openly and coming within two feet of him. She locked glares with him, savoring his trembling. "Lucky for Enchancia, their Crowned Princess his _frivolous_ time to see to her duties." She held out her hand and Baileywick handed her her satchel bag. She reached in, never looking from Wiggins, and handed him five files. "Investigations into these five individuals proved they are career harassers. Two with a very weighty assault charge that... _didn't stick._ " Wiggins fiercely flipped through the files, breaking into a cold sweat and stammering like a loon. "Imagine the look on their father's faces when they saw these." She purred, licking her lips. "Just before our New Years' celebration, these men and women were indicted, arraigned, and are now serving five to ten years for each assault in prison."

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Wiggins threw the files at her. Lydia fanned a hand. The pages and files came to a dead halt, frozen in the air. Lydia flourished her hand fluidly, organizing the files and guiding them into her satchel. Considering she failed miserably on the water, the Councilmen and women were a little frightened. Especially since she never broke face. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Protected future scholars from perverts and your lust for compensation!" She barked back. She won't back down or regret what she's done. "I suggest before you chastise me for my actions you think really hard about how you're presenting yourself!" Wiggins doesn't appreciate her threats. The fact none of his fellow council members came to his aide just proved the level of cowardice this monster inflicts. "This isn't that New World being called Ameri….something or other! Skin tone, social status, and money do not protect or condemn you here!" She stepped even closer, bringing herself within an inch of him. "Do not imagine I give one lick of a rat's hind that losing your cash cows deprives you of your very expensive vacations!" Wiggins trembled in utter rage and humiliation. This wench dares to speak to him in such a manner. He should backhand her, remind her of her place.

"Perhaps," Cedric slipped himself between Wiggins and Lydia, "It would behoove us to move somewhere warmer." He wisely edging Lydia a safe distance before she acted harshly. He snuck a distasteful sneer to the blade of ice she shaped in her hand. "It isn't healthy to remain where it is so _frigid._ " He took her balled hand in his. A small squeeze melted that blade, earning him a snort from Lydia.

"Cedric is quite right." Baileywick agreed. Ooh, that was a funny taste. "It is very nippy out here, and I know Chef Andre has a fresh batch of coco he's been dying to heat up for us."

"A great idea!" Miranda chimed. She and Roland took Lydia by the arms, scolding and praising her for her conduct along the way.

Wiggins lingered in order to let these peons and their Royals take lead, allowing him to seeth in his humiliation at the end. Adelea stepped in Wiggin's path, narrowly missing his toes. Wiggins hissed through gritted teeth. Her smirk admitting that was on purpose. "Do forgive me, my Lord. My disgusting Lady Loving feet are very clumsy." She swayed her hips, skipping after Lydia. Wiggins growled under his breath, _I will have this filth cleansed,_ and followed after them.

 **xxx**

Taking their business to the parlor was a great idea. A relaxed atmosphere, illuminated by a fireplace, is just what they needed. As promised, Chef Andre whipped up his best brew of hot coco. A light whipped topping and sprinkles made it all the more special. Or, for the simpler people like Miranda, Lydia, and Roland, marshmallows for a topping. A couple a laugh spurred when Madeline and Bertram got themselves whip cream mustaches. A small way to lighten the mood.

Lydia changed into her casual maroon tunic for the rest of the morning. Her robes would be dried and warmed later on. Adelea wished she could stay, but she was going to make her and Merr late for their appointment. She hugged Lydia and wished her the best. Lydia bid her and Serena farewell. Though she really wished she could have stayed. Lydia feels better knowing she has one more friend in the room. Roland and Miranda are the King and Queen. Regardless of their feelings, they have to make choices that benefit others. Not their family.

"Lydia, it is so great to see you again." Ursa seated herself next to Lydia, hugging her lovingly, being careful not to spill her coco. "You as well, Master Cedric. Constable Miles." The pair stationed at the door bowed their heads with warm smiles. It is a privilege to be recognized. "I never did properly thank you all for your help."

"Your gratitude was all we needed, Ursa. It still is." Wiggins had a disgusting taste on his tongue at how informal this pair is toward each other. And why are the low born Captain and Sorcerer in here?! This matter doesn't concern them! "I never thanked you for your birthday gift to me. It was truly magnificent!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Ursa blushed happily.

Wiggins obnoxiously cleared his throat, eviscerating the mood. "Can we please get to business?" He has better matters to attend than listening to women gush over meaningless trinkets. "Hmm…" He cringed at the leers from Lydia's owl, the sorcerer, and Ursa. He stepped on a snare.

"Oh yes, Lord Wiggins makes a valid point. I'd like to start." She reached into her satchel, pulling out more, ridiculously thick pages bound by strings. It made the Council question what she's been up to, and where did she find the time for all of this? "My Lords and Ladies, you needed status reports on your regions." She started with the Marquess of Lyndor. "Ursa, these are a list of candidates to add to your guard." Ursa was surprised by the weight, but flipped through it nonetheless with ease. "They vary in social class, but I've marked the ones with had high marks and showed the best potential."

"Oh thank you!" Ursa lit up at the detail presented to each candidate. "Much of my guard have retired. They've been there since my grandfather reigned." The diligence in highlighting their areas of expertise, their areas of improvement needed. This is days of research narrowed into what can be hours. This helps greatly. "I know a handful of these boys! They are related to those who have come and gone." Family values and traditions are treasured in Lyndor. Knowing these young men wish to follow in their father's footsteps is incredible admirable. "I knew they would be as great as their predecessors. Thank you, Lydia."

"You're welcome." Next was Gilbert, and he was sweating when Lydia pursed her lips at him. "Lord gilbert, your situation was tricky because of your frivolous spendings." She handed him his file. "The number of parties you have a year exceed the national average! Especially during tax season!" Roland wondered why taxes seemed lower in Ramblingham. "The flamboyancy, the ostentatiousness, and the fact you always have something or someone exotic to show off." No party in the known Universe needs African Dancers and Indian Jugglers followed by trampolines crafted from Ireland used by Scotsman to perform Bagpipe orchestras. Just inviting these people alone costs a fortune. "Ramblingham is now on the cusp of a depression that will inevitably spread to all of Enchancia. If you wish to party, hold benefits! Raise money to bring balance." Gilbert refused to believe that his spendings were that extravagant. That is until he recognized a majority of the purchases and nearly wet himself. "And stop marching elephants across your bridge. Your architect and ours assure me that it will break."

"Ah-ha-ha…" He blushed. A child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "When I see the numbers…" These very scary and harrowing numbers. He closed the file, bowing in submission, "It will be done, Princess."

"Good." Now for her favorite Lord who looks none too thrilled to be in her gaze. Whatever she has to say, he can take it. He's done no wrong. "I've already laid into you, Lord Wiggins, but I've got more salt for your wounds." And she's going to eat it up. As inappropriate as it might be, Baileywick, Cedric, and Miles grinned in eager anticipation. "Rosecranz is not only the Capital of Enchancia, it is the heart of science, medicine, and modernizing our way of life." It's the reason blood leading is no longer a practice for seizures. Attributions to an imbalance in the brain aggravated by flashing lights are the cause. "The fairs you hold are meant to draw out the potential of students, those getting their foot in the door, and foreigners coming to share their works! To be recognized!"

"I am aware of their purpose. I host them." He impatiently swirled his hand, wishing she'd get to the point.

"You serve as a judge on each panel of those fairs, and all of your candidates are flashy showmen who are funded by beyond wealthy sponsors." In other words, much like those students that _slipped his parameters_ , Wiggins is blinded by funds. Money is what turns his world. "Their works do nothing to help us, and our people see the difference when their medicine prices increase, or tools they needed are suddenly out of stock or wearing down." Common cold medicine suddenly isn't common in shops, and their prices just by five or ten when originally worth three. The durability of tools suffers tremendously because advancements in smithing are going backwards to sate Wiggins expensive pride stroking. "You'll find a list of scholars, scientists, doctors, engineers - all leading professions - inside. I suggest you give them a quick peek."

"Hmph!" Wiggins took the file, then instantly set it aside. Never putting a glimpse to its unopened cover. "There is no need. But I will keep this to humor you." Cedric's blood was boiling and Wormwood was getting scared. There is a literal thunderstorm in Cedric's eyes, and he saw a thin mist made of sharp needles head exhausting from his grit teeth.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Lydia batted her eyes sarcastically. She traced a finger in a straight sideways line on her knee. A zipper sealed Cedric's mouth shut. A little payback for melting her ice shard. "Lady Madeline, tourism in your city is a great boon to Enchancia. Millions come from far and wide to bask in the glory. Some even make their home here now." Madeline puffed up her chest with pride. "However," Lydia added a giggle so not to completely discouraged her, "Tourism only gets you so far. As we are still in the middle of winter, able bodies need more work. Roads to be paved, hunters, farmers, and herbalists..." She handed her the file. "I heard even your manor needs a few extra hands. I'm sure you can make something work."

Madeline couldn't hide her shock. Lydia included detailed reports on what jobs were scarce with workers and needed the greater attention. She is studious, indeed. "Yes...Princess. Of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I supposed I am next and last to be reamed." Bertram said only half joking. he was bracing himself.

"No reaming for you, My Lord." Lydia excitedly handed him his file. "There's only good news about Boysee. Just continue regulating the trade and goods coming and it will run smoothly as it always has." Bertram had to skim his file to believe her. He couldn't believe his eyes. the numbers were either stagnant or rising in commerce. Astonishing. "Although, because of winter, the fish stock is lower than it has been. It's due to the heavy storms we've had."

"That is correct. These waters are too frigid for fish and man." Fisherman are coming down with high fevers from being on the high seas for too long.

"Which is why I've included a map of warmer waters where fish can be found." Bertram found that in the back. "Also, I recommend broadening to shellfish. There is a map on where they can be found." That was behind the other map. Circles and markings located the best entries, and what times they should be traversed.

"This is most helpful. Thank you, Princess." Bertram bowed his head.

"And here they were going to accuse you of not taking your duties seriously." Ursa very snidely remarked, leering at her fellow council members. They sneered at her, but it just made her smile. She isn't guilty in this at all.

"An accusation I accept." Lydia placed a hand to her chest. She fluttered her eyes to the others. "I don't take it seriously unless necessary. Too much seriousness creates stress, and stress creates unflattering lines to the face."

"Amen." Miranda, Baileywick, Cedric, and Ursa agreed.

"But considering you all came out to see me be throttled by Miles," He blew on his knuckles, very proud he can put a whippersnapper in her place. Cedric and Miles snickered into their hands, "I'm going to assume there is a problem that concerns me. Or am I the concerning problem?" She narrowed her sights not to the sheepish ones, but to the ever blunt Wiggins.

"You're as perceptive as you are dangerous." Wiggins purred maliciously. Lydia's smile stretched and darked.

"Wiggins!" Miranda barked.

"I am done pussfooting!" He stated rising to his feet. Not even a single bow. This false Queen doesn't deserve his respect. He meandered to Lydia who remained seated, sipping her coco without a single glance to him. "The Council has decided that you will not attend the Enchanted Feast!" Miles, Miranda, and Cedric audibly gasped in anger.

"Oh? Is that so?" There is by no means that's true. Roland, Ursa, and Baileywick's regretful shifts away brought truth to this claim. "You all feel this way?" Madeline, Gilbert, and Bertram sat unwavering in this. Ursa remained hunched over. This is not her feelings at all. "Wow, Dad, I feel like a bomb was just dropped on me." A hint that she would have liked a little more warning.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. They dropped this on me too." He didn't obscure his truculence towards his council. "But from what I gathered they've discussed this in length in secret." Wiggins wasn't bothering to deny nor confirm. He just pretended to be picking at his nails, flicking the specks away. "Though I am King, it appears even I am not privy to VITAL information."

In other words, as everyone opposite the council can deduce, they knew Roland would tell Lydia of their decision. They thought they would would catch her and Roland off guard. Trip them up and have them come to agree with their ridiculous wish. And if her behaviour is confirmation of boorish actions, she would have confronted them at the next meeting. Brought before them some pitiful case about why she should attend, coerce her father with her big eyes to make them let her attend. Or so it can be assumed. From their silence, and how relaxed they had gradually become, this council thought themselves victorious in their deceitful acts.

"Lydia, I promise you, I never wished for this." Ursa pleaded. She had already separated herself from their dishonest behaviour. Choosing to side with Lydia when she sat with her instead of across from her. It didn't matter. Wiggins had the floor and this debate was nearly over.

"It is for the best, Princess." Wiggins let his smug, triumphant smirk show. The croon in his voice all but cementing his will amongst everyone in the room. "Now that Enchancia and other lands know we possess that which is on par with a God, it creates tensions not needed." Lydia won't deny that. People who don't even know her seem comfortable hating her. SOunds right with the human race. "Our allies will see us as enemies, and our enemies will more than likely come attack us." To test their strength and learn a weakness to exploit. Yes, yes, Lydia knows this game too. "Not to mention you've been chasing away suitors that would benefit our land. Now they just wish to avoid you." And there's the true caveat of this sham of a meeting. The economic security that is threatened by little boys not liking a girl who is stronger than them in multiple capacities. "Having you at the Feast will put everyone on edge, make them see an enemy instead of a friend. You must remain absent, and that is final."

"Hmm…" Lydia set her coco down, fiddling with her cuffs. Eezeyal saw the dark glimmer in her eye and went to Roland's shoulder. The room was silent as she mulled over what she's heard. "You all really have talked this through." Wiggins claimed victory again. He popped his collar, putting his hands to his hips. Victory was- "A shame I will be attending anyway."

"YOU WHAT?!" Wiggins' so prematurely claimed victory was ripped from his grasp. He was popped like the hot air balloon he was and sent plummeting.

Lydia rose to him, smoothing her clothing...and keeping her swelling impatience of him in check. "As Crowned Princess of Enchancia, no matter what the opinions of me may be, it is my duty to appear before my people and others." She hasn't put on awkward tea parties, suffered through balls that ran for hours, and attended gathering with nobles she didn't know and exist or that she didn't even care about, this past year to hide away. Who cares if everyone knows what she is. That isn't their problem. if people want to start a war with her, they are welcome to try. For now, she's winning this battle. "How humorous it is that you would ask me to breach my duty after accusing me of not taking it seriously." Was it wrong that her family and friends were grinning that she so smoothly reclaimed her footing? If it is, they don't want to be right.

"As impressive as your title is, it bears no merit for your future." Bertram was going below the belt, finding courage from Wiggins. "The throne will go to Prince James. Any sort of Queen you will be will in another land." She had to bob her head. This is true. "This peacocking you're doing holds no sway with us. Your best bet is to review the suitors you've chased away and learn how to be a proper Queen for their kingdom."

"If they'll have you." Wiggins childishly added.

Cedric bit down, causing a spark. He unsheathed his wand, marching forward. "THAT IS ENOUGH-"

"Cedric, stop! I've got this!"

Cedric stopped right as he was behind her, growing steadily more aggravated that she was taking this lying down. She glanced back at him and he gaped in awe. he saw a shimmer of silver run around her eyes. She nodded to him. He understood and stepped back. "As you will, My Princess."

Now, the council was willing to accept that Cedric is loyal to the crown to a fault. Precisely why he is constantly rushing to aid her. Meanwhile Miranda, Miles, and Baileywick inwardly smirked at their persistent denial of one another's feelings. Had Roland decided now was the appropriate time, he would have assured them that this wasn't some dance of denial. This was affirmation of a relationship he had no clue began until New Years.

Lydia locked horns with this council of cowards. She paced the room from one side to the other, ensuring her gaze was felt by them all. "People running from me is my history." She shrugged, cracking at her knuckles. "Chasing them down is not - nor will it ever be - my way." She tossed a hand, tossing out those who have chosen to turn on her without a second thought. She stopped and glared hard at the council, except Ursa. "Replacing the old betrayers with new loyalists is how I build my future." An unhesitant warning that every single one of them is replaceable should they keep proving their integrity is tied to their wavering loyalty. She looked to Wiggins and Bertram. "Your version of a proper Queen is a Trophy wife that sits pitiful and silent and does what she's told." A doormat, basically. Neither of what she or her mom are. "You've got the wrong Princess for that, Buddy. I won't have my worth here or anywhere else determined by some little boy wanting to see in the big boy's chair!" Miles and Roland snuck fist bumps behind Roland's back. She's got this. "As for the throne, it will be mine, in a proxy capacity, should Dad step down before James is of age!"

"Preposterous!" Gilbert barked.

"It's right there in black and white of the laws King Roland the First wrote!" They're welcome to go read it, or take it from the first Roland's son! "In Dad's absence-"

"STEP-dad!" Wiggins can't resist debilitating her rights as an heir by reminding her and present company that she's no more a princess than her mom a queen.

"When DAD is gone, I call the shots." She only has one father. And she would never wish for another one. "When James is of age, I will have stepped aside and married to some Prince in a far off land." Far enough that these jokers won't be able to hassle her anymore. "Until that time comes, Wiggins, Bertram, Gilbert, you and the other stuff shirts around me can put up and shut up!" Gilbert and Bertram were shocked quiet. Madeline was giving an obligated applause. Ursa was trying not to laugh.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner, Wench!" Wiggins shouted.

"That's Crowned Princess Wench to you, SIR!" Lydia snapped, correcting him firmly. "The world around you is changing! No man will have me for flair and wealth and believe he can boss me around!" Of that he can bank on! "You all may be council members, but you ultimately answer to the King, The Queen, and myself!" In other words, regardless of what they feel, the Royals get to tell them to stick it! In this they have zero say. "And our final answer is that I will attend the Feast, and every other social gathering we have!" Even though she REALLY hates them. She clapped her hands, finding this matter to be settled. "I thank you all for coming, but its time you left. We have more important matters to deal with today."

"I couldn't agree more." Miranda rose. This meeting couldn't end sooner. "Miles, Baileywick, please show them out." She and Roland stepped aside as the gentlemen showed their now unwanted guests to the door. Bertram and Gilbert wished to plead their case. Assure their King and Queen they meant no offense. Miranda's furrowed brow, and the insistent shovings of Madeline and Ursa had them out the door before they could make greater fools of themselves.

Wiggins was the final one to leave. But not before he sneered at Lydia, or received one final earful from Roland. "This will not happen again!"

"Or what, Your majesty?" He challenged very brazenly. "You cannot punish us for hurting your STEP-daughter's feelings."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Lydia crooned, forcing Wiggins out with a hand to his back. "My feelings aren't hurt. In fact, if anything," She yanked him to her height by his collar. She put on a twisted grin, "My inner sadist adores that you're so scared of me." She slowly ran her tongue over her teeth, giggling malignantly.

"You do not frighten me, Monster." Wiggins growled, slapping her hands off of him.

"I feel like a monster." She cupped her blushing cheek. "Ooh, maybe one day that will be a song." She glared to the rest of the council, loving that they were shaking. "Take care on your way home, Council." A small rumble from outside, completely unplanned, caused a chill. "A storm is rolling in." She turned on her heels, walking away with Cedric.

Miranda and Baileywick offered to show the council out while Roland speaks with Miles in private about Lydia's other performance. He already knows it wasn't as stellar as what she did with the council, but he needs a full report to know that some sort of progress is being made.

"That was exciting." Roland tugged at his collar.

"Took a few years off of my life." Miles dabbed his sweat to a cloth. "Which I wish could have been applied to our training out on the water."

Roland nibbled anxiously on his lower lip. "So it was bad."

"The confidence she showed in that parlor was completely absent on the water!" Miles stated with stern annoyance. "She second guessed herself, convinced herself without the headband she's even more dangerous, and is terrified she would purposefully harm us!" Even with the headband she did all of this. Lydia has always had a wavering confidence in her skills as a sorceress. She is brilliant! Goodwin, Cedric, the witches - many agree so. She just doesn't possess the esteem to believe it herself. "Training her on the water was an exercise she performed with Ubos. It was to build focus and train her to multitask."

"Lydia is becoming adept at Multitasking with her duties, and her focus is dependent on interest." That makes her sound washy, but in truth it means she's on the right path. "She stayed atop the water from what I've seen."

"She did. The whole time. And you saw with the council, and when she warmed herself, that she does possess a modicum of control." Otherwise the council would be stains on the walls. Especially Wiggins. "Wands cannot support her immense power. Cedric determined that." The pile of sticks outside is proof. "But if she takes hold of an item of greater durability…"

"A sword." Roland assumed. Miles nodded in confirmation. "And you going at her so intensely. Was that part of her training."

"It was." Miles replied without regret. "In urgent circumstances, Lydia has complete mastery of her powers. Like me pushing her on the water, or the previous incidents." That shall not be named. They want to move forward. "She never noticed it - but the sword never broke when she channeled her magic into it." Now that Roland has a chance to think about it...he's right. The sword never broek. "It wasn't overwhelmed. It cracked, but didn't break. She even performed spells without error. All because I put it in her mind that she HAD to defend herself."

"Which is a problem because not every circumstance is urgent, and Lydia has a temper that flares." Ooh yeah. Everyone has been a victim of that temper. She mostly explodes drinks in faces, but nothing drastic...unless pushed to that limit. "But we have one solution in mind. We know swords - or items of the ilk - can sustain her power."

"I don't know if we have swords here for her in that capacity." As mentioned before, the previous sword cracked. And, in spite of popular belief, Enchancia doesn't have the funds nor the resources to supply her with swords to break until she finds one.

"We don't. So she'll have to make one." Roland determined with a grin. Miles likes where this is heading. A rolling rumble of thunder rattled the pair, diverting their attention to the monster grey clouds consuming the sky. "That storm rolled in rather fast." the wind was already beginning to pick up.

"A blizzard has been anticipated for the past couple of days, now." Miles informed him. "We could be in for thundersnow." Thundersnow is where a blizzard, thunder, and lightning clash for dominance. Not the sort of strom one wants to be caught in.

Roland became concerned for the council members. He saw their carriages take off into the air. "I hope they make it home safe." The storm shouldn't hit for a while now. They should make it to their homes with no worries. Still, the thunder had his stomach clenching. Especially when Lydia's warning about the storm came to him. Her satisfied expression at nature's timing. "You don't think Lydia-"

"Your Majesty, if you finish that question you might as well forbid Lydia from attending the feast." Miles warned him, refusing to hear such treacherous talks from him. After he just spent his breath defending her.

"Yes, yes, you're right." He didn't meant to let a single dubious thought like that leave his lips. It was just a silent concern. Lightning flashing across the sky wasn't helping his case. Roland and Miles went to the windows, both staring hard at the flying carriages. Lightning strikes were beginning to bear down on the land, growing closer...and closer...to the carriages.

 **xxx**

Lydia kicked her door open with an over the top roar, throwing herself in pitiful defeat to her bed. Cedric leaned over her with a hand to his ear, barely able to make out the moanings she uttered. "I'm such an idiot!"

He deadpanned with a furrowed brow. "I think you handled them splendidly." He patronized her with a pat to her head like she was a pet.

Lydia ripped her face from the plush cushions, "Not those tools! My training!" She threw her hands forward, wanting him to recall that disaster that they call a sparring match! "If I'm not breaking all my wands," Which she successfully did, "Then I'm being drenched! If I'm not being drenched I'm being pummeled by Miles!" Which Wormwood appreciates. "And if none of that is happening, then I'm blowing up the water!" She splashed her face back into the blankets, wailing pathetically.

"Wow…" Cedric sat cross legged next to her, tapping his chin pretending to think on that. "When you say it all at once," His nose to the air he stroked her long hair, "You really are a sad individual." Knowing Lydia for as long as he has, he's become wise to her reactions and antics. Precisely hy he caught her sudden punch aimed for his kidney with the precision of a ninja. She didn't care that it didn't land. She pressed on in hopes she'd at least hit something. Cedric just smirked at her. "you realize you're being too hard on yourself. You can't expect to master what you've kept suppressed for year in just a couple of weeks."

"Then maybe I should have kept the headband." She moaned in despair. "Getting rid of it was a terrible idea."

"Enough of that talk." He demanded in a curt whisper. He leaned in, tucking hair behind her ear before giving it a tiny blow. Lydia let out a pretty cute yelp, shuffling frantically away from Cedric with her hand to her ear. Her face was flushed bright red, her eyes glossy in shock. Cedric snickered triumphantly. He loves her reactions. They wrap her around his little finger for whenever she misbehaves. "Not having your headband is causing you to second guess yourself." A quality he doesn't find attractive at all. "So what if you get excited in a fight? You would never-"

She touched two fingers to his forehead. "I swear if you say _hurt anyone_ I will punch you in the face." His face is so very punchable right now. Cedric grumbled under his breath, raising a brow at her. He's sitting here trying to console her and she threatens him with violence. Lydia shied back, sinking into herself. She put her hands to her lap, hunched submissively. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I know you're trying to help. I appreciate it." She blushed, tucking hair behind her ear.

Cedric smiled mischievously, "I know you do," And he slid closer, sneaking a small kiss to her lips.

Lydia went red all the way to her ears. "Will you stop it?!" She put her hands to her mouth.

"You're so adorable when you act shy." He crooned teasingly. He slipped a hand under her chin, his finger tickling right at the jaw. "It's so refreshing compared to your boorish behavior."

"CEDRIC-" He snuck a quick nip to her ear again. "AH! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" She roared, heat exhausting from her nose and mouth.

"Will you stop beating yourself up?" That was his ultimatum, and her tantrum wasn't going to faze him.

Lydia's brow twitched irritably. "Maybe I will work hard for one of those hot suitors Wiggins was talking about."

Cedric shrugged indifferently. "You may marry whomever you please for political gains, My Princess." He will grant her that. He pulled her in, sliding her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms. She tried to keep her arms between them as some feeble barrier. He broke through easily. "But we both know by which chains your heart is bound to." He kissed the tip of her nose, then stared deep into her eyes. Lydia grimace being snagged in his snare, her brains going to mush. Her body went completely weak under the thrall of his charm. He's...acting like a such a smooth operator. So smooth it must be criminal. She...she can't handle it. "Absolutely adorable." He whispered, his hot breath taunting her lips. he brushed a thumb over her cheek. Lydia's lips parted to give a meek protest. He placed his lips onto hers, embracing her tightly as he deepend their kiss. Lydia's resistance faded in an instant. _Curse this man._ Her eyes closed. Her body shifted so her arms could wrap to him. There was a buzzing. She likes the buzzing.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_ " _PRINCESS LYDIA!"_ Lydia's eyes flew open and Cedric found himself thrown to his butt on the floor. His head darted about confused. How had she done that. " _LYDIA! ARE YOU IN THERE?!_ " It was Baileywick. He sounded frantic. Lydia rushed to her door, silently apologizing to a very unsatisfied and very pissed Cedric. He would make her and Baileywick pay for this. Lydia opened the door and was in dismay to find Baileywick sweating and out of breath at her door. "LYDIA! To the throne room! COME QUICK!"

"What's wrong?!" She fretted, helping him stand straight.

"The council is in danger!" He gasped. "Lightning has struck their carriages!" Lydia's heart fell.

Ursa, and her ominous words of the storm, flooded her mind. "Please, God, no!" She broke into a dire sprint, panic setting itself hard in her skin. "No, no, no! What have I done?!" This is her fault! This...Ursa...IT'S ALL HER FAULT!

 **xxx**

Roland and Miles were shouting over one another, demanding that every able bodied guard prepare themselves for a search and rescue! They'd already gathered a dozen. But with the storm picking up like it is, a dozen may not be enough. Miranda coordinated with the castle staff to prepare all the castle grounds for this storm, and for the remaining guards to be on the look out of for incidents. This will be a long evening.

Lydia burst in with Cedric and Baileywick, Eezeyal and Wormwood soaring ahead, in time to see a chaotic rescue mission being hatched. "What's the situation?!"

"The predicted storm has arrived! We're in for thundersnow tonight!" Miles briefed her animatedly. "Lightning came from nowhere and hit two of the carriages! From there they collided and the carriages fell." Lydia went pale with fright. Ursa consumed her thoughts. Miles and Roland setup a table and smoothed a map down. "From a cursory point, they landed here in this vicinity!" Miles stuck a quil and drew a circle around the area. "Smoke has been seen. There may be a fire."

"Ursa…" Lydia put a hand to her forehead, cursing herself. NO! There's no time for that! She needs to focus! "That's a large search area! Where are we with rescue?!"

"We're mobilizing a party but the winds are picking up!" As she can see from the bits of nature...and a cow...flying by the windows. And...another cow?! "We're suiting up the horses to combat it but we'll likely have to travel by foot." Miles directed her attention to the main road, and the adjoining roads to it. He shook his head, disliking their odds. "We may not reach them in time!"

Lydia's nails dug grooves in the table as her fingers balled to fists. Her own storm, brewed determination, refused to accept time as the deciding factor. "Then I guess we'll have to make time!" She declared. Heads turned to her. What was she planning? "Cedric, cast an elemental protection to the horses and emergency carriages! Baileywick, you work with Alauna to prepare for injured!"

"Yes, Princess!" The two saluted and went off to work.

"Miles, coordinate with men we already have on ground and have them minimize the fire zones here and here!" She circled where the lightning stroke hit. "Cut at dead brush, create gaps in the treeline, pray for heavy rain before snow - just make sure neither of these fires can spread!" If the Council can't be...NO! She won't think like that! They will keep fire damage to a minimal, and save the council. "Afterward, I want you to gather a rescue party and meet me in this general area!" She marked where she'd be with an X. "I'll send up a flare for my exact location once I have the council."

"As you will, Princess!" Miles saluted and he rushed off. It wasn't until he had joined his men that he realized she said SHE'D have the council. "How does she plan to…"

"Eezeyal! Let's go!" She bellowed, whirling around on her heels for the balcony. Eezeyal darted to her shoulder. "Time to try our new trick!"

"Don't ya mean TWO new tricks?" He teased her, wiggling his brow. "I know you've been working on that multiple doppelgangers spell." Lydia grinned at him. He knows her so well. Eezeyal was tingling with anticipation.

"Lydia, what do you plan to do?! In this weather?!" Miranda chased her down. Roland was right there with her. "Can you teleport without a real idea of where you're landing?"

"No, and I don't plan to teleport. I'm causing potholes!" She summed up swiftly, shoving the doors open and stepping out onto that balcony. A heavy sprinkle of the downpour to come battered her skin, already chilling it to the bone. The winds flipped her robes and hair violently. It almost blew her family over. "There's a new technique Ezee and I have been working on." She put her hands to the railing, squinting hard to see out to where the smoke climbed. Two stacks of smoke, two separate fires, both equaling the area of where Ursa and the others fell. She doesn't have time to explain. "You ready?" She asked Eezeyal?

"As I'll ever be." He said with conviction. He spread his small wings, pushing off her shoulder with all the might his tony legs could muster. He flapped hard, beating against the wind, coming around with speed building at his feathers.

Lydia stood in the center of the balcony. Sweeping her arms out with ferocity cleaved her of her menacing doubts. A flick of her hands cast a glow to her palms. A powder blue trigram spun and spanned from her feet, the symbols and lines fluttering to aligne. " _Fly away...fly with me…"_ the trigram shrunk again but appear on her upper back and on Eezeyal's legs and stomach, " _By your grace, Eezeyal, become my wings!_ " Eezeyal released a mighty shriek that echoed to the core of the land. He went up in a barrel roll, then launched headlong into a fierce dive. Lydia took several breaths and prayed loudly, "Please work!" She ran up and leapt off the balcony.

"LYDIA!" She heard her parents cry, but it was too late. Eezeyal screeched by, a hazardous gust of wind blowing their hair back. It astonished them.

Lydia had her arms crossed to her chest and her eyes closed. She sensed Eezeyal draw near. Hear his talons lengthen. He aligned and placed himself to her back. Their trigrams met and Eezeyal was encased in a feathery molding to her back that slipped around her shoulders like a backpack. Lydia's eyes flared open, her pupils slitting a Eezeyal became one with her. She whipped her arms apart in a flex and large, dusty rose wings sprouted with glittering lights. Just as the ground came in reach, Lydia, with Eezeyal guidance, pulled up hard. The bushes and soil were fanned by her immense curl.

When she took to the skies, emerging from the canopies for her parents, Cedric, Miles, Baileywick, and all to see, Enchancia would soon come to believe that it wasn't a monster that lived in its borders. But that it was being protected by an angel. They prayed that angel would be safe as she raced to save those that would condemn her to the shadows. Because the storm was encroaching, and it sought to stop her. But neither she, nor those who awaited her return, would accept defeat. not when a chance still remains.

 **xxx**

" _ **Time is racing towards us,"**_ Baileywick and Alauna worked fast to ready the beds, medicine, and other supplies, _ **"Till this storm...arrives!**_ " A clash of lightning, and a roar of thunder had the duo terrified.

 **xxx**

" _ **Heed my words as orders!"**_ Miles commanded his men as they mounted their horses. _**"The council MUST survive."**_ His men gave an agreeing shout. Miles turned his back...and stared fearful of the skies.

 **xxx**

After Cedric finished enchanting the horses, he teleported to the balcony of his tower, watching with burden as Lydia flew for the council. **"** _ **She's remained unsure! Feels the pressure!"**_ He gripped at his wrist, feeling the same pressure, almost succumbing to doubts. _"_ _ **So right here, right now, we'll see...**_ " He folded his arms, brow furrowed intensely, " _ **What it takes...to bring the fight...back in YOUUU…**_ " He raised his wand, casting a locator beacon to her back. Just in case.

 **xxx**

Lydia gaped at a bright shading to her body. Lightning was zeroing in on her. She knit her brow. Let it try. _**Bring the fight!**_ She whipped herself into a side roll, narrowly evading the strike. " _ **I must be swift as the coursing river!**_ " The tingle of the stream teased her. It made her smile. _**Bring the fight!**_ She was nearing the accident sites. The wind turned against her, bombarding her to force her to the surface. " _ **With all the force of a great typhoon!**_ " She drew in a leg, narrowing her wings, and kicked hard into a launch, breaking through the wind's current. _**Bring the fight!**_ Lightning, empowered by thunder was already leaving the sky, barreling down for her. She was flying too fast to dodge. So she'll have to handle it. _**"With all the strength,"**_ She flipped over, erecting two fingers on both hands. She glared at the lightning gunning for her, _ **"Of a raging fire!"**_ She crossed her wrists to her chest and a raging blue fire did roar from her mouth, disintegrating mother nature's hissy. " _ **Mysterious as the darkside of-**_ NO! _ **"**_ Lydia screeched to a halt, hovering high above the target area. Her jaw fell in horror.

Already did she see one of the carriages completely up in flames, sunken into a trench it dug on its crash. It wasn't Ursa's, but still she was fearful. Lydia dove for it. A closer look revealed it was Lord Bertram's carriage. She spread her palms, casting a suffocation spell that snuffed the flames. She poked her head inside the carriage, finding no one inside. No driver, no coachman. That was either really good...or this was going to become a recovery mission.

" _Uhh..._ "

Lydia perked up hearing the moan. "HELLO!" She cried, straining her ears. The moan came again. It was close. She went for a series of bushes, parting them and finding Bertram's driver sprawled to the forest floor...with a foot faced the wrong way. "Hanson! Hold on!" She rushed to his side. He was in bad shape. His foot aside, he's got a nasty lump on his head. And, she's no doctor, but she's sure his shoulder is out of its socket. "Easy, easy, Mr. Hanson. You're going to be okay." She touched two fingers to him, turning him lighter than air as she brought him to the destroyed carriage. "There you go…" She salvage a pillow from the carriage, placing it under his head. He needs help fast. He's in and out of consciousness. "Hanson, can you tell me what happened? Where are Bertam and the others?"

"Ugh...lightning...struck...Lord...Wiggins carriage…" The man was in pain, too out of breath to speak. "Lord Bertram...ordered closer to save...was outside window...strong wind came…" He choked on his own bile. "Lost control...Lords fell...I tried… to land…uggh..."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Stay with me!" Lydia placed a hand to his head and stomach. She flinched feeling a lump that shouldn't be there. She ripped his shirt open. Her stomach sank. A piece from the carriage was imbedded in his abdomen. It was plugging him...but the red liquid was leaking. "Come on! A little longer!" Lydia placed her hands over one another, running a healing spell deep into the wound. It won't be enough. The damage was too severe. "Gilbert, Madeline, and Ursa! Where are they?!"

"Lord...Gil...went...Wiggins...Bertram…" The light was fading in and out of his eyes. A little longer! A little longer! He has to pull through! Lydia poured more magic into his wound. Color was in his skin but his life wouldn't cling. "Mad...Urs...horses...lightning...cliffs...ugh-ack...uhhh…" His body went limp.

Lydia went cold. "No...NO!" She put her ear to his chest. Barely...BARELY a beat! She started administering CPR, pounding on his chest. "HANSON! COME ON!"

"LYDIA!" Her head shot up and she would swear it was a gift from the heavens! Cedric came floating down...a set of black wings on his back. Wormwood's wings! He used the Grace's Wings enchantment! Makes sense he would. She got it from one of his books. "My goodness…" Cedric murmured sickly. "Is he-"

"Not yet!" She motioned him over! "How'd you find me?! You know what, that doesn't matter! I need you to keep him alive!"

"Alive?! Lydia, no sorcerer can-"

"JUST DO IT!" She roared. Cedric bobbed his head, separating Wormwood from his back. Lydia stepped aside. Cedric got over the doomed coachman and positioned his wand at his chest. He phased the tip in near the head. Setady pulses stimulated the organ, buying the young man some time. "Okay…" She mulled through her thoughts. Three carriages left, four council members and their drivers to go. "Time to roll out my new trick." She told herself. " _Quaero! (seek)"_ She shot a green orb into the sky. Immediately it split off into two directions. Three streams were actually on top of each other. Confirming Hanson's story. The remaining two were also close, and heading for the cliffs. Again, either a good or bad sign. It does minimize her search area. Time to work. She centered herself. " _Doppler duplicato!_ " A down pump of her arms, a quick cross, and a split! A second Lydia materialized, flipping her asymmetrical short hair and batting her silver eyes. She smoothed head light red robes, snorting at Lydia. Cedric greatly disapproved of this idea. "I know this isn't your style, but you need to follow that stream and save Gilbert, Wiggins, and Bertram!" She ordered. Her silver eyed doppelganger doesn't like being told what to do. But it wasn't like she had anything else better to do. She spread her own Eezeyal wings and went after the three Lords.

"You sure you're up for this?" Cedric questioned skeptically. He leered maliciously, "None of these people would work so hard for you."

"Good thing I'm not them, or you, huh?" She winked and went for the cliffs.

Cedric chuckled menacingly. "A very good thing."

 **xxx**

The cliffs weren't too far from where Lydia found Hanson. Already she saw two carriages. One that stuck the landing, the second devoid of a horse and flipped onto its side. She can confirm they belong to Ursa and Madeline. The question is...where are they?

" _HOLD ON, URSA!_ " Came a desperate plea.

Lydia had to round the cliffs more. She gasped in dismay. Ursa was hanging for dear life a ways down the cliff. Madeline was on her stomach on a steep slope trying to reach her. Any lower and she was falling. "Hold on, Ursa! I'm-GRAH!" A throbbing pain came at her back. She grimaced at the wings. A strobing glow coated them, and the Eezeyal casing at her back was cracking. "Just a little longer, Eezeyal! We're almost done!" She narrowed the wings, flying in overdrive.

Madeline was practically at her waist by now trying to get to Ursa who was one hand away from slipping. "I ALMOST HAVE YOU!" Madeline screeched.

"PLEASE! MADDIE! GET BACK!" Ursa's feet desperately sought a foot hold, chipping further and further at the rock face. Her palms were blistering.

"No chance! You get your hind up here so we can make that dinner reservation!" It was a joke that came with tears. "You swore we'd make that reservation!"

"And I'd hate to see you break your promises!" Came Lydia witty reply as she floated down to Ursa.

She and Madeline got such a scare they almost fell anyway. "Lydia?! YOU CAN FLY?!" Ursa screamed.

"I'll explain later!" Lydia touched a hand to her back, transferring a levitation into her. Ursa felt herself becoming lighter than air. She hesitantly released the cliff, beside herself in fright and awe as she flew. Lydia shared it to Madeline next, bringing the two women to solid ground where it was safe. They collapsed the second they touched ground, their stomachs betraying them. But they praised the spirits they were safe. "Are you two alright?! Where are you drivers?"

"We're fine now. Thanks to you." Ursa hugged Lydia. "Our drivers are just fine as well. They're just a little beat up." They were inside Madeline's carriage asleep. They'll need it.

"Good." Lydia's glad something good has come from this. It wasn't until she heard Madelin quivering that she realized there won't be much to celebrate when this is done. Her constant glances to the encroaching storm and to Lydia said plenty. "I know that look and I'll save you the trouble...I'm not entirely sure I didn't cause this." That didn't help her feel better. "We'll sort it out later." A pulsing at her chest sent waves of dread down her spine. She stared out to where Wiggins and company were said to have crashed. Her doppleganger was sending out a distress signal. The smoke was getting thicker. "Oh no…GRR!" Eezeyal was throbbing again. He can't take much more. "Just a bit longer."

"What's wrong?!" Madeline fretted.

"Can your carriage still fly?!" Lydia didn't have time to explain.

"Y-yes!"

"Good! Head that way and make it fast!" Lydia ordered with a point towards Wiggins' location, running to the edge and leaping into the air. The two Ladies were at a loss, but sensed the urgency. They got to Madeline's carriage and took off after her.

 **xxx**

Trees were toppled like dominoes when Wiggins and Bertam went down with the carriage, bringing them crashing down onto it. Bertram and Wiggins were trapped inside, barricaded by the heavy wood. The fire ignited by the striking lightning shared from the carriage to trees on its crash, burning frostbitten leaves and brambles. What started as embers in the canopies was becoming a blaze. The trees blocking the carriage were being consumed as well. A line of powder leading to barrels of dynamite. Gilbert was fighting and failing against the fire, battering at it with his coat. He threw dirt, blew on it, even spat. His driver and Wiggins driver were digging trenches around to create a gap the fire couldn't cross. But it did nothing to stop the canopy from being caught ablaze. Nothing was helping. Neither was _Lydia._ She was just off to the side, picking at her nails with little interest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP US!" Gilbert pleaded to her. He foolishly pulled at one tree. It wasn't budging. The heat was baking his skin. "THEY'RE GOING TO DIE! PLEASE!"

 _Lydia_ scoffed at his pathetic plight. "And I care why?" She hummed. Gilbert felt his spirit tear in half. Wiggins calls her a monster on a daily basis. Could...could he have been right all along?

"LORD GILBERT!" His head snapped up. _Lydia,_ with very little interest, moved her eyes up. _About time._ Lydia came floating down. Madeline and Ursa used a road just outside as a landing pad, galloping in right when Lydia landed. "Lord Gilbert, are you alright?!" Her wings folded.

"PRINCESS?!" Gilbert nearly stumbled over. He glanced to both Lydia's really doubting his senses. "There are two...but how-"

Lydia sneered at her double who just smirked at her. "Figures you can't be bothered to help others."

"That isn't my design." She purred, licking her lips.

"Then you're obsolete. _Doppler dimimicus!_ " Lydia waved a hand. The doppelganger wiggled her fingers in a toodles till next time fashion, melting away into a puddle the quickly dried up. "Doppelgangers have the worst attitudes." Lydia goraned.

"Dopple...that wasn't you…?" Gilbert doesn't know why...but it was the biggest relief of his life that wasn't the real Lydia. "That wasn't you!" He dropped to his knees exacerbated.

Lydia was going to reassure him when the throbbing at her back became too intense. The casing had developed far too many cracks, and now the feathers of the wings were kindling. The muscles soon following. "Okay, buddy, we're done!" She assured her feathery friend. She brought the wings forward, pinching the tips. " _Release!_ " A small tap was all it took for the pack and wings to dissipate into falling fuzzy orbs. Eezeyal emerged exhausted, falling from her back. Lydia whirled around and caught him, cradling him close to her chest. "Good job, old man. I'm proud." She would comfort and coddle him later. Right now she needs to work. She handed him to Gilbert, "You take care of him or you'd wish the lightning had hit you first!" She warned him. He nodded fervently. A feather wouldn't be out of place. Lydia rushed to the blaze, fanning the smoke away. "Lord Bertram, Lord Wiggins! Are you two alright?!"

"No! We're not fine! We're on fire and trapped under a tree!" Wiggins was the one to respond. Lydia really wished the rash would have knocked him out. "Bertram hasn't moved since the crash!" That wasn't good. "Stop standing there and make yourself useful for once!"

"As useful as you or more?" Wiggins was sputtering at her disrespect. "Shut up and sit still!" Lydia was in zero mood for him right now. Just like with the previous carriage, Lydia held out her hands and began suffocating the flames around the trees and carriage. She then raised her hands. she guided a blow of mist into the treetops, quenching the thirst of the spreading fire, buying them more time for a rescue. The embers hissed venomously as they were snuffed, reduced to no more than white huffs of smoke.

"Amazing…" Madeline breathed. Ursa and Gilbert could only nod.

Lydia climbed on top of Wiggins' carriage, popping open the emergency hatch. Wiggins was kneeling over Bertram, a nasty gash on his forehead clear as day. "Gilbert, help me!" Lydia got behind the tree propped by the roof. Gilbert set Eezyeal to a rock, then went around near the base. Ursa and Madeline got in there with them. All four pushed, rolling the tree off. Lydia was able to get a better look inside, finding Wiggins had a leg stuck in the flooring. This just got trickier. "Hand Bertram over! NOW!" She screamed.

Branches weakened from the embers could not longer remain aloft. They plummeted for Lydia. "LOOK OUT!" Ursa cried. Lydia's brow twitched. Invisible blades sliced and diced the branches into splinters. The wind trespassing into the forest blew them away. Ursa, Gilbert, and Madeline's were rooted in utter shock. "Goodness…" Ursa gasped. None of them could have put it better.

"WIGGINS! BERTRAM! NOW!" Wiggins shook himself from his stupor. As best as he could move, he lifted Bertram, pushing up with all his might with his one free foot. Lydia gripped Bertram's collar, hoisting him halfway out of the carriage. She wrapped her arms to his chest, dragging him out further. She shuffled him to the side where Gilbert and the others waited.

"Bertram!" Madeline fretted. Gilbert helped lower him. Ursa let them use her lap as a pillow to properly support him. The gash on his forehead had them flinching.

"Is he alright?!" Lydia asked urgently.

"He has a head injury. Likely a concussion." Madeline diagnosed. She poked his eyes open, moving her palm over and back to test for light reaction. Pupils were reactive. "He's responsive." Lydia bowed her head with relief. "I have medical training. I can care for him."

"Please do." Lydia implored. She went back to the hatch, jumping down inside. She stomped away at the boards holding Wiggins in place. "Time to go, Wiggins!" She offered him a hand.

"Nope! Do not touch me! I will wait for-AHHHH!" His protests were silenced when she levitated him out of the hatch. He bounced on the forest floor like a squeaky ball. Lydia climbed out, joining the others. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT IF I WAS INJURED?! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE-"

A glittering stream formed to Lydia's swirled hand. She touched her fingertips to her thumb, sealing Wiggins' very loud mouth. "Yeah you're fine. Shut up now." She demanded of him. She sent the flare into the air. Hopefully Miles and others would be on their way. "Dad has ordered a rescue and fire brigade. They will be here momentarily." Sooner than later. As Lydia was about to check on Eezeyal...Cedric and Wormwood appeared in a puff of smoke. "CEDRIC?! What are you...no…" She went pale, her eyes glossing.

Cedric folded his hands behind his back, bowing his head mournfully. "He held on for as long as he could. I tried my best." Not even magic may deny Death once his grip is set. Cedric handed Lydia a set of dog tags, gently placing them in her hand. "He wishes for this to be returned to his family in Boysee."

Lydia cradled the tags in her hand, fingers tenderly stroking the sigil of Boysee, a Kraken, and the names of his family engraved within the metal. "Hanson…" This shouldn't have happened. Not to him. This shouldn't have had to happen to someone as good as him. "DAMMIT!" She crushed the tags in her palm, clutching them to her chest. The Nobles bowed their heads, mourning the loss of who they knew was a terrific man.

"Lydia-" Cedric reached for her.

She kept his hand away. "I'm fine. We have to focus here and now." She clapped at her cheeks, getting her head back in the game. Cedric nodded, though perturbed by her grim demeanor. "How is Lord Bertram?"

"From a cursory check he has suffered a mild trauma to the head. Nothing too dangerous." Madeline summarized, drawing a silver line in what's been a dark cloud of the day. "He's responsive to light, and appears to hear us when we talk." "I'd like him to have a more thorough check up."

"Here's hoping Miles and Rescue get here soon." Lydia recovered Eezeyal. The poor boy was regaining his second wind. At the very least he was able to see his girl again. "You've been exceptional today."

Wiggins snorted distastefully loud, cackling like a pig at his own joke. "What's the matter? Can't teleport us to safety?" he spread his fingers like a poof, mocking her and Cedric. "What? Suddenly your magic isn't all its cracked up to be?" This time, his fellow Nobles sneered at his remarks.

"See here, you pompous, overgrown-"

"Cedric, enough. Ignore him." lydia had a hand raised, but not her voice. Cedric snarled disdainfully but heeded her command. There is enough turmoil with the injured Lord and drivers. More tension isn't needed.

"You really do have your pets trained." Wiggins just can't resist making his snide, disgusting comments.

"That's not it at all." Lydia faced him, closing the gap. Unfortunately for Wiggins, he isn't dealing with Roland, or anyone of lower station with experience taking the high road when it comes to the undesirable. Lydia is a very petty woman when pushed. "I simply don't need my dad's Royal Sorcerer demeaning himself to the level of a parasite sucking dry what belongs to his brother." If a sizzling of flesh can be heard for miles, that would be the searing burn affixed to a pride distraught Wiggins. Cedric, the Nobles, the birds, even the trees felt the sting of her words. It is a very valued practice in harming others with the truth, if not frowned upon. Since Wiggins takes such great pride in reminding her that Roland is merely her dad by a piece of paper's standards, it's only fitting he be reminded he's only Lord because his brother hasn't woken up yet. Lydia kept her hardened glare on him, only looking away as she went ot Bertram. "Lord Bertram, it's Princess Lydia. Tap your finger once if you can hear me."

For a solid minute there was nothing. They'd come to fear the worst. Then...ever so lightly...with bare minimum strength...he tapped. "Oh thank goodness!" Madeline wiped a tear away. Wiggins hissed at this pathetic display. And because he can't recover bits of his pride. Gilbert stretched an arm in his path, his furrowed brow demanding her stay right there.

"Good." Lydia rummaged in her pocket, pulling out a large blue cap. "I'm going to pop a capsule in your mouth. It will dissolve and course through you to help with pain." Bertram nodded slowly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Wiggins got in and shoved her. Cedric was there to catch her. He and the Council gawked at him with fury. He stepped too far. Lydia shrugged it off, more concerned if she'd dropped the capsule." You're not a doctor, or a trained physician!" Lydia moved for Bertram again. "Your magic will only kill him faster! Get away from him!" She was kneeling down and he was wrestling to shove her away again. "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS STORM WAS CAUSED IN THE FIRST-"

Cedric was drawing his wand, ready to put holes in this man. "BE SILENT!" Gilbert hoisted Wiggins out of the way by his collar, throwing him to his hind. "And Stay back!" He stood between her and Wiggins, astonishing Cedric and the frothing Lord. "She is minimizing his pain and trying to keep him comfortable until we can be rescued!" He drew a line in the dirt, and Wiggins will be sorry if he crosses it. "Get in her way, and I will second Roland's motion to have you removed!" Wiggins seethed through gritted teeth. That wretch was poisoning his fellow council members, turning them against him. Lydia popped the capsule into Bertram's mouth. Instantly it began dissolving. Already was Bertram feeling its potent massage to his aching bones.

"This isn't magic, anyway." Cedric spoke more to Gilbert, but was correcting Wiggins. "She got this from our Physician, Alauna." Gilbert bobbed his head, gradually coming to regret his preconceptions. She doesn't rely on magic. It's just something she has.

Suddenly, the drizzle of rain mounted, pouring heavily upon them. Thunder and lightning, one after the other, boomed and howled, shaking the land to its veins. "Damn!" Lydia hissed. "The Storm is picking up! And lightning strikes are too frequent for flyers!" Miles and company are being grounded as they speak.

"Now what do we do?" Ursa pleaded. "Bertram and the others will catch their death here." And neither of the carriages, nor Cedric and Lydia, were equipped to transport them.

The best anyone could do was get Bertram and the rest of the nobles inside one carriage, the drivers in the other. Blankets were stored in compartment below. It wasn't luxurious, but it would have to do. Bertram and the injured drivers were double bundled. Lydia and Cedric conjured orbs that projected heat, wanting to keep them comfortable. Eezeyal and Wormwood, little leeches that they are, snuck inside the carriages too, loving the warmth. Then Lydia and Cedric remained outside, umbrella spells looming over their heads, waiting for rescue to arrive.

"Are we really going to wait here?" Cedric inquired irked.

"I don't see any other choice." Lydia sighed regretfully. "We're too far off from the main road. Too much shaking could put Bertram in danger. And flying isn't an option." She held out her hand to the rain in an obvious way. Cedric was beginning to understand the reason behind creating the word STUCK. They really are until emergency units arrive.

Snaps of twings, the distinct clattering of metal, and the bone chilling cackle of a malcontent had Lydia knitting her brow. Cedric had a sensation of dread running over his skin. The shadows within the forest were shifting unnaturally. Shimmers of metal found the tiniest ray of light to project their daunting razors edge. The chuckling was growing louder, more voices appearing, and bodies were becoming apparents. Cedric snapped his fingers, ridding them of the umbrellas. He slipped a protection charm under the carriages. A crystal clear field traced the carriages. The council and drivers saw the shine and poked their heads around to see what was happening. Their stomachs turned to knots.

A dozen men, dressed to suit their primitive bandit life, came from the cloak of the forest. Chains, knives, swords, and gauntlets drawn as they surrounded Cedric, Lydia, and the others. Lydia and Cedric braced themselves in a meager barricade, displaying to these streetrats that they will have to go through them to get to the nobles. Always taking torturously slow half steps closer. Their leader was clearly the man with the duel sickle swords, missing his left eye from a battle. But what stood out about him to Lydia most was the Khaldun sigil tattooed to his cheek. A horizontal slash right through it. That's when she began to recognize their hooded garb as Khaldun cloth, as well as the era these men are dragging themselves from. What's more, the thickly bound gloving and banding that went all the way to his shoulder...peeling...gray skin was made out.

"Well, well, well, lookie here." The leader chuckled with the Khaldune accent. "A bunch of nobles in our forest. Big mistake." It isn't uncommon for citizens of the Tri-Kingdoms to make homes within that triangle. Clearly these men have claimed sanctuary here when no one was looking.

"Cedric, be ready." Lydia warned him. He was always ready.

"Listen here, riff-raff," And Wiggins speaking up already steered this situation to a horrible turn, "We are occupying this space until our rescuers come!" He shooed them away. "You can find another forest to stay in!"

"Ooh hoo, listen to this guy! He thinks he can boot us out!" The leader and his boys laughed aloud. Bows and arrows were drawn, aimed right for the hearts, heads, and other appendages of their newest acquisitions. "Care to try that again?" The shield Cedric cast will hold, but this would soon grow ugly afterward. For these bandits more so than anyone else. Cedric saw the lightning circulating Lydia's fingers. She was already in a bad mood. She can easily disintegrate them. "Seeing as you're such a loud man, why don't you pick which of these two gets the arrow first." He taunted. One of the bowman made the mistake of aiming towards her and Cedric.

"That is enough!" Lydia bellowed startlingly loud. The authority in her tone almost frightened the bandits. The determination on her face as she stepped forward was...refreshing to the leader. "Our friend is injured and likely dying! We don't want any trouble, just for him to be safe!" Concise, to the point, and with very little need for them to know more. "Will you at least grant us that?"

The Leader is a simple man. He appreciates bravery and honor, no matter how pointless it may seem. And this child certainly has much of it. Moving herself closer so she may be a prime target for their wrath. And speaking out for her fellow nobles is quite the feat. Normally there is begging. Instead she makes an earnest request. He approached her, put the tip of his knife to her neck. "What's in it for us?"

"Being a decent human being?" She arched a brow, trying to sound jovial. He wasn't amused...too much. "Yeah, I'd pass too." So she offered him something more valuable. Men like this are simple. Money is what sways them at this low point in their lives. She unclipped her brooch, holding it up so he and his men could see it. "This is known as the Brooch of Fantasia. It belonged to the most powerful sorcerer known to mankind, Grandmaster Yensid." Eyes across the area went wide.

"Lydia, no!" Cedric protested. A tensing of a bow prompted him to remain still.

The Leader and his men noted his reaction. A couple of them murmured to one another, knowing of this brooch. Said to be a myth, it was. Yet the myth is there in this blue blooded child's hand. "Worth more than all the treasure within the Vanishing Isle and Cave of Wonders, more powerful than a genie or titan." It can be left up to others if she's exaggerating or not. All anyone knew was that the bows were getting lower. Still, to sacrifice an item she cherishes. For people that...conspired against her. "You sell it, you're set for life. You keep it, none may touch you. Might even help get rid of that Stone Skin you contracted." She motioned her head to his bound arm, making the Leader gawk stunned. He shifted slightly, as if trying to shield his arm from her. "Gorgon's Bane, right? You're supposed to handle with care." That was her final advice. She held the brooch out between her finger and thumb. "You take this and you leave us be."

"DO NOT CATER TO THEM, YOU WEAKLING!" Wiggins roared, hanging half out the window. "They are enemies of the state! You should be demanding their execution, not their mercy!"

"They are soldiers from the third war of Khaldune abandoned by their country looking for a place to roost!" Lydia corrected him. This truly shocked and awed the bandits, shaking them to their boots. They were almost disarmed by the conviction in her tone.

"How...how do you know-" The Leader tripped over himself.

"The slashes through your tattoos." She explained. Each of the men had the same tattoo where it would be seen by the world. So all would know they once had a place. "By slashing out this symbol horizontally it not only symbolizes your leave of the military, but that your countrymen betrayed you. A diagonal slash would have meant you just left." A true home hitter for these men. They bowed their heads, teeming with rage. Walking away from a battle and expecting to be treasured by the country they fought tooth and nail to save...was a pipe dream. "I learned of that war a couple of months ago. The good and ugly." She crossed two erect fingers to her chest, bowing her head. A sign of absolute respect and admiration. "You're very brave and honorable men. I am sorry this happened to you." The Leader lowered his knife, too stricken by shock to execute his threat.

"PRINCESS LYDIA, I PROTEST ONCE MORE!" Wiggins bellowed.

That name...the title...a familiar tower of bells was rang within the heads of these bandits. Their feet betrayed their steel nerves - regressing to limp noodles - stepping away. "Princess...Lydia…?" Her name was echoed by the men in fear, amazement, and disbelief. This...was her? This is the Princess said to be a Sorcerer to reign over them all? Somehow they pictured someone older.

"You're…you're THE Princess, aren't you?" The Leader quaked. Lydia was already hating where this was going. "The one who is a god in disguise?"

"I heard demon." One man whispered.

"I heard a genie." Another said.

"All exaggerated...but true in a sense." Lydia confirmed, bringing her brooch back to her chest. "But yes, I am the Freak Sorcerer Princess that can rain fire on anyone I don't like." A very strong hint that she redirected to Wiggins, and would act upon if he didn't keep his mouth closed.

The Leader stood absolutely still a while longer, struggling to grasp the severity of the situation he's led his men into. Of course, he had doubts of her identity. To find a Princess out in the forest in the middle of a storm was...unheard of. This could be anyone. But the brooch...her knowing of his condition...who else would she be? And that stuff shirt from earlier even called her Princess. It is very clear he doesn't approve of her, so to call her Princess lightly… "Stand down, now!" He commanded his men. They were happy to do so. A couple even threw their weapons away and raised their hands in surrender. The Leader too put away his weapons, taking a respectful step back. "You...you could have killed us!" He exclaimed, his adrenaline buzzing in his veins. "You...could have...but you didn't. Wow. People are wrong about you."

"They often are. But, to be fair," She raised a palm. A flame taking form frightened him and his men, "If you had touched them, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You're scary, Princess. But honorable." The Leader chuckled. He pointed to her brooch. "You're worthy of the crowns you hold." Lydia appreciated that. Horses and yelling could be heard from the distance. Miles and the Guards were on their way. The bandits were fidgeting in a panic, urging each other to run. Lydia approached the Leader again, setting a pouch of coin in his hand. "What is this?"

"My small way of granting you a chance many never get in their lifetime." He nodded aghast, slipping it to his belt. "Go. And be well." Lydia turned from him. The Leader kept a hand to the pouch, swearing with a firm nod to not take this for granted. He whistled a command, and he and his men vanished like the wind.

Relief was shared between the drivers and nobles as they slumped in their seat. Except for Wiggins. He continued his petulant tantrum. Lydia lurched forward, panting heavily with a hand to her chest. She thinks she stopped breathing for a moment. And she thinks that's her breakfast about to come up on the ground. Cedric came up behind her, patting her on the back in congratulations. She did well.

Not too long later, Miles, AND ROLAND, were riding in with guards and an emergency brigade. Cedric dismissed the charm from the carriages and pointed Alauna's team to the injured. Miles and Roland immediately ran to Lydia and Cedric. The council were escorted from their carriages, asked repeatedly by guards if they were alright or injured. Each of them were giving statements on what happened to them, while Miles and Roland fussed over Lydia and Cedric.

"Are you both alright?!" Roland patted Lydia down, searching for the tiniest scratch.

"We're fine, Dad. Nothing we couldn't handle." She blushed, sharing credit with Cedric.

"She speaks true, Your Majesty." Gilbert stepped forward, bowing to his King. "We did have a brief run in with bandits, but they didn't cause us any harm." Roland and Miles were glad to hear it. Lydia was shocked he...he lied to Roland. Gilbert winked at her. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And she was right to give those men a second chance.

"You foul, treasonous, cockroach of a liar!" Wiggins broke his voice several octaves, shoving guards on their rears to storm over to her. His fellow council members rolled their eyes and grumbled. He would not relent. "How dare you tell such a blatantly dishonest tale! Those men were going to kill us! Strip us of our wealth! They only left because help arrived!" He was frothing like a rabid animal, swinging his fists in Lydia's face. She was really getting sick of him. "They are traitors to their crown and riff-raff of the lowest order!" He brought his searing red face to Roland. "Your daughter-"

"Saved us, you pompous old windbag!" Madeline defended, giving Wiggins a proper shoving into Gilbert who then shoved him off too. "Had it not been for Lydia talking them down, there would have been a fight, and lives lost that needn't have been!"

"You dare betray-"

Madeline slapped him across the face so hard he hit the floor. Everyone around him felt that slap and winced. "You truly are a despicable man! Damned if she uses her powers, damned if she uses her words, damned is she just exists!" No more will she let Wiggins poison their judgement. "You don't deserve to be part of this council!"

"I second her opinion!" Ursa declared. Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"What did you say?!" Wiggins hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Lydia roared, silencing them. She has a really bad headache, and all this arguing is really not helping her. "We have more pressing issues than Wiggins right now!" She would remind them of the guy with the hole in his head. "Our priorities are the injured, recovering Hanson, and making sure this storm hasn't caused anymore damage elsewhere!" She glared at Wiggins as he stood. "Anything else is moot until then!"

Wiggins snorted at her. He won't thank her for prolonging his humiliation. Madeline and company heard her words and stood down. "Yes, Princess." The trio acquiesced. Roland, Miles, and Cedric continued to be impressed.

"But, I will give you this, Lord Wiggins." Lydia punched him right in the nose, loving the crack she felt when he went down. He was thrown to the dirt again, blood dripping down his mouth. He gaped at her in terror, touching the blood in abject shock. "You ever touch me again, you'll discover real quick it isn't my magic you should fear!" Cedric rubbed his nose, knowing full well of that torment. "If it's really all the same with anyone else, I really want to walk home."

"But its raining." Miles said.

"Rain is preferable to people right now." She sloshed on, taking the road less traveled in hope of avoiding anyone wanting to make conversation. Cedric defied her wish and joined her, but earned the walk with her by creating an umbrella for two. He bounced his brow charmingly at her, keeping his hands to himself until they were out of eyeshot. She may have asked to be alone, but Cedric knows she just needs a reprieve from all the drama...and to be with someone who can cure her woes with just his presence.

Roland and Miles watched her and Cedric walk off, all too aware that those two are even closer now than they were a year ago. To distract from the budding romance, Miles beckoned Roland's ear, whispering to him, "One of the drivers told me of the bandits that surrounded them." The bandits Lydia talked down. "They're deserters from the war in Khaldune. I've received reports of them robbing folks on the road." Roland knit his brow. He wishes this was a rare occurrence. "Lydia talked them down, appealed to their better natures...and handed their leader some coin after offering her brooch." Appealed to their better nature indeed. "Lydia did so without a single bolt of magic." A feat that would have made this simple, yet she chose to rise above. Be it out of fear of harming the men or fear of herself, that doesn't matter. Lydia has proven, once again, she is not the monster others mistaken her to be.

"She really is going to make a fine Queen. A shame the law prevents her from ruling here." Roland sighed regretfully.

"It just goes to show you won't have to worry when she becomes Queen of another realm." Miles assured him. That he won't.

 **xxx**

After a good time of silence to think, Lydia addressed something that has been bothering her. Cedric's well timed arrival. She's been feeling this itch at her back, and Cedric was making it obvious he was trying not to look at it. "You put a beacon on me, didn't you?" She accused him.

She caught him. He lurched forward with a small snicker. "I did. Are you mad?" He rubbed shoulders with her.

She shook her head, nudging him back with a half smile. She's glad he showed. Hanson didn't have to die alone, and she was able to get everyone else to safety. "I just want to know why you thought to do that."

"Because I know you." He said simply. Lydia didn't get it. Cedric caught some rain in his palm, showing a small puddle to her. "You didn't bring this storm. Nor did you kill Hanson. None of this is your fault." He knew exactly that's what brought her out here today. Why she resisted zapping those men. That Wiggins accusing her of causing the storm was the only insult to wound her. "This storm has been predicted for days. The timing is the only relevance." Pretty funny timing.

"This past year has really taken a toll on my self confidence." She's on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. She's so scared to sneeze, thinking she'll flip the castle upside down. Or turn everyone inside out.

"New roads always breed new doubts." Cedric said, slipping an arm around her. He held her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. She blushed madley. "But, since I know you, I know you'll rise above it and be as confident as you've been with the council." If not less boneheaded, and petty with her words. She is to be a diplomat, not a swordmaster with her tongue. "Just stop beating yourself up. You'll make it." He assured her. "And I'll be right there with you."

"You mean when you aren't trying to steal my sister's amulet." She stated with...half humor.

Cedric was sort of saddened by the comment...since it was true. Still he kept Lydia snug to him, and whispered, "Even then."

 **To be continued.**

 **Who's ready for THE FLYING CROWN?!**


	4. Who You Want To Be

**Who You Want to Be**

 **xxx**

 **Okay! Forgive me! I know I promised The Flying Crown...and well...HA-HA! You guys got it! Sorry, little trick. Without further adieu, here's the Flying Crown. Hope you guys enjoy it**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1: Huzzah**_

 _ **By: Sofia the First Cast**_

 _ **From: Sofia the First**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Song 2: Light of your Cutie Mark Parody**_

 _ **By: CMC & Diamond Tiara**_

 _ **From: My Little Pony**_

 **xxx**

The day had finally arrived! The preliminary Flying Derby race! The race that will leave one team in a pool of their woeful tears, and the other on their way to the championship to win the coveted of all trophies, THE FLYING CROWN! Those who carry the Flying Crown will come to be known, across the globe, at the top dogs of the Youth Division Derby League! The sponsors, the scholarships, the acceptances onto professional teams will fall into their laps because of this crown, and the school's they represent will attract future students from all around. Of course rival schools will seek to knock them down a peg. What's competition without bitter rivalries.

Royal Prep, the infamous underdogs of Flying Derby versus West Loch prep, the second favorites to win the whole shebang are battling it out on Royal Prep course for their chance to go head to head with the Derby Champions, The Junior Knights Academy, to take the crown, the glory, and the recognition! The crowd could already feel the tension on their arrival! Sitting the bleachers, the Royal Family of Enchancia in the Balcony Box, watching this race enter on its final laps was almost too much to bear! The excitement and energy charging the whole course had everyone - especially those still shoving to get inside - on the edge of their seats and on their toes.

Sofia and James, Royal Prep's golden racers, were on the brink of being diagnosed sleep deprived when they arrived for the race! At the starting line their nerves were getting the best of them. Making them fidget and writhe. But the moment the whistle blared and the flag was swung those two cleaved off their fatigue and anxiety, and West Loch learned fast that they wouldn't have such an easy win! The entire race was leading in a four way tie. Or two way if one wants to be technical. West Lock would pull ahead by a nose, then Royal Prep by a feather, they collided and bumped one another, and they went so far as to have the horses climb on each other! These two teams were out for blood, and blood they would have to go to the Championships! West Loch always makes it to the Championships! This year will be Royal Prep's time to shine, and they will leave the Junior Knights and West Loch in the dust! As the racers enter the final laps, Royal Prep's dreams may come to fruition, or die and become ash in their mouths!

 **xxx**

The two teams passed the finish line, coming into their final lap of the race and crunch time to seal away any gaps that will lead to a humiliating loss! All four horses cleared the hoops, wove between the poles, and passed over the pond, showing off their horses agility by springing off one of the erected crumbled pillars! " _And as the riders enter the final stretch, the horses are neck and neck and neck!_ " The announcers shouted through his surprisingly loud megaphone. Though everyone was sure he's naturally loud, letting his voice carry.

In the balcony above him, The Royal Family, Baileywick and Servants, Hildegard, Cleo, and Astrid were squirming as their team kept hard on West Loch's tails! Roland was leaning to the wall, secured by Miranda, practically falling onto the course as his kids lit the track ablaze. Their kids who started out as pure amateurs were on the cusp of being forever labeled as Royal Preps best flyers, and the team that took the whole contest! Amber, Cleo, and Hildegard were huddled so close they would have conjoined into one person, screaming for their leading Princess to show these boys what she's made of! James was there too, but a girl has never been on the derby team before, let alone in the contests! This was beyond exciting! Lydia and Astrid, overcome by the suspense, were chowing down on their 10th Derby Provided Crepes, and were on their 15th refill of carbonated fruit juice! Their full bladders and moaning stomachs can stick it! This was getting good!

" _UH-OH! West Loch pulls ahead by a nose!_ " The Announcers absolutely killed the vibe for the Prep Supporters. Eezeyal plopped from the awning onto Baileywick's head. A good thing he didn't speak owl, because Lydia was going red with shame at his language. West Loch's team wriggled their way out and ahead, their horses beating the wind and galloping on the current! They were gaining the lead fast, leaving James and Sofia behind.

"COME ON, GUYS, YOU'VE GOT THIS! DON'T GIVE UP!" Astrid bellowed between her palms. Her cheers were heard, but something was happening leaving her in dismay. James was pulling back! "WHAT?! WHAT'S HE DOING?!" She forthed.

Lydia grinned knowingly, placing a pacifying hand to her shoulder. "Watch this!"

" _And now Prince James is dropping back?! What is Royal Prep going to do?!_ " The announcer formed the shroud of suspense. James angled his horse back and had him pump his wings! A powerful gust of air caught Minimus's little wings and that purple stallion took off like a bolt from a crossbow, breaking through West Loch and bringing Royal Prep back in the lead! West Loch was so startled by her breakthrough that even their horses slowed in shock, letting James pulled ahead with her! The crowd went wild! " _Now it's Royal Prep who pulls ahead thanks to a beautiful wing blast!_ " James and Sofia got the crowd going with cheers and fists pumps! Astrid and Lydia squealed loudly, squishing each other in a bouncing hug. " _That's one gorgeous team playing, right there! And now Princess Sofia is in the lead with the finish line IN SIGHT!_ " Crunch time was now crushed time! This will be the final length that decides it all! " _Remember, folks, only one rider needs to cross the line for the team to win! And whichever team wins today goes on to the Flying Derby Championships, where they will race for the greatest prize in all Royal Sport,_ " The announcer had to salute ot it's greatness, " _The Flying Crown Trophy!_ " The teams burst through the bell tower to sound off the bell of encroaching victory or defeat! This was no time to slack or become complacent! James and Sofia knew they could lose their lead at anytime! They have to keep pushing!

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Amber twisted animatedly. She could hardly contain herself! She was about to burst. "GO, SOFIA!" She waved her fan in the air. It went silent, all eyes fell on her. She was forgetting someone. Lydia leaned in and whispered to her. "And James!"

Lydia sarcastically pat her head, "Good sister."

"STEADY ON, TEAM!" Sir Gilliam was heard, not wanting to get wrapped up in victory before that tape was broken.

" _And here comes West Loch again! They're just too fast!_ " Precisely what Gilliam and the team feared! James and Sofia are good, but West Loch is known for its speed! That was going to be the factor that could rob them of this race!

"OH NO! They're so close! They can't lose now!" Cleo fretted, fanning herself crazily.

"COME ON, SOFIA AND JAMES!" Hildegard screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DON'T BLOW THIS JAMES!" Amber roared.

Lydia pushed her head down, smashing it into a pillow on a stand. It was holding her spare tiara. Baileywick moved it last second. "IGNORE HER AND KILL IT, JAMES!"

"GO, SOFIA!" Astrid howeld.

"The kids are violently into this, aren't they?" Miranda cringed. Roland, Baileywick, and Company feverishly bobbed their heads.

" _Boom, boom! Royal Prep pulls off a beautiful double Derby swerve!_ " Heads went back to the action, finding Sofia swerving as a roadblock to keep West Loch off them. One would try to pass her but would end up pulling out from nearly hitting Minimus's heels. The other just wasn't fast enough. " _That just goes to show you being fast is no match for a good team play!_ "

"Yer darn right it ain't!" Eezeyal hooted.

" _Prince James is all alone in the lead and BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ " The balcony had their souls scared right out of them as the Announcer was screaming his head off, slapping the railing of his box. " _HE'S HEADING FOR THE FINISH LINE!"_ Now the whole balcony was climbing on the edge! James was leading! Sofia was losing her swerve and West Loch was breaking through! James kicked at his horse's side and he gave it his all! All breath was held until finally...THE TAPE WAS SNAPPED BY JAMES AND THE CROWD WENT WILD! " _AND THEY'VE DONE IT! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ " The announcer slammed the railing so hard his hand was about the snap. " _ROYAL PREP WINS!_ " Sir Gilliam cheered louder than anyone in that audience. That was his team taking the gold there! He coached those youngsters! " _ROYAL PREP WINS!_ " Amber, Lydia, and their friends jumped to one another, hooting with pumping fists. The announcer had to find one more breath to shout, " _ROYAL...PREP...WINS…!_ " He titled himself as far back as he could, using all of his breath on that final shout. Normally announcers are supposed to remain neutral in sports. Completely unbiased, no favorites, all teams get to have an equal amount of zeal in their progress. Yeah, this referee was letting his love for Royal Prep echo from sea to shining sea. He then collapsed on his hind, megaphone and hat flipping in the air before landing on him. "Ow…" The crowd was coming down from their cheering, but their vivacious applause was a white noise that flooded the school in all directions. The Fairies circled the derby course in a tizzy of glee, sending crackling streams shooting about to burst in vibrant colors. Never before has Royal Prep had such a clean winning streak! A near sweep on their way to the championships. Nothing was going to stop them now!

The referee blew his whistle, piping up Royal Prep's marching band. The crowd knew what was coming next when those horns began. Why let the adrenaline die down before getting in a victory song for their school's Derby Power Duo! _**"HUZZAH!"**_ Fists ramped up high. Amber was louder than anyone in the Royal Family Booth for her girl. _**"HUZZAH!"**_ Zandar and his boy squared off to see who cheered louder for their boy. Then the crowd and booth broke out into a wave, all chanting, " _ **FOR RPA!"**_

 _ **"Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep!"**_

Amber and her friends were more energized that a Princess was taking the gold. _ **"For the red, and green, and blue~..."**_ Hands were in the air, basking in the glory of their school's color and what they represent. _ **"We're all for one, and one for all."**_ Hands gestured to the all around them, then went to their heart to show where they stood. _ **"At RPA,"**_ The young Princesses in the top benches led the clap, _ **"You'll hear our royal call!"**_ Vivian astonishing herself with how into the music she was getting.

" _ **Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep,"**_ Fist pumps were swirled overhead, like wands were being waved. Astrid and Lydia hugged each other by the shoulders, hands to their hearts, _ **"Yes, we're loyal through and through~~..."**_

" _ **We rule on the field,"**_ Miranda and Roland sang as a stated fact, _ **"And off it too!"**_ And those were proud parents to say so.

" _ **That's for Royal Prep to a T we're true!"**_ And the crowd wasn't ashamed to pour their hearts out to this very academy. Well...except for Hugo...who was in the audience with his Dad and Brother. He wasn't feeling very...supportive. And Lydia arched a somber brow noticing.

Meanwhile, after completing their very deserved victory lap, James and Sofia steadied their horses to a pacified halt, bringing them down from their rush. They pet their beautiful horses, turning them toward the band and crowd. That cheer was for them too.

"WE DID IT!" Sofia cheered, still a bit breathless form that amazingly close race. "We're going to the championships!"

"YEAH!" James exclaimed, high fiving his little sis.

" _ **SOFIA AND JAMES,"**_ Their family screamed for them the loudest, _ **"Royal through and through!"**_ The crowd welcomed them with open arms, no doubts in their Royal persona. _ **"Huzzah! Huzzah!"**_ Amber was standing on the booth wall, skirt pinched by a impassive yet very concerned Lydia and Hildegard. _ **"For red, green and blue!"**_ Hard for the Royals and Servants to sing when concerned for Amber.

" _ **That's Royal Prep to a T we're true~~..."**_ The music was dying down, and the crowd was returning to their seats for one final, _ **"HUZZAH!"**_ They roared in applause as James and Sofia strode on their horses towards the pen. Amber was shoving Hildegard and Clio for the stairs to get to the field. She had to shower her brother and sister in praise. Hildegard and Clio were scared, but laughing. Astrid and Lydia went after them before someone got hurt. That is until this very virulent gurgling came to their stomachs and their faces went green. Their punishment for stress eating. they promptly excused themselves and found the nearest bin to...empty their contents. Roland and Miranda would be down later to congratulate them. A King and Queen's work is never done, even at sporting events.

Sofia and James put their horses inside the pen, letting them decompress from such a great run. The stable boys already had fresh water and oats ready for them. A couple of fist bumps and those two logged this day as the perfect win. They turned and were met with a crowd of their friends, Lydia, and Astrid, cheering them on. James was soaking up the praise when… "OH, SOFIA, YOU DID IT! YOU WON," The cold breeze of Amber's brush off rooted him and she was smothering Sofia with all the adoration. So much for being proud of both her sibs.

"Hey, I won too!" James wanted that love.

"I know." Amber dismissed him with a flick of the wrist and went back to Sofia. "Royal Prep hasn't made it to the Championships in a hundred years!" Lydia, spitting out mouthwash and chewing on a handful of mints, sympathetically patted James on the back while being irritated by Amber's one sided fawning. "And it's all because of MY SISTER!"

"AND BROTHER!" James and Lydia stressed.

"Uh-huh." She didn't care right now. James was stupefied! He's taking second place! AFTER COMING IN FIRST!

Lydia kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you." He cupped his hands at his cheek and sighed dreamily, batting his eyes in thanks to his big sis. She snickered adoringly.

"Now you two just have to win that Flying Crown!" Lydia rolled her eyes, pursing her lips with credit to her say _two._ "We're all counting on you, Sofia! Don't mess this up, James." She warned him, gripping his chin. So much for recognition.

"Amber, stop stressing them out. They're going to do great." Lydia implored her. She hugged both Sofia and James, never so happy for them in her life. "I won't lie, though, this had me on the edge of my seat." She exhaled heavily, patting her chest. Yep! Her heart's still ticking. "I don't think my old heart can take the championships."

"You're gonna have to suck it up, Lyd, because we are going to dominate!" James nudged his knuckles to her ribs. "Enchancia's Prince and Princess are going to make history!"

"Don't we know it!" Lydia slapped palms with them both and pumped them, getting her blood back in circulation. _Grrrr…._ She blushed at her rather loud stomach. Astrid held hers laughing. _Way to ruin the moment, stomach._ "And that is a sign that I need to go get some food. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Me too." Astrid waved goodbye. "I haven't eaten at all today. I was too excited." She poked Lydia's stomach. "But I see even your stomach has a loud opinion."

"I'm amazed we're hungry considering we ate the entire crepe stand!" It's not an exaggeration! The stand owner was billing Miranda for this enormous chunk taken out of the stand! It was a horse that got out of its pen, but the girls are the ones who ate him out.

"We also just vomited the entire crepe stand." Astrid would like to redirect her attention to the poor fool who had to take clean out the bins. They cringed and ran for the hills.

 **xxx**

"Now what do we want to eat?" Astrid pondered, perusing the small number of food stands provided by the school. She and Lydia didn't know what to get. Chow Mein from Weiling, Ramen from Japan, Burgers from the New World, Pasta from Italy - there are so many choices, but very little room in their stomachs. To be honest, the smell of the food was making them a little nauseous. But they must eat. "I guess we could go salad and try something with more substance."

"I'll do a fruit salad. Raw veggies do nothing for me but put a bad taste in my mouth." Lydia hates salads. She'll only eat vegetables if they're cooked and mixed with other food.

"You need more vegetables, Lydia, to maintain a healthy metabolism."

"I just ate a whole crepe cart and didn't gain a single pound!"

"For now! Metabolism like yours fades after a certain age." Astrid scolded her.

"Yours will fade before mine! You did just turn 19 last week!" She then tossed her bitterness aside to hug her lovingly. "Happy belated Birthday!"

"Oh thank you!" Astrid pressed her cheek to hers, squeezing her in a hug. "But seriously! You need-"

" _I'm telling you Hugo, there's nothing like crossing that finish line!_ " Astrid and Lydia knew that voice. Their heads craned to the cotton candy stand, spotting a very miserable Hugo ignoring his self adoring big brother Axel. "The thrill of the whole crowd watching! The rush of wind on your skin! The unbearable, gnawing sensation that you might blow it!" He animated his glory days as a Derby Champ, rubbing salt in Hugo's wounded pride. "And then when you hear that tape SNAP! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" He imitated the announcer, shoving green cotton candy into Hugo's face. He peeled it off, not at all humored underneath it. "Sorry, Baby Bro!" He laughed, eating a piece of his humiliation. "I just get to pumped when I think about my wins."

"Way to NOT be supportive, Ax." Astrid scolded him playfully, she and Lydia meandering with hands on the hips and folded. They eyed him with disapproval. How can he be so oblivious to his brother's agony?

"If it isn't our favorite freak of nature and her bestie!" Axel greeted with a little salute of two fingers. Hugo didn't say much. He just ate his cotton candy dismally. Lydia wasn't going to respond to being called a freak of nature. She's gotten used to that. "Not gonna blow me up for being mean to my baby bro, are you?" He dragged Hugo in by the neck, giving him a noogie.

" _NEVER._ " Lydia puckered her lips, batting her eyes with feigned innocence. "I'll just shrink your head so Hugo can hang it off Electra."

"I like that plan!" Hugo brightened up in a snap, shoving himself out of Axel's grasp.

"Ha-Ha! Imma go get some snacks. Catch you two later." Axel strode off with a prideful strut. Astrid touched Lydia's shoulder, excusing herself to go catch up with Axel.

Lydia and Hugo waited till they were gone before dropping their facades with heavy sighs. "He's still pretty shaken up, huh?" Axel calls her a freak of nature in order to control his trauma from Lydia's birthday.

"We all are." Hugo picked sadly at his cotton candy. That left everyone shaken up. Boswell's assault, Lydia the embodiment of so much power, her split personality - that was a lot to swallow. Sometimes its difficult to remember everything from it happening so fast. "That was scary."

"For you and me. But I'm more concerned about you." She poked his forehead, tilting his head so he'd look at her. "It's hitting you hard, isn't it? I know you wanted to be out there too." She saw him for some of the race. He was less thrilled to see Sofia and James win than he was sitting there.

"Yeah…" He swatted my hand off, throwing his cotton candy with a swing of his arm. It landing with a swish in to the grounds keeper's sack. He thanked the Prince and moved on. "But thanks to your sister and brother, I got cheated out of what's been mine for years! What should have been mine!"

Lydia's brow twitch. "Uh, excuse me?!" She furiously bent forward, getting right in his face. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who cheated and it bit you in the behind for it!"

"Ethier play hard or go home!" That's his motto.

"NOT play dirty, Hugo!" There is an extreme difference to playing hard and playing dirty! And Hugo only knew how to play dirty! They were drawing attention to each other. Lydia guided him along, taking him to a barbecue stand. "They play against the Junior Knights soon, right?!"

"Yeah! They win every year!" And it makes him sick.

"I've seen the races and tryouts for The Junior Knights before. None of them have done what you did to Sofia! Which I'm still very angry about." Hugo huffed under his breath, turning away so he can pretend he wasn't sorry. He wasn't fooling anyone. Lydia breathed hard, coming down into her zen space. "But Sofia put it behind her, and so can I." She held up two fingers to the vendor, pointing to the special. "I thought, after what went down last year, and how well you got on with everyone, you were past it too."

"You're not the only one who can wear a fake smile." He shot back.

"I know what fake smiles look like. Those weren't it." She poked his cheek impishly.

"Shouldn't you be with the champions of our school?" He slapped her hand away.

"I was hungry." Right on cue, two pulled pork sandwiches on rye, extra sloppy on the sauce, strings of steamed carrots, kosher dill pickles rounds, and some cayenne for spice wrapped in foil were set to the counter. Lydia paid and offered one to Hugo. "Pulled Pork Sandwich?"

He was about to refuse when the aroma had him drooling. "Thanks…" He unwrapped it. The two took one bite and they were melting, sparkling with bliss. They found a bench to eat and relax on, letting today wash off of them. Those sandwiches really hit the spot.

"Hugo, it does sting when you're on top and you get knocked down." She assured him, throwing their trash away. That's a pain everyone who lives in success knows. She's been knocked down plenty of times. "But it's said that a prideful fall brings humility to save you from the impact." It's so the person isn't demolished to the core of their being. "That's when we get our second chance to rise again and actually earn our spot there."

"Are you saying I'm going to get a second shot to show all of Royal Prep, My Family, and everyone else, that it was a mistake labeling me as third best?" Lydia deadpanned. Not really what she meant. That whistling sound is the message flying over his head, and Lydia thinking she Amber isn't the only oblivious one. "PFFT! Yeah right! I don't know what sort of Fantasy books you read, Lydia, but stuff like that doesn't happen!"

 **(Ten minutes later)**

"I'M ON THE TEAM!" Hugo beamed to Sir Gilliam.

"So much for fantasy." Lydia mumbled pleased with herself. Though she really doesn't like that it took James tripping over his own feet and spraining his wrist.

"You're the third best rider in the school, so yes." Sir Gilliam placed the Derby Team helmet on his head, almost knighting him. "You and Sofia will ride for Royal Prep in the Championships." Axel and Astrid were really lost on how this came about. And how the heck did James hurt his wrist so soon after winning?!

"James, really? A flat surface?" Lydia she flicked the side of his head. She got the gist of the story from Gilliam when he came to get Hugo. Astrid and Axel arrived shortly after when Hugo got named a member of the team. "It'd be more heroic if you said stupidity tripped you."

"Kinda did." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing angrily at himself.

"You know, it does pain me when Amber's right all the time." She seems right on the nose when it comes to James.

"It kills me." It's a dagger straight in his gut. "She's never going to let me live this down." He dropped his head.

"No she will not." Lydia dreaded to say.

"Imma go drown my misery in the stables." James tramped off miserably, half his body swaying. Lydia saluted him as he left.

"Alright…" Sir Gilliam clapped, ending that bit of drama, "See you two at practice first thing tomorrow." He went after James. He might be able to cheer him up.

"YES, SIR GILLIAM!" Sofia confirmed. That was the easy part. Now for the real challenge. "Listen, Hugo, I know I beat you in the try-out race," Lydia and Astrid inwardly groaned. Worst icebreaker, "But hopefully we can put that behind us now that we're teammates. No hard feelings?" She held out her hand.

There was a very brief drumroll when Astrid, Lydia, and Axel glanced to Hugo. "You just got lucky." _CRASH!_ The three cringed. So much for burying the hatchet. He really can hold a grudge.

"Okay…" Sofia awkwardly took the hand back. This was going to take a bit. "Well, we don't have much time before the big race. But James and I've been working on some new team plays I could teach you."

Hugo scoffed at her petty gesture. "I'm so fast, Sofia, we don't need any team plays. All we need is ME flying across that finish line." He pranced off, so confident that victory is in the bag for him.

"Okay! See you tomorrow then!" Sofia tried her hardest to stay cordial.

"I swear. It's like five steps backwards with that kid!" Lydia snarled. She's losing her patience.

"He's still sore about the loss last year." Axel excused him. "Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I hope so." Sofia moaned. "We can't win if we're not on the same page."

"You're not wrong." Astrid shrugged matter of factly, but doesn't see what they can do if Hugo is too proud to work with her. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. In this case, Hugo's a stubborn mule willing to dehydrate in order to save his pride. This was going to be a headache.

 **xxx**

The Derby Race originally left Lydia and Astrid pretty winded, and bringing up the cart full of crepes they ingested in one breath. Their plan was to head home and collapse into their rooms, fade off into a nap with a good book, some work, or anything that would exhaust their minds. A good end to a whirlwind of a day. But that thing with Hugo and Sofia had them antsy, unable to sit still. Axel especially. The whole situation was too bitter to swallow, and left the older siblings feeling abnormally anxious that their team could lose if he didn't shape up. Going home and going to bed wasn't going to alleviate this nagging in the back of their minds. So Astrid proposed an idea. That the three of them decompress at her castle for the day and come back to the school tomorrow bright and early to cheer on the team. Axel quickly declined her offer. There was no time to _decompress_. Not with the Championships only days away. He needs to be with Hugo, working his tiny Princely butt off to zoom passed that finish line and bring honor to his family name. Axel planned on pushing Hugo beyond his limits so that he'll leave everyone in the dust like his family before him. The declaration shook Astrid and Lydia, the two nervous this may overwhelm Hugo to collapsing rather than making him stronger. But Axel was his brother, knew him better than anyone else. This might be what Hugo needed to get his rear in gear.

Meanwhile, Lydia was happy to take Astrid up on her offer and wanted to know what she had in mind to decompress. Astrid's remarkably sinister grin, a grin her very precious face should even be able to contemplate making, had Lydia quaking in her boots. Astrid is a very talented and creative individual. She's known across Frezenberg as the Princess who can take two opposing activities and create an exercise, or sport from them. One year she combined Archery with Jousting. Not very creative seeing as riding a horse and firing an arrow is done in wars. The next thing she made up was Gymnastics mixed with dancing. Basically dancers had to stay atop balance beams over pools of freezing water. Lydia later heard about Blind Frog Leap across a rope bridge. Yes, Astrid is capable of being insane and Lydia was terrified. However, Astrid wanted to keep it simple and not kill Lydia before the big race. So she promised the activity would be kept in her Castle's Ice Rink. Which calmed Lydia down on the spot. Astrid is the regional Enchanted Ice Skating Champ, a true work of art on the ice. Lydia's coordinated enough without ice. On ice should be safe enough. Boy did she misread the plans! Because it turns out that Astrid also had fencing practice...oh boy.

 **xxx**

"AHH-OOF!" This can be tallied as the 19th time Lydia was tossed flat on her back to the in door ice rink. Even her enchanted skates were in a daze. The form fitting sleeves of her red practice outfit did not prevent her from feeling the sting of the ice hitting her. good thing the black tights are made of sturdy material.

Astrid came gliding around her in her glittery outfit, giggling at Lydia's expense. She stopped so perfectly and on a dime that not even a spray of ice showered on Lydia. "I find it ironic that you can skate on magic but not on magic skates."

"I control the magic." She stretched her leg up, pointing at the heinous contraptions. "These control me. Major difference for my lack of coordination. And pride." She went limp in place, wanting the ice to swallow her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to die in place."

"Right." Astrid rolled her eyes. _So dramatic._ "You dropped this." She plopped Lydia's rapier onto her stomach.

Lydia ogled the weapon with deep bitterness, wanting to snap it in half. "Fencing and skating - two things that should never be together." On the bright side it isn't her fencing with Miles so there is no danger of any shrapnel blowing in Astrid's face. _Hm...how come nothing is blowing up?_ She gets pretty worked up and ends up using a burst of magic on a reflex to not fall. Yet nothing bad has happened. _Is it because I don't want to bust my head open, or because I'm having a good time._ Despite being tossed onto her hind quarters everytime.

"Oh quite being a baby and get into your stance." Astrid hoisted her onto her feet, balancing her by the waist. There's no getting out of it, so Lydia exhaled and took her form. She and Astrid curtsied, and then they kicked off. The lock of their blades resounded in a shrill ring and had them stopped inches from one another, determination burning in their eyes. They pushed off one another, digging in the blades of their skates, then came at each other at the sides, glancing blows of their blades repelled. Lydia spun to face her while Astrid criss crossed her legs to glide backwards around her. Lydia should be bothered that someone was about to get the drop on her for the 20th time in one day, but she was having the time of her life instead.

Astrid was a true magician on the ice. Her body and tricks were in perfect sync with one another and those blasted skates. She was one with her sword, deflecting and parrying Lydia's boorish thrusts and strikes. A thrust that would seem to miss would come with a quick stop and spin that had the sword grinding along Lydia's, sending the girl back a ways. Lydia was too focused on what the skates were planning rather than learning that it the position of her feet and the sway of her body that dictate what the skates will do next. Astrid knows how to keep herself grounded or take flight, but this was a good lesson for Lydia...and it was fun to watch her squirm. She rode over the ice as if her skates were never touching it. Lydia conceded she was out of her league...and then her mind started to wander... _Lezard._

"AHH! OOF!" And on her back she went, but without an irritated sigh. Instead she just stared up at the navy ceiling, tracing the smooth edges of the carved prisms forging the cave like point. Why Lezard comes to mind now...it really leaves her queasy. She can't help it. _Hugo...reminds me...of Lezard._

"Your jumps and thrusts are really lacking oomph." Astrid crouched beside her. "You seem down."

"Not down...just nostalgic." Lydia sat up, groaning somberly. "Hugo...is like Lezard."

"Your ex-boyfriend, right? The one who…" Astrid bit her tongue catching Lydia flinching. "Right. How is that?"

"Lezard was fixated on being number one in our school. So fixated that being on top meant more to him than...than me." That really shouldn't be causing her chest to tighten. She's accepted the fact he never liked her...just the power she has. "When graduation came, it never occured to me until he attacked me, but he wasn't happy at all when he was ranked as number one and me number two."

"He became number one because of the taboo, right? His hands?" She flexed her palms, forgetting the name of the spell.

"Leech Palms, yes. With them he could absorb and use the magic of anyone he touched." He can steal every ounce of their magic and leave them in a comatose state, or kill them. Anyone with those palms could become the most powerful being in the world. More powerful than the Fairies, and they're stronger than her. "The drawback is that they can never be removed and have to always be fed. Driving a person mad." The hunger for magic is tantamount to the hunger felt by a dog starved for weeks. Eventually...they attack, dying to fill their bellies.

"How does this remind you of Hugo?" Astrid tilted her head, missing the plot.

"Lezard always felt he was second to me because of my powers, and because he knew he couldn't match me so long as I had them. So he committed a taboo and is now in jail!" What goes around comes around and lands the offender in prison. He should be thrown in a trunk to the bottom of the ocean. "Hugo will always feel second, or dead last, to Sofia and James because he cheated and lost." Lost all of his mindless followers and crushes too. Amber threw him to the curb without a second thought. Lydia's still very proud of that. "I'm worried he'll do something crazy in order to win and to get his pedestal back." Crazy like make Sofia have an accident so he can have a mindless flunky as his sidekick.

"Competition does bring out the worst in everyone." Astrid can admit that she gets pretty ugly when faced with the possibility of defeat. "But not everyone is as bad as their competitive nature." As everyone knows, competition is fierce and it devours those involved. "Hugo is a boy who's down on his luck and just wants to get back up. And he feels winning is the only way. It's all that matters in his world."

"Axel did tell me his family has a long history of Derby Champs."

"They do. Axel, their dad, their uncle, his grandfather and so on." That's right. Girls and women weren't allowed into Derby races, or just never tried out. _Go, Sofia._ "And that is an immense amount of pressure, and achievement to live up to." That's a familiar pressure. Being named Crowned Princess, and the step-daughter of King Roland, Lydia feels she can't sneeze without someone wanting to tell her she's nothing like Roland. _It really shouldn't bother me that I'm not like someone who isn't my blood. But it does._ "He felt he lost that chance when he lost the tryouts. Now that he has his chance, he's scared to lose it." And losing isn't an option in the least if he wants it. Astrid put a hand to Lydia's shoulder, smiling warmly to her. "But if he had people there to support him, show him there is more to living up to a name than winning," Like how Lydia had people to tell her she isn't a monster, "He will stand taller than he ever has. Regardless if he wins."

"I...I think I hear what you're saying. Thanks, Astrid."

"Of course." Astrid helped her off the cold ice, skating for the bleachers. it was time for a break. "Besides, I need to believe Hugo can rise above this. He's an amazing rider and a fantastic racer." Lydia won't deny that. She's gotten to see him race a couple of times. He's near flawless. Near. "He hasn't let his family down, and he never will. The only person he'll let down is himself if he keeps behaving this way."

"Has he always been this stubborn?" Lydia asked, passing her a canteen of water.

"Him and Hildegard both." She remarked exhausted. She rubbed her head. "I don't know if you've noticed, but those two have a reputation around the school as _the best_ in some field."

"I've noticed." Lydia groaned with a roll of her eyes. It's pretty hard to watch. "Hildegard is fawned over and envied, especially by Clio, as the most knowledgeable and confident. And Hugo was the Golden Boy of the Derby Team and inspirational to the other Princes. Even James wanted to measure up." Still kind of does. James always fears Hugo will take his place permanently if he ever slacks off. Having his arm sprained must be killing his self esteem. "Amber's the same way."

"Precisely. Their reputation is all they have to feel better about themselves. Take away what gave them that reputation and they feel left with nothing." Kind of sad when she says it out loud. "They can always rebuild that reputation with a new lease, but with their self confidence shattered and their self worthless worthless…"

"That's a ladder they're too crippled to climb." The fall bruises the body, but it sudners the soul and will to get back up again. Hugo suffered his worst fall when he lost. "Hugo's a good kid. He has to want to work with Sofia. He knows he can't win without her." It's because of her and James he's in third anyway. Sir Gilliam stating that fact didn't help.

"True Athletes put their grudges aside for the team." As an athlete herself, this isn't hot air spouting from her lips. It's hard to put differences and pride aside for the team. "If Hugo really wants to impress his family, he has to be willing to forgive, forget, and swallow that it was his own methods that made him lose."

"Good luck with that." Lydia voiced her doubts. "Hildegard and Amber choke when they have to admit they're wrong. Hugo might suffocate."

"Then you, me, and Axel have to be there to perform CPR and get him back on his feet!" She encouraged, wrapping an arm to Lydia's shoulders.

"I don't know CPR." Lydia droned.

"I'll teach you-" They got up and Astrid pushed Lydia right back down, making her fall between the bleachers. "Right after I teach you about your stance."

Lydia's brow bounced Irately . "Says the twig!"

"Who are you calling-AHH!"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Lydia sprang like a feral cat out of hiding, tackling Astrid to the floor.

"CHEATER!"

"DEAL!" The guards heard the commotion and rushed to help, only to find the two girls winded and laughing on the floor. Earlier it sounded like two cats going at it.

 **xxx**

Classes at Royal Prep are being cut short for the championship race, leaving Sofia and Hugo the whole day to practice. Visitors from all around were coming to see the crowd favorites, the Junior Knights, and the Underdogs, Royal Prep, the newfound rivals for the Flying Crown, duke it out for the championship. It i unprecedented that after 100 years the ones to bring RPA to the championships would be a Prince who never practiced, and a Princess! This had to be seen to be believed. And the bragging rights afforded to the supporters of either team will be sweet ambrosia on their lips.

Lydia was pretty winded from her trouncing by Astrid, and it was pretty late after she'd had dinner with the Royal Family of Frezenberg. So she spent the night and got a nice shade of Frezenberg blue nail polish put on her hands and feet. It sparkled like Hildegard's dress. Very pretty. The girls hung out for the day before heading out for the school. Astrid adored Eezeyal, loved scratching that special spot on his tummy and listening to him purr. Eezeyal asked that Lydia take a one hour stroll so he could enjoy this. It wasn't so. They had to get going.

By the time the girls arrived to the school, Axel was with an annoyed Minimus and a disheartened Sofia were standing outside the track. There was no sign of Hugo or Electra. It was pretty early. Practice couldn't be over already. Sofia and company brightened seeing the two girls and Eezeyal, but it was very short lived.

"How was practice?" Astrid asked fretfully.

"Didn't happen. Hugo doesn't want to practice with me. He just wants to cross the finish line." Sofia informed her sadly.

"Ugh...that boy!" Lydia fumed.

"Isn't there anything any of you can do to get him to practice with me?!" Sofia pleaded. Astrid and Axel cringed, hissing through their grit teeth at a loss. No one can make Hugo work with her if he doesn't want to. He'll just buck them at every turn. There has to be a way to provoke him into racing with her. Poke his hive to get his hornets buzzing for the thirst of competing with a fellow rider.

"Hmm, you know what, there might be something I can do." Lydia bobbed a finger in the air. Eyes lit up on her. It's a long shot but it might work. "You're going up against the Junior Knights, right? Chris is a reserve on his Derby Team. He can help ignite a spark in Hugo's saddle."

"Who's Chris again?" Astrid and Axel raised their hands.

"My friend Adelea's little brother. He attends the Junior Knight's Academy." He's the first of his age group to be named a Junior Knight from Paige.

"That's a great idea!" Sofia jumped excitedly. "Hold on, won't he be busy training for the championships?"

"Not this time. He's planning an excursion with one of the Knights. He has some free time before the trip, through." Him and Adelea are always off on their own adventures while she stays how ignoring suitors. What a dull life she's leading. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a trial race or two."

"Thanks, Lydia. What would I do without you?" Sofia hugged her, batting her eyes.

"Whatcha talkin' about? I get my sweet, helpful, charitable side from you, remember." Lydia ruffled her hair. "Get on home and take care of our idiot brother. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be home late."

"Okay. Thanks, Lydia." Sofia got on Minimus and flew off home.

"Our castle has a Derby Course. Why don't we all meet there?" Axel proposed. "Hugo might relax more if he's on a course away from the Flying Crown in his face and a crowd." Students were gathering around in hopes of catching some of the actions. Many of them were annoyed and sad that Hugo and Sofia weren't going to give them a trail run

"Sounds good." That will only add to the pressure Hugo's feeling. Lydia can hear a couple of students already doubting Hugo will be any good. That he'll cost them the championship. She wanted to tell them to stick it, and that they were talking out of their butts. But actions speak louder than words and Hugo working with Sofia to win was the best course of action. "Imma go pick up Chris. I'll see you in Albuquerque."

"I want to come too. I haven't gotten to see the Knight's Academy." Astrid pleaded.

"Then let's go." Lydia would love the company. And she and Astrid haven't had time to themselves since they first met. Why stop now?! They're having a great time!

 **xxx**

The great times were kind of spoiled when they made it to the Junior Knight's Academy. Lydia and Astrid had to apologize to the Headmaster for their sudden visit. He pretended that it wasn't a big deal, but just a week ago Astrid's mom, Pamela, had borrowed a handful of his best knights for a hike up through the Everglades. What she was doing in a swamp was unknown to everyone. Including Henrik. Swamps aren't her place of choice. She bans mud. Anyway, getting back on topic, they were hoping to borrow Chris for a day or two to help a friend of theirs renew his confidence for a Derby Championship Race. The Headmaster immediately knew it was for Royal Prep. He heard one of the racers was injured and that Prince Hugo was a replacement. A talented young man whose hunger for victory finally turned sour in his mouth. While the Headmaster didn't approve of aiding the enemy team, one of their reserve members no less, he saw valor in wanting to stoke flames that have lost their luster. Additionally, Chris's excursion with one of the knights is going to take him through a region where flight is demanded. This will be good practice for him. He'll allow Chris to train with the young Prince. But he must be returned no later than Saturday morning. Lydia thanked him, picked up Chris, and off they were on flying horses to Albuquerque. Lydia and Astrid filled him in on the way, and he was laughing his head off.

"James sprained his wrist?! Days before the championship?!" He almost rolled out of the carriage laughing so dang hard. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry." He's already laughing.

Lydia twisted his ear. "Considering I have you miles in the air, and that's my baby brother-" Surely he doesn't want to become a stain on Albuquerque land.

"Got it! Sad! Boo-hoo, poor James." Chris changed his tune, writhing in pain.

"That's better." Lydia let him go, pleased he understands.

"Still...ow...I'm shocked anyone wants to help the kid who basically isn't afraid to cheat to get what he wants." Chris commented, rubbing his ear.

"Remember, we're here to help Hugo." Astrid scolded him. "Axel's already rubbed his loss in his face enough." Chris hears her, but he's heard of Hugo. Been in the same room as him. He's not the easiest boy to get along with. Let alone willfully help. Still, Lydia and Sofia are his friends and he'll do what he can to help her.

 **xxx**

King Garrick stared into the afternoon sky with a grin to his face from the castle landing strip, spotting a flying Enchanica coach, and two wonderful ladies waving at him. Axel was there too, but was more interested in the dirt on his shoes than his guests. He and Garrick stood off to the side as the coach came in for its landing, stopping right in front of him. Garrick approached as the coachmen let the trio out, bowing to them.

"Ladies, Gentleman, thank you for coming!" Garrick welcomed with open arms. Axel waved nonchalantly. Odd behavior considering he invited them over.

"Good to see you again, King Garrick. Axel." Lydia said brightly. "You both remember Chris."

"Your Majesties…" Chris bowed. Axel regarded him with a huff and a brow twitch.

"Young Knight, thank you for coming." Garrick bowed to him.

"Where's Queen Irene?" Astrid was surprised she wasn't there with them.

"She's taken ill these past couple of days. A virus in her stomach that isn't showing signs of relenting." He was sorry to say.

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Astrid fretted.

"She's going about the day to day, eating light so her stomach won't get upset." That's progress. Eating is good. "Our Court Physician says these things can last up to about a week, and then slowly the patient gets back on their feet."

"That's good. I hope she gets well soon." Lydia prayed.

"Me too." Garrick appreciated their concern. "She's resting right now. Maybe you can see her after you've finished a run with Hugo." Astrid and Lydia would love that. They cupped their hands together, nodding animated.

"He's at the obstacle course just in back. I'll show you." Axel volunteered, speaking up for the first time. He's really out of sorts. He motioned them along. "Talk to you later, Dad."

"You kids have fun!" Garrick waved them off, returning inside.

"Challenging Hugo with a Derby reserve. Nice." Chris wasn't stupid. He can hear that Axel doesn't think much of his skills. Reserves in his eyes are contenders who weren't good enough for the team to begin with. "You recently became the top dog of your school, right?"

"Not the top dog. I just got promoted from Page to Junior Knight." He shrugged. It stopped being a big deal to him a month afterward.

"At the ripe old age of nine-"

"Ten!" Chris barked irritated. "I'm ten, and I get enough crap from my seniors. I don't need it from you." He set Axel straight, making Lydia and Astrid smirk.

"Geez. Knights aren't friendly." Axel waved him off.

"No, Axel, you're just a jerk." Lydia retorted, fist bumping Chris. Axel didn't wittily retort back. Instead he sneered at Lydia...and increased his pace.

 **xxx**

Astrid, Chris, and Lydia walked to the other side of the castle, absorbing the family tree vines fo Hugo and Axel's heritage that lined most of the walls. It was a pretty crafty piece of decoration, and keeping alive the legacy of the Royal Family of Albuquerque. Beside each plaque of the members was a brief history that added value to them. The roots of the family began at the foyer at the front doors, and split off to opposite wings. The Families of Garrick and Irene and their long journey to building Albuquerque into what it is now, to their times five great grandparents meeting and uniting their families. What started off as a fued of Royalty vs The Common people gradually evolved into a love story to transcend the ages. Supposedly the branches and leaves all meet up at the Throne Room where they would find Garrick and Irene's insert, and from there Axel and his future Queen will be added, and Hugo's future will drift off to a different branch to keep the tree growing. Astrid has something similar at her castle too. Instead of a tree, it was a massive wall engraved with snowflakes linked to one another, each one different to show how different every member was and what they brought to the table. Lydia wants something like that in her home. But what would she use for her family line? What is her family line?

"WHOAAA!" Chris and Lydia's jaws hit the ground like anvils hit by a hammer. When someone says backyard, they expect a large yard with maybe something to climb on, or something like what Enchancia has. Astrid's backyard was the a winter wonderland stroll. This...this...THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! Axel had brought them through a tunnel from a flight of stairs, bringing them out to a stone wall that had a 50 story plummet of a drop that Chris and Lydia nearly walked off...and would have fallen to their deaths into an Olympic sized Flying Derby Arena. "THIS IS INSAAANNEE!" Their cries echoed, making Axel and Astrid laugh.

Their eyes hurt trying to absorb it all. Their heads were spinning! It was three courses in one giant acreage of area! The ground level was a dirt laden track with sea of moguls, fence hurdles, tall poles, deep pools that have their own waves, and...are those desert hills?! There were stretches of road between them, and hoof prints on the top. Two ways through. The finish line had a series of gaps and jumps with...spikes?! Oh no! Those are fake spikes! Foam made with nets at the bottom. Good. The poor horses. That wasn't the craziest part! Far from it!

The middle level was where the flight took place and the obstacles were intensified. There were rings to fly through that lit on fire periodically, rising and falling in two dips. Servants were suspended on cranes with massive fans to create intense wind situations, coupled with leaves, ice blocks to act as hail, sticks and rocks, and flying pigs to emulate the cows picked up by tornados. Onward were massive volcano props that actually spewed lava - garlic marinara sauce - and fake boulders that come tumbling down. Towards the finish line are...CATAPULTS AND CROSSBOWS?! It doesn't matters whats packed into the pouches, those will sting on a direct hit. Oh but it wasn't done from there!

The highest level, and they really need to figure out who the architect is because he must study sorcery on the side, was a sea of natural disasters that flyers face in the air. The erupting garlic volcanos shot spouts into the air. The middle level deals with the shower. The true aerial battle came from dodging the spouts. Storm clouds that shoot actual lightning, hail, heavy rain, and snow hovered over head. These horses are put through extreme conditions for races.

"What do you guys expect of your horses?!" Lydia asked in a frightened sweat.

"The best!" Axel pumped a fist, then slyly grinned at Eezeyal. He was rightfully terrified and hid behind her. Lydia placed a hand on his head. Her glare warned Axel that if he came any closer she'd throw him to his death. "Anyway, Hugo should be on the second course coming around...there!"

Right on cue, Hugo was clearing the boulders. His whole body was leaned forward, adjusting and leaning with his golden glory steed Electra! She earned her name with stripes! She darted through the air like an electrical storm, nothing able to being this unstoppable force to a halt! Electra's wings beating the air heatedly, her body weaving in and out of the boulders was a thing of beauty. She and Hugo were in sync! Until they cleared the boulders...and had to come around a sharp turn that would take them to the catapults and crossbows. It was a pillar with one of the servants on top with a flag. He would have gotten down from a zipline. Hugo was nearing the turn...but was coming in too hot and too close. Axel and the others were going to scream for him to watch out! Electra tried to veer from the pillar too late! A piece of her wing hit the pillar, throwing her off course and sending her hurtling into flips! Hugo was thrown off into the air.

"HUGO!" Axel cried. Lydia threw her hands out in a panic! Electra and Hugo missed the safety nets and were about to land headfirst into props. Suddenly they froze in mid air. They poked their eyes opened fearfully, gasping at how close their impending doom was. They looked around confused how they were saved, when Hugo saw his brother, friends...and Lydia panting hysterically from having strained to catch him. She smoothly set the pair down, lurching forward with her hands to her knees in relief. She caught him! He was alright! She caught him! Chris pat her on the back. Hugo was picking himself and Electra up, dusting himself and her off.

"We can all pretend we didn't see that." Astrid urged. No sense in this being the wrong foot.

"Agreed! Hold on!" Lydia brought Axel and Astrid in. Chris touched her side. A puff of turquoise smoke consumed them and they reappeared on the course with Hugo. Astrid and Axel wobbled away from her, choking to not puke. "Sorry, it's disorienting at first." She shrugged with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Chris was fine. This sort of thing is what he deals with thanks to Adelea.

Astrid fanned her hand, assuring her she'd recover. She rushed to Hugo and Electra, helping the poor horse stand. "You both okay?!"

"We're fine! We're training! What do you guys want? Why are you here?!" Hugo huffed angrily. _Nice to see you too._ Chris snarled.

"We're here to help you train." Lydia stated firmly.

Hugo visibly flinched. "I don't need help." He scoffed.

"You just crashed on a simple turn." Axel scolded him. He checked Electra, pleased that she wasn't hurt. "You need help." He declared.

Hugo shook angrily, kicking at the dirt. "I've crashed on that same turn four times already! I don't get why Electra keeps crashing!"

"ME?!" Electra screeched heatedly, neighing to everyone else.

"Boy, I was a mile away and I saw it was your amarture self that made her crash!" Eezeyal roared.

Lydia touched their mouths, shushing them so she can correct him. It was hard for Astrid and the others to remember that she can understand animals. Her face told them Electra and Eezeyal weren't happy with him. "You're too tense." She declared. Hugo sputtered affortnedly. "Animals, especially horses, can sense when their owners are agitated. It makes them nervous." Eezeyal shuddered playfully, kneading his talons into her shoulders. Lydia flicked his forehead with pursed lips. "You need to relax, and remember that Electra is here to help you like you are her."

Hugo was about to tell her she didn't know what she was talking about. But when he heard Electra sputter at him, he was overcome by guilt. He's been working her worse than a dog in in a dog show. He went over and hugged her, smoothing his hands to her. "I'm sorry, Electra." She scoffed at his pitiful apology, but had to concede with a smile that he was too adorable for her to stay mad at. She nuzzled her snout to him, making him laugh. "Aw, good girl."

"Alright, now that we're calmed down, let's get a race in!" Astrid declared with a clap of her hands. "Lydia and Chris vs Hugo and Axel. Losers have to clean the horses."

"Sounds good to me!" Axel gave a thumbs up. Chris and Hugo were on board too.

"If no one minds, Ezee and I have a trick we need to work on." The pair nodded to one another. He floated into the air. She flipped her hair, exposing a seal on her back. Eezeyal landed to that seal, becoming one with his girl, and out form her back spread a set of owl wings, wowing her audience with how quickly she became on par with an angel. "Our duration together is a little low." It becomes painful when the strain starts to hit.

"That's cool!" Chris and Astrid fawned over the wings, moving them up and down. Lydia flinched feeling them pinch her feathers. Hugo was wowed and grossed out at the same time. Axel tried not to pay it any mind. He bit into his lip rancorously.

"Let's do it!" Astrid cheered. "I'll referee!"

Axel arranged flying horses for him and Chris. Lydia gave Astrid a lift to the referee booth at the finish line, and then she took her place at the starting platforms with the boys. A once around was called for this race, just to get a feel for the track. The racers agreed and got ready. Astrid amped them with a raise of her hand, their bodies tensed for….the drop! Astrid bellowed that they take flight. Wings came down hard, the air catching to their feathers and off they flew, launched like cannonballs. Chris and Hugo were in the lead for their teams, leaving Axel and Lydia behind to battle it out! So long as they kept one another behind, it was a toss in the air which team would come out on top. The rings were cleared with not a single feather signed or touch to the hoops. Axel was vicious when he bumped at Lydia, trying to throw her off course. Lydia's lack of horse made her more nimble and agile, so she swirled and dove around him, swiping at his hair to tease him. He snarled at her like an animal and she sneered back at him. But their focus on one another was strained when Hugo and Chris started to get loud. Hugo was snapping his crop at Electra's hip. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough that she would pick up speed. The servants creating the high winds gave Chris an idea. He had the horse angle downward, catching a stream of wind that shot him ahead of Hugo by a wing. Hugo wasn't having it and brought Electra up and over Chris. Dismay consumed the boy when he realized Hugo was going to have the horse trounce on him. Lydia used Axel's horse to kick off ahead, getting in real close. Chris saw her spreading her wing, catching a pocket of air. Chris had his horse spread his wings. Lydia fell back beating hers as hard as she could. A wing blast was performed and Chris was rocketed out of Hugo's reach, leaving the boy falling down fast and falling behind. Lydia pulled ahead with Chris, both fornwing at his dirty trick. Axel dove and flipped his horse upside down, creating an updraft for Hugo to pull up with. The two were back in the race, and gaining on Chris and Lydia. The false volcanoes began to spew...and the racers all had some garlic bread to scoop some of it up with. It was delicious. Still, they rounded the volcano and watched for the falling sauce and boulders. The finish line was getting closer. Axel shouted at Hugo for them to perform their own wing blast but with Hugo would need to swerve to have a chance to getting past them. Hugo ignored his brother, too focused on the finish line drawing closer. He kicked Electra into high gear, taking the turn and the falling boulders too fast. Axel shouted for Hugo to stop. Hugo didn't listen to him. He tore past the boulders, coming right up on Chris and Lydia. The duo pulled off a double swerve right as he got close, Lydia the fall behind with Chris having his horse buck her with her feet planted to the hooves. Hugo was flustered by their speed and pulled Electra's reins too hard. She ended up bucking him off and he fell...again. Chris and Lydia screeched to a halt, crying out in terror. Axel caught him like a Princess in his lap, bringing a wave of relief. Axel was irritated with him. His haste cost them the race and nearly got him killed.

The group landed with Astrid, seriously rethinking their strategy. Hugo wasn't sorry for his actions, only that he couldn't break through. Astrid tapped on the railing of her box in deep thought. That was a bit of a disaster. "Let's call that the warm up round." She decided. "How about a mix up? Lydia and Axel vs Hugo and Chris." She cringed so badly she had the soul robbed from her. There was a four way stream of sparks surging between their glares. Axel and Lydia, for one reason yet to be voiced, are not on the best of terms, and Hugo will not partner with a racer allied with his rivals. There is a lot of tension on this field. "Ohh...kay...nevermind." She squeaked.

"No-no! It's fine!" Axel snapped. He put his hands to his hips. "Working with someone you have ill feelings towards is the sign of true athletes." Axel may have been speaking to Hugo...but he was looking at Lydia the whole time. The teams mounted up...and...the second race wasn't any better. For starters, Hugo and Axel left their teammates in the dust, wanting to go head to head...and really not feeling working Lydia and Chris. The pair didn't let it get to them and just flapped their wings, catching up to the best of their abilities. Axel showed off his superior driving skills by weaving in and out of the first rings, frying a few sausages for the road. Hugo wasn't impressed by his brother and just drove through the rings, pulling out alongside him again. They bumped and bashed into each other, having their horses kick at one another to trip the other up. Chris was getting sick of this. He moved in front of Lydia, raising his horse's hind legs. Lydia panicked and on reflec leaned back and crossed her arms. She fell into his trap. A barrier caught the hooves, like Chris knew it would, and his horses pushed off with all its might, sending Lydia flipping out of control. Chris broke right through Hugo and Axel, disrupting their brotherly squabble, chanting how great he was at pulling ahead. Axel wasn't going to let him keep the lead, but Hugo was faster by having his horse jump off Axel's and catching up with Chris. Axel hissed venomously, refusing to let it go like this. Lydia caught up with him, equally insulted by those cheap shots, and annoyed by the bird's nest she took with her digging herself out of the tree. Axel had a plan that will send them to the lead, he just hope she can handle high speeds. It's a play no one in Hugo's age group would know. He latched onto Lydia by the wrists. She became unnerved, not liking that look in his eye. She wasn't going to like this. Axel yanked her hard, his horse flinging into a full spin. Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting very much to get off this ride. Chris and Hugo glanced back, wondering what all the noise was. Hugo gaped in dismay at what he was seeing. Axel roared like a lion and threw Lydia with all his might. She went flying, and screaming in pure terror with teasing spilling out of her eyes. Chris, Hugo, and their horses all screamed, but weren't fast enough to dodge when Lydia tore right through them, shaving patches of fur off the horses, and breaking the finish line tape. Unfortunately she didn't stop there and Astrid could only watch in dismay, and cringe, when Lydia crashed into a net of crash test dummies.

"Not...cool…" She moaned dizzily. Astrid got out of the box, rushing to pull her out. Hugo and Chris landed, and sat their in worry if she was going to be alright. Axel landed last, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. He didn't think she'd go flying like that. She's lighter than he thought. Astrid cradled Lydia by her hip and with her one arm around her neck, minding to walk slowly as the dizzy Lydia sang drunkenly. " _ **We're climbing'...soarin'...a thousand...ha-ha-ha...**_ " Astrid flinched at the lump on her head. She was going to feel that tomorrow. But she was going to be okay.

"THE FLYING SLINGSHOT?!" Hugo roared at his brother, frothing at the mouth. His shout broke Lydia out of her stupor. "How the heck do you guys know the Flying Slingshot?!"

"How do you know about that?!" Axel gasped. That move hasn't been used since his grandfather. Axel only ever used it once before in trail races, but never in actual races. Still, it was before Hugo's time.

"Sofia said she looked it up in some dusty old playbooks!" Hugo fumed.

"SHE READS OLD PLAYBOOKS TOO?!" Axel smashed his cheeks in, stretching them out in disbelief.

"You mean that spinning top of death toss has a name?!" Lydia howled. Bad move. Her head was spinning.

"Hugo, remind me again why you're so bent on not working with such a valuable teammate!" Axel scolded him. Someone willing to delve into the past to make a win today isn't someone that should be tossed aside. Axel briefly noted that Electra wasn't looking too good. She was shaking.

"She's not valuable! She's a princess who got lucky!"

"Ignoring that!" Lydia hissed. A worker on one of the platforms, however, did wonder how his lunchbox spontaneously combusted.

"Alright, alright, everyone relax!" Astrid got in the middle, arms raised high to divert hospital gazes in her direction. She was going to remain positive that this was progress. "We have seen what effective teamwork does for a team, we just haven't had the right match up." _Right match up? PLEASE!_ There's no such thing as the right match up! He just needs to go it solo! "Maybe we can try Hugo and Lydia vs-"

"OR WE CAN TRY THIS!" Hugo pulled on Electra, breaking her into a running start into the air. "You guys just leave me alone and let me practice by myself!" Electra nearly tripped on her take off, but managed to gain altitude once her wings shook off the stiffness. He veered her sideways, having her hover high above these imbecilic peons who insist one preaching about effective teamwork. "I don't need a team, and I don't need Sofia! I'll cross that finish line myself and win the whole championship! HYAHH!" Electra neighed loudly, taking off fast and out of the Palace's training yard.

"HUGO! COME BACK!" Lydia cried.

"Where's he going?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Who cares where! Get after him!" Axel implored. "Electra can't handle this much stress anymore!" She been flying since early this afternoon. She's going to cave! Chris and Lydia nodded and took off after him.

"I'm coming too!" Astrid jumped down onto Axel's horse and they were off.

 _ **"JKA's Derby Team won't get in my way…!"**_

He snapped the crop on Electra's hind, wanting her to go faster, to reach the town and show the people within that he's no chump. She panted heavily,her wings feeling heavier than lead. _**"Royal Prep will soon know the truth!"**_ He ghosted through the bell tower, sounding the bell and stopping all in their tracks. _ **"I'm the best of the three!"**_ Heads snapped up in awe, fingers pointing in amazement of the young Prince zooming over the skin of their town, and then gasping when three more came flying after him.

" _ **Stop!"**_ Hugo gaped and sneered at the trio insisting on tailing him. _ **"Hear us, Prince Hugo, this is not the way!"**_ Hugo rolled his eyes and picked up speed. Axel and the others were not giving up. _ **"We know you're better than this hostility!"**_

Hugo brought Electra to a cart shop's massive sized gorilla prop and had her buck it. It came toppling down, snapping off of its moorings. Lydia eyes glowed bright, bringing the ropes to life. They snagged to the gorilla, planting it back in place, freeing her and the others to dive into the town after Hugo. _**"You don't even know~ me~ at all!"**_ Hugo and Electra wove through the town, breaking into a sprint on the street past roaming carts. _**"Don't understand the meaning of my fall!"**_ He squeezed his eyes closed, clutching a fist to his chest. Electra went bolting through a square, spinning passersby like tops. _**"What my family would think if I ever fail at anything!"**_ The daunting shadows of his family line of Derby Champions loomed over him, beady red eyes boring holes into his back, peeling him apart. They raised their medals to him. Chains of heir expectations of victory of him sprouted, constricting to Hugo from neck to legs. He couldn't escape them. So he raised his head and glared ahead, seeing nowhere else to go but forward.

His forward charge took him out of the town and the open field of the forest, blowing pollen and dandelions into the air. _**"Tough as a Diamond – that means I'll never break!"**_ He guided Electra, who was becoming as brittle as glass, to the treeline, wowing everyone in terror when he cut through a branch with is crop. Chris and Lydia feared that would be them if they made him angrier. _**"No matter what be the cost of the path I take!"**_ Hugo clutched his hand, hiding it at his chest. His crop had actually snapped, and a gash was ripped into his palm. _**"Whatever I have to do,"**_ He closed the hand tightly, biting back the hiss at the sharp sting, _ **"To win in the end...!"**_ He swung his arm out to the side, throwing traces of blood and his reservations aside. Discarding all that would stand in his way of absolute victory.

" _ **STOP!"**_ Lydia laterally slid in his path, arms opened wide in a barrier. Hugo pulled hard on Electra's reins, veering her sharply to the left. _**"This is not the answer!"**_ She pleaded to him, calling out to his rational side.

" _ **Wait!"**_ Chris dropped down from the blue. Hugo drove Electra right over his head, quickly guiding her to the right when towering trees impeded his path. _**"And it's plainly seen!"**_ Chris ogled the boy sadly, knowing his burden.

" _ **Listen!"**_ Axel and Astrid rose up from the meadow. Hugo yanked so hard on Electra that she flipped in a 180, heading back in the direction of town. _**"You can redeem yourself!"**_ Chris and Lydia caught up, and back they were with this game of three cats and one mouse. _**"But by helping Sofia, not by being mean!"**_ Hugo didn't want to hear it! He doesn't need her, them, anyone! They saw it for themselves! He was so fast and agile that everyone in town barely caught a glimpse of him! He's a blurr, a streak, a bolt of lightning, a wisp on the wind! No one can match him! No one can catch him! James isn't better than him! Sofia isn't better than him! He's the greatest racer in the school! They'll all see soon enough that they were fools to cast him aside for a Princess and a Chump!

Astrid jumped from Axel onto Lydia, wrapping herself to her side. The weight strained her wings, diminishing the time she had left. Still she persevered, coming out ahead of Hugo and Electra, baffling them with her backwards flying. _**"We know you have friends who admire you!"**_ _No I don't! I don't have anyone after my loss!_ They abandoned him the second someone else took his place. _**"You can be their star with all the glory too!"**_ _Glory I'll never have if Sofia crosses the finish line first!_ he has to be number one no matter what. _**"But there's a better way,"**_ Lydia came up and by his side, letting Astrid slip off behind him. _**"There's a better wa-a-ay."**_ The girls touched his shoulder, slyly coaxing him to guide Electra for the palace. Hugo showed signs of doubting his previous thought pattern. _Is there really a better way, or are they just trying to help their crowd favorite?_ He doesn't know anymore.

Chris and Axel came around with punches to his shoulder, going beside and under him to help the girls take him home. _**"There's so much more still left to learn about yourself!"**_ Chris showed off the crest of the Junior Knight's Academy, and Axel his Derby Championship medal, showing what their roads have led them to. Astrid showed her Regional medal, and Lydia pointed to the crest on her forehead. _**"See the potential we see in you!"**_ Just like their families saw their potential, and let them pursue their passions. _ **"We know you can be the champion."**_ Hugo looked around at all of their amazing accomplishments, biting on his lip in anxiety and sweating. _How...how can I be a champion if I don't win?!_

Astrid slid off back to Axel's horse, pulling ahead of a distraught Hugo with the others. _**"Take a pause right now,"**_ They raised a hand, getting him to stop on a dime, _**"And try another start."**_ They directed his attention to a road fraught with peril, plant life decayed, and the air possessing a daunting chill. The road Hugo has traveled for so long for the sake of his reputation, never realizing it was falling apart. While there was a barely touched path laden with luscious greenery, vibrant and fresh, awaiting Hugo to travel to his own salvation. _**"You'll finally free yourself from the dark."**_ Hugo clutched at his throbbing head, shaking violently as he tore himself apart. He doesn't know what to do! Electra was feeling his wavering sense of self, becoming distraught herself. _**"And see how you can…"**_ Axel and company moved closer, opening their hands to him, wanting him to see the light, _**"And see how you can and will leave your mark."**_ Hugo bit furiously into his lip and kicked Electra. She neighed shrilly in fright, taking off in a blurr and blowing past everyone, nearly bowling them over like pins. Axel and the others watched in dismay as Hugo left them in his dust...heading straight home where he may drown his sorrows...and finally let Electra rest. Poor girl was losing feathers. Axel asked that they let him have the lead this time, let him cool down. It wasn't clear if they got through to the stubborn boy, but at least he's done running his horse ragged.

 **xxx**

Hugo put Electra back into her pen, having special vitamin oats and candied carrots brought to her. She was staggering arduously to get back into her pen, lying against the wall fresh out of breath. Hugo personally filled her water, then went over to lovingly pat her side. He flinched at the feel of her pounding heart at his palm, going pale with self loathing. Her face was flushed, her wings were spasming from cramps in the joints, and she was trembling for the number of runs. Hugo cursed himself. He was flying his horse to death. He moaned regrettably, throwing himself to her. He spoke not a word of apology, just lied there. There is nothing he can say to Electra now. His only option was to win and show her all of this suffering had a purpose. She'll see, even if everyone else doesn't, that she and he are the best in Flying Derby. No Princess or her Donkey were going to rob him of that.

Astrid helped Axel walk their horses to opposite stables, taking care not to alert Hugo of their return. Chris and Lydia were outside Hugo's stall, both sharing melancholic glances. Lydia had Eezeyal passed out in her hood, wrapped up in a little blanket. They can dress this mad dash around the Kingdom as prettily as they want. It doesn't change the fact that they felt like they got absolutely nowhere. Hugo was adamant on denying he was in the wrong, and wants to be the one in the spotlight so everyone knows _he's the best._ He will defy what his brother, Astrid, or anyone tells him just to be in the right. Regardless if it costs his school their one shot at being the champions.

Astrid and Axel joined Chris and Lydia, all unanimously at a loss of what to do for him next. "Think he'll be ready for the race in a couple of days?" Chris asked Axel.

"Can't say." Axel rubbed his head. This was tiring. He peered out the horizon, astonished by how dark the sky had gotten. The last of the sunset was tracing the mountains in the distance. "But it's getting late. We should all get home and rest."

"No arguments there." Astrid raised her hand.

Lydia stretched and yawned, seconding the motion. "Chris, you can stay the night at the castle if you want."

"Yes, please!" He sparkled. He loves staying the night at the castle. Lydia giggled at him, heading for the carriage with Astrid.

"See you guys at the race." Lydia bid farewell to Axel.

"See you…" Axel said with feigned delight. Then...as he turned away, "Creepy."

"You say something?" Lydia stopped at the carriage steps, arching a brow at him.

Axel jumped out of his skin, spinning around nervously. "Nope, nothing…!" He laughed nervously, breaking into a fast walk for the castle. "Freak show." He growled.

Lydia knit her brow, knowing full well what she heard. Astrid and Chris exchanged troubled glances. As if there weren't enough problems. Chris closed the door behind them, tapped the roof, and off they were. Lydia sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Astrid reached over, patting her knee. "He doesn't mean it-"

"Yes he does, and its fine." Lydia stopped her right there. She doesn't need fake reassurance. "I don't need people who only pretend to be friends."

"I'm not pretending." Astrid shuddered, abnormally testing at a blade that cut her insides. _She can't think I'd treat her any differently._ "It was scary...but I would never-I couldn't..." Lydia's her friend! She's no different from the girl she met at the school stables! Powers or not.

"Astrid, it's fine. I'm used to this." This is only a taste of what she's been getting since everyone learned about her. "It will pass." She fanned a hand. "We need to focus on Hugo right now! If he doesn't shape up, then all of this will have been for nothing." Should that come to pass, he'll never be forgotten as the boy who cost his school their one chance at being champions. And that plummet he's been on will come to and end with a soul shattering splat!

 **To be continued**


	5. Champions Have Heart

**Champions Have Heart**

 **xxx**

 **And heres part 2, because I feel sorry**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1) Got the Distance - 2 part revision**_

 _ **By: Hercules**_

 _ **From: Disney's Hercules**_

 _ **Song 2) Huzzah for Royal Prep**_

 _ **By and From: You already know where**_

 **xxx**

Lydia returning home with Chris was a pleasant surprise. Baileywick and Miles greeted him with strong handshakes, and complimented him on his uniform. He wore it splendidly. As if it were made just for him. Chris would have told them each uniform is tailored for each student's unique body style, but the way they complimented him gave him a sense of destiny. He was meant to be a Junior Knight! Made him puff his chest out a little. Baileywick and Miles can't wait for the day he can ride with true knights. Chris couldn't wait himself. The growling in his stomach reminded him that he hasn't had dinner yet. Neither had Lydia. So knighthood would have to wait a bit longer. It was an hour past dinner, but Baileywick assured them Chef Andre has some portion of dinner left that can be reheated. They thanked him and went to eat. All of this madness with Hugo has left them starving.

Their whole jaunt to the kitchen was spent snarling about what a waste of time it felt like trying to get Hugo into the team spirit. From Chris mostly. Lydia wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. She knows Hugo wants to work with Sofia. He just can't bring himself to let go of the past or let down his guard. Which was so familiar that it felt like a personal attack. Chris shoveled food into his mouth while he roared about how unagreeable of a person Hugo is. All that time they spent racing with him so he'd get the feel of working with someone got them nothing but bruises, and learning that Axel knows the Flying Slingshot. A move that's been buried for years, and that Sofia wanted to use in their upcoming race. Chris was amazed Lydia pulled it off so well for never flying in a derby race. She was about to choke on her food when she recalled that horrifying toss Axel sent her on. If she would have known what the heck that Slingshot move was, she would have turn Axel into a slingshot and sent him flying. That was terrifying. But Lydia assured Chris that Hugo isn't a terrible kid. He just can't let go of what he has to live up to. He's so hung up on living up to the family name that he hasn't caught on that he'll sabotage the school's chance of winning. She's confident he'll come around...she just hopes it'll be in time.

James was meandering around disheartened, trying his hardest to contemplate how he can help his team while his arm is busted. He wasn't able to be assistant coach, he couldn't set up the poles for the racers to practice dodging, and Sir Gilliam took his whistle away. There has to be something he can do to support his teammates. And he'll amputate his hand if he has to in order to do it. Well, he won't go that far. When he spotted Chris and Lydia, he lit up and gave the boy a powerful high five, almost slapping his wrist off. They don't need two people with busted wrists. James was glad to see them because he wasn't the only one in the slumps. Sofia hasn't really been in high spirits herself since she got home. Lydia would be more shocked if Sofia was her bubbly self. The championships are two days away and their practices are nothing short of disastrous. Sofia's more scared than Hugo of letting the school down. After all, she is the only Princess who's ever competed. Winning this with Hugo will prove to everyone that Princesses can do what Princes can, and vice versa.

James, Lydia, and Chris went to see the apprehensive girl in the parlor. Sofia wasn't ready to fall asleep yet, or able to, so she hid in the parlor and just stared at the fireplace. The trio walked in to find her still in her practice clothes and poking at one of her dolls. When she saw Chris and Lydia, she lit up the room with a huge smile, sitting to her knees on the couch like Rex when he's about to get a treat.

"How'd it go?!" Sofia asked hopefully.

"About as well as your practice today." Lydia replied in a drone.

"We didn't prac-Oh." Sofia's confusion was snuffed when she caught the sarcasm. She slumped miserably to the couch arm, her cheeks swelling up. "You got nowhere with him too, huh?" Guess she was naive to think it would be that easy.

"We got to chase him around town. Does that count as getting somewhere?" Chris mockingly, and irritably, replied, sitting with her on the couch.

"UUGGGHHH…" Lydia plopped into the armchair, rubbing her throbbing forehead. "He's draining!"

"You guys think you have it bad?" James leapt onto Lydia's lap, lying across it. "I have to miss the stickin' race because of my wrist, AND I can't find anyway to help that doesn't involve two hands or that lets me blow a whistle." Sofia obscurely glanced to the side, thankful that he lost whistle privileges. Lydia can already guess how annoyingly well it went giving a noisy boy a noisy toy. Come to think of it...Amber mentioned something about a kazoo once.

"Sir Gilliam doesn't know what to do for you, huh?" Lydia assumed, poking at his cheek.

"Not a thing! And on top of that, the whole school is starting to doubt our team will win because...well..." He put his nails to his teeth, quickly regretting his flapping lips when he glanced toward Sofia. She was sinking hopelessly into her seat. Her head bowed and her hands in her lap, she doesn't blame anyone for thinking the way they do. "Sorry, Sof. Zandar overheard Kahlied and Jun talking with our friends that Hugo will botch the team." Lydia and Chris groaned aloud, really not wanting to hear that. Hugo must have already caught wind of it. That's why he's less agreeable than normal. This just keeps getting better.

"If he doesn't want to practice...he just might." Sofia...with a very sour taste in her mouth...and with absolute regret...voiced. She squeezed and released her palms, biting on the inside of her cheek. She astonished James and Lydia with how easily she doubted him. Usually Sofia doesn't falter under- "But I won't give up! I will get him to practice...somehow." There it is! Not as spirited as per usual jargon, but it would do. Still, the fact remains, Hugo has to want to practice and all he wants to do is fight.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAA..." The four groaned in defeat, letting their bodies go limp. This is one uphill battle that has grown into a mountain. Well, losing sleep isn't going to help anything. Lydia shuffled the youngins off to bed, then headed off herself.

 **xxx**

Never has the morning sun been more despised. Poor Sofia and James. Neither of them could sleep a wink. With the Championships only 24 hours away, and no practice time gotten in, the anxiety of their inevitable loss was gnawing at them. The pressure felt by athletes before a major championship cannot compare to the pressure Sofia felt at the fear of letting her school down. Before this was about Hugo and his unwillingness to cooperate with her. How he feels the intense gazes of everyone around him, waiting for him to either screw up or live up to his family name. Possibly a mixture of both. However the mind wishes to converge it. Now, riding on Sofia's shoulders, is being known as the Princess who lost the Derby Championship. Princesses already don't compete either due to unwillingness or the men don't allow them. A chauvinistic view that Princesses are incapable of handling the turmoil, and they just wanted to keep it a man sport. Sofia defied the naysayers and is now one of the best riders. Losing will undoubtedly send her and Hugo hurtling so deep in failure that their whole school will be banned from any future Derby Races. Eggh...she could be overthinking it. The committee wouldn't go that far over a loss, right? And their friends wouldn't turn on them...right? Sofia...Sofia...doesn't know what to do. How to think. Why is her faith in others suddenly faltering?

Sofia was so worked up that she left home without eating breakfast, worrying her family. School may have been cut short for preparations for the championships, but she can't function without a proper meal. James and Amber asked that her breakfast be boxed and took it to her, encouraging her to eat on their way to school. Lydia wanted to ease Sofia's troubles anyway she could. James and Hugo's too. She knows just what they all need. And Chef Andre's got a new deep fryer hidden away in his pantry.

 **xxx**

"Thanks, Chef Andre! Gwen! I promise to clean up after I'm done!" Lydia tied on an apron and cloth hair net. Simple what with red was pretty cute.

"Thank you, Princess. Please inform Baileywick that we shall return later today." Chef Andre waved. Gwen came out with...four very large empty sacks. Chef Andre rubbed his palms together hungrily, cackling like a madman. "There are bargains on produce to be scooped and I won't miss them! Onward, Gwenny!" He took off in a puff of air.

"Coming, Papa!" Gwen waved farewell to Lydia and took off after her father. Lydia giggled at the pair. The life those two must have had. She envies them.

Now, back to the deep fryer. Unlike a handful of new, high end deep fryers, Chef Andre's has three key components plus his own handmade one. The large, stainless steel bowl, the to pour the oil in, the colander to drain and preserve what is fried, and a large stand not unlike ones she and Cedric use when heating their beakers. Here's the handmade part. Chef Andre needed a convenient place to fry his creations without having to walk an extra mile. So he commissioned Gwen, and her secret talent, to make alterations to their short wood burning oven used for flat doughs. The top cranes off like a hatch, and the base for the breads is removable, revealing a grate to keep the level of wood at a reasonable height. Lydia set up the fryer, poured in the oil, and lit the logs. She opened the slot in the back and a window to air out the toxic smoke. While that heated up, she began work on one of hers and Sofia's favorite desserts. CANNOLIS! They LOVE cannolis! Actually, a favorite past time of theirs is squishing the half cooked ones and squirting each other with the filling. Miranda got so mad, but eventually joined in on the mess making.

The dough was easy enough to make. It was having enough cylindrical tools to shape them that was putting her at a disadvantage. She'll have to make do. She wasn't planning on making enough for an army...oh who is she kidding! Might as well go hog wild. Five at a time would work. It gave her chance to experiment with fillings. Thank the spirits Chef Andre believes in 52 flavors instead of the standard three. The oil was boiling hot and ready for the dough. She rolled them in, minding the splash back, and began her work. She went for the atypical creams - chocolate, vanilla, strawberry - but put in little chunks for some stability. Chocolate had hints of peanut butter, vanilla cookie dough bits, and strawberry had bits of cream cheese. She moved on to lemon meringue with custard, coffee with cinnamon, red velvet with a whipped topping that would be on the shell, mint with chocolate chips, smores, and so on. She went over the top, as per her usual, and ended up with enough cannolis to feed the whole castle. Miles, Alauna, Baileywick, and Cedric had stopped by hearing she was baking and tasted her creations. They took a handful for the road, and one extra in their mouths. Lydia was glad they liked them, and glad she had a lot of dough to work with.

As Lydia was putting the final touches on the last of her cannolis, and cleaning up as she went along, Roland and Miranda graced her with their presence...and Miranda was drooling. "OOH! You're baking cannolis! You make these the best!" She plucked the lemon one, took one bite, and she went red as a cherry, humming with delight. "OH, they are happiness in a crunch."

Roland, never having gotten a chance to taste Lydia's works, picked up a cherry. "They do look tasty." He complimented it, analyzing it closely. He's never had one, surprisingly. "Don't mind if I-" He was stopped by Lydia's coughing. She directed him to one with his all time favorite dessert inside. "It cannot be!" He sparkled like a newborn babe. But it was. Jiggly Wiggly pudding filling, and the shell topped with golden berries. "Lydia you spoil me!" He took it gently but was chowing down like a ravenous beast, moaning in ecsctay. Miranda and Lydia won't tell anyone about this. "Lydia, I swear, you will make someone very happy."

Lydia puffed out her chest, hands on her hips in victory. "Dat's right." She grinned. She stored some away in a basket before anmore vultures could pick at them.

Miranda and Roland devoured what she had left out for them, regretting nothing as their sweetness took over their senses. However, Roland touching a hand to his heart, feeling it melt through his shirt, remembered something important. "By the way…" Hold on! He needs to swallow first, "Lydia...two letters came for you while you were out."

"Oh…" She put her apron and hairnet in a bin, and cleaned herself off. She checked the first letter and beamed with glee. "This one's from Ubos!"

"Your Book Professor can write?!" Roland gasped.

"He's not actually a book, Dad, remember?" Lydia touched her head. Roland blushed dumbly, sticking out his tongue. He forgot Ubos is really a man. He often wonders what one does to take on the form of literature. It cannot be just to train the new generation.

"What's it say?!" Miranda cupped her hands.

Lydia gave it a quick skim. A somber yet pleased expression shaded her face. "It says he's doing fine, but he's going to be stuck at the Sanctum of Sorcery for longer than planned."

"Sanctum of Sorcery?" Roland asked.

"Think of it as the Judicial Hall for Sorcerers. That's where my biggest fans, the Tribunal, hide." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. What she hadn't read aloud...is that he's pleading their ears off to let him return to her...but they aren't budging. Training an inheritor irks them. Scares them even that she might become emboldened with her new knowledge to try and take them down a peg. That's her interpretation of it, anyway. Ubos was more delicate and sugarcoated the situation with his usual sophisticated jargon. An attempt to keep Lydia from having further hostile feelings towards them. It wasn't working. "That's also where Lezard is being kept prior to his sentencing."

"Speaking of Lezard, I heard his sentencing is in a week." Miranda remarked. Likely got word from Cedric. Lezard's sentencing is all over Sorcerer's weekly.

Lydia's fingers tensed, crumpling the paper. "It..it is…" She choked. Her brow knit when she opened the second letter. Ubos's wishes for her wellbeing were soured when she read the second letter. "That's what this letter is about."

"The Tribunal sent you a notice?" Miranda didn't know they sent courtesy letters.

"More than a notice." She sneered, dangling the paper like worthless scrap. "The Tribunal has declared he has violated the laws of magic, and has taken into account his several counts of attempted murder, and are finding the victims of his hands…" And that list is undoubtedly longer than a year considering the demand they have. "So they're going to take them."

"What?" Roland shuddered.

Lydia set the paper down with little interest. Picked up a lemon cannoli, eyeing it boredly. "The tribunal are going to take his hands away. Cut them off." She bit down on the cannoli to emphasis her point. Roland and Miranda went pale with horror. The sight of an axe lopping one's hands at the wrists...made their appetites turn on them. Lydia snorted with contempt, not really bothered. "They may as well sentence him to death. A sorcerer is nothing without their hands." Granted, there are a small handful who rely on the spoken word, but gestures or flick of wands are what make spells and such final and precise.

"That's cruel! Even if Lezard committed such heinous acts!" Roland voiced in outrage.

"You think so?" Lydia replied deadpanned, finishing her cannoli. "I think they're going easy on him." She picked up a raspberry with dark chocolate ganache, eating half in one bite. "They should rip his tongue out. Never let him speak again."

"Lydia! How can you say such a thing?" Miranda shrieked.

"Don't scold me! I don't feel sorry for him!" He doesn't deserve an ounce of her mercy or sympathy. "Lezard deserves what's coming to him, and I can't wait to be there to watch it happen!" She declared with a sweep of her hand. Miranda was taken aback, literally moving away from her in horror. How can she talk this way?

"I don't think you'll watch!" Roland protested heatedly. He took her cannoli and ate the rest of it, earning her scorn. "No matter how angry you are with him...you'd never be able to watch the man you once loved lose what he cherishes."

Lydia bit into her lip and balled her fingers closed. Black cracks sundered the counter, to the floor, and the ceiling right over them cracked too. Roland was immune to her tantrum, while Miranda flinched. "WATCH ME!" She dared him, looking him dead in the eye. She won't so much as blink when the axe comes down. She took his second pudding cannoli and inhaled it in one bite, earning his scorn. "On the bright side, his sentencing frees me of all charges!"

"Th-they do?!" Miranda rasped.

"That's right!" She tapped on the letter. "As of this morning, I am no longer being charged for Assaulting Lezard, and the Inquisition into my other tantrums has been called off! I'm free as a bird!" She sarcastically waved her hands in cheer. "How's that for salt in his wounds?" She snickered darkly. This...this doesn't add up at all to Miranda or Roland. The letter Lydia received stated that she was being brought up on criminal charges. Lydia would have to answer for the past incidents where her powers flared out of control, and caused serious damage to property and people. Now they're just...dropping all charges? Miranda and Roland don't have an ounce of magical ability but they know a disturbance in the force when they see it. This isn't the end of it. Something's going to happen. They can see the same skepticism on Lydia's face. This was far from over.

"Lydia…" Miranda had to pause seeing how relaxed...yet troubled...Lydia looked while pretending to eat. Is it because she doesn't believe it's over either? Is it because of Lezard and his punishment? That she isn't as _happy_ to see him suffer as she acts. Is it both? Miranda staved off breaking her bubble to say, "I am happy you're no longer being investigated…but you shouldn't be glad someone is going to suffer. Two wrongs do not make a right."

"Yeah well if wanting to see him writhe is wrong, I never want to be right." She wants to listen to his screams, watch him writhe in the agony of his lost limbs, and take pleasure as you sinks into despair at being able to never use magic again. "I'm allowed to be callous, Mom. I've earned that right after all these years."

"But you aren't this type of person." Roland assured him, sad she has been brought to feel this way.

Given she didn't get to choose to be a sorceress, an inheirot, a princess, or to be born for that matter, Lydia isn't too sure what sort of person she is. Her identity is just a machination of what's been thrown onto her. All she knows is she loves magic, her family, friends, and chocolate. She really, really loves chocolate! But when it comes to who or what she wants to be...she just wants to eliminate the stereotype around Inheritors. How does she plan to do that? She doesn't have a clue.

"The type of person I am is affected by my mood." She warned them with a grim rumble. She blew on the cracks she made, sealing them up and leaving not a trace. "And I'm in a very sour mood."

"We understand. You're...hurting. You haven't recovered from any of what's happened. Not entirely." Lydia hovered another cannoli at her lips, closing them to growl in the back of her throat. _Haven't...recovered?_ What does he take her for? A sniveling babe?! "Trauma can have a severe effect on a person's mind and heart. There are ways of coping with it-"

She smashed the cannoli with her flat palm. "I'M NOT TRAUMATIZED!" She roared. "Don't be stupid! I'm not traumatized! I'm just fine!" Roland frowned. He won't tolerate being called stupid. "I've just made the decision not to let emotions keep me from what should have been done a long time ago!"

"What should have been done? What's that mean?" Miranda demanded to know.

"This is wearing on my nerves!" She grabbed the basket, and made for the door. "I'm taking this to Sofia now!"

"Lydia! Wait!" Roland reached to grab her hand. She vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving him and Miranda to choke on it. "Well that went well." He commented sarcastically.

"She can't really be saying she would have killed him had we not stopped her?!" Miranda fretted. Roland grumbled under his breath, not sure what to think. Just when Lydia seems put back together, he spots pieces falling.

"Your Majesties..." Cedric had returned to the kitchen, cannoli cream fresh on his face, but a serious scowl to his brow. "Might I have a word?"

 **xxx**

Lydia's headache on her way to the school did not let up the whole trip. Thank goodness painkillers aren't on her banned list of medications. Alauna was sweet enough to hand her a bottle. She'll be mindful of any and all side effects this time. Can't have her being called a drug addict at parties again. Chris kept himself distracted by helping Eezeyal shave at his dying feathers, and pick at these tiny bugs that seem to have developed a taste for western cuisine. Although the pair were concerned for that vein popping out in Lydia's head. She looked ready to blow like a volcano. Chris is sure if he could talk to animals that he'd have quite the story to tell him.

"Hm?" Chris's attention was directed out the window spotting two gray blurs darting past the flying coach. Sitting on his knees to the seat, he peered out the front window, squinting hard to see winged grey horses. Sleek, powerful stallions with not a mane hair out of place. Capable of outflying coaches drawn by eight horses, and still have enough energy to joust. He recognized these horses...and the uniforms of their riders. After all...he's wearing the same uniform. "This isn't good."

"What's up?" Lydia tilted her head.

"Things are about to get heated fast." He swallowed a large lump.

"Great…" Lydia grumbled. Just what they needed. More fire for an already hot contest.

 **xxx**

The thing about Royal Prep that Lydia needs to remember, _It's not hard to learn where the excitement is._ Barely a hoof of the horses touched ground and a swarm of Princes and Princesses were trampling one another to get to the race track. Lydia, Eezeyal, and Chris had a very sick feeling in their stomachs and it wasn't from the cannolis. The coach wasn't able to come to a complete stop before Chris and Lydia darted out. Eezeyal had already broken free of the coach and was leaving streaks through the sky.

There was quite the crowd amassed around the track. Princes and Princesses climbing on the bars, sitting under them, and jumping up and down in excitement over people on the track. Chris and Lydia peered out, Eezeyal taking a bird's eye view. They cringed finding Sofia in a precarious situation with Hugo flaunting his prowess to two irregularly buff students wearing Junior Knights uniforms.

"That's what you meant by heated." Lydia groaned, Eezeyal plopping to her head. He can feel his hide being cooked from the roasting happening across the field. The rest of the students sure were fired up.

Before they got swept up in the flow, Chris and Lydia spotted their group biting at their nails over closest to where the peacocking was taking place. Amber, Clio, and Hildegard were fanning themselves vehemently, giving in to their fight or flight hysteria. Hugo and Astrid we begging for the argument to subside before anyone does anything they regret.

"Hi, girls, Axel." Lydia greeted them chipperly, a welcomed, pleasing sight to this hazard.

"Hi, Lydia, Chris…AH!" Amber greeted back before squealing with drool running down her chin. "Are those cannolis?!"

"Yes they are!" Amber's vulture claws were ready to swoop. Lydia tossed her three strawberry ones, deterring her for a few seconds. "There's enough for everyone." She set the box on a tree stump and laughed when Hildegard and Clio went at them. Chris had swiped extra for himself, but instead gave them to Axel and Astrid.

"I LOVE YOU!" Amber hugged her.

"I know." Lydia pat her head. She glanced anxiously to the field, sorry that she had a better ear to the arguing going on between Hugo and the Knights. Poor Sofia was alone trying to keep a level head. "Practice started yet?"

"Not yet." Axel answered. "And the Junior Knights just arrived." He snorted.

"Is that why everyone is acting like Haley's Comet is about to soar over?" Lydia rumbled. Then again, they are the favorites to win the championship. Guess the young Royals wanted to see what champions looked like and vet their own champs against them.

Chris growled under his breath, his veins clenching with rage. "Of course. Vahn and Vance." He huffed, angrily folding his arms.

"You know them?" Clio asked.

"Unfortunately." He shook his head. Vahn and Vance had found something Hugo and Sofia said fun and turned to give a sardonic chuckle. In doing so, they caught sight of the peanut gallery standing to the aft of their opponents. Chris groaned incredibly loud, bracing himself for the crap show heading his way. Vahn and Vance huffed, puffing out their chests and storming over toward him. "Great."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Junior Cheat!" Vahn sneered, leaning into Chris's face.

"Don't be sour at me because you guys couldn't make the cut past Squire!" Chris shot back. Without taking her eyes off the madness, Lydia offered Hugo and Sofia cannolis. They were going to need snacks.

"True Knights EARN their title by toiling away as Squires. It's what makes into legends told in books." Vahn elbowed Vance, portraying themselves as the pinnacles of this truth. He then glared in disgust to Chris, "Pages who fly through lessons and put forth no effort are doomed to wallow in the mud where they should be, SECOND YEAR!" And there is the root of his jabs. Vahn and Vance are jealous Chris climbed the ranks before them, in spite of them being third years.

"By the end of Summer I'll be a third year and it'll all line up." Chris shooed off their envy. It was ruining his cannoli. "And last I checked," He put his hands to his hips, snorting condescendingly, "You guys were named squire just months into your first year." Axel had to clarify really quick that becoming Squire as first years is rare. Most begin as pages and don't make it to squire by year three. Becoming a Knight is the most difficult. Lydia remembers Chris and Adelea telling her something like that. She also recalls Chris saying he's made enemies because of his ascension. "If I recall correctly, your Dads had to donate half their fortune for that honor!" Amber, Clio, and Hildegard gasped and hid behind their fans, trying to avoid getting burned from that blow. Astrid, Lydia, and Axel played censor monkey, though eagerly a wanting to know what brewed behind that steam coming out of the two knights ears.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPUNE OUR HONOR!" Vahn roared, spitting flying into Chris's face. He reached into his coat pocket, holding in his urge to react disgusted, flicked out a handkerchief, and cleaned himself up.

"And how dare you call me a cheat when I worked instead of paid for my spot!" Lydia took the cloth and burned it in the palm of her hand, smirking at how proud she was at Chris's big man on campus voice. Adelea was right. He's growing faster than they can keep up. "You two should have been expelled the moment we heard how you poisoned Rick's horse!"

"POISONED?!" The group cried in horror. What the heck kind of sabotage tactics do they teach at that school?!

"YOU WILL CEASE WITH YOUR SLANDEROUS LIES, YOU-" Vahn made the mistake of reaching out to strangle him. Chris was faster than his thundering fellow student. Before anyone had a chance to blink, Chris was charging...and Vahn stopped dead in his tracks, trembling like a leaf in the winter.

"HEH?!" Vance flinched. Axel and Hugo resembled the Scream painting, even putting on the scream.

"How did-?!" Amber screeched with Clio and Hildegard hugging to her shaken.

"When did he-?!" Astrid had partially ducked to Lydia's side. Sofia, Minimus, and Elektra were just lost for words. Lydia and Eezeyal, on the other hand, were grinning menacingly at how foolish these loud mouthed neophytes were to question the fruits of Chris's training.

Both hands grasped where a hilt would be, the otherwise dull tip resting at Vahn's Adam's Apple, Chris's eyes glowed sharply with an impulse to lay this oaf flat - Vahn, Junior Knight in training, was stopped dead in fear by a stick at his neck. When and how Chris managed to grab it in time to stop him was unknown and unseen by all...except Lydia and Eezeyal. One key skill to possess as a knight is the ability to analyze one's surroundings and be prepared to use it to their advantage. Be swift on the feet, swifter in the mind, and never give away their motives in their movements. For as long as Lydia can remember, Chris has always been fast on his feet and able to perform any sort of action in a blurr. Once Adelea had gotten her favorite snack after waiting a whole week for it. Lydia thinks it was...dumplings, or something of the sort...and Chris wanted one. She told him no, but when she dropped her fork...the buns were missing and Chris was gone. He's grown passed dumpling swiping.

"Careful not to press too hard, Chris." Lydia chortled, scratching Eezeyal under the chin. "Loud voices are all his type have to feel big."

"But think of how much more quiet it'll be." Chris enticed, pressing the stick harder. Vahn and Vance were shaking so badly they couldn't muster a retort. Untill...

"Alright, that is enough!" Sir Gilliam marched over, his whistle swinging from his hip. Chris rapidly stepped away, throwing the stick somewhere. He, the knights, and others broke apart, hands where he could see them. "You know the rules! There is no brawling anywhere allowed on this campus!" He marched in the middle of them, eyeing them harshly with his hands behind his back. The kids all stood at attention, too nervous to do otherwise. "Whosoever causes another disturbance, that team will be disqualified from this competition! Have I made myself clear?!"

"YES, SIR GILLIAM!" The knights, Chris, Axel, Lydia, and Astrid don't know why they responded. They don't even go to this school!

"I'm not even on the team!" Chris pointed at himself dumbly.

"Then I will ban you from the school grounds! How's that?" Sir Gilliam tested him with a sly grin. Chris laughed nervously, waving his hands in surrender. He's good, and he's ducking behind Lydia. As if she could overturn any decision he makes. Sir Gilliam turned his glare to Vahn and Vance. "You two, on the other hand, are on the team and will show the proper respect expected of those of your caliber while here!" Vance did his typical snarf, and Vahn had to elbow him. "You represent yourselves, your school, and your families! Do not make them regret sending you!" Like Sir Gilliam was regretting letting the knights come a day early to practice. "Now, if you're all done showing your bravado, the Championships are bright and early tomorrow! I suggest you get in as much practice as you can." Hugo and the Knights agreed on one thing. Practice was for chumps, making Axel and Lydia roll their eyes. "A good day!" It was a good thing Sir Gilliam closed his sermon. There was a commotion coming from the stables.

"I have a better way to make you put your money where your mouth is!" Hugo boasted, puffing up on Electra. Vahn and Vance arched their brows with smug smirks. Everyone else...did not like where this was going. "You said you're 100 times faster than me! Prove it!" Lydia, Chris, and Eezeyal side glanced to the others for confirmation. They bobbed their heads in dread.

"You're on!" Vahn was already beaming with victory. "I'll race you to the fountain and back. Winner gets bragging rights during the championship."

"You're on!" Hugo exclaimed confidently. This is HIS school. No one will out shine him here.

"HEY, I have an idea!" Sofia tried her hardest to get in the middle. "Why don't we wait for the real race to start and find out who's fastest then?" She pleaded hopefully. Hugo and Vahn, getting to his horse, trotted right past her and headed for the dirt path, completely blowing her off.

"Best to leave it alone, Sofie." Lydia pat her shoulder, finding her heart in the right place.

"Once the testosteron starts raging, there's no stopping us." Axel assured her.

"Why are boys so hot headed?" Amber huffed, stomping with the rest to watch the race unfold.

"Because we're so leveled, right, Amber?" Lydia flicked the side of her head.

Amber scoffed and fanned herself. "I'll have you know I am very level headed!"

"And I'm King Roland the Third." She deadpanned at the blatant lie.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Amber kicked Lydia's shin and stormed off for the starting line. Lydia is very glad her boots are reinforced material.

Once everyone was at the starting line, including the students playing lookie lou during the initial hostilities, Hugo got them started. "On three!" Hugo declared. "One, two, three, GO!" Electra and Vahn's horse Nygeer galloped at top speed and kicked up a cloud of dust in spectators faces launching into the air. By the time the dust settled, Hugo and Vahn were already over the trees for the fountain, half the crowd chasing after them to see what happens.

"This won't be good." Astrid groaned.

"No it will not." Lydia sighed dismally. "Huh?" She and the others ogled dumbly at an out of nowhere stream of water running along the grass.

"Where's all that water coming from?" Clio pondered.

"The stables, I think." Hildegard answered, getting a lift from Astrid so she could sit up high. She doesn't want her shoes getting wet.

Focusing back on the race, Hugo and Vahn had already circled the school's fountain...and Vahn had a tremendous lead. Hugo had Electra going at her fastest, trying to get her to go even faster. But Vahn, being the smug rider he is, let Hugo think they were equal in speed before pulling far ahead of him. Hugo, in such dismay, began to shutdown. Electra sensed his wavering...and responded by slowing down. Sofia did her best to cheer him on, having absolute confidence in his skills as a racer. Which only made it harder for her when she saw Vahn had the lead for the rest of the race...and was the first to land and claim his bragging rights for the rest of the competition. The Royal Prep students gasped in shock, muttered in awe of how fast Vahn was, and pointed and snickered at Hugo having lost after boasting so loud.

"That wasn't good." Lydia groaned.

"No it was not." Astrid sighed dismally.

"Way to be supportive, girls!" Axel huffed. They laughed nervously, waving apologetically.

Vahn and Vance were having a good laugh at Hugo's humiliation. "That was WAY too easy." Vahn boasted. "I think I might be faint from how simple that was." He faked at having broken a sweat.

"Stop patting yourself on the back!" Hugo blurted. "You just got lucky!"

"Not lucky. Just 100 times faster!" Vahn haughtily corrected him. Vance helped guide the horse for the water trough. He stopped to sneer at Chris, "See what happens when the privileged meet true skill." He returned his nseer to Hugo, grinning smugly. "True skill comes out on top." Chris balled his fists, growling animally. Then his shoulders fell saddened by...Hugo's lack of bark. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"A race around the fountain doesn't make you king of the track!" Clio howled at Vahn, standing by Hugo and Chris. "Your horse may be good at SHORT distances…" She so very sassily remarked to Vaughn's height, which got him to red faced, "But Electra and Hugo rule the race track! You'll see tomorrow!" She declared.

"She's right!" Amber sided with her. "Don't go claiming that trophy yet!" Hildegard went with her girls, frowning contemptuously.

"That trophy will be ours this year, like it is every year!" He kicked his horse's sides. Vance guided it back for its water. "See you at the race tomorrow. I'll wave from the finish line." Vahn laughed so proud of himself at Hugo, disappearing around the stables and leaving an acrid stench in the air.

"I cannot put into words how much I despise those two!" Chris hissed. He needs to blow off steam before he loses his mind. "Please tell me Royal Prep has a fencing room! A gymnasium! Anything!"

"We'll show you." Clio volunteered. "We could use the chance to blow off steam too." Amber and Hildegard nodded. And by blow off steam, she means that they will watch Chris sweat while they gossip in outrage. A change of scenery is what they needed to recover from this...hot air. "Coming, Sofia?"

"Maybe later…" Sofia rubbed her arm woefully, staring at a disheartened Hugo. She can't quite describe it, but the aura coming from him was knotting her insides. Like he's...considering giving up.

Lydia, Astrid, and Axel didn't blame either of the girls or Chris for wanting to walk out. They wanted to hit something too, or go somewhere else to put this farce of a race out of their minds. Especially since Hugo seems to be low of spirit. He slipped off his horse, trying to maintain a stubborn exterior. But he wasn't fooling anyone. That loss was eating at him. For him, losing something so simple and on his home turf was nauseating to him. And to lose in front of everyone like that. It made him doubt he'd be any better at the race.

"You okay, Baby Bro?" Axel reached to pat him on the back.

"I'm fine!" Hugo shrugged him off. Axel retracted his hand, biting down the hurt on his lower lip. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Maybe not," Sofia stepped in with a huff, crossing her arms at him, "But now I hope you see you need team plays if you want to beat Vahn and Vance!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Sofia insisted, stepping closer with a scowl. Hugo genuinely flinched. Fear glistened in his eyes. He glanced toward Lydia who wasn't shocked at all she was being so stern. Sofia's polite, not a pushover. It's time Hugo learns the difference. "Hugo, I know this race means the world to you, but it won't do you any good if we don't work together."

"I don't need to work together!" He snarled in her face.

"Come on! Everyone's counting on us!" She put on her best smile, hoping to lighten his mood. "Where's your school spirit?" She cupped her hands to her blessed heart. " _Huzzah, Huzzah, for Royal Prep,_ " Axel, Astrid, and Electra became visibly sick, cringing while glancing between Sofia and a paling Hugo, " _For the red and green and blue-_ " Hugo put his head down, shoved her out of the way, and stormed away from her. "HUGO?!" Sofia reached out, but he went out of her reach. "What did I say?" Electra bent to her ear to explain.

"What was that about?!" Eezeyal cried.

"I have no clue!" Lydia was pretty shaken. Mostly because she wanted to shove Hugo in the mud for doing that to someone who's trying her hardest. She looked to Astrid and Axel, who were sinking in misery, not at all shocked Hugo acted the way he did. "Guys, help me out, what's wrong with Hugo now?"

"It...ugh…" Astrid gripped at the back of her neck, moderately ashamed to say it. "It's the song."

"The song?" Lydia arched her brow. Sofia went running after Hugo.

"That song has been sang to every derby rider in our family." Axel explained further. "Me, our dad, our uncle, and our grandfather all heard it when we were riders. Never Hugo." Axel groaned sadly. He held his derby medal in his palm, the weight of it still too heavy for him. Even after winning it years ago. "To have that song sung for him when he crosses the finish line is all he's ever dreamt about."

"Your family really knows how to apply pressure with family achievements." Lydia didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory. But it is what it is...and Axel wasn't going to deny it.

The clocktower bells sounded on four in the afternoon. it got so late so fast. Lydia needs to get the kids home for dinner. "Alright! Game on!" Sofia jumped into a spin, pumping her fist in the air, skipping back to Lydia. That was a 180 that had everyone baffled.

"What's got you so happy?" Lydia snickered.

"Hugo's agreed to practicing team plays first thing tomorrow morning!"

"But the race is tomorrow!" Astrid gasped. "Is that going to be enough time?!"

"It's going to have to be." Sofia shrugged. "But I know we can do it!" It's a stretch, but maybe Sofia's positivity can be harnessed and distributed to those down on their luck. "School is cancelled tomorrow so we can be here before the crowds! See you all there!" Sofia took off for the carriage.

"Guess D-Day will also be do or die day also." Astrid remarked, fearing this wouldn't be good.

"We'll see." Axel mumbled. "See you guys tomorrow." He sauntered off with Electra in tow, grabbing Hugo along the way. Astrid and Lydia wished there was a way to lift Axel and Hugo's spirits. Looks like their only chance to see him come out of his funk is to come to race tomorrow. This was going to be so close that it already had them biting on their nails.

"Hey, Lydia. Ready to go home?!" James beckoned to her.

"Yeah. Let's get Amber and Chris and-" Her thoughts screeched to a halt when Jaems registered in that boggled down brain of hers! "Where've you been?!" She almost forgot he was here. "Why are you all wet?" He was soaked like he'd just come out of a pool. "And why are you wearing a horse head?" Question marks floated around that weird headpiece.

"It's a long story." He waved off. "What'd I miss?"

"Equally long story." Lydia waved off. She handed him her dessert box. "Cannoli?"

"Yes, please!" He grabbed five at once and shoved them into his mouth. Lydia exhaled exhausted. Tomorrow is going to make her lose her hair for sure.

 **xxx**

Amber and Sofia raced to their rooms to get cleaned up for dinner. Amber has special soap that will get rid of that horse smell Sofia's been sporting for the past couple of days. James took Chris to their fencing hall to get in some one on one time. James was going to work on his off hand skills. Not that he has a choice. Lydia asked that they at least put on cologne to cover the smell of sweat before dinner. She was going to nap before dinner. Eezeyal already beat her to it. He went to go sleep in the kitchen. Hopefully he doesn't fall asleep in the seeds again. Chef Andre has recipes for owls.

As Lydia rounded a corner, someone was leaned to the hallway wall with a very serious knit in his brow. "Cedric?"

"Ah, Princess, welcome back." He stood at attention, folding one hand behind his back. "Might I have a word?" He requested, sweeping a hand towards one of the rooms.

"Um, sure." She chortled derisively. _Why's he talking like that?_ They went into the room and Cedric locked the door behind them. "What's with the formality? You know you don't-" Lydia's lighthearted inquiry was silenced by Cedric latching onto her wrists slamming her to a wall, pinning them above her head. Cedric's galre glowed in the dim lighting, burning holes into Lydia as she trembled. He leaned in with a disdainful growl, baring his teeth. "W-What?!"

"Wishing to exact corporal punishment on another?! Have you come to play once more, Dia?" He accused her with such hatred in his tone ice snaked to her veins.

"What the-CEDRIC!" She screeched, struggling against his grasp. _Wow! Has he been working out?_ "It's me, you idiot! What's wrong with you?! Dia's gone!" She frothed at the mouth, insulted he even asked such a thing.

"Is she?" He challenged. His grip tightened, making her wince. "Because it would seem she's left a taste for blood in your mouth!"

Lydia turned away from him. A hue of shame loomed on her brow, her body tensing as her barrier tried to take shape. "I don't know what you mean." She mumbled meekly.

Cedric narrowed his sights, pupils nearly turning to slits as he went in closer. "Yes you do." The feel of his hot breath on her was unbearable. Her neck tensed, her heartbeat like a war drum. "The others may have been swayed by your pretty words," Her knees wouldn't stop knocking together, legs ready to crumble. She...she can't get away, "But I sensed you were ready to unleash your wrath upon those bandits should they have moved unfavorably!"

"So what?!" She barked back with little breath. "It wouldn't be the first time I've attacked people!" She responded with such candor that...Cedric would have slapped her if he wasn't scared of retaliation.

"This was different and you know it!" He roared. He won't let her dance around it! "You weren't going to attack for noble reasons. You were going to attack because you were fed up and so desperately ached to take your frustrations out on others!" Lydia grit her teeth together hard. Flames danced behind her canines. A hunger to see him burn was growing insatiable. "To be there to witness a man you claimed to have loved lose his hands!" Lydia shut her eyes trying to escape the terrible...horrible...truth. "Wishing to bring about his death, and claiming you would have done so?! Since when did execution become your forte?!"

Her sapphire eyes flared open, gleaming like freshly sharpened blades! "Don't you dare preach to me about my corrupt moral character!" She snarled rabidly, baring her teeth as if they were fangs. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Cedric didn't falter. Not even when he felt an intense heat at his palms. A searing red aura radiated from her shaking body, baking his skin...and charring her impression to the wall. "Not when your every waking moment is to betray my family!"

And that was the plunge into his gut that made Cedric quake, his stomach in knots at every drop of acid on her words. He lowered his head in defeat, knowing full well that his own truth was just used to strike a critical blow to his core. "You're right." He mumbled, taking Lydia aback. "I have no right to judge or lecture." Lydia's heart skipped a beat, her eyes glossing at this...sadness. It...it wasn't coming from... _ugh!_ Droplets of water landed to her chest. There wasn't a leak in the room though. Cedric released her hands, repairing the damage to the wall and to his hands with a aloe glow. "But let us not forget," He continued, turning his back on her. Lydia felt her body stiffen spotting the wet streams on his face. _He's...crying…? From...from what I...said?_ "You're in love with this traitor…" He declared...but with...a tremor. There's doubt. Lydia swallowed a nervous lump. "And he, with all his heart, does not want his only light to be snuffed by darkness. Not after she's been fighting so hard." Lydia curled her fingers to her chest. Tears were stinging her eyes, welling into the corners. Where is this coming from!? Is it because of him?! NO! This was...coming from her! She's...she's hurting...because...she...she hurt him. _I hurt him?!_ She reached for him. "Dinner will be ready soon. You should go eat." Cedric flicked his wrist and left the room, leaving a cold chill in his wake.

"R-right…" Lydia quaked, her hand falling to her side. "Wow...that…" The pain...the pain in her chest. Where is it coming fr- ' _Don't lecture me! Not when your every waking moment is to betray my family!'_ The sting intensified. Making her knees knock together. "That...that hurt to say." She hurt him. With those words. But...it shouldn't. "Why did that hurt so badly? It's...the truth…" The truth...really does hurt. "I...I need to go eat."

 **xxx**

Lydia was extremely groggy the next morning. She couldn't sleep for...various reasons. She tossed and turned so much that she fell out of bed twice. Eezeyal had to build a fort of pillows around her to keep her still. She wound up waking up at five in the morning anyway, passing the time till breakfast with miscellaneous work. Sofia didn't plan on meeting with Hugo unti la couple of hours before the race which left her plenty of time to get caught up on her Royal Paperwork and Sorcery work. Her royal work was nothing more than letters from Suitors and their parents wanting to meet with her to discuss marriage. _Discuss marriage._

Further study of the letters revealed that it was Wiggins from Rosencranz who referred them and insisted they approach her. Did it not even occur to any of these morons that she has to get to know and accept their _fine young prospects_ first? Guess not. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time a bunch of old fogies though they could make decisions for her. They'll be sorely disappointed.

Research into these suitors and company revealed their ties to Rosencranz, and how their _friendship_ with Wiggins is what made it feasible for him to take his brother's place while he remains in his coma. While it has yet to be proven, there are talks of dirty trades and money laundered throughout the Capital. Investigations were halted as fast as they were started, and anyone asking has either been removed from positions of inquisition, arrested, and the consequences got worse. Lydia isn't stupid, and Wiggin's character all ut speaks volumes on the lengths he's willing to go to in order to get what he wants. Still, with little proof, and only biased history as her reference, Lydia has to remain objective towards him. However, the families he referred...she knows how to ruffle that fake peacock's feathers.

Lydia is courteous enough to reply to their messages, but not without laying down notes of the brief history she stumbled upon her _would be suitors._ What naughty and depraved, spoiled brats they are. Their families were no better. No shock that a wretch like Wiggins knew people like this. Lydia turned them down in the most stern and gentle way possible, then sent a letter to Wiggins. It said,

 _Send criminals to ask for my hand in marriage again, Witless,_

 _and I will personally see to it you're charged with aiding and abetting, and treason._

 _My dark past won't be the only one drawn into the light._

 _Do not cross me again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Crowned Princess Lydia of Enchancia._

She stamped, sealed, and asked that it be rushed to Rosencranz. Wiggins can complain all he wants to Roland later. Lydia meant what she said and she won't be pushed around any longer by anyone. Not the Tribunal, not Cedric, and sure as Hell not Wiggins.

The time was 15 minutes to seven when she decided to stretch out. The race was going to start at eight! Lydia was flabbergasted by how fast time went by. The cramp in her hand was proof she'd been working the whole time. She needs to invest in a lock. Nevermind that for now. She needs to get ready and get down to the track before the seats fill. Hopefully Hugo and Sofia's practice is going better than her sleep. Otherwise she might faint.

 **xxx**

By the time Lydia and Eezeyal arrived to the school, the grounds were a ghost town. A white noise of cheers were booming from the track. No shock there. The race was about to start in 15 minutes. Her family is already at their balcony spot. She might as well go check on Sofia and Hugo then go take her seat. She just hopes that they have their plays down.

"Where's little Chrissy at?" Eezeyal was stunned he didn't come along for the ride.

"He got a letter last night from the Junior Knights' headmaster that he needed to head back." Bad timing on the headmaster's part. Chris was going to miss what, she hopes, will be an amazing race. "At least he got a chance to help where he could. It's up to Sofia and Hugo now." Why is it that saying that leaves her shaking?

"You think they're ready?" Eezeyal asked her, his doubts edging his tone.

"I honestly don't know." She's not sure of much these days. "What I do know is I plan to hurt you for eating the bacon out of my breakfast burrito on the way here!" She snarled!

"You know I'm weak against applewood smoked bacon lathered in sweet brown sugar." He drooled on her shoulder. Lydia grasped him in both hands, about to strangle him.

"HEEAADDSSS UUUUPPPPP!" The two snapped their heads dumbstruck to the screaming, their eyes craning up and their jaws falling. Hugo...WAS FLYING TOWARDS THEM?! Lydia let go of Eezeyal and raised her hands up. "I GOT HIM!" She staggered to line up with him, and then braced herself. Hugo crashed into her like a boulder, sending her and him toppling over into the fountain. Eezyeal cringed feeling that impact. Lydia and Hugo burst t the surface choking on...really fresh water. They lurched over the sides, panting expasterated. "Nice...take off." lydia choked on her bruised ribs. She thinks a couple might be broken. "But your landings need some work." She winked, pinching her fingers together. Hugo wasn't laughing. And no wonder. From the leaves and hay stuck to him...that wasn't his first take off. What the heck sent him this way anyway.

"HUGO!" Sofia cried, flying in on Minimus, with Electra by their side. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! LYDIA?!" She cupped her cheeks in terror.

"Hey, Sofie, sorry I'm late." She drunkenly replied with a lazy wave. That water was really fresh. Lydia's getting a little loopy. Or maybe it's delirium from being plowed into by a 100 pound soaking wet boy after everything else. Axel and Astrid came running up, wincing at the lumps Lydia had growing on her head. "Can anyone tell me why Hugo is trying to fly? He's not very good at it without Electra." He splashed her in the face.

"They were practicing the Flying Slingshot. And Hugo wanted to the be the flingee while Sofia was the flinger." Axel summed up drearily, directing everyone's attention to their drenched forms as to how horribly that failed.

"Isn't the smaller person supposed to be flinged...flunged...whatever, and the larger person the tosser?" Lydia looked up the slingshot after Axel's painful crash course the other day.

"Yeah…" Astrid moaned, not meaning to leer at Hugo, explaining so much with very little words.

Lydia connected the dots when Hugo kept eyeing the Flying Crown. "Oh. The tossed crosses the line, don't they?"

"Yep." Axel, Astrid, Sofia, and the horses smacked their lips dismally.

"Hugo, really?!" Lydia dunked her him for a second. "I've taken my second bath today because you want the glory?"

He poked from the surface, growling up some angry bubbles, then tried to spit water in her face. A solid patch of heated air reduces it to steam that went into the air. Lydia's glare was moistened. "The glory is mine to have!" He slammed a fist in the water, making a huge splash. He then turned to Sofia, making her flinch. "Or it would be if this stupid trick would work!"

"Maybe if we TRY IT like we're SUPPOSED TO," Lydia and Eezeyal were shivering. Sofia's impatience was showing, "With you flinging me, I'm sure we can-"

"We're never gonna get it right!" Hugo declared frothing at the mouth, crawling out the fountain with Lydia.

"But if we don't get it right, there's no way we can win!" That's the bottom line! He has to know that.

"THEN I QUIT!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried, their souls leaving their bodies. Hugo threw his team vest down and stormed off. Lydia's chest tightened. There's that sensation again. Like with Cedric. That time she felt hurt...and sad. This time Lydia was...hating herself. Or feeling like she hated herself. It's not her though. It's coming from Hugo. It's strong! Hugo's...Hugo's self loathing...was skyrocketing! And this looming fear of failure...there's more to him quitting than they realize

"HUGO! YOU CAN'T QUIT! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START!" Sofia begged him!

"I can't believe this!" Axel fumed, biting into his medal.

"Neither can I!" Astrid was red with rage. "We need to talk to him!"

"No! I'll do it!" Lydia declared, spreading her arms to stop them.

"Lydia, thanks, but he's my brother-" Axel went to move her.

"Who is more of a reminder of what Hugo hasn't gotten and will only make him shutdown!" Lydia hissed, not budging an inch. Axel snarled at her with gritted teeth. "Hugo's been opening up to me this week!"

"He has?!" Axel gasped. That can't be right. Why...why would he open up to her?

"Let me try one last time to get him out here." Lydia implored him. Axel...Axel ws silent, staring off into space. One thought circled his mind over and over. _Hugo confided...in a stranger? Why?_ Why would he open up to someone outside the family? "Axel?" Lydia went to touch him.

"Whatever!" He slapped her hand away, meandering stiffly for the seats. "Do what you want! I don't care!" Lydia clutched at her hand. It didn't hurt...too bad. That wasn't like his other outbursts towards her.

"YOU RAG-TAG, SON OF A BI-"

Lydia pinched Eezeyal's beak closed. "Please remember there are children present." Eezeyal grumbled his final statement and stood by it. "Astrid, help Sofia clean up these fine stags and get them race worthy. I've got Hugo."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Astrid cupped her hands hopefully.

"Won't know if I can't catch him!" Lydia sprinted after him. She can't let him get further than he has!

"Lydia's really invested in Hugo this week." Astrid remakred puzzled.

"And I think I know why." Sofia responded softly. She hopes Lydia can reach him.

 **xxx**

Lydia had to ask around if anyone saw Hugo and they pointed her road to the front gate. He doesn't get to run away! Not like this! "HUGO! HUGO, COME BACK!" He was making a break for his family's carriage. He can ask the coachman to take him home. Not on Lydia's watch. She vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing in his path with her arms spread. "Hugo, you're being selfish! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I can't do this!" He whimpered, stepping around her. Lydia moved with him, blocking his escape. "I'm sorry you wasted your time, but I can't do this!" He shoved her by her hips, breaking into a run.

Lydia latched onto his wrist. "Why not?!" She demanded that he talk now!

"Because! I'm not the best! I never was!" He sobbed, keeping his head down so she wouldn't see the tears running down his cheeks. "James never practiced, and no one like Sofia ever came around to challenge me!" Lydia, able to see past the haze he cast himself in, released him. Hugo didn't run this time. He just stood there, head hung in shame. "My whole title is a lie! I'll never have the anthem sung for me! I'm a failure to my family!" He bit into his lip. Lydia's had enough of his pity party and Sparta kicked him in the butt, sending him forward into the dirt. He flipped onto his sore butt, furious with her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU'RE the failure?!" She roared, her hair stretching in all directions like a Gorgon's snake hairs. She touched her head, almost cringing at the feel of the new headband. "If it wasn't for my headband I never would have been considered an honor student! I would be getting fitted for a cell and left to rot as a danger to the human race!" Before Hugo replies, she'd like to remind all involved that she destroyed that Headband. This is just one that Amber picked out because it was Lydia's signature head piece. She also asked for a change that the lines from her head jewel be retracted somehow and just be a nice solo piece in the middle of her bangs. It was already like a tiara without the band. GETTING OFF TOPIC. "Getting named Crowned Sorceress, getting this brooch - none of it would be happening if it wasn't for my headband! I know this!" She slapped a hand to her stomach, feeling her insides retch. "In the back of my mind I know this is true! Everyone else knew it too! What made me great...was a handicap I refused to acknowledge was the crutch hobbling me along!" And it kills her to say it out loud. It kills her worse than what Lezard or Boswell tried.

"Then why do you keep trying?! Why bother?!" Hugo challenged her.

"For myself!" She snapped. Hugo...didn't understand. For herself? Lydia calmed herself down, taking in several breaths. "Graduating with honors, earning this brooch, dad naming me Crowned Sorceress - none of that was given to me lightly." Very often was the option of declining or failing never open to her either. It was do or die for years! Still is! "Now I just need to prove it to myself that I've earned these. That's why I gave up my headband. So I can show myself that none of it was a mistake."

"But why?!" Hugo rasped, flopping to a stone step defeatedly. He doesn't understand any of this. "If everyone sees you as someone who basically skated by…" Lydia pursed her lips affronted in a pout. _I didn't say skate, brat,_ "What's the point of self recognition if no one else sees it?!"

"We shouldn't strive to be better for another's recognition, Hugo. We strive to be better because we KNOW we can be better." She knows he can be better. James, Amber, Sofia...Cedric - everyone can be better than what they are now. "And what makes us better is rising from our ruts." She's living in hers. Hugo doesn't have to. "This is your rut. Now I want to see you get back on your horse and do this race and escape it." She pointed to the track. "Show yourself why RPA named you the best to begin with!"

Seeing the track...all of those people. Hugo felt sick. "I...I can't!" He clutched at his head, running away again. Not from Lydia...from his inevitable defeat. Lydia managed to catch up and guide him away from a wall that would have left him on his back. "I'm going...I'm going to let everyone down! Sofia, the school, my family!" He hyperventilated.

Lydia massaged his back, shushing him gently. "Hugo, you can only let everyone down if you give up." She knelt beside him, keeping him close to her. He isn't alone here. He needs to see there are people that believing in him.

"I don't want to give up. I don't…" Part of him doesn't believe that. "It's just…" He walked from her to a pond swimming with koi fish. The face of the boy he saw...isn't someone he recognized. Not anymore. "How can I face everyone if I don't measure up to myself?" Lydia...didn't know how to answer that. Because she doesn't know if she'll be able to heed her own advice.

Hugo picked up a flat rock, squeezing tight as if it were that dream he had. _**"I have always dreamed,"**_ He skipped the rock across the small pond, walking away before seeing it land in a gopher hole, _**"That I'll take my place…"**_ He peered into the stadium, gazing somberly to the awaiting audience, and his family, _**"Where e-very racer would look up to me."**_ The idea made him smile, hands rising to receive their adoration, only for the reality to crush his spirit. _**"Derby crowds would cheer,"**_ He turned to Lydia, flourishing a hand across the air to show his name in lights, _ **"When they see my face!"**_ He basked in the glory of the imaginary applause, roses tossed to him, and the jealousy of all the racers who couldn't compete. _ **"I have a voice that's saying…"**_ He crushed his hands to his chest, _ **"A champion's what I have to be!"**_ He stared at his empty palms, watching that great dream dissipate into nothingness right before his eyes. He slinked away in failure, with Lydia following him in pity. _**"I would've found my way."**_ He climbed onto the wooden fence, arms outstretched in is wobbly balancing act. _ **"I could've gone the distance…"**_ He swung his crop like a little sword. _**"I'd have made it someday…"**_ He attempted a jump on the first post, losing his footing on the edge, _**"If I had been strong!"**_ Lydia lunged forward, catching him bridal style. _**"I know every mile,"**_ He pushed himself out of her hands, dusting himself off,and got back on, _**"Would be worth the while."**_ Worth the Flying Crown taunting him in the middle of the stadium. _**"I would go-to-any heights,"**_ He skipped past the post and across the beams, _ **"To show them I'm…"**_ He pulled an amazing flip off, landing like professional gymnast _**"Their champion… …"**_ He felt good about the leap, but inevitably kicked himself down knowing that little leap wasn't going to get him the glory he craved.

Hugo and Lydia sat to a bench, her hand on his shoulder to show she was still there. "Winning this crown isn't just to get my spot back!" Doesn't she get it yet? "I need to be the best! I can't let my family down!"

"Hugo…" Out of habit with her own siblings, Lydia leaned Hugo against her. He was startled, and kind of stiff, but eventually relaxed. She sighed resignedly. "I can't make you race." Hugo was astonished. He didn't think she'd say that. "But I'd be lying if I said you wouldn't disappoint them and yourself worse if you quit." He curled into her. She doesn't think he knows that?! What else can he do? "It's natural to be afraid to fail. Sometimes that fear triggers your flight instead of fight response."

"I...I'm not…" He clawed at her robe, sniffling and shaking as it all came welling up to the surface. "I...I am...scared. I'm really scared. I've been scared...all week." Lydia held him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her side. "I can't help it! How do I make it stop?! How do you deal with it?! How are you not scared of...of failing?!" All this talk about how she rode on her headband, and is struggling without it! How is she not falling apart?!

"I'm always scared." She admitted. She's scared even now. "But if I stop, then what'll be the point behind any of the trouble gone through to get me here?"

 _The trouble_...Hugo pondered sadly. The training, James hurting himself, Axel and the others going out of their way to help him prepare. Everything done for him...was going to go to waste if he doesn't race. He will have succumbed to fear if he doesn't race. And worst of all...he's going to let himself and everyone down. Everything hinged on this race. How can he...how can he possibly go out there now? "I...I need to think."

"Okay…" Lydia let him go. He got up, heading for the stables. Maybe the horses will have an answer for him. "We'll buy you time somehow. I have faith in you." She waved him off, thenturned on her heels...conflicted if she'd gotten through, or chased him away.

 **xxx**

Sofia spotted Lydia returning with a glum face, and knew it was her turn. She had to know for herself if Hugo was coming or not. Lydia directed her to the stables and off she went. She glanced to the balcony seat, seeing Axel and Garrick taking their seats with Roland and the others. Axel glared derisively at her with little shock that Hugo wasn't with her. He can leer all he wants. If he could have done better, Hugo would be out here.

Astrid approached her with Eezeyal in hand. "Do you think he'll come?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Lydia! Astrid! Perfect!" James came running at them in a Derby Mascot uniform. This explains the horse head from yesterday.

"James? What's up?" Lydia scratched her head on where he got the costume from.

"Sofia and I came up with a plan!" _Just Now?!_ Lydia and Astrid gasped. Sofia left two seconds ago! Kids are smarter than everyone gives them credit for. "We're going to get Hugo onto the field, and you two and this crowd are gonna help!"

"How?!" The girls chimed together, ready to try anything. James whispered the plan to them, and they were stunned. Astrid and Lydia didn't know where this was going, but if it meant Hugo and Sofia would race, then they're all for it!

 **xxx**

"Ah, King Garrick, Prince Axel, welcome!" Roland greeted the pair with open arms, shaking two hands to Garrick's.

"Thank you for having us, King Roland!" Garrick pat him on the back. "Queen, Miranda, always a delight."

"Hello, King Garrick. Axel!" She waved to him with rosey cheeks. Axel kept to himself, giving minor nods to Roland, Miranda, Amber and her friends, and went into the corner to sulk.

Garrick begged with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand that his son's poor manners be excused. He hasn't been himself as of late and he doesn't know why. Mostly because Axel won't tell him anything. "Where are Princess Astrid Princess Lydia?" Garrick didn't see either of them. Amber and Hildegard would like to know that too.

"We aren't sure." Miranda replied, scanning briefly for them. "But they'd better hurry before-" The trumpets sounded the start of the race, cutting Miranda off entirely. Everyone, including the royals, took their seats and prepared themselves for what is sure to be the race of a the ages.

" _Princes and Princesses, knights and dames,_ " The MC bellowed through his megaphone, getting all heads to turn and all eyes to go wide and sparkle with anticipation, " _The moment you've all been waiting for is here! THE FLYING DERBY CHAMPIONSHIP RACE...TODAY!_ " The crowd burst into a roar of cheer, clapping so loudly it sizzled like steam. " _One team will take him the majestic, the beautiful, the glorious Flying Crown!_ " He really knows how to sell a trophy that will collect dust eventually. " _And here come the riders for the Junior Knights Academy! Defending Champions, Squires Vahn and Vance!_ " The two came trotting to the gates, waving at their adoring fans. " _If speed has a name, it would be Vahn and Vance!_ " The students of Royal Prep were instructed by the fairies to not boo or behave unfavorably toward the knight's team. But they weren't told to be sincere either. They gave their most chilled of claps, two fingers at most, and sneered. " _Yes, it's going to be tough to outrace this team!_ " And Vahn, Vance, and all who supported Royal Prep knew this. " _And now let's meet the challengers!_ " The MC flipped his top hat, giving the knights a merry close after that grand entrance. He spun on his heels to the opposing entrance. " _Riding for Royal Prep,_ " The apir everyone has been waiting for, " _Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo!_ " Everyone leaned forward and were already hooting for their kids...but nothing. No one came through. Once more, with feeling, " _I'll say...PRINCESS Sofia AND PRINCE Hugo!_ " He said even louder. Still nothing. The audience, and the Royal Families, started to grow worried.

"Where are they?!" Sir Gilliam pounded a fist to the bleacher wall. He refused to think they got cold feet now!

"They're so slow they can't even reach the starting line!" Vahn mocked.

Suddenly a large, rippling ball of water whisked across the field, splashing right into Vahn's smug face. He spat and sputtered, growling rabidly. He lifted his arms, drenched like a sopping rat. "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!"

The Crowd and Royal Families gasped spotting Princess Astrid and Princess Lydia, with a freshly formed and swirling water ball bouncing in hand, grinning boastfully in the middle of the track. "Cool that hot air, kiddo! Our team is coming!" Lydia snorted and handed the second ball to Astrid and she threw it at Vance. That splash was very satisfying! "They just need some extra support!"

"Support?! From where?!" Vahn scoffed! He raised his hands to the audience. "Everyone is here to see us, and only us, as we take the crown for another year!"

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?!" Astrid hissed.

"HELLO, DERBY FANS!" James skipped onto the track with the girls, making the costume wings flap like mad. "Do you want our team to come out here or what?!" The crowd and families roared heartily, proving Vahn wrong that everyone was there just for them. "Alright! Then here's what we have to do! We're going to cheer them on with our victory song!" The crowd and families muttered confusedly amongst themselves, curious to how the song was going to help.

"The RPA Victory song is the very chant that tells our team loud and proud that no matter what we're loyal to them!" Astrid elucidated with a hand over her chest. "Our team needs that loyalty now more than ever! They need to hear we're there for them!" She pressed, pouring her heart out.

"We need to sing as loud as we can!" Lydia implored, pumping her fist. "Show 'em that we believe in them! That we're true to our team!" She raised her fist into the air, getting the crowd and the families to holler in adulation. Axel...couldn't believe his eyes. His ears either! After everything that's happened - Hugo turning her down, the practice races failing, Sofia unable to get him to train, and so much more - Lydia...with Astrid...and her little brother...were still giving their all to get Hugo onto the field?! WHY?! Why is she trying so hard?!

"STRIKE UP THE BAND!" James bellowed!

The music queued up for the beat drop, _**"HUZZAH!"**_ James, Lydia, and Astrid began, raising their fists into the air.

The second beat drop was about to drop. The crowd was bouncing on their toes, fists ready to launch. _**"HUZZAH!"**_ They put all of their energy into the cheer. From the bleachers to the Balcony housing the Royal Families and their friends, " _ **FOR RPA!"**_

" _ **Huzzah! Huzzah!"**_ Amber and her friends pumped their fists. _**"For Royal Prep!"**_ Roland, Garrick, and Miranda clapped along.

" _ **For the red,"**_ Lydia tossed her hands up, showing off her red robe, _**"AND GREEN,"**_ James, half out of the costume, flipped to a stand onto her shoulders, making her wobble off balance, _ **"And blue…"**_ Astrid caught by a foot and balanced them out, showing off her blue fan in the process. _**"We're all for one,"**_ They raised a finger to the crowd _ **.**_

" _ **AND ONE FOR ALL!"**_ The crowd returned the favor with hands to their hearts. _ **"At RPA, you'll hear our royal call!"**_ They clapped with all their hearts, and cupped a hand to their ear. All the Junior Knights' supporter need to beware because they will hear RPA even from their hallowed halls.

" _ **Huzzah! Huzzah!"**_ Astrid and Lydia bounced him then shot James into the air, _ **"For Royal Prep!"**_ James did a freestyle spin in a pose, winking to the crowd.

Amber, Clio, and Hildegard jumped to the wall of the balcony box, _**"Yes, we're loyal through and through…!"**_ They twirled their fans with pride, kicking their feet in a can-can.

" _ **We rule on the field,"**_ The Princesses in the bleachers chanted, pointing sassy at the field.

" _ **And off it too!"**_ Princes came up behind them, stomping and pointing the bleachers.

" _ **That's for Royal Prep,"**_ Astrid and Lydia spun toward one another, hands together in an arch, _ **"To a T,"**_ James came sliding out from between them, _ **"We're-true!"**_ He broke into a single hand stand.

The roar of the crowd was heard. Vahn and Vance were having an incredibly hard time choking it all down. Their heads spinning as they struggled to grasp that so many would support such an underdog team. And then their jaws hit the ground when they gazed towards the arch. Sofia and Hugo came running out, basking in the adoration of their school, family, and friends. Something Hugo didn't think possible.

"THERE'S OUR TEAM! SHOW 'EM THAT WE LOVE 'EM!" Astrid, James, and Lydia screamed.

The entire audience shifted to where their team stood, placing a fist to their chests. _**"SOFIA AND HUGO,"**_ Hugo was astounded by the unwavering bombardment of adoration, _**"Royal through and through!"**_ They were...singing for him...even though they haven't raced yet. _**"Huzzah! Huzzah! For red and green and blue!"**_ Amber and Hildegard hugged to either side of Clio, their arms high in the air for the love of their school and team. _**"That's Royal Prep,"**_ Roland spun Miranda into a dip, _ **"To a T we're true… …!"**_ A huge wave rolled across the crowd, to those on the field, and the song came to an end with one final, _ **"HUZZAH!"**_

One more grand applause showered to Sofia and Hugo, leaving the prince in an awe filled daze. He was standing there in the middle of it all, hearing and seeing their praise of him and Sofia. The race stalled because of him. He can hardly believe it...yet here they are. "They're...they're singing...for us. Even though we haven't…" He slumped in miserable shame. All of these people...willing to cheer to get him and Sofia onto the field...in spite of him running away. He would insult himself and say he doesn't know why they would do such a thing. Unfortunately, Sofia gave him an earful during the song, and he was treated to James's little break dance routine. "To our team...we're...true. They...they don't care...if we win?"

"That's right." Sofia rested a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is here for us, Hugo."

"You got that right!" Astrid stated, meandering over with James and Astrid. "Win or lose, we're going to be proud of you."

"Now get on that horse and show these knightley chumps what royals are made of!" Lydia draped an arm to Astrid and pulled James in, showing that every royal here had his back, and that nothing stops them.

Hugo was...still uncertain...but there was no doubt a fire was lighting in those eyes of his. "What do you say, Hugo?" Sofia came up to him one more time, holding up her hand. "Will you race with me?"

In no time at all, Hugo was overcome with determination and slapped palms with Sofia. "I'm in! Give me that Jersey!" Electra trotted over with the jersey in her teeth, and dropped it into his hand. Hugo slipped it on, and that was that! He was ready to race. He was ready to dominate! And once he climbed onto Electra, he was ready to show everyone, including himself, that the track was and always will be his. "Let's win this thing, Sofia!" Hugo held his hand out.

"YOU BET!" She ran up and Hugo took her hand, swinging her onto Minimus! And without further delay they meandered onto the track and the crowd went wild.

" _AND THERE THEY ARE!_ _PRINCESS SOFIA AND PRINCE HUGO!"_ The MC hooted animatedly. Vahn and Vance seethed through gritted teeth. " _WHAT A RELIEF!_ " Garrick and Axel, leaning to the balcony wall, cheered the loudest for their boy. Amber, Roland, and Miranda screamed at the top of their lungs seeing Sofia taking her place with him. Watching them go to the starting line...no one can explain how...there was a glow radiating from those two that told everyone in the audience that failure was far from an option.

Astrid and Lydia finally arrived to the balcony with the others, apologizing for almost being late. They were easily forgiven seeing as they were helping James cheer on the team. It was quite the show. The girls giggled, having a great time with it too, and went to stand with their sisters and Axel.

"Guess you were able to get through to him after all." Axel mumbled curtly, arms folded at Lydia.

"Not just me." Astrid came in close, relaxing an arm to Lydia's shoulder. "It was a team effort." She gazed out to the audience. "Had we not all joined in, Hugo might not have gotten back up again."

Axel scoffed at how naive she sounded. She really thinks she can reach Hugo better than his own brother. That has yet to be seen. "Think they're ready?" He huffed, leering out to the gates.

"As they'll ever be." Lydia mumbled, bracing herself to the small wall.

"Think they'll win?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"I'm hoping they do." Lydia tensed. She shook off her doubts. "Even if they don't, our boy got back on his high horse." Literally. Electra is really tall.

"He sure did." Astrid sighed in adoration. Now for him to stay on.

 **xxx**

Sofia and Hugo took their places. The moment their steeds set hoof at those gates meant there was no longer a chance to turn back, run, or have second thoughts. All eyes were on them, adrenaline pumping for what will go down as the race of century between leading champions and the underdogs. Finally. It all boiled down to this. Vahn and Vance vs Sofia and Hugo. Winner takes all! The Flying Crown, the adoration, and the respect of their schools! Will it indeed be the reigning champions as all have predicted, or will an unprecedented upset take place and the warring team of Royal Prep reign supreme. Vahn and Vance weren't concerned in the slightest. Losing to a fallen rider and princess who not only haven't practiced but also had one rider lose already in a mock race is nothing short of impossible. A fantasy!

"RIDERS," Flora chimed, floating above the track with her sisters, "On your wings!"

"Get set!" Fauna intensified the suspense. The riders leaned forward, itching for those gates to open.

"GO!" Merryweather howled. And with a wave of their wands the gates flew open and the riders burst out like raging tundra contained for far too long.

" _AND THEY'RE ON!_ " The MC howled into the megaphone. The horses got into a splendid running start and their wings took them to the skies. " _And right out of the gates the Junior Knights take the lead! And that lead grows as the riders turn towards the bridge!_ " Astrid, Axel, and Lydia bit into their lips, really wishing the MC wouldn't commentate on everything! They can see the knights leading! Sofia and Hugo weren't too keen on it either, but it wasn't going to slow them down. That lead wouldn't be theirs forever.

"LET'S PASS THEM ON THE RIGHT!" Sofia shouted over the rush of wind. It was their only opening! Hugo nodded and veered right along with her.

" _Royal Prep is trying their hardest to pass them!_ " The MC couldn't resist stating the obvious! His commentary wasn't necessary because Vahn and Vance already anticipated such a simplistic maneuver! Vance fell back behind Vahn and served abruptly side to side, bumping Sofia and Hugo back a few paces. " _THE JUNIOR KNIGHTS PULL OFF AN EARLY DOUBLE DERBY SWERVE! Leaving Royal Prep in the Derby Dust!_ " Vahn may have been the king of speed but Vance was no slouch. All on his own he kept Sofia and Hugo blocked, leading them to bunch together as they scrambled to find an opening.

"We can't get around him!" Hugo frothed at the mouth. The racers cleared their first hurdle, passing through the arches beneath the bridge, the hooves of the horses grazed the watery surface, cooling the heat of this battle from the shoes. Already they were nearing the halfway point, the grassy loops at the end of the stables, hay bails, and smaller farm houses. There was no time to get disheartened.

"Hold tight! I'll give you a wing blast!" Sofia proposed. Hugo snapped Electra's reins, veins buzzing in the anticipation of this working. If speed is the key, Electra has it and Minimus will increase it tenfold!

" _Princess Sofia drops back!_ " Roland, Garrick, and Miranda leaned in an squinted hard, baffled by why. " _OH MY! They're setting up for a wing blast!_ " Axel was biting into his lip as hard as his nails were digging into the wood. This has to work.

Astrid and Lydia grouped to him, hands on his shoulder squeezing just as anxiously. "GO HUGO AND SOFIA!" They screamed, terrifying Axel and damaging his hearing.

"CATCH THEM YOU GUYS!" Amber, Clio, and Hildegard waved their fans frantically. Their own wind

"FLAP, MINIMUS, FLAP!"Sofia encouraged him, hearing the cries of her family and friends.

"FLAPPING!" Minimus got in as close as he could to Electra and then stretched himself up right, pumping his wings and casting a mighty gust that caught Electra's wings dead on!

" _AND THERE IT IS! A WING BLAST FROM ROYAL PREP!_ " Hugo road that wind, drooling at how fast he closed the gap at the Knight's tails...but it just wasn't enough! He fell short! " _A nice move, but it's not enough to catch the Junior Knights!_ "

"Ha! We could have told them as much!" Vahn hooted boastfully. Vance was clutching at his stomach laughing hard. Vahn had a delicious idea that came with the approaching grass rings. "Let's remind these two why we're top dogs of this sport!" Vance nodded, knowing what he wanted.

" _WHAT'S THIS?!_ " The MC held onto his hat! He couldn't believe what he's seeing! " _I don't believe what I'm seeing!_ " Neither could anyone else. Precisely why Axel and Garrick were growling with suspicion.

"Huh?" Hugo raised a brow. They...they were slowing down? NO! He was catching up! He's going to pass them! And on the second hurdle! "Go!" Hugo snapped Electra's reins and she beat her wings to the wind. If he can get just ahead of one of them right at the ring, he can- "WHAT!"

" _VAHN AND VANCE LINE UP AT THEY NEAR THE TOP RING AND-_ " An adjustment of weight and Vahn and Vance's horses spread their wings high and wide. " _I DON'T BELIEVE IT! DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME?!_ " Astrid and Lydia know next to nothing about Derby maneuvers, but it was clear as day what was about to take place! " _THEY DO NOT!_ " The crowd was on the edge of their seats and on their toes, biting their nails right ot the finger with a raging aura of wanting to know what the heck was going on! Right as the knights passed through the rings two sets of wings stroked down hard, giving Vahn and Vance a boost. " _IT'S DOUBLE EDGE BURST!_ " Twigs and leaves broke off, and a flurry of wind was bucked.

"AH!" Hugo was smacked in the face and eyes by greens, and the Electra was blasted by the gust. The force of the gust sharply jerked her wings, sending her spiraling out of control. "WHOOOAAAAA…." Hugo fought to hang on, but to no avail! He was thrown off and landed with a splash into the large pond! The crowd cringed at the impact, and gasped in fear that he was hurt.

" _AND PRINCE HUGO RECIEVES THE BRUNT OF THEIR MOVE AND IS DOWN! BOOM, BOOM, BOO-_ " Zandar and Fredrick got real sick of his commentary and dropped ripe tomatoes on him. Their glares warned him that they all saw what happened! He doesn't need to rub it in.

"OH NO!" Sofia whimpered.

"HUGO!" Garrick cried for his boy! Relief was his when Hugo surfaced, choking on a fish that slapped his when it jumped back into the water. He never like seafood anyway. "Thank goodness!"

Hugo sat there in a puddle of utter heartbreak, looking up at Vahn and Vance laughing at him as they gained the lead. That...that was it. He sat there, lowering his head, eyes wide as cold horror paled his skin, and darkened the world around him. _I...I lost….we lost..._ He's...off his horse. There's no way they can finish now...and its all his fault.

 **xxx**

"THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT! He did that on purpose!" Astrid thrashed about enraged, being held back by Hildegard and Clio.

"YOU CHEAT!" Amber spat venomously.

"That wasn't a cheat, I'm afraid!" Garrick growled, hammering a fist to the little wall. he glared daggers at the other team, unable to believe they were so prepared that they referred to the past. "It's an old play called the Double Edge Burst! Two riders line up, their horses flap their wings at the right time and catch the wind just right and ZOOM!" He demonstrated with his hands, making it abundantly evident that all went as it should have for the knights to keep their lead. "Off they go, gaining another lead. The backlash is…" He slumped sadly for his son...who was just sitting there, "If the opposing team is behind them, the sudden force of gust blows them back, often leading to crash." In this case, Hugo's second splash.

"GRAH! I SHOULD MAKE HIS HORSE COMBUST!" Lydia roared with flames coming from her mouth.

Miranda clamped hands to those fiery lips! "Lydia! No carnage on the track!"

"HUGO!" Roland cried. Heads snapped to the track, dismay filling their hearts as Hugo...just sat there. He...he wasn't moving. Electra was stamping and neighing, trying desperately to get him to come to her. She even splashed him! The race wasn't over! They can keep going! Nothing worked. Hugo was...regressing. Falling off his horse during a big race...that was it for him.

"No...no, Hugo…" Axel begged him under his breath, about ready to break apart the balcony. "Don't quit now…" He can't give up. It...winning doesn't matter! He can't quit! Not here!

 **xxx**

Vahn and Vance were howling with laughter! The race was theirs! Or so they thought. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather froze them in place, calling an emergency pause to determine if Hugo was still able to race...or if a forfeit was going to have to be called.

 _We...I...I can't do this! Lydia...Axel...Sofia...I'm...I'm so sorry!_ Hugo wished the pond would swallow him up! That a portal would take him to another dimension! That the pond would become a boiling pool of hot water and cook him alive! Anything to make him escape this humiliation! Because of him...ALL BECAUSE OF HIM...Royal Prep will not win the championship...and may never get to one again.

"Hugo, come on! Get back on your horse!" Sofia hovered above him, Minimus neighing - encouraging to Sofia's ears - for him to see it's not over yet.

"What's the point…?" He moaned monotonously. "I fell…" Just like he made Sofia fall during their tryout race. This is his karma. It all came back at him in a literal gust of wind. "There's no...no getting back up." He wrapped his arms to himself, squeezing his eyes closed. "I failed you...Sofia!"

" _HUGO! YOU'VE GOT THIS!_ " Hugo's eyes shot open and he turned toward the balcony seats across the track. There he saw Axel waving his arms like a maniac.

"Axel…? Guys?"

 **xxx**

Axel put his hands to either side of his mouth, "GET BACK UP, BABY BRO! DON'T QUIT NOW!" Hugo was taken aback. He wasn't mad he fell? Axel will be far more angry if Hugo quits. "WE'RE RIGHT HERE, HUGO!" Their family and friends came closer to Axel, waving to him. "MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE! SHOW THEM ROYALS NEVER QUIT!" He pounded at the wall.

"GO GET 'EM, HUGO!" Lydia cheered.

"YOU'VE GOT THIS!" Astrid bounced up and down.

"YAY, HUGO!" Clio swooned with red cheeks.

"TEACH THOSE SQUIRES THEY SHOULD HAVE STAYED PAIGE'S!" Amber howled.

"SHOW THEM WHY YOU'RE STILL ONE OF OUR BEST!" Hildegard shouted.

"HUGO, HUGO, HUGO, HUGO…" The students and teachers of Royal Prep, the crowd their to support their team, all chanted his name, clapping as hard as they could.

 **xxx**

The adoration roaring from the crowd was a tsunami that crashed onto him with such ferocity that he would have fallen over. Instead he used that ferocity to find strength in his legs again, rising and turning to see that everyone was...rooting for him? Even though he fell? "They...they believe in me? All this time...they've believed in me?!" He...he can't fathom why! And yet...the answer was so clear! They never stopped believing in his skills! They want to see him cross!

"And so do I!" Sofia offered him a hand and a big smile. They weren't out yet. "Now come on! Let's win this thing!"

"YEAH!" Hugo latched onto her hand. Minimus took off, getting Hugo and Electra into a running start.

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING, FOLKS!_ " The MC's hat flipped aloft, spattered the ripe tomatoes everywhere, and in Zandar and Fredrick's faces. " _Princess Sofia is giving her teammates much needed lift! A truer teammate and friend unlike any before her!_ " The Fairies saw Hugo was fine and they allowed the knights to proceed. " _The junior knights are retaking their lead while our royals work on getting back on their steeds!_ " Sofia swung Hugo, waiting for Electra to get into position. She went low enough and ahead. Sofia and Minimus climbed high, and she tossed Hugo up. He ran on the air, flailing his arms, and the crowd went mad when he landed perfectly back to his saddle! " _PRINCE HUGO IS BACK ON HIS HORSE AND THE RACE IS ON AGAIN! But can Royal Prep catch up in time?!"_

"You better believe we can!" Hugo blurted! He won't quit! Not now! Not ever! That finish line was theirs for the taking, and that Crown will show schools across the world that Royal Prep never quits! That their riders are true champions! " _ **I AM ON MY WAY…!"**_ He performed a clean barrel roll through another set of rings, skimming the surface of another pond, creating a rainbow as he ascended! " _ **I CAN BE THE CHAMPION!**_ " He tore away the clasp of the long cape of self doubt from his shoulders, enrocuging Electra to reach new speeds. " _ **I will beat the odds!"**_ He caught up with Sofia, nodding affirmingly to her. _ **"With teammates I am strong!**_ " She pulled back and gave another wing blast, launching him halfway towards the knights! James was in the right spot for Hugo to lean sideways enough on a sharp turn and slap him some skin! " _ **I know every mile,"**_ He caught up next, keeping with Sofia to repel the Knight's bucks and bumps, _ **"Will be worth my while!**_ " He broke through their defenses, giving Sofia a brief entrance. The Knights pulled ahead by a hair, suddenly stopping to force them to a clumsily halt. The hiccup was shaken off by Minimus and Electra, and they growled as the knight's horses snickered. " _ **I will fly to all new heights…"**_ Electra and Minimus beat the wind together, soaring to all new speeds in one another's wind, _ **"To show them we're their champions...!**_ "

"YEEEAAAHHH…!" Sofia hooted, raising a fist.

" _They're approaching the bell tower and Royal Prep is falling behind!_ " He wasn't wrong! Sofia and Hugo only gained an inch on them, and Vahn and Vance would just lengthen it by a mile. That wasn't going to deter them! This race has only begun for them!

"SOFIA! WING BLAST!" He called. She nodded and started to all back. "No! I blast you! Get ready!" Sofia gaped in amazement, then smiled as he got into position. They were nearing the arch from where they would need to pull hard to scale the bell tower! Hugo aligned himself, waited a moment longer...NOW! "ELECTRA! FLAP!" Electra pumped her powerful wings and away Minimus jetted, coming right up on the Knight's tails and pulled a staggering yet precision run up the bell tower to keep up on them.

" _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! IT WAS SUCH A TIGHT SQUEEZE,_ " So tight the MC was strangling himself, " _But Royal Prep pulled off an amazing Wing Blast that sent Princess Sofia up the bell tower and right on the Junior Knight's heels!_ " Hugo straightened Electra on their entry, her hooves barely a hair from grazing the stone.

"Climb, Electra, CLIMB!" He cheered her on. He was gaining on the knights, coming right up behind Sofia.

As part of the tradition, the riders all sounded the bell and dove down the tower. " _And as they pass through the bell tower, Royal Prep is running out of options and running out of time!_ "

THIS IS IT! THE FINAL STRETCH! No more doubts, no more reservations! It was all or nothing, and Hugo was giving his all! Sofia, though, was starting to feel the pressure.

"We're running out of time!" She repeated after the MC. The Knights were going to cross and the distance they closed was widening again. She hated to say it, considering they failed at it miserably, but it had to be done. "We have to try the slingshot!

"Okay! But only if we do it the right way!" Was his one condition. "I'll sling you!"

"You will?!" Sofia gasped. She couldn't believe it! He's coming around.

"It's the only way our team can win!"

"Jeez, it's about time he figured that out!" Minimus huffed. Humans are so stubborn.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's do this!" Electra exclaimed. It was now or never! Hugo and Sofia came side by side and they locked hands.

"THEY'RE CRAZY!" Vahn trembled.

 **xxx**

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I think Royal Prep is about to try THE FLYING SLINGSHOT!_ " He slammed his fist, his hat nearly blown away from this unprecedented tactic. " _The RISKIEST PLAY in all Flying Derby, Folks!_ " Amber, her friends, Miranda, and Roland all put on binoculars! They had to see this up close and personal! If it's as risky as the MC claims, then a single second cannot be missed! " _If it goes wrong,_ " That if had James writhing and about to pass out, " _It could be a total horse wreck!_ " The crowd was feeling the pressure and getting scared all at once! Such a bold move could get them hurt! It was tempting to beg them to stop! But if they trusted in their team, they'll support them to the bitter end!

"The slingshot?!" Garrick pulled at his hair! "Are they mad?!"

"Nope!" Lydia pumped a fist.

"THEY'RE OUR BABY BRO AND SIS!" Axel wrapped an arm to her shoulder, shaking her heartily.

"Come on, guys!" Astrid cried. "You've got this!"

 **xxx**

It was do or die time...again! Vahn and Vance just kept trucking! The finish line was mere feet away! Hugo pulled Sofia into a wild spin, building up their speed until the world around them was nothing more than a vortex of color, and haze from the cheers. And right as their spin reached its zenith, "SLINGSHOT…!" Hugo and Sofia screamed together, and away she was shot so high into the air she would have rocketed to the moon. Minimus screamed with his eyes closed in terror but managed to keep his trajectory! Sofia guided him down into a steep dive...everyone held their breath, their hats, their seats, and the very ground! EVerything went in slow motion, at the same time went faster than sound itself as all eyes stayed glued! She came in hot...BREAKING CLEAN THROUGH VAHN AND VANCE AND HURTLING TOWARDS THE FINISH!

" _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, THEY DID IT!_ " The MC and crowd went nuts. Astrid strangled Axel and Lydia into a bouncing, scream filled hug. " _PRINCESS SOFIA IS IN THE LEAD,_ " Amber, Clio, and Hildegard were being held by the parents as they almost leapt off the balcony, " _AND BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,_ " SHE SNAPPED THE TAPE, " _ACROSS THE FINISH LINE!_ " ROYAL PREP THREW HATS AND FANS IN THE AIR! THEY WON! THEIR SCHOOL WON! " _ROYAL PREP HAS WON THE FLYING CROWN!_ " Leaving Vahn and Vance 100% choking on their words and their dust! It escaped them how those two pulled it off...but there was no mistaking it! Axel, Lydia, and Astrid fainted, caught by the arms by laughing Miranda, Garrick, and Roland. those three aged because of those two. But who cares! THEIR TEAM WON!

Sofia and Hugo came around in a victory lap, swooping down as the case was removed from the crown and swiping it! "WE WON!" Sofia cheered.

"YES!" Hugo shouted. Once more the Royal Prep victory song rang across the field, and the audience sang their hearts out at their kids! Sofia and Hugo landed in the winner's circle, their horses receiving congratulatory wreaths, and confetti raining down.

"THEY DID IT!" Lydia got so excited she kind of removed all gravity and made everyone float! They didn't knock it! They used it to flip and spin for their kids, shouting to their heart's content.

Once Lydia realized she was violating natural physics, she set everyone down and then booked into a run for the track. Axel and Astrid leapt over her, pushing and shoving to be with their kids. Amber, Hildegard, Clio rode on the backs of Miranda, Roland, and Garrick onto the field. Amber and Lydia swarmed Sofia with a powerful, two pronged hug, nearly suffocating her to death. She would have died happy, but she preferred to live so she may show off the crown.

"YOU BOTH WERE GREAT!" Amber gushed.

"Beyond great! I don't think I'll be sleeping after this!" Lydia touched her chest. She thinks her heart stopped.

"Hugo, Sofia, I don't think anyone can put into words how proud of you we are!" Astrid confessed with rosy cheeks.

"I knew it! He takes after his big bro!" Axel boasted, nudging Hugo.

"ACTUALLY, big bro, I take after my teammate, Sofia. Thanks." He smiled warmly to her. She blushed the brightest shade of red anyone had seen. It was so cute. Axel had to agree. If it wasn't for Sofia, none of this would be possible. Lydia pinched her cheeks teasingly, laughing when she was swatted away. "I have to thank you too." Hugo approaches her. "You were right. I feel...much higher than ever before. Thanks, Lydia."

"My pleasure, Hugo." She hugged him. Hugo went over with James and Sofia, passing around the crown and showing it off to the singing crowd. This was everyone's win, and they plan to make it their second by the next championship race. And this time Hugo will be making appearances to the practices, fit and ready to dominate.

"I...need to thank you too, Freaksho-I MEAN...Lydia…" Axel cleared his throat, red with notable shame. Lydia arched her brow baffled at him. Why would he need to thank her? "I guess you know my brother better than me. If it wasn't for you sticking by him...he might never have made it this far." And that really killed him to admit. To think it took a stranger to break through to his brother.

"What do you mean?" Lydia flicked his forehead. He gaped at her, touching where she flicked. She was kind of cross with him. "You're the one who got him back up when he fell. And you stuck by him even when he felt he failed." Axel...was stunned. He has been there...hasn't he? The whole time. He just felt...like the unnecessary third party with how silent he's been. To think...he didn't realize...how vital he's been toward Hugo's success. "Hugo's lucky to have you." Lydia beamed.

Axel put on a big smile and he returned the flick to her forehead. "Sofia's lucky to have you." She giggled at him, happy to see her friend had finally come back to her. They stood side by side, arms wrapped to one another's shoulders, and admired their champions, their brother and sister, for a while longer. Watching them, James, and amber dance around the crown, screaming that they were the champs, lifted their souls. This is what made this past week of strife all worth it in the end.

 **To be continued**


	6. Enchanted Rift

**Enchanted Rift**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1:**_

 _ **All You Desire**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Sasha, aka Ms. Nettle**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Sofia the First**_

 _ **xxx**_

 **Hi. I just want to thank all of you for your sweet words and understanding during this time. I know it's wrong to think so, but developing depression, or just allowing it to creep up on me the way it did left me feeling stupid and pathetic. I'm questioning everything and telling myself I'm just overreacting...but something in the back of my head won't leave me be. He told me that, since I'm an artist, I'm experiencing what artists go through and its hitting me hard. To be honest, I don't consider myself an artist. I just have an overactive imagination and try to put it on paper. Virtual or otherwise.**

 **Speaking of virtual paper, I have a couple of original books I'm trying to work on. If any of you are interested, I can send a link and you can judge me on how it appeals. One is about two bounty hunters whose loyalty was used to persecute them, the other is about teens who seek to aid poltergeists from being erased from existence by keeping a cafe opened.**

 **Digressing, I'm back and I now have the chapter you've all been waiting for. That's right! We're here at THE ENCHANTED FEAST! I hope you guys enjoy it! I plan to make this extra special for you! Oh yeah and...inhale...ANASTASIA IS OFFICIALLY DISNEY! Don't ask me why I'm excited. I just am.**

 **And to the person who reviews a lot. You're not bothering me. I love that you're around. Just take it easy. I'm sorry about how I came off. All is forgiven.**

 **xxx**

"Hark! What's this?!" Eezeyal wrapped himself to the side of Lydia's head, so serious as he sniffed the air. He darted up, down, and around her, tracking down every trace of that...that… "This smell...this smelly smell...a smell I am...all too familiar with…" Lydia raised a brow, slightly twisting to be safe from his madness. The moment he starting clinging to her like a lizard and sniffs the air like a bloodhound she knows to be out of his way. "Ooh...I know this!" His beak fell open and out came the drool. There was no mistaking it. Nothing escapes the hound like sense of smell of Eezeyal. It was drawing him in like he were a fish snagged by a hook. A tantalizing and glorious aroma had Eezeyal floating through the stuffy air of Cedric's tower. He was drooling up a river, hearts in his eyes with the beckoning streams of what lured him wrapped to him. "Mon dieu, ooh la-la, tre magnifique!" He swooned. He blew kisses to the aroma, heart shaped outlines floating about.

"A man of France now, Ezee?" Lydia cringed, tiptoeing around the drool river. Flick and spread her first two fingers, a sheen shield splitting the river from her boots. "Weren't you just German at the foot of the stairs?" At the time he was more grouchy that he hasn't eaten yet. He knows phrases from a handful of languages, and they only appear when something that appeals to him appears. In this case, he's a regular Monterey Jack when it comes to good food. And this was good food. "I don't blame you." Lydia tilted her head back, taking in the taunting smell. It found its way to her tongue. Her stomach unleashed an ungodly growl. "I knew skipping breakfast before fencing practice would haunt me."

Eezeyal broke free of his trance with a snarl. He looped around, double slapping Lydia across the across the face with his wings. He actually managed to send her spinning into a collision with one of the gaudy statues in the stairwell. "I've told you about skipping meals! This is why you're so cranky all the time!" He wasn't subtle about digging his talons into her shoulder.

"I'm not cranky! I'm overworked! There's a difference." That difference is what gave her a chronically stiff neck. Migraines are beginning to develop too. She might just stop insulting Cedric for his hunched back. Just before her fencing practice with Miles, Lydia had to sit through another tedious meeting with the council before sunrise. When would that have been...ugh! It kills her just thinking about how she's been up since four in the morning discussing final preparations for the Enchanted Feast tonight. The Enchanted Feast is the highlight of Enchancia's year. Save for the Tri-Kingdom Picnic. Another gesture of friendship to ensure that the kingdoms and their rulers have another century of peace and prosperity between them.

Roland wasn't able to attend this meeting due to major adjustments having to be made for the feast. One King developed a late onset allergy to silk - yes silk, a Queen gets in digestion from a particular food, one of the children in attendance has a sensitivity to sugar, and so on and so on. Not to mention, they were going to have an extra guest tonight. Which is about to be divulged...in just a minute. Baileywick had his traditional long list of issues for Roland to grit, spit, and glue together. So he entrusted Lydia and James to the meeting and wished them the best. Miles wished to attend as well. He wanted to see how Lydia and James handle themselves without Roland there to manage them, and Lydia had fencing practice right afterward. Lydia wasn't opposed to the idea. She could use his wisdom. James was nervous about attending a council meeting. He's never gotten to be part of one before. What would he say, what would he do, what should he wear besides his PJ's. Lydia calmed him down, helped him get dress and free of his bed head, and gave him the low down. The meeting didn't even start yet and James was already fast asleep again. Lydia put him on the couch and began the meeting, promising to take notes for him.

Bertram, bless his soul, had to send a proxy - his eldest daughter, Bartholomew - in his place. The blow he took a few days back was more severe than anyone realized. And given his age, he's been in and out of bed, overcome by exhaustion or fits of pain. His daughter, Bailey, extended her deepest thanks for Lydia saving her father, and apologies that it pained her that their meeting had to come about like this. Lydia assured her that she had no reason to apologize or thank her. What befell her father isn't something they should seek fortune or regret in, and she hopes Bertram, recovers soon. Lydia wrote him a list of vitamins , proteins, and minerals perfect for helping get someone back on their feet. He should run them by their physician first, make sure the Chancellor is able to take any of these, and then take them with food as a powder. Instructions on how to prepare them were underneath. Bartholomew was blown away by the list. He had put the page to his heart and nodded with the deepest thanks. Lydia was happy to help him. She...still...blames herself for him getting hurt. That lightning...it came out of nowhere.

Gilbert, Ursa, Madeline - they were a welcomed sight to the meeting. More than hospitable towards Lydia this time around, and willing to listen to her ideas for the feast. One idea she had was to invite King Magnus of Rudistan to be part of the festivities, and ask that he join the Tri-Kingdoms so they may be known as the Quad-Kingdoms. A symbol to other nations that there is not only an impenetrable fortress safeguarding the lands governed by their sovereigns, but a sure sign that unity and kinship are the achievements desired. No doubts would be shown to any who visit or mean harm that these lands stand together. While Rudistan is just outside the loop of the Tri-Kingdom Area - separated by ocean, as it were - its close enough that it's been considered the sister kingdom to Enchancia, and Roland and Magnus have become closer since his last visit. Always discussing trade deals, talking about how their kingdoms will better one another down the line, and - of course - Lydia becoming friend with Magnus's nephew sometime last year. He'll be attending the feast tonight as well. They found it to be a remarkable idea! They would issue the proposal to him tonight.

Wiggins, on the other hand - the unwelcome party to the meeting - found this to be a ridiculous proposal. Declaring that inviting a King known for showboating his wealth, and being ostentatious with his taxes and expenses would be a detriment to their alliances. Magnus is quick to spend the money of his servants on trinkets and extravagant parties in order to showcase his wealth and power, always making ridiculous deals with foreign nations and leaving his people in poverty. Lydia's proposal will allow that miasma to seep into the veins of the tri-kingdom and ruin them all. And he would have been right...to the very last syllable...if he wasn't talking about the Magnus from eight years ago. Precisely the facts Lydia used to shut him up once more. Magnus is a man of extravagance, and it is a fact he himself is perfectly aware of. However, one day eight years ago, Magnus saw what his expensive lifestyle was doing to his people and he fought hard and long to rectify what he had done. Now Rudistan is not only standing on its own, it's prospering more than ever. In fact, Rudistan has the largest military branches from air to sea, and their treasury reserves is enough to sustain four kingdoms. So if any of the other Kingdoms found themselves in a financial rut, Rudistan could help them and maintain a low interest. That aside, Magnus has become good friends with Enchancia. The Rulers of Khaldune and Weiling also approve of him. It would be an insult to keep him at arm's length because of a mistake from almost a decade ago. Lydia went on to remark that if everyone was to be discounted because of their past that Wiggins should be exiled for his promotion of unpaid child labor almost 40 some odd years ago, and going so far as to facilitate it. Before Wiggins could protest and protect himself, Lydia showed him a scary file from those years compiled for King Roland the First. While Wiggins wasn't anything more than a rider of his father's tailcoats back then, he was able to snake himself into the veins of politics and bring his demented will to life. The matter was dropped almost instantly. All of Wiggins hot air had to deflate from his rump, and some incoherent grumbles.

Now that the matter was settled, Lydia drew up the proposal with the rest of the council, took it to Roland and got it approved, put James back to bed, went fencing with Miles...and here she is a few sour hours later hobbling up to Cedric's room. "On top of everything else, can't I just go back to bed? Why does Cedric need to see me now?"

"Hey, if he's brewin' up somethin' that smells this good, he can wake you up all he wants!" Eezeyal fawned. Lydia sighed heavily and then flicked him off her shoulder. He flopped over, but was able to limb right back up. He was fuming.

Lydia stopped at the door and did a few stretches to wake herself up. She checked her hair, her breath, made sure she reapplied deodorant, and ended her check up by smacking Eezeyal for snickering at her. She doesn't appreciate it. She took a deep breath, then, _Knock, knock, knock._ " _Come in!_ " Lydia and Eezeyal cringed and glanced to one another in a sweat. Cedric...just...crooned like a housewife. She's known him for a year and has never heard him sound so happy. She's tempted to turn around nervous it was a trick, a trap, a combination of the two. Wouldn't be the first time she's passed through that threshold and he's dropped something on her...or dropped her somewhere.

The door creaked open, Lydia and Eezeyal warily poking their heads inside, checking for any traps. Nothing so far. "Hey, Ced." Lydia stepped inside, curious to why she couldn't find Cedric anywhere. He did just answer her, right? "Cedric? Baileywick said you wanted to-WAH!" Lydia was yanked inside from the side and the door slammed right behind her, and she was plopped right onto Cedric's rolling stool. "Okay! Not sketchy at all." She froze with her hands hovering in front of her, hair a little frazzled. Eezeyal took the easy route and hid in the rafters.

Lydia was spun around and stopped on a dime by Cedric clamping hands to her shoulders. "You have come at the perfect time, Lydia!" Red flags! Red flags everywhere! She had to make a break for the door! She'll wait for him to let go and-NOPE! Cedric got behind her and ROLLED HER right on over to an oval table. She nervously glanced toward Wormwood perched on the stairwell, pleading for a sign this wouldn't be painful. The raven...turned away grimly. Lydia turned to stone, regressing into dust. She hereby bequeaths everything to Sofia. Cedric spun her like a top, stopping her by her thighs and leaning in ridiculously close with a giddy grin. "I have the most amazing of news that will be the pinnacle of my illustrious sorcery career!"

Lydia would love to respond...but she's still kind of spinning right now. She erected a finger for the ride to stop and shook it off. She held her head, a teensy bit nauseous. "That's better. Anyway, let me guess..." She folded her legs, and propped an elbow to a hand and pretended to be thinking, "You've finally managed to weasel your way onto Wander Waver's Weekly! You've given up trying to get the Amulet of Avalor and have taken up enchanted basket weaving!" It's a thing. Very popular. Winifred holds the record for most baskets woven. "GASP AND AWE," She cupped at her cheek, "Dad is going to name you Co-King?!" She gave her most impish cheshire cat grin.

"I wish," He rolled his eyes at those superficial snobs, "Not a chance," He twisted two fingers in that thick skull of hers. She shrugged at it being worth a shot, "And aren't you just adorable!" He snidely seethed, pinching at her cheek like the brat she was. He let it snap satisfyingly back into place.

"I try to be." She batted her eyes. Though it wasn't so cute with that throbbing red cheek.

"Anyway," Cedric guided her around again, Lydia let the toes of her boots, "If I can direct your attention to this magnificent spread here."

Lydia arched a pensive brow, then gaped anxiously at the golden platter with matching plates, tableware, and glasses, "Aren't these Chef Andre's finest of finest Taiwanese Sets?" The same set that he had to special order with others from the Isles at a good price and have practically overnighted in order to have them ready for the Tri-Kingdom Picnic last year?! Now that she thinks about it...there was a commotion coming from the kitchens before. Like a wolverine devouring silverware. "How did you get these without injuries?" Cedric snagged her cheek again and snapped it. "Ouch!"

"While the effort was excruciating, the end result will astonish and strike the audience right in the taste buds!" Sounds painful. Not as painful as her cheek, though. She pouted at him, warning him to get on with his demonstration. "Behold, Dearest Princess," He pranced in little circles, going to the other side of the set table. He twirled his wand between his fingers and raised his hands high, "The Feast for tonight's Enchanted Feast!" He took his wand in both hands, raised it high above his head. Eezeyal and Wormwood ran for the beams. Lydia rolled back a few paces, cowering behind her arms. Cedric snickered menacingly. He got her. He took his wand and tapped his fingers. An oven mit appeared on it. Lydia was really confused now. And not because the oven mit was shaped like...was that Merlin with a wave as a thumb? It's oddly cute. Cedric put the wand in the mit hand and gave the platter a little _tap_. There was a thin stream of smoke, then... _FOOM!_ The whole workshop was swallowed by a cloud of colored smoke so thick Wormwood and Eezeyal actually made claw marks in it. Lydia and the birds choked on the cloud, fanning it madly for some fresh air. "Ahhh…perfect…" Cedric purred. A window was shoved open, the smoke flying outside in a matter of seconds. Lydia and the birds helped fan it out, coughing on that sweet air filling their lungs. "One roasted turkey Ala-Cedric." Lydia rubbed the smoke from her eyes, blinking hard moisten them open. They only popped out of her skull and dropped into her drooling mouth at what appeared on that table. Eezeyal belly flopped to her head in the same awestruck fashion. The most deliciously golden brown 60 pound turkey was sitting on a bed of lettuce right before them. Cranberries, slice lemons and oranges all around it. That was the smell that had Eezeyal floating in midair. And no surprise. Lydia had left the ground too. Her stomach was growling. Cedric chuckled victoriously, strutting over to her. "I take it I've pleased you." He put the tip of his wand to her head, bringing her back to solid ground.

"That...looks...AMAZING!" She jumped animatedly. She and Eezeyal took in that sweet turkey scent. Hearts on hearts became their eyes. "Smells amazing too!"

"As it should be…" Cedric pat himself on the back. He poked at it, loving that spring back oozing with juices. "And perfectly cooked, Wormy!" He chimed.

"Ho, for the the love of...grr." Wormwood moaned embarrassed, landing to his perch. "From a mastermind to a wannabe masterchef. Can he sink any lower?"

"Be nice, Wormwood. Cedric's a great cook." Lydia implored, stroking his soft feathers.

"Indeed I am! And to prove it," Cedric peeled two pieces and handed them to Lydia, "A sample for My Lady." He bowed.

"Why thank you, Sir." She giggled with pink cheeks, taking the pieces. She gave Eezeyal the first piece, then ate hers...their bodies went rigid. Their souls left their bodies. Tears welled in the corners of their eyes, and drinken smiles stretched their cheeks. "This is...the best bird...I've tasted...in my whole 18 years of life." Eezeyal flopped over in nirvana, sobbing at how delicious it was. He doesn't care he ate his fellow brethren. Wormwood was horrified by him. That's owls for you.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" He wiped nervous sweat from his brow. "Just a few more touches and it will be ready!"

Lydia's jaw hit the floor. It wasn't finished yet and it tasted that delicious?! She got down on one knee. "Marry me!"

"Down the road, Dear," He pat her cheek, helping her to her feet, "And your approval just makes my day all the better." He pinched Eezeyal by the scruff and moved him aside. He smiled foxily, moving in close and cupping her cheek. "Second to seeing you of course." Lydia barely had a second to react before kissing her cheek. She went completely red, about to flop over herself. "You seem to be doing better since...well...since our talk." He trailed his fingers to her chin.

Lydia cleared her throat, glancing to the side. "I've had time to calm down." Her heart pounding against her chest would say otherwise. And it wasn't because of their past conversation. He was getting...closer. "I'm not blind, Cedric. I know how I sounded. But I'm not sorry. I can't be sorry for how I feel." He understands. He would never ask her to falsify her feelings for someone who wronged her in such a way. A way Cedric feels is an inevitable future for him. "Plus, I just got to tell Wiggins to stuff his rejection of me attending the feast tonight where the sun doesn't shine." She smiled impishly. She was really proud of it because the rest of the council snickered at him. "Dad wasn't happy with my...ahem...lack of censorship when I told him, but seeing Wiggins go red like a pepper is fun."

Cedric glanced deadpanned to the side, dreading the profane phrasing she used. He sighed with mild disappointment. "You shouldn't seek to upset a council member so often. Regardless if he deserves it." She needs to be above all that. Getting away with such childishness will only get her so far. "Remember, as the Future Queen-"

"Future Standby for James, and do not lecture me about how I should be acting." She corrected him with a irritated drone. She's so sick of hearing about that. She's a stand in for James! Nothing more! Her real duty is to become A QUEEN of SOME LAND that is FAR, FAR...FAAARRR away from Enchancia. "I get enough of it from Baileywick, Dad, and Mom. I don't need it from you too." She fanned that haughty talk from her space.

Cedric pinched her pretty lips closed. She furrowed her brow not unamused. "I was going to say that you should strive to not be so easily triggered by the idiocy of others." He wiggled his brow charmingly, confessing to be one of those said idiots. He released her lips, strolling around his turkey to prode and maintain the temperature, and add a few more touches on it. "Learn to dish their asinine behavior back at them with decorum, a stone face, and a clever smirk when you know you have them against the wall." He took a cranberry and popped it in her mouth. She wasn't able to stay irate with that sweetness bursting in her mouth. "Confidence differs greatly from arrogance, just as you can expose someone with class as the...jackamule they truly are. Understand." He popped a cranberry in his mouth, winking at her.

"Yes, I understand. I'll behave." She made no promises, but would give it her best for him.

"That's my girl." He nudged his knuckles to those cheeky cheeks. "Though, if I'm being frank," His amr snaked to her lower back and he yanked her into him, cupping her cheek, "I find your devilish side to be very attractive." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Lydia went red as that cranberry. She squeaked when he nipped at her ear. "C-Cedric, the birds-"

"Flew the coop a while ago. It's just you and I for right now." His whisper at her made her spine vibrate. Lydia checked and he was right. They were gone. Her heart was about to burst. They're alone. "What's the matter? Why are you shaking? Hate being trapped yourself?" He brought his forehead to hers, chuckling darkly when she tried to step away. "You become so flustered when you can't escape. That can be used against you." He let her move...just so he could trap her right against the wall. "Anyone would see the flush on your cheeks, your eyes glazing over. Hear the hammering over your heart about to burst out of your chest, your breathing became labored." All happened as he described and she was was another push from falling over. Cedric chuckled catching her knees knocking together, her eyes darting desperately in every direction for an escape. "You're so easily worked up when I have you like this." He tilted her chin up and began moving in for a kiss. Lydia offered no resistance. Just a tiny, strained breath, and a close of her eyes, letting herself be swept in the moment. Her lips barely brushed his-

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_ "YAH!" In a rush of panic Lydia found the strength of ten men and Cedric was shoved across the room and onto the floor. His back hit the bookshelf. Books dropping on his head had Lydia cringing. "Oooh…"

"OUCH!" He roared, rubbing his sore rump and head. He wasn't sure what hurt worse. It was a three way tie. "DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH ME SO HARD?!" He snarled.

"SORRY! I'm sorry! It was a reflex!" She shuffled away frantically, waving her hands crazily! Cedric knit his brow, growling under his breath. Lydia was overcome with dread when she realized how that sounded! "NO! Not a reflex! It was a-a-a-a..." Of all the times for her clever word play to fail her. Cedric had literal daggers forming at the ends of his glare. Lydia backed away, preparing to duck. _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_ Lydia's heart stopped and Cedric's sneer darkened at the adorable beat rapping to his door.

The knock was a familiarly chipper tune that Cedric recognized all too well. Made him growl more annoyed than he already was. "I know that knock…"

Not even waiting for a response, the door opened and Sofia came barging in with Clover in tow. "Hi, Mr-"Oh, Lydia, there you are!" She beamed, skipping inside. Lydia went abnormally pale. "Mom and Dad wanted me to find you. We're about to start our croquet game."

"R-Right...right...the game…" Lydia meandered over to her, veering cautiously further from Cedric in a curve. Sofia's curious nature had her tilting her head in question of Cedric using the floor as a chair. Before he could ask, Lydia had poked her cheek to keep her focus on her. "Sorry about that. I got caught up with something...it's not important!" She nervously laughed, shooing the whole situation off. Cedric's brow slowly knit. His brown eyes shooting razor edged daggers into her back. _I'm nothing now, am I?_ He seethed to himself."I...ha...guess I forgot." ' _LIAR!'_ ' Her nervous laugh hitched sharply in her throat. A very dangerous shiver was snaking up her spine, cold sweat running down her brow. The air at her ear went frigid. ' _Fake!_ ' Came a whisper to her ear. She whipped around to Cedric, terror in her eyes. He was dusting himself off, a brow arching towards her in anger. _What the heck?_

Sofia suspected as much. "I swear the two of you would miss a whole day if someone didn't come to check on you." She and Cedric always seem to lose track of time when they're hanging out. "Where would you be without me?" She batted her eyes adorably, cuddling playfully to Lydia's side.

"Uhh...late to everything." Lydia pet her. Sofia purred like a kitten for effect. It worked to lift Lydia's spirit.

"I know I wouldn't be shoved to the floor like garbage!" Cedric huffed. Sofia tilted her head baffled. Lydia glanced to the corner with regret. That was a little harsh. "Not that anyone cares!" A snarl more directed at Lydia, making her flinch. Clover, and the returned birds, tilted their heads confused. Clover wondered if they could clear up the air...they were just as lost. They left the room for five minutes, came back and suddenly they look like they want' to kill each other.

Sofia wasn't too sure what was going herself, but she knew she was being rude. So she went over to Cedric and gave her best, "Hi, Mr. Cedric!"

"IT'S SAID-RI-wait…" Cedric's ear must deceive him! The whole room came to a standstill. Lydia and Eezeyal swear they had gunk in their ears. "You got it right!" He rasped in disbelief.

"Got what right?" Sofia replied baffled.

"My name!" That's the happiest Cedric has been in the past five minutes.

"Mr...Said-Rick." She said it more slowly, having it roll around her tongue. Sounds like the name she's been saying the past year. "Was I saying it wrong before?"

Lydia, the birds, and Clover, with blank faces, slapped their appendages right over their eyes and groaned. "She truly doesn't have the foggiest. It can't be possible." Wormwood hissed.

"Oh it can." Clover assured him. He lives with her.

"I don't have the heart to tell her." Lydia moaned, dragging her hand down her cheek.

"Ignorance is bliss." Eezeyal declared. He got agreeing nods.

"Doh! What do you want?!" Cedric went back to his perfected turkey. In the midst of everything, he'd let it start to grow cold. "Can't you see I'm busy preparing for the Enchanted Feast?!" Lydia rolled her eyes. _Wasn't busy earlier._

"FEAST!" Clover lit up like the sun. "There's a feast tonight?!" As in a whole spread of delicious food from one end of a mile long table to the next for Clover to just dive into and eat until he's...he doesn't get full.

"Not for you, Furball." Wormwood dashed his dreams with a proud grin.

"I don't think the whole feast would be enough for this hare." Eezeyal snorted. Clover stuck his tongue out at them both.

"Be nice, the two of you." Lydia playfully reprimanded.

"The King has invited all the Kings and Queens in the Tri-Kingdom area to see me, THE ROYAL SORCERER, put on a display of GRAND ILLUSION!" He gushed with rosey cheeks. He was like a child performing at his first talent show. he's so cute when he's like that. "While...everyone eats their dinner." That's the one hitch. Lydia bounced her shoulders. It's something.

"So what are you going to do?" Sofia asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lydia never got to see his showstopper.

"I'm glad you both asked!" He tapped them on the head. "After I conjure a feast that will dazzle the eyes and taste buds - which Lydia can testify is a success," Lydia cupped her cheeks, wiggling in bliss. Sofia was looking forward to that, "Then, Ladies, I shall turn the entire room into a hall of Morpho-Mirrors!"

"What are Morpho-Mirrors?" Sofia and lydia asked.

"BEHOLD!" He rushed over and grabbed a hand held mirror. Lydia and Sofia watched in eager anticipation. " _Mirror, mirror, in my hand, multiply at my demand._ " He stirred his wand to the liquid surface. " _Morpho-Chango, let us see,"_ The mirror had began to glow and Cedric guided his wand to where Sofia and Lydia stood, " _All our flights of fantasy!_ " Five large mirrors taller than Roland fanned around them, already succeeding in impressing them. "Now look at your reflections." He instructed. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Lydia and Sofia went to the first mirror and gasped. They saw themselves but in completely different outfits. The first had Sofia in her buttercups uniform, and lydia in her old uniform from school. The second changed them both into a sorcerer's apprentice. Lydia was dressed like that chipper mouse from the Fantasia Novels. It was cute. The middle gave Sofia her cute adventurers outfit and Lydia her fencing uniform. The next put them in elegant ball gowns. And the last had them in their pajamas. One after the other was a whole new version of them, making them gleam with delight.

"It's like I'm a totally different person in each mirror!" Sofia cheered. Lydia twirled at the one where she was in her old uniform. She may love her new outfit, but her previous look gave her an eerie air.

"Nothing is what it appears to be. Clearly." He growled, directing a glare straight at Lydia when she turned towards him. She nearly backed up into the mirror, taken aback by his scowl.

"FUN!" Sofia gushed.

"Oh yes...it will be..." He spun them around and pushed them for the door, "If you ever leave and let me finish!" He shooed them away, making the mirrors vanish from the doorway in the process.

"Okay. See you tonight, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia waved, skipping out the door. Clover hopped after her. Eezeyal flew out soon after.

"Yeah. See you…" Lydia paused a second and placed a hand to his shoulder, giving him her warmest smile. "Good luck tonight."

Cedric scoffed heatedly, sweeping her hand off like it was dirt. "Like I need the wishes of someone so deceptive."

The shadow of Cedric's closing door hued Lydia's dismay. When it had shut this numbness smashed against her, isolating her from the workshop she had walked into so many times. She felt cut off. "What?"

"You two would be such a cute couple." Sofia swooned. Lydia felt her skin grow cold. She whirled around, gawkin anxiously at the fawning Sofia. "You and Mr. Cedric get along great! And you're always together!" She bounced around in a circle, giggling loudly. Eezeyal perches to his girl's shoulder and immediately noted how stiff she'd gotten. He's not surprised. Glancing his disappointment at her, he saw her breaking into a cold sweat over this. "I wish you two would have a happily ever after already."

"Ha-ha-ha...haaa…right...date, uh, date Cedric...funny idea." Her eyes moved rapidly, anywhere to find some way of changing this topic. The air shifted. The sin at her back tingled intensely. "HM!" She knit her brow, spinning to the window. She pressed herself to the sill. Aside from some clouds and the grounds, nothing was out of the ordinary here.

"What's the matter?" Sofia jumped up and down, trying to see.

"I don't know. It felt like we were being watched." Was she imagining things? Maybe Wormwood was doing a flyby and it gave her the chills. Or she was reeling from Cedric's out of place disgust of her. "Guess I imagined it." She shrugged. "Hey, we'll be late if we don't get moving! We've gotta kick Amber's butt after last time."

"You got it! Let's go, Clover!" She and Clover bolted down the stairs.

Lydia casually followed behind her, jumping a step or two to keep up. She was looking forward to putting her croquet skills to work. If she has any. This was going to be fun. _'Like I need the wishes of someone so deceptive.'_ Lydia's heart snak when Cedric's words echoed in her mind. "What did he mean by that?"

"Mean by what?" Eezeyal asked her.

"He called me _deceptive_. Why would he say that?" It hurt a little. Why would he call her deceptive? Deceptive about what?

"Dunno. Honestly, I would have shoved him off too." Lydia grunted like she'd just been smacked upside the head. _So he saw that._ She's not too proud of that. "He was way too frisky. And with poor lil' Sofie approahcin'." He made his eyes all big and puppy dog like, sniffling for effect. "Her precious virgin eyes would have been tarnished by the shameless blackness of adult lust."

Lydia flicked him in the forehead, seething bright red. "Don't make it out like that!" He snickered at her. She didn't shove him away because she didn't want to kiss him. She just doesn't want Sofia seeing. Come to think of it...she doesn't want anyone seeing her with him. Is that so wrong? That she doesn't want to be public about them?

 **xxx**

When one plays croquet, there is a very important fact that they have to keep in mind. It is nothing like golf, cricket, or baseball, and it sure as heck isn't as easy as it looks. The game started and already Miranda, Roland, and Amber were leading. Roland and Amber must have years on years of croquet lessons engraved in those thick heads of theirs. Trained by masters across the world, they must have been. But Miranda...Miranda is scary good when it comes to sports. Her daughters never believed it when she told the stories, but Miranda was a regular sports shark back in her day. Lydia, Sofia, and James, on the other hand, they don't click with games as easily as their family does. With their parents and Amber always cycling through who takes the win, these three would cycle through who gets to be in dead last. Don't sell them short. They have sports they're good at. Just like with everyone else they have that one they fall short at. Croquet is one of them. But did that mean they were gonna quit? Throw in the towel and let their family have the win? That's a hard NO! They will salvage was little of their honor is left...they will triumph...THEY WILL-

"Nice shot, Amber!"… … ...Lose to Amber for a 5th time. Lydia, James, and Sofia lurched forward, bracing their humiliation on their sticks. Out of the eight games they've played, Amber has won five of them. Roland and Miranda tied on one, and won the other two. Leaving the remainder of the royal family with zilch, nada, ninguno! There was no slowing Amber down when she gets started. She's like a juggernaut. She even laughs like one.

"Take notes, James!" Amber shoved the end of her stick up his nose. He swatted it away in a huff. "This is how a pro does it." She twirled her stick, propping it on her shoulder proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, Lady Pro." James pushed her aside, his own confidence, in spite of not having any wins, was mounting up for the offense. "Time to watch a true professional." he pointed a thumb to himself, bouncing his brow with a smug smile. Amber sipped tea to show she wasn't impressed with his posturing. He scrunched his nose ta her and readied for his swing. He shook his hips, he took a few deep breaths, he lined up his shot, and...with a firm but gentle bank to the ball he sent it through three rings, actually hitting the peg on the other side. James jumped high into the air, cheering loudly. Sofia and Lydia cheered the loudest for his win. "And that is how you do that!" Miranda and Roland applauded him for the upset. He blew kisses to his adoring public, and one right smack dab in the middle of Amber's scowling brow.

"I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!" She warned him. James motioned his hands in a dare for her to try.

"Not before I redeem myself." Lydia boasted. If James can put himself on the board, so can she. She just needs to focus. Eezeyal was a doll in fanning the sweat from her brow. no way is she going down in history as the princess who lost to her younger siblings. Just a handful of rings. She can make this. She calmed her nerves, focused on the peg instead of the rings. The rings were at a curve, so there was going to need to be some luck here. Like James she gave the ball firm but gentle bank, hitting it at the side for a small spin. He ball raced through one, two, three rings. It was starting to veer off on the final one...but luck of the grass put it back on track through the final ring and hit the peg. "YES! I'm right behind you, Amber!" her family applauded her for such an amazing feat.

"Not for long!" Amber scoffed. She'll keep her place at the top. Miranda laughed adoringly at her children's banter. They never cease to charm her with how competitive they get. She got ready for her shot, figuring out how she can at least get through a majority of the rings and still stay in the game. "So what took you so long to get down here?" Amber's been meaning to ask. Lydia arched her brow. "Surely whatever Cedric had to say wasn't that important."

"Ye-yeah...Cedric...he...um…" Lydia was getting cotton in the mouth. She was getting hot again...and it wasn't because of her robes. "He just wanted a second opinion on his routine for the Enchanted Feast. He has something good lined up." Sofia gave her thumbs up of approval.

"Let's just hope he doesn't mess it all up like he always does." Amber remarked snidely, rolling her eyes. Lydia's body tenses. her tightening grip had glowing cracks snaking down her croquet stick.

"C'mon, Amber, Mr. Cedric is a great sorcerer." Sofia reassured her. She thinks Cedric is one of the greatest sorcerers in the world. Lydia too. She'd like to see another duel to see how close their skills are.

"Great in his own mind." Amber laughed haughtily. Miranda grunted under her breath at Amber's disrespect. Her shot ended up suffering for it. "Oh, I wish it was you performing, Lydia! Your magic is so much more impressive. You're more competent too." Did she mean competent, or has that flare Amber loves so much? And, yes what a great idea. Have the girl still fresh from destroying everything try to wow a crowd. What could possibly go wrong? "All of the Kings and Queens will be there! We don't need a foul up like Cedric making us the laughing stock of Enchancia."

Lydia bit into her lip lividly. "I seem to recall someone blowing herself up in Sorcery class just last week trying to lift a spoon." Roland chuckled at that. He got an emergency letter from the school. he had to pay to fix that part of the class. He got ready for his turn.

"That wasn't intentional! The spell was hard to pronounce!" Amber shrieked flustered.

"Point is," Lydia pressed a finger to her forehead, "Don't criticize someone when you can't do any better."

Amber snorted and moved away from the finger. "Anyone can do better than that oaf!" She snarled. "Desmond would be a better pick." Lydia brow knit. _SHUT THE HELL UP!_ Amber went to pick up her ball. The ball blew up and she was spattered with...cream? EVeryone was a deer in torchlight. No one had a clue what just happened, only that Lydia looked pretty satisfied with herself. "EW! WHAT IS THIS?!" Amber shrieked, spreading herself in hopes she wouldn't get anymore sticky than she is.

James came over and caught a sweet smell. He took some on his finger and put it to his tongue. "OOH! It's pudding!" He gorged himself on more.

"GET OFF!" Amber gathered some and smashed it on his face, knocking him over. "LYDIA!" She screeched, stamping her feet.

"Woops. Did I do that?" Lydia batted her eyes with feigned innocence.

"This isn't funny! Clean me up this instant!"

"Say please and I might." Lydia threatened. Amber snapped her stick in half, scaring Sofia and James behind their parents. "That'll do." Lydia remarked impassively. She swirled her hand, creating a big bowl. The pudding peeling from Amber, filling the bowl to the brim. A snap of her fingers and a spoon appeared. "Here you go, James."

"Brilliant on two fronts!" He shoveled the pudding, ascending on high to heaven.

Roland had just finished making his shot when he spotted the pudding, and a very irritated Amber. "What was that for?" She snarled, picked at her dress. There were still specks of pudding left.

"You know she's protective of friends." Roland reminded her. "Cedric is her friend, Amber. You shouldn't be so insensitive." He didn't say she deserved that, but she did.

"I guess…" Amber sighed heavily, glancing toward Lydia. She does get testy whenever anyone insults her friends or family. Family isn't spared her outbursts.

Sofia and James had their turns next, not doing so well on their tries. Amber was already pulling ahead again. Lydia stepped up fro her turn, ready to knock Amber off her high horse. She heard balcony doors open and glanced over out of curiosity. Cedric came meandering onto the balcony with Wormwood on his shoulder, snipped at a small tree on the wall. "Ced?" She didn't mind her swing and wound up hitting the ball far left field into a bush. "OOF! Way off!" She cringed, earning some laughs.

"Don't let it get to you, Lydia! Try again." Miranda encouraged.

"R-right…" She retrieved her ball...and found herself gazing up to Cedric again. This time he caught her eye and sneered, making her flinch. _He's still mad? But why?_ This is getting ridiculous. It's been over an hour already. He can't still be mad about what happened. "Umm...Sofia, play for me?" She handed Sofia the ball and stick.

"Sure...but why-LYDIA?!" Lydia was already running off for the balcony. "Where is she going?"

Miranda raised a brow curiously. When she saw Cedric, it made sense. In more ways than one. "She must want to talk to Cedric about him performing at the feast. Bounce ideas."

"I'd talk to him too." Amber snorted. "Daddy, couldn't you ask Lydia to perform? She's a much better choice." She begged with scathing derision. Cedric can't even more golden lions for their castle. Why should he be trusted to entertain everyone? of course her selective memory is making her forget he is the only one who withstood Lydia during her rampages.

"Amber, be nice." Roland pet her head with a warm smile. "Cedric will perform just fine at the feast." His reassurance didn't really reach him.

"I hope so. We'll have Kings and Queens from all over at the feast tonight." Amber's reputation will be ruined if Cedric embarasses them. Not really sure how when he's Roland's Royal Sorcerer. "Hm? Daddy?" Amber tilted her head. Roland was focused hard on a heatedly talking Cedric and Lydia. He hummed aloud, baffled by what could possibly have them so irked at one another. He narrowing his sights on their lips to make out what they could possibly be yelling about. The more Lydia reached out to him, the more he shrugged her off. _Trouble in their paradise._

 **xxx**

Before Lydia had graced him with her presence, Cedric was listlessly snipping micro parsnips from the small tree he had been caring for since last year. It was more like pruning seeing as he was taking some leaves with him. Not a healthy amount either. "She pushed me away…" Wormwood cawed sadly at him, wanting him to talk more. "Right before Sofia walked in...she shoved me away." He groaned, dropping the leaves and parsnips into his jar, eyes glossing somberly."She can't even bear to look at me while her family is in near." He saw how she'd look his way and then turn away. She just did it now when he met her gaze. She went running back to her family. The beats of his heart brought on an unbearable tightness. He squeezed ta his little scissors, ice veins forming up the blades...and the jar. "Guess our moments together are just that. Moments. Never meant to last long." He dropped his shoulders miserably. He could be taking it wrong. Being sensitive. He should just ask her. No. He can't do that. She'd just lie. No one can be direct with him. "Huh?" Cedric looked up in time to see Lydia running towards him. "Here she comes. I can't do this!" he turned to run. Wormwood wasn't having it. He darted in his path, blocking the door. "WORMY!" Wormwood cawd, furiously swiping his talons, wings spread wide to block the door. "You treacherous bird! Move before she-"

"Cedric, hey!" Lydia levitated onto the balcony, putting on her best smile. Her anxiety wasn't easily hidden. Cedric didn't acknowledge her...openly. He grabbed at Wormwood and shoved his aside, grasping at the doorknobs. "Cedric, please!" Lydia lunged and grabbed the door, using her weight to keep the two doors closed. "Come on, don't give me the cold shoulder. I said I was sorry." She pleaded.

"You really are, but not for that!" Cedric hissed. Lydia staggered away hurt, arms up in a small guard. Eezeyal and Wormwood sat to the side, really worried what was going to come. What the heck happened while they were gone for five minutes? "You sure you want them to see you with me?" Cedric snidely bobbed his head toward the Royal Family. "I don't feel like getting shoved again."

Lydia curled her lips in, squeezing her eyes closed. _He's really still mad about that._ "I'm really sorry about that! It was just a reaction!" What more can she say that will make him understand?

"Pretty swift reaction!" He placed a flat palm to the door, leaning in close with a furrowed brow. "What's the matter? Too scared of anyone finding out about us?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" She screeched. Her neck was tightening up.

"Then kiss me!" He demanded. "Right here, right now, with your family and Baileywick just a foot away!" Lydia broke into a cold sweat. She glanced toward her family, who had gone back to the game, and panic set in. Cedric latched onto her wrist and pulled her in close. "Kiss me...and I'll forgive you…" He started to move in.

"N...I...WE CAN'T!" She pushed him with both hands. This time he was ready so he barely moved. In fact...his expression showed he wasn't shocked at all that she pushed him away again. "We can't! Not here...not now…!" She begged him. Wormwood and Eezeyal darted stunned eyes between the pair, absolutely mortified at this rift between them. More so at Lydia for how she's treating Cedric like he has leprosy.

Cedric scoffed under his breath, shrugging his shoulders. "Just as I suspected." He moved away from her, leaning himself to the balcony wall with his arms folded. "You were apprehensive then too. At the New Years Party, you were so scared of anyone seeing us." _The new years party?_ That's a strange thing to bring up now. Cedric looked away from her. "The farthest corner in the ballroom and you were so anxious of anyone spotting us." Lydia had to comb through her head, but she remembers them sharing a kiss. That corner he's so focused on was where she chose to hide from the crowd. Cedric kissing her caught her off guard, but that wasn't why she was nervous. "It would explain why you haven't told anyone about us."

"What about US?! What's there to tell?! There's barely been an US to talk about?" She roared, broadening her stance. She refuses to be made into the bad guy here. "Stop being so dramatic!"

Cedric shook his head with a long sigh. "I see how it is…" He mumbled. He turned his back on her, leaning to his folded arms. "We play our game...we cross the finish line…and now you lead me on another run with nothing awaiting me at the end." _Leading him on? Nothing at the end?_ What in the world is he talking about? This thing between them was a two way street! He's the one that kissed her first...ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS! She doesn't initiate! Is that was this is about? Because she won't kiss him first?! And if anyone is being lead on, it's Lydia! He's talking in circles about what he's looking for rather than being direct! Why doesn't he get it?! "I'm curious, _Princess_! Was your fancy in me a mere flight because I stood up for you?!"

"Cedric…" She whimpered aghast. How could he say that?! How can he not see how she...how she feels about him?! _No._ Is he...he can't be saying...he wants to end their relationship? Does he? She slumped to the wall, falling to her butt with tears welling in the corners of her eyes. _He...he can't really mean it?_ Can he?

"Liddy…" Eezeyal maoned

"What on earth did these two say to get here?" Wormwood asked again, this time wishing the story would clear up. "Hey, you two, what is-"

" _Excuse me, Your Majesties, we have an unexpected visitor_." Baileywick announced. The birds and Lydia arched brows. A visitor this early in the day? They hadn't heard anything about this. They joined Cedric who was equally curious. "May I present…" Baileywick bowed and stepped to the side. "Sasha the Sorceress." A woman with long flowing brown hair in a banded ponytail stepped out in the yard. The cape to her gown flapped in the mildly breeze, adding pinasch to her entrance.

Lydia's shoulders sank, a lightness with a cold chill running down her spine came over her. "There it is again." She said to herself. That feeling from before.

"Thank you, My Good Man!" She boisterously greeted, accentuating those deep vocals of hers. Lydia knit her brow at Sacha's flamboyant strut. The way she was sucking up to Roland and the others, calling him great and wanting to pay her respects… _why is that so familiar?_

"Who's she?" Lydia snorted. _And is the outer corset really necessary?_ If the woman showed off her curves anymore she could pose as a croquet ring.

"Not sure…" Cedric hummed, stroking his chin. This Sascha has a good taste in fashion. A draw of her wand and she turned Roland's stick into a golden scepter. She wowed him with ease. She paid her compliments to the children and commended Miranda on be so loving, conjuring her a bouquet of flowers. A dreamy smile was creeping to Cedric's lips. "But she's quite impressive."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Not that impressive." She leaned to the wall, propping her cheek to her knuckles. "Anyone can make a scepter and a bouquet of flowers." She proved it by turning a cherub into flowers, and making the arrow a scepter. She sarcastically gestured to it with an irate _ta-da._

"Not with her style." Cedric muttered matter of factly. And Mis Sascha certainly had style, flair, and a great head of hair. Cedric was giggling with excitement at having such fresh talent in the castle. "Maybe she'll want to compare spells with me later on." If he had ears and a tail, their dog would be panting. Lydia, really annoyed by his gushing, crushed her fingers into a fist. The scepter and flowers were crushed to the size of pins and the tiniest of pops left a thin trail of smoke in their place.

Eezeyal and Wormwood took one giant leap to the other side of the balcony, smushing close together in terror. "I see monster green." Wormwood whispered.

"I see blood red right behind it." Eezeyal concurred.

"Come now, Lydia, you have to admit she at least has good fluid motion with her spellcasting." Cedric insisted. Little heart bubbles were rising around him.

"There's nothing _stylish_ about flowers and a stick!" She snarled, folding her arms gruffly. That old bat's only sense of style are the offset colored orange sleeves coming from that dress of hers. And Miranda and Roland really needed to stop complimenting her. That laugh of hers was really grating on her ears. "Hmm. I feel like I've heard that laugh before."

"And who do we have up there?!" Sascha finally noticed her audience in the wings. Lydia's stomach curdled like milk. That smug grin on her face was wearing on her nerves. "Such a beautiful young lady! Here's a tiara to make you shimmer all the more." She stirred her wand to her palm.

"No thanks!" Lydia scrunched her face, dissipating the spell right in her hand. Sascha gasped at the pop, growling under her breath with a closed fist. "I don't need anything shiny from you." She sneered.

Sascha hmph'd insulted. "Suit yourself." She turned, leaving a lasting smirk and a wink. Lydia's whole body went rigid. _There's something not right with this woman._ She's sending out all sorts of bad vibes. One major one being Cedric's stupid swooning face. "Of course, you know, I have gifts for all the children too." Sascha assured.

"You do?!" James rushed to her.

"What kind of gifts?!" Amber was drooling at the notion.

"Why, anything you want, Dear." She gave them a wry, side smile. " _ **Anything you want, I'm happy to deliver."**_ She glided around the royals with a spread of her cape like she was the answer to their prayers. _**"Tell your little Princess there is nothing I can't give her."**_ She insisted of Roland and Miranda, reeling them in on her every word. _**"Anything at all, just tell me your desire."**_ Lydia climbed up and sat on the wall, crossed legs twitching antsily. _ **"No order is too ta~a~all…"**_ She slithered to the vine covered pavilion. Cedric was glued to those snake swaying hips of hers, _ **"For Sascha to ACQUIRRR~RRR~RRRE!"**_ She popped her shoulders and her curves, a charmer dancing like the piper, luring all her darlings into her trap. _Tssh! She doesn't need to flaunt her assets like that!_ Lydia hissed.

" _ **What you want! What you need!"**_ She picked up the bird bath and gave the water inside a tiny toss. Glittering lights floating in the air had the family hooked and ready to sink. _**"Satisfaction is guaranteed…"**_ She dipped a hand into the water. A little stir and the water rose in a graceful, spiraling whirlpool. _ **"Anything…"**_ SHe dropped the water back in, giving a little dance around the bath for effect, _**"You require…"**_ Lydia drummed fingers to her bicep, snarling in disgust of Cedric's swooning. _I require you to leave!_ _ **"Ask for Sascha and by gosh you get…"**_ She bobbed and weaved her shoulders, pumping a fist, " _ **All you desire...!"**_ SHe moved back to the bath, flourishing her hands to the rim. the water splashed then climbed again in a column of mist and streams. The Royal family, save for Sofia and Lydia, had finally sunk into her craft. Now comes the part where she keeps them anchored.

Sacha made sure her audience hadn't blinked. They wouldn't want to miss this. From within her whirlpool, she reached into the farthest breaches. Items glittery and sparkling appeared within. _**"I can fill your wrists with gems and jewels and bangles!"**_ A flick of her wrists and Amber's arms were covered with bracelets, bands, and ornaments from across the world. " _ **How can you resist a suit of gold that jingle-jangles?"**_ Sascha outfitted James in golden knight's armor. Lydia rolled her eyes at how tacky it all was, and how easy it is to impress the twins. _**"And for you, my sweet,"**_ Sofia cringed nervously, nibbling on her lip, _ **"Let's be a bit excessive."**_ Lydia tensed up defensively, training her sights hard to that necklace Sascha pulled from the water. _ **"I'll swipe that darling neck-laaace…"**_ She came behind Sofia, hanging the necklace there at the amulet, _ **"For something more IMPRESIIIIVE…!**_ " Sofia gripped at her amulet, about the break out in fright. Lydia gripped the ledge, feet planting to the stone. Her eyes were wide with contempt. _You're too close!_ She growled. Sacha, sensing the impending doom, dropped the necklace in Sofia's hands and skipped away. Sofia turned to Lydia, looking at her with big pleading eyes. She was scared for a minute. Lydia nodded to her, assuring her she feels it too.

" _ **What you want!"**_ Sascha whipped around to Lydia, clapping her hands together. Lydia leaned back with a scathing sneer. _**"What you neeeed!"**_ She used a sleight of hand, slipping a stream of water to her hands she reshaped into criss crossing loops. _**"Satisfaction…"**_ A casual flick of her wrist had a glittering stream heading for Lydia, _ **"Is guaranteed…"**_ Lydia, without budging an inch, had owl shaped earrings hovered near her ears. _ **"Anything…"**_ Sascha curtsied to her, _ **"You require…"**_ She flashed a wry smirk at her, and Lydia responded with a twitch of her brow. The earrings went up in balls of perked up a smirk, catching Lydia's tiny grimace at the drooling man beside her, and turned to her bowl. _**"Ask for Sascha and by gosh you get…"**_ She had a stream of water sprout from the bath like a snake, and this time she sent it at Cedric, " _ **AAALLL you desire!..."**_ The stream coiled up and around him, making him dizzy...IN LOVE?! Cedric was lifted off the ground with glee, hypnotized by this woman's wiles. Her magic was as pure as she was beautiful. Lydia was left petrified by what she had seen...and her blood was boiled. _**"AALLL you DESIIIRRREE...!"**_ All Lydia desired was to see her snuffed out. Sofia just wanted her to leave. The same couldn't be said for their family. _ **"Ask-for-Sascha-and-bygosh-ya-get…"**_ Her final furlough of water had treasures ancient and legend riding the tide at the top, shimmering in the sunshine, " _ **AAALLLL YOU DEEESIIIRRrree...!"**_ She finally put the water and treasures back, satisfaction and awe won by her audience, save for two. _ **"YYEEEEAAAAAHHH…!**_ _"_ Carrying a note like that?That's suspicious enough.

Lydia pressed her fingertips to her forehead. That rare migraine she gets was flaring up. She wiggled a finger in her ear, sure it was due to the screeching. "Talk about a ham for attention, right Ced-" She sought his disdain for show offs, only to be met with an empty space beside her. "Cedric?" She looked around. The birds cleared their throats and pointed to the yard.

A green stack of smoke appeared behind the royal family, with it was Cedric. "Allow me to introduce myself!" In his haste to make an entrance he didn't check his trajectory. He turned around and went red faced finding Sacha behind him. He cleared his throat on his recovery, pushing his way past the kids to Sacha. "I-I mean ALLOW ME to introduce myself!" He said bigger with with more tongue rolling on those R's. "Cedric the Sorcerer, at your service!" If he bowed any lower he'd be kissing her feet.

Sacha gave an animated gasp. "THE Cedric the Sorcerer?" She fanned herself. "It is an honor to meet the greatest sorcerer in the known and unknown worlds!" She bowed to him, giving him a little blush.

Lydia was steaming out of her ears, embers stoked above her head. "Oh give me a break! Can she oversell it any more?!" She threw her hands out, hoping the birds are seeing this sham of a performance! "I think the brown on her nose is just now showing!"

"That's not the only thing showing." Eezeyal and Wormwood muttered to each other.

"The honor is all mine." Cedric hummed in adulation, sheepishly folding and unfolding his hands. He gazed longingly into her beautiful blue eyes. Lydia's anger was quieted a tad. She became slightly...unnerved. This pinch inside her brought on a baby barf. The way he's looking at her...as if she's the diamond he's been searching for. _Why...why is is he looking at her like that?!_ "And you're the most beautiful sorceress I've ever seen." He moved in closer to her, standing at her side. Lydia's breathing hitched in her throat. her lips were parting as if she was about to yell. _He's not supposed to look at anyone like that! He's only supposed to look at me like that!_

"Oh, what a flatterer you are." Sacha cupped her cheeks, shying from him. "I must admit, you are more handsome in person than your reputation lets on." She placed a hand to his shoulder. In the distance a volcano was exploding. In reality, it was only Lydia's mind. Her blank stare belied how badly she wanted to toss Sacha into a volcano.

"Once again, you are too kind to the humble servant of the king." Cedric chrotled, touching a hand over hers. James and Amber couldn't believe their eyes, and yet were beaming. Cedric has a crush! Sofia was saddened. She always thought Cedric liked Lydia. Baileywick felt the same. Miranda and Roland however got this very disturbing sense the ground was going to sink.

"GRR!" Lydia grit her teeth together. A powerful vibration shook the palace. Not enough to break anything, but just enough that the servants paused. Lydia had seen enough and teleported down there.

"Ooh! She's not happy!" Wormwood snickered, loving the rising drama.

"This is going to be good!" Eezeyal couldn't bear to watch.

Just before Cedric and _Sascha_ could get more acquainted, an explosion of turquoise smoke forced them apart. A fuming Lydia, rampant pulses of energy making her hair ripple like gorgon snakes, appeared in the middle. "UGH! Princess!" Cedric barked.

"What an entrance!" Sascha fanned smoke out of her face. She collected herself, standing over Lydia. "You're the young lady from the balcony. To whom do I have the pleasure-"

"Crowned Princess and Sorceress Lydia!" She aggressively shoved that fake humility back into her face. She isn't a sucker like her family, or the purple robed dunce behind her! "Who are you?" She demanded with hands on her hips. Tendrils crafted by her swelling disdain for this woman were constricting to her limbs.

"A-A pleasure Pr-Princess Lydia!" She tripped over herself, trying to back out of the tendrils. "M-My name is Sascha! I've journeyed from afar to entertain the Royal Family of Enchancia!"

"Never heard of you!" A crack appear in the bird bath Sacha played with and it shattered to pieces. Amber and James were scared out of their wits. Miranda and Roland grunted at her, urging her to calm down. Lydia regarded them with a side glance, kicking herself for being this worked up. Where did it come from anyway? "And just how far is _afar_?" When Lydia edged back, the invisible snakes disappeared, allowing Sascha to breathe.

Sacha fixed herself up, taking in a breath or two "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

"Try me, Honey!" She dared.

"Lydia, you're being rude!" Miranda scolded.

"I'm just trying to figure out why a sorceress so _spectacular_ and _flashy_ that no one seems to have heard of would suddenly appear at our doorstep!" Meanwhile, she can ascertain why she feels like she's grasping at straws here. There is this nagging bug at the back of her head telling her something isn't right with Sascha. Sofia senses it too. She hasn't stopped hiding behind Lydia for a while now.

"Because your family is the most interesting. A King who wedded a cobbler, adopting her two daughters as his own." She professed with a hand out like Shakespeare. It was true poetry brought to life before her very eyes. She slyly grinned to Lydia. "And, of course, we can't forget the daughter who is a god in human form." Lydia's fingers balled into fists. Cedric and Baileywick groaned in dread. This wasn't going to be good. Sascha braved the barrier and touched Lydia on the shoulder. "What is it like having the powers you have? It must be frustrating having to constantly watch yourself. Aren't you scared of hurting people...again?"

Lydia grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Sascha let out a pain fill scream. Lydia's eyes were bright silver. "Keep asking and you'll learn quick what happens to people who irritate me."

"Now, now, Lydia, relax." Miranda urged her, touching her hand. When Lydia released her, Sascha was frothing at the mouth, clutching at her wrist. She shakily inspected the damage. Her complexion paled finding not a single mark. How is that possible when she clearly felt her wrist about to break? "She doesn't mean any harm. She's only commenting on rumors."

"Quite right!" Sascha grunted. "Rumors have indeed spread far and wide about the amazing sorceress that would be Queen." Lydia arched a brow. "How you've triumphed failure after failure to rein in your out of control powers." She thrust her arm like she were thrusting a sword. Lydia wasn't battling a dragon! "It's inspiring."

"Then why does it sound like you're mocking me?" Lydia hissed.

"Lydia, please, hush. You're overreacting." Roland put a hand in front of her. _No I'm not!_ She hissed. That lady isn't right, and Cedric isn't right in the head!

"I don't know, Dad." Sofia whispered to him. "Doesn't something seem...not right about Miss Sascha." Sofia sensed it too. Sascha wasn't right.

"You both are worrying too much." Roland laughed at them, fanning a hand so they would relax. "She seems perfectly charming to me." Cedric having a laugh with her was proof enough. All that did was make Lydia sickly green. "In fact she's so charming She's going to be a guest in our home tonight. Please show patience with her."

"SHE IS?!" Sofia and Lydia shrieked with dread, while Cedric screamed with delight.

"I am?!" Sascha beamed.

"Of course." Roland insisted, approached her with Miranda in arm. "It would be a pleasure to have you as our guest for the Enchanted Feast tonight."

"I'll be performing." Cedric sweetened the deal. Lydia pursed her lips. _C'mon, like that would really-_

"I humbly accept." Sascha curtsied. Lydia swears an anvil just cracked on her head. _This can't be happening._ She honestly agreed...because Cedric is performing. What?! Does she like him or something?! _Wait...does she?_

"Great, now that we're all friends, why don't we head inside and get ready." Roland suggested. "The feast is just hours away, and our guests will be arriving before that." Baileywick was already checking the time. The guest should be arriving when dinner is ready to be set. "Please, Sascha, make yourself at home. Our castle is your castle."

"You're too kind." She chuckled…rather snidely for someone who just got a royal invite. She lingered behind as the Royal Family excused themselves.

"See you soon~" Cedric sang, wiggling his fingers in farewell.

"Oh will you give it a rest!" Lydia snarled trailing after him. Sofia saw Sascha wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So she left the necklace Sascha made for her behind and went after everyone.

Sascha saw Sofia forgot the necklace...and frowned irritably. "Perceptive brats, these two." She grumbled.

" _You might wanna be a little more careful."_ The cuff of her orange sleeve bobbed. She lifted her arm, folded the sleeve back. A fully bloomed rose...with a face popped out of her sleeve. "I think those two princesses might be wise to you, Nettle."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rosey." She snickered. She flourished her hands up her body. The persona of Sascha was consumed in yellow mist. The stout and aged visage of Ms. Nettle, the fallen fairy, appeared. She tickled Rosey under the chin. "Those Princesses only _think_ they've seen through me. But they'll come around eventually." She picked up the gaudy necklace. "Well, Sofia might. Lydia is doubtful. She's not stupid." Far from it. A couple of times she swear Lydia almost broke her disguise. She hummed pleasantly thinking back on Lydia's...hostility towards her. "But she does seem distracted by the Cedric character."

"Character is right!" Rosye guffawed loudly. "Did you see how her was gushing all over you?!"

"EK! He nearly got some on my clothes. No matter." Nettle returned her Sascha disguise. "Having him fawning over me, and the Royal Family enthralled with me makes my infiltration all the more flawless." She flipped her fake brown hair. "Let Lydia and Sofia keep me at arm's length." She caressed the giant red jewel on her necklace. "Nothing will get in my way of acquiring the Amulet of Avalor." She put Rosey back in her sleeve, sauntering up to the castle. No Princesses are going to stand in her way. That Amulet will be hers.

 **xxx**

Barely two steps back inside the castle and Cedric was already skipping off to his room to prepare for the feast. Singing and humming in his little la-la land about Sascha, his big debut...and Sascha! Lydia's stomach was seriously churning so viciously her insides were tearing! _Why is he so happy about her?!_ Why is he so taken by some woman off the streets?! _Hello, you moron, I'm right here!_ Doesn't he realize he has a perfectly good...girl...friend... _No..._ No. He...he doesn't have a girlfriend. Lydia's head was spinning. She fumbled slightly, a hand curling at her aching chest, her knees trembling. Her eyes were wide and glossed with sorrow. Earlier, before Sascha arrived, Cedric called what they are a farce...that it wasn't real. He...right there...he... _he broke up with me?_ Were they even really together? Lydia clawed at her scalp. _This...this can't be happening!_ She quaked in her place. One argument and she was kicked to the curb! _Cedric...Cedric broke up with me...he's left me...he wants...HER!_ She whirled around, glaring heatedly at the sorceress walking these halls as if they were her own. _That maniacal, unfaithful...BASTARD...WANTS...HER?!_

"Princess Sofia!" Sascha called after her, flagging her down. "You forgot your necklace, dear!"

"Oh, right...thank you." Sofia tired to sound sincere. Tried and failed. She had zero interest in it. Lydia knit her brow. _Again with that stupid necklace!_ She's being really persistent with Sofia wearing it. Not that Lydia is worried about that.

"Don't you want to try it on?!" She pressured the writhing Princess. "I can help you take off your old one!" Immediately Sofia's hand snapped to her Amulet, and she twisted away from her. Lydia was charging over to them. That woman was getting too close to her necklace.

"Oh, I _never_ take off my Amulet!" Sofia advised her. "My dad gave it to me, and I promised I'd never take it off." Which was Sofia's polite way of telling Sascha she needed to give up on giving her a necklace. Lydia kept it to herself about Sofia's _never_ policy. It seems to have contingencies at times.

"But your new one is so much more sparklier." Sascha wiggled her fingers in a razzle dazzle, believing Sofia cared about that sort of thing.

A stern grunt of the throat dispelled Sascha's pushy and not at all effective persuasive influence. "While she may appreciate the gift," Lydia slipped herself between Sascha and Sofia, "Sofia takes her promises seriously." She extended a hand protectively in front of Sofia, feeling her tiny body pressed against her. "I'll thank you to stop bugging her." She warned in a low tone. Sascha groaned with an irate twitch of her face. These sisters...they invented the phrase _joined at the hip._ When one isn't feeling comfortable, the other comes to their rescue.

"If you don't want it I'll take it." Amber volunteered.

"Okay." Sofia happily handed it off. Amber took off her hands and was in heaven with all her new trinkets. Sascha wasn't the least bit thrilled.

Lydia really can't shake this feeling. She's met Sascha somewhere before. Her overall demeanor is so similar to someone she knows. "I know you, don't I." She stated accusingly.

"I can't say you do." Sascha protested with a hand to her hip. "I'd remember meeting such an imposing and ambitious young lady." Her eyes dropped to Lydia's chest. "The Keeper of the Fantasia Brooch no less." Lydia touched the brooch cautiously. It was still there. The fact that this woman knows of the brooch is raising so many red flags. And just the way she talked about it, as if it was a rotted peach, had her skin crawling. "Are you as attached to it as your sister is to her amulet?"

"That depends." Lydia stomped within Sascha's bubble, bringing her face inches to hers. "Are you going to try and make me a jewel that forces me to take it off?"

"I would, but you'd probably just burn it." Like she did those earrings.

"Aren't you astonishingly perceptive." Lydia smirked with disgust.

"Why so suspicious? Your family and the Royal Sorcerer seem to like me enough." Lydia spat through her teeth. Cedric liking her doesn't mean squat! Sascha moved in close beside her, draping an arm around her shoulder. "And I have to say that Cedric is quite the sorcerer with his words. Is he single?"

Lydia bit into her lip. _Harpy witch!_ She turned and shoved Sascha so hard she crashed into a suit of armor. Sofia gasped in terror, backing far away. "Don't get ahead of yourself!" She barked. "He's sings sweetly, but he's not unlike sirens that drown naive sailors." A malefic black mist wafted from her shoulders. Her eyes started to glow silver again. "I'd hate to see you drowned so soon after arriving."

"Hmm?" Sascha picked herself up, dusting off that rather powerful nudge in the wrong direction. "Forgive me, Princess, but are you and the Royal Sorcerer...seeing one another?" SHe walked on eggshells asking. Lydia sputtered going beet red. It was a mixture of _what gives you that idea_ , and _where would you get an idea like that?_ Sascha chuckled at her flustered response, holding her stomach. "I can't help but sense a bit of...jealousy?"

There was a ticking. A very loud ticking sound. It lasted for maybe five seconds, Lydia's head falling to one side with an irritated look frozen to her face. the ticking stopped and bells went off in a blare. "Ex-CUSE me?!" Lydia yelled so loud Sascha was almost blown from her place on the carpet. "Jealous?! Of what?! Of you?! Get over yourself!" Lydia grabbed Sofia and dragged her along, ending this conversation before she accidentally kills that...that...presumptuous sorceress! Sascha seemed rather pleased with herself, then immediately took her leave.

 **xxx**

Lydia left Sofia so she could go blow off some steam. If she tries to get changed now she'll incinerate her whole closet. She went into the kitchen and took a whole pound bag of dark chocolate, five jars of peanut butter. She then hid away in the observatory, pretty confident no one would bug her there, and just chowed down on the peanut butter covered treat. "Jealous! She's crazy!" Wormwood and Eezeyal drifted to the bars beside her, finding this to be a very sorry sight. "Where the Hell did she even get an idea like that? Me jealous! I don't get jealous!" She shoveled three fists fulls into her mouth, earning a headache. She powered through it...but still summoned a mason jar of milk to drink it down. Cedric is free to like whoever he wants! He isn't he problem anymore! Wormwood and Eezeyal shared some _not so convinced_ stares, humming their doubts out loud. "What are you humming about?"

"You do seem a little tense." Eezeyal put it gently. He clamped Wormwood's beak shut sensing his impending smartalec remark.

"If I'm tense it's because I don't trust her!" She wagged a large chunk of chocolate at him. She dug up more peanut butter and studied it intensely. "Something about her doesn't seem right." And it isn't because she pulled gaudy treasure out of water. The way she kept getting in Sofia's space, nagging her to wear that hideous necklace. And her eyes. While her mouth moves, her eyes say something else entirely. Why is that so familiar?

Wormwood broke out of Eezeyal's hold and flew onto Lydia's shoulder. "I guess anyone who admires Cedric couldn't be in their right mind." He hooted nauseously. He swiped a piece of chocolate when Lydia went to eat it.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT CEDRIC!" She boomed, making a couple of feathers fly off. He shrugged indifferently. Whatever she thought he wasn't going to argue. "By the way, why are are you hanging out with me?"

"Cedric won't stop making kissy noises, swooning, and tripping over his infatuation with _Sascha_!" Veins in Lydia's head clenched. She grabbed the largest chunk of chocolate and started nibbling on it. "He's already planning their wedding."

"WHAT?!" Lydia shot to her feet. Wormwood lost his grip and flipped in midari. Lydia grabbed him and shook him violently! HE CAN'T MARRY HER?! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE SO...SO...SO…!" Wormwood's shaking got more violent due to her internal dictionary failing. She was having a meltdown.

"Curvaceous, charismatic, charming, cheeky." Eezeyal listed out only the obvious ones.

"I'm going to fry both of you on a spit roast!" She threw Wormwood at him. Eezeyal dodged...and Wormwood landed somewhere that had a cat meowing in agony.

"Calm down, Liddy! I'm sure its nothing!" Eezeyal didn't have too convincing a smile. He couldn't even use Wormwood's launch to relax him. He went to Lydia's shoulder, pressing his weight down so she'd take a breather. "You two got somethin' special goin' on. He won't put that aside because a new pretty face appeared." Lydia glanced away from him, staring sadly at the jars of peanut butter. She isn't too sure about that. He sure cast her aside fast when Sascha strolled in. Maybe...maybe they have a better connection. _Maybe I was stupid to think a man who wants to rule the kingdom could be faithful._

"But we can't deny the woman is gorgeous." Wormwood pulled himself up from the rubble.

"I'll say. Did you see her hair?!" Eezeyal drooled over those luscious locks.

"OH! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Lydia shot to her feet, spinning shards of ice shaping in her palms. Wormwood and Eezeyal screamed and flew for their lives. "GET BACK HERE YOU NIMRODS!" She rampantly threw the shards, missing them at every turn. Not that she planned to hit them. Seriously though, where are they getting this impression she's jealous?! She knows she's right about Sascha. That woman isn't right in any capacity.

"Lydia?"

"WHAT?!" She whipped around, then immediately clamped her mouth closed in regret. It was her parents, and they weren't too keen on the tone she had taken. "Oh, Dad, Mom, hey! What-uh-what can I do for you?" She laughed nervously, kicking her stress treats under a table.

"Just checking to make sure you're okay." Roland explained gently. "After the whole council wanting to exclude you ordeal, I was worried if your nerves were getting to you."

"My nerves don't get to me, Dad." Lydia smirked. She stifled a burp that said otherwise. "Besides, Junjie and Ahlii are going to be here, so I'll have friendly faces with me tonight." Nevermind that the council wants to sit in because Magnus and Rudistan are going to be added to the trio of Kingdoms. "I can't wait to see them! I wish they'd hurry up." She really needs their advice on something. "Was there something else?"

Miranda and Roland hummed pensively, exchanging stares. Lydia scowled at how much alike they were to Wormwood and Eezeyal. "We were just wondering if everything was alright with Cedric." Lydia had to work extra hard not to move an inch. _Great! Are you going to accuse me of being jealous too?!_ "The way you took off during our game, I wondered if he had a case of the _nonexistent nerves_ too."

"Cedric's fine." She scoffed rapidly. "Obviously not in his right mind, but fine." She groaned, shrugging her hands. She folded her arms, twisting strands of her hair. "Just hope his goo-goo eyes at _Sascha_ doesn't cause his spells to slip."

" _Goo-goo eyes?_ " Roland chuckled. "My word, Lydia, you're so defensive towards Sascha!" He's never seen her this way.

"If I'm defensive it's because I don't trust her!" She jabbed a finger towards the ground, refining the line that is being crossed. "No one just shows up out of nowhere on a fancy and then gets offered to be a guest in our home!" It shouldn't work that way unless everyone is in agreement. Guess Lydia and Sofia's opinions don't count for much these days. "She was blowing smoke up your butt, Dad! She isn't impressed with any of us!"

"She seemed pretty impressed by Cedric." Miranda remarked. Bile flooded Lydia's throat. _Cedric…!_ " I didn't think anyone could look at him with such adulation." Lydia craned her furious glare anywhere except toward her mom. She might cause her head to explode! _So because Cedric likes her suddenly everyone is on board!_ Since when do they take Cedric seriously in the first place?! Why now!? _AND WHY DOES SHE LIKE HIM!?_ "What's with that face, Lydia? Don't tell me you're jealous." Miranda teased.

"Jealous?! Why would I be jealous?! I have nothing to be jealous about! WHO TOLD YOU I WAS JEALOUS?!" She shouted in a barrage, catching her parents off guard.

"Calm down, calm down! It's alright! There's no shame in being anxious!" Roland placed his hands to her shoulders, planting her before she blows up again. He tilted her chin up, having her see they meant no harm. It seemed to work. But Roland felt it right at his fingertips. Lydia's whole body was buzzing like a hive. "Believe it or not, I completely understand why you'd be jealous of her."

"But I'm telling you I'm not-wait." _What did he just say?_ She gazed at her parents in fright, her neck tensing as she swallowed that large lump growing inside. "You...understand? You understand what?"

Miranda sighed and shook her head, cupping Lydia's cheek. "Lydia, it's very obvious what's going on here."

"It is?" She trembled. _They knew?!_

"Yes. I'm just sad you haven't come to your Dad or me about it yet."

"I...I don't…" They knew? They've known this whole time? Then why haven't they said anything? Lydia slouched defeatedly...a twinge of relief lifted from her shoulders. "I wanted to but...it's really stupid."

Roland curled his lips in...then said, "There's nothing stupid about fearing being replaced."

"Huh?" Lydia went blank. A shallow wind blew past her. Something was just missed here. " _Replaced?_ " What are they talking about?

"Another sorcerer in the palace, one who is flashy and is clearly powerful - I'd feel anxious too." Roland assured her, trying to make it out as normal. Lydia was blinking in confusion. "She even relates to Cedric and makes him feel confident in a way different from you." _She gives him...confidence?_ Does that mean...Lydia doesn't...has never made him feel bigger about himself? "Try not to worry, though. You and Cedric will always be friends. Regardless if he's making funny faces at a new charming sorceress."

Lydia, without a word, stepped away from them. She gripped at her elbows, bowing her head. She began to shake harshly. They'll always be friends? Charming Sorceress? Being replaced? She's jealous? _Everyone...has...lost their minds! I don't care about any of that! SASCHA'S FAKE!_ "Cedric can make funny faces at anyone he wants! I don't care!" She turned her back to them. "And I wouldn't call us friends."

"Lydia…" Roland approached her.

"I need to go get ready." She stepped away from him. "See you tonight." She teleported out in a puff of smoke, leaving her parents in a dense silence. Roland and Miranda should have been baffled, concerned, or just feeling dismayed that Lydia brushed them off like that. Unfortunately for them, the only reason they're dismayed is because they just lied straight to her face. Lydia may fool the world, but she can't fool the people raising her. She puts on such a strong and unwavering face, but they can see she's coming undone because of Sascha. And they know why.

"So are we still in agreement that we're not going to tell her?" Miranda quizzed Roland irritably.

"Tell her what?" Roland replied gruffly, strolling for the stairs.

"Rolly, you and I both know Cedric liking this woman bothers her." It's as apparent as the day is long. "And why wouldn't it when-"

"Miranda, please." Roland stopped, putting a hand in her face. Miranda was not phased by it. The same can't be said about Roland's denial. "I still need to wrap my head around this."

Miranda lowered his hand with a stern leer. "What's to wrap your head around?" She tested him curtly. "Lydia and Cedric are a couple. What's the problem?" She dared him to answer.

"The problem is she's A PRINCESS! A future queen no less!" The problem is so apparent! He doesn't understand what she's missing. "She can't be fraternizing with the royal sorcerer! She should be looking for love in other royals!"

"Oh, I see." Miranda snarled with hands to her hips, bobbing her head with the double standard weighing in. "But it was perfectly fine for you to marry a cobbler?!" Or is he going to say he ruined the future of Enchancia when he did that?!

"That's-"

Miranda put a finger in his face, silencing him instantly. "If you say _that's different_ you'll be sleeping in the parlor for the foreseeable future!" Roland's mouth wavered between closing and shutting. He had to make her understand why this IS different from his situation. Miranda closed in on him. The frigid storm of her glare replaced his blood with ice. His arms went limp at his side and he slouched resignedly with a sigh. Miranda took a step back, glad to see he's made the wise decision. "There's nothing different about this. It's exactly the same as us. The only difference is Lydia has yet to rule, limiting her options." Which she won't allow. Not if her daughter can't be happy. "Now let's go get ready for dinner." She commanded.

"If you say so." Roland moaned. He still won't concede the issue. Lydia and Cedric may or may not be a couple forever. But what is certain though, for the future of the Kingdom...he can't allow this. And it is going to hurt him worse than anything he' done to her when it reaches that point.

 **To be continued.**


	7. Enchanted Jealosuy

**Enchanted Jealousy**

 **xxx**

 **Hey guys, quick note! I need to revise it, but it just came to me! Instead of naming Lydia a stand in Queen for James, she has a chance to become Queen if she gets married. But I am going to toy with ideas mid story because of that loop thrown in season 4. God that episode killed my plot...a smidge.**

 **xxx**

"No, no, no, dirty, worn, has a hole, ew that stench!" One after another, Sorcerer Robes were sent hurtling in an arch into a bin with surprising precision. Cedric was halfway buried in his closet, in nothing but his usual clothes, trying to find that one robe that will really accentuate the razzle dazzle he'll perform at the feast in just a couple of hours. So far he's tossed half the closet and has yet to settle on a single robe. Wormwood, bless his shocked heart, flew into this hurricane and wondered how a sorcerer, who wears the same thing everyday, owned this many robes. "Maybe I should wear this one?" He held a green one up to him, sneered and tossed it. "Maybe this one?" Red is always in fashion, and it has a nice black design embroidered in there. He shook his head and threw it away. "Or how about this one?" He hasn't tired blue yet. Wormwood coughed into his wing and cawed in confusion to his master. "I'm glad you asked, Wormy!" Cedric whirled with four more robes in his arms. How does he possibly have that many? He snapped his fingers and the robes came to life, mimicking Cedric's stance and movements. "I'm trying to figure out which robe will project me in a regale light before the royals." He cycled them on and off his body, posing for the mirror. None of them were seeming to stick with him. Wormwood, in an effort to end this fashion nightmare, flew over and snagged the purple one, throwing it over Cedric's head. When in doubt, go with what works. He perched to the stairwell, rolling his eyes with an annoyed groan. "You're absolutely right! Thank you!" He gave a thumbs up from under the robe, and took in a big whiff. It smelt clean, it was pressed, and it was going to work. He tapped it with his wand and it appeared on him. He modeled in front of the mirror and purred at the handsome man looking back at him. "Yes, I look like a proper sorcerer now." He licked his fingers and smoothed his eyebrow. He smoothed a cowlick. He looked good. "I wonder how Lydia will…" Cedric caught himself, biting on his lip. His shoulders sank with a long drawn out breath, his brow furrowed so far his head was sinking into his shoulders. Wormwood hooted at him concerned, stretching his neck for Cedric to talk to him. Cedric raised a hand, imploring him to leave it be. "I'm fine, Wormy. I just need to remember it's not Lydia's opinion that matters. It is that of the other Kings and Queens...and Miss Sascha." A goofy smile crept to his lips. Wormwood groaned under his breath. He should have known...and yet...it bugs him that he knows.

Lydia annoys Wormwood to no feasible end because of her constant interference in their efforts to rule the kingdom, and her brainwashing Cedric into loving her just takes his eye further off the prize. And yet, in spite of all that...Wormwood has tolerated her all because she breathes new confidence in Cedric, makes him happy. His spellcasting has actually improved so he can stand alone against her should she want to try and stop him. She is the most healthy and the worst thing for him. Their future is a literal toss up. Wormwood severely doubts they will last the year. But for now...what's taking place...this is very dangerous. Not just for the two of them, but for anyone that tries to get in the middle.

"Lydia did seemed rather edgy earlier. Really threatened by Sascha's presence." Cedric remarked pensively, polishing his wand. Wormwood scoffed at the understatement. She was another sour word from blowing Sascha's head clear from her shoulders. "I wonder if there's a reason behind it. Or if she just hates having a second sorceress here." He blew on the tip, bothering by the teeth marks he's left. He chews on his wand when he's anxious, and Lydia is raising his anxiety levels. "I didn't think she could get jealous." He tossed the wand into a refurbisher bin. In 24 hours it would be good as new.

"Oh she can." Wormwood muttered. "And things are about to get bumpy from here on in." More than bumpy. The castle is about to flip.

 **xxx**

Eezeyal sheepishly poked his head inside of Lydia's closet, unsettled by the silence. After hours of hollering and being in a huff, he found the quiet ultra suspicious. Was she plotting Cedric's demise? Is she brewing a potion in the closet to send Sascha to Dimensional Limbo? No such misfortune. Lydia was just sitting on the couch inside the closet in an underdress, staring blankly at dresses on mannequins, clearly not caring about a single one. They're just props for her lost thoughts to find answers with. To be honest, he was astonished she wasn't ready yet, and that her closet wasn't a tossed mess. There were just three dresses, and she had no intention of picking one to wear. She just sat their...lost in thought...driven to a mess of unease because of a certain house guest. This whole thing was hitting her hard. And with her being as stubborn as she is, she's willing to come unhinged before ever admitting what's really got her bloomers in a twist.

"Ahem-hem…" Eezeyal announced himself. Lydia gave him a sideways glance and a small quirk of a smile. "You cooled down?" He fluttered over to the couch, snuggling to her side.

"Depends on what you mean by cooled down." She rumbled. This is all still a sour taste in her mouth. Sascha can't be trusted. There's nothing and no one who will convince her otherwise. Eezeyal hummed dubiously, reading what thoughts lurked behind that furrowing brow loud and clear. Lydia pet him lovingly. "I'm fine, Eezeyal! Just hungry…" She huffed irritably at the dresses. "And unable to pick what I want to wear."

Eezeyal will buy it for now. He flew over to the racks behind her and pulled out a green dress. "Go for this one." It was a simple but elegant dress. A lovely V-Neck off the shoulder number with sleeves that span like bells. It had a top skirt that was light green like the bodice and stopped at the knees, and a ankle length second skirt that was a darker green. The high neck halter corset was laced closed, bringing to life a set figure for the wearer. A pike shaped pendant hung at the gap at her chest. Her favorite part of this dress was alway the thigh high brown stockings that split her big toe from the rest. They were cute and went with those brown open toed wedges she loves. "Really brings out your eyes." Eezeyal teased, fluttering his lashes, earning a heated growl from Lydia. "I promise, that wasn't a green eye joke."

Lydia rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and the dress materialized onto her. She put her hair in a ponytail, leaving out her bangs and some strands, and decided to put on an appropriate tiara. She gave herself a twirl in the mirror and liked what she saw. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" She looked good. Really good. She might convert to dresses if they ever stop getting in the way. "I'll be turning heads at dinner tonight. I wonder what Cedric will...think…" _Cedric..._ She sank, grasping at one arm with a somber sigh. With Sascha there, would he even notice her? Would he even care about how she's dressed, or even compliment her? _Why would he care with her around anyway_?

"Liddy?" Eezeyal moaned concerned, leaning into view of the mirror so she'd open up.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_ Saved by the enthusiastic knock. "Come in!" Lydia beckoned, meandering out of her closet.

The door popped open and in skipped Sofia. "Hey, Lydia!" She ran up to her and ogled her dress. "You look great!"

"Thanks. Is there something I can help you with?" Lydia fixed up Sofia's tiara and hair. There was some bunny hair on her.

"I think so...I hope I'm wrong." Sofia muttered bashfully. Lydia knelt and rolled off the hair. "It's about Sascha…" She tiptoed on the subject, already flinching when Lydia's muscles spasmed. "I know this may seem wrong to say...and I'm sorry…" Lydia closed her eyes and braced herself, her lint rolling growing more aggressive. _Here it comes._ "But...do you…um..." Lydia was biting so hard on the inside of her cheek that she was about to bit a hole through it. "Do you think there's something off about her?" Lydia gasped and ogled her baffled. Sofia reacted more worried she said something wrong than Lydia being confused. _She...wasn't going to accuse me of being jealous?_ She'd be the first. "I don't know why, but she's so familiar to me. And the way she acts bugs me for some reason." Lydia was still so stunned she almost missed what she said. "Am I wrong?"

Lydia blinked and shook herself back into focus. "No, you're not wrong." Finally, someone else who's making sense. A shame a seven year old is proving to be smarter than a herd of adults. "That woman...has been rubbing me wrong since this morning." She growled.

"This morning?"

"I can't be sure..." When Sascha walked on scene in the yard, Lydia felt the same energy from her that she felt while in Cedric's tower, "But she was the one I felt watching us from the window." Sofia bristled nervously. She does remember Lydia getting serious after their visit with Cedric. She thought nothing of it until now. "And the way she regards everyone, how she interacts with you and I…" Creepy doesn't begin to describe it. She has the craziest set of eyes of anyone she's ever met. And her eyes betray her so easily she wants to smack everyone falling for her doting side. "I know what forced pleasantries look like. That woman hates having to put on that face for us. Which is fine. I hate her face anyway."

"Lydia, are you alright?" That definitely wasn't her imagination. She accepts that Lydia doesn't trust Sascha, or most strangers, outright. But that remark just now...Sofia isn't so young that she can't read between the lines. "You're not mad that she likes Mr. Cedric, are you?"

Sofia yelped being hoisted off her feet, yanked right up to Lydia's fuming face by the collar of her dress. "I'M NOT MAD, DAMMIT!" Sofia threw her hands up, trembling as she waited for...anything. Lydia's eyes...they flickered silver. Lydia saw Sofia's terror and she turned to ice. "Sofia! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm just frustrated, that's all." She sat her to her bed, fixing her up and cupping her cheek. She took several breaths to calm that buzzing in her veins. She sat a small space away from Sofia, slapping her hands to her thighs in fervent irritation. "It's just...Sascha shows up out of nowhere and everyone is so ready to trust her! You'd think everyone would know better than to take anyone at face value by now." Lezard, Boswell, Nettle, Lucinda and her mother - there have been so many faces that are one thing but turn out to be another, and yet somehow only Sofia and Lydia are the only ones that know better. "Trusting people outright is what gets you killed. Or gets Clover stolen, gets me shoved off a cliff."

"Lydia…" Sofia understands where she's coming from, but still can't help hearing a strange edge in her voice. Not to mention Lydia's been a little uptight about Sascha more than anyone. "I have an idea!" She blurted, sliding off the bed. And she's sure it'll put their suspicions to rest. "Why don't we go talk to Mr. Cedric right now?! He might know if she's up to something." Lydia turned grey, her eyes going void. That had to have been Sofia's worst idea. "Unless you don't want to. I can always go ask him myself."

It wasn't a joke. Yet it's the most hilarious thing Lydia's heard. She's calling him...CEDRIC! Not SEE-DRICK. SAID-RCIK! "You really haven't realized it, have you?" Lydia mumbled, pinching her brow in disbelief. Sofia hummed in question. "Nothing, and no, I'll come with you." She rose to her feet. "I need to talk to him myself." She was the first to leave her room and the cold chill she left behind did not go unnoticed.

Sofia somberly went over to pick up Eezeyal, cradling him against her chest. Stroking his feathers, she couldn't help wishing answers to her latest hissy would come to light. "She's not okay with Sascha, is she?"

Eezeyal exhaled woefully. _Okay_ is a huge understatement. "When there's more than one hen in the hen house, Princess, feathers do get ruffled." And by the time this is over, someone will have their feathers plucked.

 **xxx**

 _Knock-knock-knock,_ "Excuse me, Mr. Cedric." Sofia announced herself. "It's Sofia and Lydia, can we come in?" Lydia flinched. She didn't want her to tell him she's there. Especially when she's kind of here on protest. Sofia didn't wait for a reply before pushing her way in. Not surprise, he was hard at work at his table. Probably something else to make his performance at the feast a real eye popper. Lydia sauntered stiffly inside, using her back to close the door...and keep her on the opposite side of the workshop. "We wanted to ask you about Sascha."

Cedric cooed like a school girl with a crush, spinning in his rolling stool. "Ohh, ENCHANTING, isn't she?!" He leaned over in a dreamy daze to Sofia, werding her out a little. He flashed a brief, but sharp, snide glare to Lydia. She responded with a grit of her teeth.

"I'm not sure." Sofia tapped her chin unsure. "Lydia and I get a bad feeling around her." Cedric's brow furrowed. He raised a suspicious brow at her, sincerely doubting it was Sascha's character that was her issue. "And since you're a sorcerer, we thought you would know if she were up to something."

Cedric snickered menacingly. "It appears with all of your so called powers, even you fall short of the mark, eh Lydia?" He teased.

Lydia, arms folded, squeezed her arms virulently. _You smarmy son of a-_ "Will you shut up and answer her question?!" She roared with red cheeks. She stormed over, shaking his workshop to tower over him. "Is Sascha suspicious to you, or is your head so far up her skirt you haven't paid attention?!"

"LYDIA?!" Sofia cried, hands to her cheeks.

"Ooh, boy!" Eezeyal buried his face in pillows. He couldn't watch this. Wormwood had a bucket of popcorn. He might as well make this entertaining while he can. "You're sick!" Eezeyal scolded, swiping a popped kernel for himself. "Needs more salt."

"You really should try frowning less, PRINCESS!" Cedric drilled a finger in her brow, rising to his feet. "You'll have a full brow of lines before you're 30!" That only made her scrunch her face more. "Too late!"

"Why you little-"

"ANYWAY," Sofia lassoed herself to Lydia's waist, whirling her right behind her and spinning back to Cedric with puppy dog eyes, "How does Sascha strike you?!" Sofia laughed nervously, using one hand to keep Lydia back. "Is she on the up and up?" It would be so easy to move her. But Lydia was distracted by a green stream of dust sprinkling behind Cedric. She didn't see where it landed. And when she looked up to see who or what dropped it, she didn't see anyone. She...doesn't sense anyone either. _What was that?_

"FEAR NOT, Princess Sofia," Cedric raised his left hand, putting his right to his - vacant - heart in an oath, "If there was evil lurking in the castle," And he made sure to touch Lydia's shoulder and look her dead in the eye here, "I would most certainly be the first to know about it." He crooned, escorting the girls to the door. Lydia stepped to the side, wrenching out of his acid touch.

"Well, if you think she's okay." Sofia relaxed. She took a glimpse at Lydia. She motioned with her eyes for Sofia to leave. "I guess I'll see you at the feast." Sofia excused herself, Eezeyal going with her.

"And so will _SAAASCHAAA!_ " Cedric sang, cupping his hands at his chest. Lydia slammed his door with a flat palm, oozing utter disgust at him. "What? You're still here?" He scoffed.

" _Saaaschaaa…"_ She mocked him, eyes even putting on a little glimmer. She gagged at that childish crush. "Her name only has two syllables in it! Not 20!" Cedric groaned with no patience for her petty attitude. He threw a hand, paying her no mind as he went back to his work. "What's so special about her anyway? You're acting like she's the reincarnation of Princess Eilonwy!"

"SSSH!" Cedric clamped her mouth shut pleadingly. "You swore never to tease me about her! I can't help being a fan!" He whispered direly.

Lydia swatted his hands off. "I'm not teasing, I'm making a comparison! The way you're drooling over Sasha, you're behaving like your favorite celebrity princess was in the same room!" In truth, he would pass out if Eilonwy walked through those doors.

"Not at all! I don't see Sasha as a Princess!" He stood proud, regaining that lost composure. Then he melted into a gooey, lovestruck mess. "She's an angel sent down to rid me of these sinful aches and tribulations plaguing my body!" He was falling over, wings at his back ready to take him to heaven. He slyly used a finger to conjure a little couch for him to flop into.

"Oh give me a break!" Lydia took the fancy pillows that came with it and threw it at his face.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He ripped it off, spitting out a feather.

"You've only known this woman for 30 seconds and you're already on cloud 9 for her?!"

"Well, well, do I detect a note of green in your eyes?" He teased wolfishly.

"I'm-not-jealous!" She's so sick of everyone saying that! She won't hear it from him. "All I'm saying is when I first got here you were ready to have my head chopped off!" Who is she kidding?! He's tried to chop of her head, drown her, has thrown her out the window, restrained her in chains! The only thing he hasn't done is tried to sacrifice her in a volcano! "You see Sascha and...and…" She was frothing at the mouth, digging her nails into her scalp! She doesn't get how he can fall for someone so easily! How he can just up and trust someone who walks in unannounced! And the way he was staring at her right now, as if she's wasting his time, it wasn't helping her thinking rationally. "Why don't you just say what's on your mind and be done with it?!"

"I already told you what was on my mind!" He tapped his skull, hoping her thick skull hasn't eviscerated her memory. "It's not my fault you're oblivious! So wrapped up in your little pity party and politics that you neglect the one thing that's supposed to be the most important!"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this!" She marched away. She doesn't have time for his insults, to be called obvious on top of jealous, and zero time for him to make a jackass of himself! "I've got a council to pretend to care about, visiting royals to entertain, and an unwanted sorceress to ensure she doesn't flip this place upside down!"

"Fine!" Cedric shot to his feet, at least being gentlemanly to walk her to the door. "Go be that Princess Sorceress/Sorcerer Princess Enchancia pretends to like!" He flicked her tiara.

"I will!" She was smacked by the breeze of Cedric's rough swing of the door. "And good luck putting on a show for royals who know what a flop you are!" She flicked his nose.

"Thank you for your kind words! Now go!" He pointed out the door.

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!" She stepped out!

"FINE!" He yelled into the doorway.

"FIINNEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and the door was slammed in her face.

"Fine." Cedric...Cedric choked...tears running down his cheeks. "You imbecile…" Wormwood growled at him. "Don't give me that look." He hissed. "If she cared at all about me she wouldn't be ashamed of having me. This little tantrum she's having is just to make me feel guilty." He wasn't going to fall for it. Wormwood rolled his eyes, glaring him down like the hypocrite he is. "No, I'm not making her feel guilty! She can't feel guilty if she never felt anything truly for me before!" Though, he has to admit, that dress looked amazing on her.

 **xxx**

Lydia stood rooted, breathing heavily and fast, her adrenaline buzzing so violently in her veins she felt light. Her eyes were stinging, tears running down her cheeks. "You...you…" Cedric, on the other side, was about to walk away when he heard a _BOOM_ at his door. Anyone else would think it was a battering ram. But he knew better. If he would have looked outside...he would see Lydia's fist planted in the indent her fist had made. "You idiot…" She sobbed. Her fist slid from the door, traces of blood left on the wood. "Couldn't even bother to…" She dropped her fists to her sides, staring crestfallen at the dress she stressed over for hours. He couldn't even bother to...give a compliment. "Guess he really has moved on." Sascha is who he wants.

In spite of all this turmoil...neither one moved from the door. He stood there...a foot from the door...turned halfway to walk away and halfway to open it. She was just on the other side...waiting for him. Either one would have killed for the other to open that door and...and say...anything! Anything that would dispel this chill! A stupid joke, one more wish for good luck, complimenting one another on their flashy clothing - anything. But it wasn't going to happen. They both turned on their heels...and they walked away. Would this be their last time walking away? Who knows.

 **xxx**

And the Royal Trumpets blared loud and far from ground level to the towers of the palace as the guests for the Enchanted Feast came soaring over the walls. The Royal family, waiting at the top of the stairs, watched the coaches be brought in for smooth landings one by one. The coachmen freed their rulers from the carriages, and Constable Miles and the Royal Guard stood at attention and presented arms as they ascended up the stairs. Lydia took those horns as a victory knell. The Council couldn't attend the feast due to _unforeseen circumstances._ Circumstances being Roland ordered them stay home and rule their regions as they should be. They've never insisted on sitting in on previous feasts, they do not need to be present during this feast. The wish to sit in was mostly asked for by Wiggins. Roland won't have him or the others ruin this. Not when Lydia is trying to make strides in her efforts to earn the title she holds.

"May I present our guests for tonight's feast!" Baileywick animatedly announced, unfurling a long scroll for what is only going to be a handful of names. "From the Kingdom of Khaldoun - King Nasir and Queen Anya!" The pair waved to their friends. Roland and Miranda hugged closely, waving to them. "And their children - The Crowned Prince Ahlii, Princess Leena, Princess Maya, and Prince Khalid!" Sofia and Amber hugged Leena and Maya, James high fived and chest bump Khalid, and Lydia shook hands and hugged Ahlii.

"You're looking well." Ahlii praised Lydia.

"I'm feeling well." She replied cheerily.

"Dude, what's with the armor?" Khalid knocked on the armor, then rubbed his chest. It kinda hurt when he bumped against it.

"It's cool, right?" James polished part of the armor, loving the shimmer. "A sorceress named Sascha made it for me." Khalid knocked on it again. He had to admit, it was some fine armor.

"From the Kingdom of Weiling," The Khaldoun Royalty stepped aside for their friends, "Emperor Quan and Empress Lin-Lin!" The two bowed respectfully. "And their Children - Crowned Prince Junjie, Prince Jin, and Princess Jun!"

"Roland, Miranda, so good to see you again!" Empress Lin-Lin greeted them with open arms.

"Lin-Lin!" Miranda cupped her hands lovingly. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"You're all going to have the best time!" Amber assured Jin and Jun. "Maybe we can convince Miss Sascha to make you some nice jewelry too!" Jin and Jun were in awe of her gems, jewels, and bangles all up and down her arms.

"A bit much, isn't it?" Junjie snickered.

"If Amber has a mind to, she'll wear the whole jewel room." Lydia confirmed. It's not a joke. She tried it once...she still has back pain.

"And finally, hailing from Rudistan, King Magnus!" The man of the hour waved to his adoring public, blowing kisses and getting a few laughs. He's a funny man these days.

"Well bust my gut and call me Hexus! There she is!" It wasn't intentional, but Magnus side stepped Roland and Miranda and ambushed Lydia with a monstrous bear hug. "LYDIA!" Her feet left the ground and she was writhing under her bones about to crack. Everyone one around them cringed and felt sorry for her. They'll give her a nice eulogy if she doesn't survive. "If it isn't my favorite freak of nature!" He roughly slammed her back to her feet, patting her clean and proper after wrinkling her up. Her smoothed itself out when she breathed again. "You look good for someone who nearly destroyed Enchancia...twice!" He flashed two fingers in her face.

The ambience...it was arctic cold. Dread hued the faces of Lydia's siblings, utter fear turning them to stone. Her parents, Baileywick, and MIles all growled murderously in the backs of their throats. The others...well...they prepared to duck for cover, or just excuse themselves for next year. Lydia scoffed with a hearty snort, placed her hands on her hips, and leaned in with a grin. "Says the girth that swallowed half of Rudistan!" Magnus threw his head back Everyone finally remembered to breath and slumped with relief. Honestly, some were shocked she took that so again, Lydia hasn't been letting her birthday disaster bother her too much.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Lydia. I am glad to see you doing so well." He cupped her cheek.

"You as well, King Magnus." She put a fist to his stomach.

"Call me Magnus, Dear. We're friends." He pat her on te back. She liked the sound of that.

Baileywick cleared his throat, wanting to get through the last person on the list without being interrupted...again! "And, without further adieu, his nephew, the newly appointed Duke of Mazrii, Clauce Magnus." The Princesses across the board broke out in rosey blushes. He was older, taller than Junjie and Ahlii too. His wavy brown was designed to be spikey and messy with a bit of kempt. The rest - yes, he has more hair - was in a ponytail up high on the back of his head. He has the deepest shade of green eyes anyone has ever seen. He was dressed similar to Magnus, a green tunic like coat with an open collar to show off his white scarf tucked down inside. The cuffs were folded back to complement his black gloves and the wristlets holding them in place. His white pants...had a couple of chains peeking out from the coat. Were they watches? Who needs that many watches? His black boots stopped at his knees, and had the touches of armor melded to it. It blended with the boots so not to attract too much attention. His chest and sash didn't come with as many medals or badges commemorating his actions as his Uncles, but what they represented were equally exemplary. In place of a flowing cap, he had a short cape that hung off his left shoulder. He was as impressive as he was handsome.

"Thank you, baileywick, but let me show you a proper introduction." He winked, assuring Baileywick his formalities make his Nephew seem so boring. "Your Majesties, allow me to introduce someone very special, and near and dear to my heart." he guided the young man closer to Lydia. He was even taller up close. And his smile was so soft. Like the gentle caress of a lover. _Hm?_ Lydia arched her brow. He snuck a glance at Junjie. "Princess Lydia, this is my Nephew and Duke of Mazrii, the Capital of Rudistan, and my Lead Inventor. Clauce Magnus."

"A pleasure." He bowed, kissing the top of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." She returned his greeting with a curtsey.

"Clauce, this is Crowned Princess Lydia of Enchancia, and her family." It brought small smirks to her family that they were introduced as supporting characters. Magnus is very shrewd with his business antics. Just because Rudistan isn't in the Tri-Kingdoms, doesn't mean he hasn't heard that she's meeting with suitors. Under duress, of course. "A very powerful sorceress with talents unlike any I've ever seen, very loyal to her comrades, and in possession of some top notch leadership skills." He made the OK, earning his highest approval.

"You're embarrassing me…" Lydia blushed. "I'm not that great."

"Neither am I. So that remains to be seen." Clauce replied. Lydia was liking this guy. He just declared a challenge. Though he keeps sneaking glances at Junjie, and it made her think.

Roland clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here, why don't we head inside and prepare for the feast?!" There were no arguments there. James, Amber, and Sofia dragged all of their friends inside, filling them in on the great time they're about to have. Roland and Miranda flew into witty repartee with the other Kings and Queens, flying into fits of laughter when King Nasir told of the time he dropped into a nest on mongeese and they used his robes as a bed for the babies. Which wasn't as bad as Magnus grabbing a centipede thinking it would be a chain he could refurbish for his uniform.

Lydia, the princes, and Clause lingered a while, admiring at how merry everyone is. It's a good sight. Lydia kept the good times rolling by looping her arms around Junjie and Ahlii's necks, bringing them into a snug hug. "Junjie, Ahlii, I'm so happy you guys could make it!"

"As are we!" Ahlii returned the hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"I wish we hadn't been so busy, we could have attended the Derby Championships!" Junjie expressed his regret, a hand to his heart. Like Lydia, suitors and eligible women are being added to their list of chores. "Hugo and Sofia have made their families proud."

"They sure have." Lydia exhaled, still shaking from that close race. It was a miracle she could attend in the first place. Junjie weeded his would be intendeds out by taking them on long, long, VERY LONG walks around Weiling. Called it his... _morning routine_. They caved, ran, and never looked back. Ahlii went on long rants about the stars and how he applies them to his politics. The women found it boring and left him without hesitating. Lydia's suitors? They're scared of her. What else can be said? "We still have some time before the feast. Let's catch up." She proposed. The boys would love to. "Clauce, why don't you join us? We can show you around while we wait."

"I'd...be honored, Princess." He almost seemed tempted to declining the offer. He kind of cringed, like he felt out of place.

"Lydia, please. I don't do formalities among friends." She offered him a hand.

"Lydia...the Sorceress Princess…" He whispered her title. "Prince Junjie the Warrior King." Junjie was astonished someone knew that title. "And Prince Ahlii, the Master of the Stars." Ahlii puffed his chest out and grinned. "All have a nice ring to it."

"So does Duke Clause, Chief Inventor of Rudistan." Lydia commented back. They're a regular ragtag group of young people with extraordinary talents. The changes they could bring to their nations will be astounding.

 **xxx**

From across the palace, leering from the parted curtain, Cedric felt his blood boiling. The Royals from across the Tri-Kingdom Area, the audience that will make Cedric the Great known across the lands, had finally arrived. All dressed up in their finest garments, their crowns and jewelry polished as bright the sun, regaling the Enchancian Royal family with their warm greetings and hugs. All very sincere and very much from their heart. Then...the younger Royals emerged. The Crowned Princes from Weiling and Khaldoun...and another young man. The young Duke of Rudistan. A very handsome young man. Too handsome. Cedric's fingers clawing into the curtains, tiny embers radiated, eating away at the fabric. The sizzling from thin streams of smoke were more like screams. That young man...met with Lydia's eyes...and she was giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl. So enamoured by this peacock who he is certain is no more a mouthpiece than he is worthy of the princess. HIS...PRINCESS!

"You...little...FINE!" With an animal roar he wrenched the curtains shut. He grabbed his wand and stormed out of his workshop. Wormwood flew fast as the wind, narrowly making it with all of his tail feathers when the door was slammed shut. Cedric locked his shop and marched down the stairs, leaving a massive trench in his wake.

"First she has the audacity to howl at me for Sascha!" He fumed, frothing at the mouth. "Now she goes blushing at some pup with a colorful jacket?! Has she lost her mind?!"

"I think you both have." Wormwood mumbled.

"You're right, Wormy! She isn't worth the effort!" Wormwood hid how much he missed the mark. "I just have to focus! Performance, feast, royals, bed!" In that order! Wormwood would like to note that he should make up with her...but its not like he'd listen to him. "Lydia is..is no longer…"

"Lydia is no longer what?" Cedric was scared ten feet into the air, wrapping himself to a pillar. Miles ogled him oddly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that."

Cedric's eyes darted about. He entered into the palace without realizing it. Serves him right for spacing out. Cedric growled at his humiliation, sliding back to solid ground. "You, for someone so rotund, it amazes me how quiet of foot you are."

"Comes with the job." Miles skipped his feet for laughs. Cedric rolled his eyes. "So what was it you were saying about Lydia?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" He huffed, turning on his heels to leave.

Miles scowled heatedly. "It is when you're purposefully trying to hurt her." Cedric stopped midstride, turning his head partially to see if he heard right. "I'm not sure what went on between the two of you," Miles shrugged his hands, strolling past Cedric angrily, "But if you both don't stop behaving like children, this relationship is going to be irreparable."

"Well thank you for your-WHAT?!" Cedric's voice cracked. Miles kept walking, smirking proudly to himself to have gotten that reaction. Cedric was too rooted in place to chase him, his arms swinging limply at his sides in defeat. "How does he...know?" Was he even referring to that? "Did...Did Lydia tell him?" Would she tell him? "No. He would have just come out and said it." Then again...Miles believes in self revelation rather than giving straight answers. What is he expecting Cedric to realize? He already knows Lydia is too ashamed of him.

 **xxx**

Clause has been in palace's before. Numerous times with Magnus as part of his training as the new Duke of Mazrii. That didn't stop him from being struck in awe and amazement every time he walked into a new one. The structural engineering and months, years of planning that go into these marvels boggles his mind. What sort of mechanics do they employ to ensure these decorative halls don't collapse from weight strain? What sort of materials are really mixed into the marbling so it won't wear out with age? How do Castle's never smell lived? All of these inquiries he has, his cat like curiosity begging for inspiration, all help him employ his work on new inventions to make the daily life and grind a bit simpler, and less back breaking. The marvels of science and architecture are his bread and butter, and he lavishes in their savory texture. He can fall over in bliss being in castles. The wonders that must lurk in the deeper bowels of this place had him drooling.

Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia didn't have to walk two steps with Clause before discovering his affinity for discovering how the impossible is made possible. It began with the smallest thing they never think about. Like how one of the wider hallways have no support columns, yet manages to hold its magnificent arch. Leading up to him explaining how he took the principles of an elevator to create lifts for the crippled to make it up flights of stairs, and keep them buckled in. Then, in the blink of an eye, he whips out a notebook he carries with him and writes all of these calculations down, ponders new methods, and has theories all down the page. A glimpse of a look under his cape and they saw all the small notebooks. The man is a regular brainstorm. He doesn't stop either. This quirk aided Lydia in making this boring tour into something of an amusement right for him. The observatory, workshops, the Chief Architect room, and even the boiler room would tickle his fansies. It's a wonder how he has time to be Duke when he's always in the process of inventing ovens for just bread.

For someone as young as Clause to inherit the title of Duke is in the realm of the unprecedented. 24 and already running not just a portion of Rudistan, but the whole capitol. And if the tabloids speak true, he had a pretty rocky start his first few months last year, but is gradually dragging himself out of that hole. The hole began because he was more interested in building than ruling. If he were to be honest, ruling wasn't on his docket this early in his life. He didn't expect to take it until he was 30 or 40, or something along those lines. Not in his 20's. While his father, Magnus's baby brother, was in charge, Clauce wasn't exactly what one could describe as a social butterfly. Or a future Duke who took his duties as seriously as he did his work. He'd avoid all the meetings, refused to meet with world leaders, wouldn't even bother to send return notices to noble ladies whose eyes he caught. He just buried himself in is work. But with his father taking off for who knows what reason, this responsibility was forced upon him and it choked him. Coming to the feast, being invited by Magnus, is the best semblance of a vacation he could have asked for. At the same time, he hopes being with future young rulers will help him build his confidence in his new station. So far, Clause feels out of place amongst such three good friends. Royals with the weight of their country sitting on their shoulders, crowns heavier than that cape on their heads. Yet they laugh, stand tall, and galavant about like it bears no burden. He envies them, wondering if he'll be able to behave the same way.

Lydia's tour for Clause was cut regrettably short. The feast was started earlier than expected. Turns out Cedric finished his work faster than he planned. All he needs now is te table to set it on. To Lydia's chagrin. One of the servants had to track her and the boys down fast. Poor girl was fresh out of breath. Lydia asked her to relax. They'd see themselves to the ballroom.

 **xxx**

Unbeknownst to the Royals and Clause, Sascha - or rather, Miss Nettle - was hovering in the windows. A frown to her brow she watched Lydia and her friends exit the observatory. In her hand were glowing green crystals. She closed her palm slowly, crushing them into dust. "I missed my chance. Looks like I'll have to put Crazy Crystals in her food." She snarled. "Getting that Royal Buffon Cedric's wand was easy enough. But Lydia…" Lydia was going to be an issue. She doesn't have a wand anymore. Putting crystals on her directly is going to be a challenge. "No matter. It'll be simple enough." She chortled, tapping her wand in her palm. "And then Sofia's Amulet will be mine." She cackled. "No then, I'd better get changed and get ready for dinner. Poor Roesy must be going crazy in that pot of daisies all by herself."

 **xxx**

The guards parted the doors into the ballroom, welcoming Lydia, the Prince's, and Clause in. The banquet table was all set, void of any table settings, and everyone was sorting where they would take their seats. Setting the table is likely going tobe Cedric's job. Part of his feast spell. The table was extra long to accomodate for all the extra bodies. The one odd chair, that didn't go unnoticed by Lydia, really rankled her mood something fierce. _No way in Heck is she eating with us! Is she?!_ She already has been invited to stay for the day, there's no way she's earned the right to eat with all of them.

"That's a pretty scary expression." Clause teased her.

"Trust me when I say they can get scarier." Lydia warned him, trying her hardest to spin it as a joke. Clauce glanced to Junjie and Ahlii, curious to why they weren't chuckling with him. He froze in place at their unnerved grimaces. "So what do you think? Pretty impressive, right?" Lydia picked Clauce's brain.

Clause was thrown for a loop by how...sunny she became. He swore before she was grim and dower. Is that a thing with her? "Impressive indeed!" Clause agreed, applauding the castle. "My Uncle told me of Enchancia when he came back from his previous trip. It's much more beautiful up close."

"Just wait till you visit Weiling and Khaldoun!" Lydia enticed. She's been to Khaldoun a couple of times already. Weiling, however, she still hasn't taken a stroll over yet. Not for lack of trying. Junjie's just been really caught up lately.

"I've already been to Khaldoun." Clause assured her, turning his attention to Ahlii. "While more rural than most, Khaldoun is quite the place to experience the exoitc. It takes your breath away!"

"I do remember your last visit." Ahlii pat him on the shoulder, laughing loudly. "You nearly fainted your first night in that heat." Lydia and Junjie shared sympathetic smiles. They know that feeling.

"Yes. I'll endeavor to hydrate properly for my next trip." He said bashfully. "As for Weiling, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"Then you and I have something in common." Lydia remarked. "I haven't been to Weiling yet either. Makes me feel rude."

"Think nothing of it." Junjie reassured her, gesturing to Clauce. "I'd be glad to have you both as guests of my home when... _politics_ aren't in the way." Junjie flashed a glimpse at Clause, a sly smirk quirking the corner of his lips. Lydia knit her brow pensively.

Baileywick checked his watch twice, triple checked that all guests on the list were present, and was ready to get the feast underway. Amber was a little late. She was going ot grab one more guest. A guest not on Baileywick's list, but one he'd make an exception for. Cedric was waiting in the wings for his entrance, and all guards were posted to ensure there are no surprises. "Attention, Your Royal Majesties!" Baileywick clapped his hands, meandering into the middle of the room for everyone's attention. "If it would please you all, it is tie for the feast to begin. Please take your seats."

No one waited another second. Food sounds amazing after all this waiting. Roland, Magnus, Nasir, and Quan sat nearest one another. Miranda took a seat across from Anya and Lin-Lin. Junjie and Lydia sat directly across Clauce and Ahlii, wishing for Clauce to get more comfortable with them. Next to Ahlii were two empty seats. One of which had Lydia's blood boiling. The rest of the kids occupied the available chairs, and Sofia was next to one of those empty seats. Her stare was trained hard to those chairs, having the same sneaking suspicion who is about to join them.

"So, Princess Lydia," Magnus beckoned her with a wave, "I heard you wish for Rudistan to become part of the Tri-Kingdom Area?"

"We've gotten word of this too." Anya spoke for her fellow kings and queens. They realize it's poor manners to discuss business before eating, but the notices they received before their arrival piqued their interest.

"You heard right, and I do." Lydia answered with bowing nod.

"This was a pretty sudden proposal. Not at all something we considered." Quon admitted breathless. "Not that we wouldn't have you as one of us, King Magnus." He corrected his rudeness. Magnus waved a hand, thinking nothing of it. He hadn't thought of it himself until now. Attention was shifted back to Lydia. "What brought you to ask this of us? It is pretty bold for a Princess."

"Bold is one of my many specialties, Emperor Quon. One of the less frightening, anyway." She winked, erected a sparking finger into the air. She got a handful of snickers. It's refreshing she can joke about it. Lydia took a stand so her confidence in this matter would be shared across the ballroom. She also folded her hands at her stomach to give a demur persona so no one would be too on edge. She doesn't want Clauce to feel bullied, after all, byt the _freakshow_. "Rudistan has always been a close neighbor to our Tri-Kingdoms, and they've also provided some of that top notch technology that Rosecrans now utilizes." In fact, in recent stories, Rosecrans thinks they'll have their motorized carriages up and running within the next 10 years instead of 15. "You've also provided us with aid when...the previous Queen passed. May she rest in peace." Lydia licked her lips anxiously, wanting to really tread carefully here. Roland and James had to contain themselves, prevent the smallest twinge of sorrow for their lost loved one to echo. Lydia will mind herself. That is her Late Queen she's using for negotiation. The others bowed their heads in respect of the late Queen. "It would be a slap in the face to not have you be part of this so we can become the Quad Kingdom Area - or whatever cool name we'd like to call ourselves." She extended her pinky and thumb, wagging the hand.

"As enticing as a proposal this is," Clause inserted himself, rising to his feet, "And much more vivid in detail than your letter originally projected," He turned to her, eyes glowing with opposition, "It sounds to me that the Tri-Kingdoms rely upon us more than we them." Lydia's muscles spasmed in shock. Her expression went sharp with suspicion at Clause's domineering aura. The boy from before, naive and full of dreams, was replaced by a shrewd noble man. "While Rudistan would be honored to join the Tri-Kingdoms, was are we to expect as reparation for our decision."

Lydia's expression twisted with self derision. She should know a pretty face doesn't mean lack of sense. "Reparation? I wasn't aware Enchancia has wronged Rudistan." She countered sternly. Sofia and the others weren't aware they were going to be part of a debate.

"It is not so much Enchancia wronged Rudistan so much as Enchancia has yet to REPAY Rudistan." To which he directed unwaveringly at Roland, making the King himself grunt in discomfort. "The Late Queen had wishes for her funeral Enchancia could not honor without our help. And Rosecrans was lent the knowledge and technology they now possess in the hopes they would return it. Which never happened, and has yet to happen." He clawed at the table cloth. Still, he didn't respond. Neither did Magnus who regarded his Nephew's bold accusation with caution. He's putting a foul taste in their mouths before the food arrives. "Motorized vehicles were only the surface. We extended information that is considered a national secret." The sword Clause had been keeping hidden had begun to peak from its sheath, the gleam of its razor edge enough to cut Roland to ribbons. More facts that have long since been put at the back of Roland and the Council's minds for a long time now. Having it come to light during a feast meant to strengthen bonds was killing appetites. No one was sure if they should speak up, leave the room, or rethink their life choices. "There is also the matter of the pudding assault incident my Uncle Suffered once upon a time." Magnus laughed under his breath. Fair points with a below the belt blow.

If Clause was going to bring that Rapier of charges to the table, Lydia can be polite and match him. "Now you're just complaining!" Her sword wasn't drawn, but she batted that weak complaint away with the sheath. Clause didn't waver, just waited for her retaliate. "The pudding was an accident, Chef Andre apologized, and your Uncle loved the flavor!"

"Regardless of the flavor, it was an insult to have him subjected to such a childish foul up."

"What's childish here is that you are comparing an accident to what is clearly a string of debt we've accrued to you." Now her sword was peeking out. "A debt I spent days with the Royal Treasurer finalizing so we may have an accurate number to repay it back with interest."

"Interest?" Clause finally budget. It was Roland's turn to smirk. "You aren't suggesting-"

"I've run the numbers a dozen times. Enchancia can and will settled our debt with you here and now." She snapped her fingers and held out an opened hand. Miles appeared next to her and slapped a rolled up paper in her hand. Khalid, Jin, and James were really confused as to when he got there. Lydia opened it and slammed it to the table. People leaned in close, and they gasped so loud the room's windows shook. It was their debt to Rudistan finalized to a...significant amount. "We can pay you this in full...or?" She chortled smugly.

"Or? What or?" He hissed.

Lydia chuckled silently. He sword finally left it's sheathe and it was aimed and ready to cut him down to size. "Or we cut this debt in relation to a debt Rudistan owes us." She grinned wolfishly.

"And what debt might that be?" Clauce challenged.

"Before your Uncle, His mother ruled Rudistan, Correct? Same time as my grandfather? Also, at the same time, Rudistan was at war with England over possession of Islands in the Spanish Main?"

"Yes? What of it?" He isn't looking for a history lesson. They lost that war, and the lands they needed.

"How much would it interest you to know that your grandmother borrowed 2,000 of our navy battleships?"

"Not very. In fact," Clause drew his sword, crossing his balde with hers, "They were offered to us as gifts, and a wish for our swift victory."

Lydia won't be callous and mention their crushing defeat. "They weren't gifts. They were good faith reinforcements. Guess what the good faith entailed?"

"That we'd win the war."

"No. That Rudistan would ally with Enchancia and we'd try again." She thrust for the chest.

"A moot point considering that the ships were returned." He parried her blow and countered with his own thrust. The tip was at her neck. "All 2,000 ships were returned, never having the chance to enter battle." Lydia had to concede this point. By the time the Enchancian navy arrived, it was for recovery and rescue. The Queen at the time had intended it that way. She knew they wouldn't win, but refused to kowtow to the King. With their pieces recovered, the Enchancian Navy brought their soldiers home, and were later returned. "Our debt was paid. The ships returned. You nothing."

"I have everything, actually." Lydia begged to differ. She stepped toward that tip. Clause begged her to elucidate with a coarse glare. "Winning or losing the battle were never the prerequisite. The deal was you'd get help and then you'd ally with us. Why? because our naval ships are faster, sturdier, and possess more firepower than Rudistans."

"The times have changed since my grandmother. How are you so sure our navy isn't greater?" He dared her to counter. "Our armies are second to Weiling."

"Because Rudistan doesn't fight on the ocean. You fight on land. Your whole kingdom is a metropolis with beach fronts meant for decoration." Lydia swatted the sword away, now having her own at his neck. "It wasn't until a year after that your beaches were assaulted and you kingdom invaded. You barely managed to drive your enemies back."

"Low blow." Ahlii whispered.

"Sorry." She mumbled back sheepishly.

"Hmm…" Clause stroked his chin, letting that sword lower. "Perhaps this is more of an impasse than a resolution." He admitted. "My grandmother may have agreed to it, but it doesn't change the fact that Enchancia still owes us for our help." Lydia nodded resignedly. In spite of the fact his grandmother broke her word, it doesn't free Enchancia from their debt. "However, perhaps that navy you mentioned could equal what is owed us."

"It can?" James questioned. Roland erected a finger to his lips, wanting James to watch closely.

"The defense of Rudistan is still pretty weak at its beaches. If Enchancia is willing, I'd like to request a border unit. 500 ships."

"500 is a pretty shallow number." Lydai commented folding her arms. Her own sword returned to its sheathe.

"It's also the least presumptuous. It wouldn't give our enemies the impression we're mounting for an offense."

"It still doesn't solve our debt, and asking you to feed them isn't on the table." She tapped their receipt. "So I propose that half of the debt be used for housing, supplies, and feeding our men, and the other half go to your treasury."

"Half is better than none." He had to agree. "How would you resolve the other half?"

"Simple." Lydia looked to Roland and earned a nod. Magnus and Clause were confused by this. "We propose a tax garnishment. A percentage of our taxes will go to repaying you. This will be completed in five years."

"A five year tax garnishment implies raising taxes for your people." Clause warned ominously.

"And what good are we to our people if we don't pay back our debts or keep promises?" She tested him. She moved the other Queens, Kings, Princes, and Princesses. "King Roland and Queen Miranda believe firmly in maintaining integrity. We ask the Rulers of Khaldon and Weiling to keep their promises to us." She smiled brazenly. "How would it look if we don't hold ourselves to the same standard?"

"Your council can't be okay with this?"

"They aren't. They opposed it." Wiggins did, anyway. "But Enchancia can't last with promises not kept, or debt unpaid." This is true for any kingdom. Those they've called allies, or have called on for help, would soon lose faith and leave them in their time of need. "Helping defend your sea borders, paying our debt - all of it equals a union of mutual benefaction down the line."

"Not everyone will see it that way."

"Not everyone sees the bigger picture like you and I."

"That they don't." He chuckled with a shake of his head. He glanced to his uncle, having a silent debate. Lydia looked to Roland who motioned with a hand for her to wait. "Very well, Princess. You have a deal." Clause walked around the table, coming to her with an extended hand. "500 ships and a debt repaid. In exchange, Rudistan would like to open the Balmoral Trench to your navy to extend your trade routes, and we'd like to extend our knights as aide."

Lydia...was...inwardly shaken. As were her mother, father, and the others. Guards listening at the door swore they heard a jury trial with how heated things got. Science isn't his only specialty. He's cut throat with his debates. The others might be impressed by how she held her ground, but Lydia, Junjie, and Ahlii know better. They saw it the moment he stood to argue with her. He let her win this argument. Allowed her to pick apart his standpoints. Likely to gauge if her bark matches her bite, how low she is willing to go in order to win, and just what sort of person Enchancia is entrusting with their future. A scientific method for his madness. The end results? He'll let her know later.

"Sounds like we have a deal." Lydia offered her hand.

"We do indeed." Clause took her hand and kissed the top. Applause howled across the table, and beads of sweat were wiped away. That was intense.

It may sound one sided, but it is a pretty good deal. A debt equal to coordinates cut in half to pay the men and women aboard the 500 ships for their lengthy deployment, and take care of a piece of what they owe to Rudistan. This spares Enchancia risking going bankrupt for a time and hopefully gauge how much of an increase in taxes they'd have to force upon the people. It was better to handle this now than Magnus coming back later and demanding full payment with interest. In exchange, Rudistan will open up a vital trade route that will allow Enchancia to reach new vendors and compensate for what they will pay and hopefully double their profits. Hopefully. And knights from afar renowned for their CQC will be vital.

"This could be a good thing." Magnus whispered to Miranda and Roland.

"A very good thing." Roland agreed, clanking his empty glass with Magnus's. Though it goes without saying they shouldn't test Clause's resolve in negotiations. Something tells him Lydia got off easy in a skirmish.

"This was entertaining. We should do it again." Clause offered.

"We should." Lydia replied warily, seeing the outlines of his mask. When Clause turned to return to his seat she saw it again. Him and Junjie locking eyes. But this time...she saw Junjie...shy away?

The guards outside didn't have time to grasp the knobs before Amber burst in ostentatiously. "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" She blurted, waving her jeweled up arm flamboyantly. Her family and friends smiled at her arrival. "Had to make sure our other guest of honor made it too." Sascha came sauntering up from behind her, turning Sofia and Lydia's expression so sour and bitter they looked ill.

"Your Royal Majesties from far and wide!" Sascha bellowed to them with a flap of her hands. "I am Sascha the Sorceress, and you most humble of servants." She curtsied. She charmed everyone at the table with a bat of his little eyelashes. Sofia wanted to curl up in a ball, and Lydia wanted to vomit. Those two empty seats...one was for HER! She strolled on over with Amber to the table, welcomed and loved by the royals, waved at by the kids, and just made to feel SOOO special! _You're nothing special! You're no one here! Stop acting like it!_ Lydia frothed at the mouth. SOfia flinched when Sascha grabbed the chair right next to her. "How terribly gracious of you for allowing me to sit with the royal family, Princess Amber." Sascha said as they both sat down.

"YOU-WHAT?!" Lydia barked disdainfully. "Why?!" She has half a mind to rip Amber in half!

"Why not?!" Amber cooed, putting her clapped hands at her cheeks. "Look at all of the wonderful jewelry she made me!" Lydia's nailed dragged into the table cloth, fraying some of the seams. That's all it takes for Amber to trust and love someone! To make them worthy of dining with Royalty?! _Pathetic! Amber...you're pathetic!_ "What do you think, Sofia? Lydia?"

"They're really nice, Amber." Sofia replied cynically, trying not to linger her sneer at Sascha. She didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah. Super shiny." Lydia said with zero care.

"Don't you worry, my little jewel," Sascha snaked a hand over Sofia's. A bolt struck Lydia's chest. _Get the hell away from her,_ "I'll conjure up something special for you in just a little bit." She winked. Sofia slinked away from her. "And for you, Princess Lydia," Her stomach churned. Sascha slipped her left hand into her pouch, "I would hope that you and I could bury whatever hatchet had surfaced between us." Her hand slipped out, the flat of her palm coated in green dust. "I would VERY MUCH like to become your friend." She reached her left hand to touch hers.

"Thanks but no thanks." Lydia ripped her hand right out of her reach before a single fingertip could touch her. Sascha's scrunched her face. "I have enough friends." She snarled.

"Lydia!" Amber chastised her. Junjie and Ahlii weren't too pleased with her attitude either. Then again, the way she's reacting to Sascha, they began to wonder what happened.

The doors opened once more, and a clearing throat had heads turning to the front of the table. "HELLO, YOUR MAJESTIES!" Cedric bowed in his stride. His wand was ready to dazzle. "As Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, I, Cedric, welcome you to the Enchanted Feast! And where is the feast you might ask?" The question every hungry person's mind indeed. They have been sitting at an empty table for a while now. Sofia and Lydia couldn't help grinning knowing where this was going. Roland moved his chair aside. Cedric raised his wand. " _APPETIZIO!_ " A bolt of light raced down the table, it's lengthy glimmering tail drawing everyone in absolute awe. Plates, platters, glasses, and silverware materialized out of thin air, shimmering streams of mist spiraling and shaping into candelabras and pitchers. The roasted turkey, glazed ham, mashed potatoes, stews, bread, drinks, and the like all sprouted on the settings. Huge bowls of gravy, corn kernels, yams, and stuffing joined the fray. A mountain of corn on the cob had three sticks of butter melting onto them. The dessert was kept closer to the middle so to prevent anyone from skipping their dinner. Piping hot food with an aroma making everyone drool like Rex when he's about to get a treat. Sparkling water and champagne were glistening like diamonds.

"Well, yes! Splendid!" Magnus laughed like a hearty young man at the venison and scalloped potatoes appearing before him.

"Amazing!" Roland had the loudest laugh when Cedric ensured a big bowl of pudding landed in his sights.

"Brilliant!" James and Khalid cheered at the dozens of baked potatoes, and the rotisserie chicken just begging them to dig in.

"Wonderful!" Lin-Lin applauded him. Lydia and Sofia couldn't help taking pieces of meat and tossing one to each other. They both caught their piece in their mouth and gave a thumbs up. Sascha, without a second to spare, sprinkled some of the green crystals on Lydia's plate. They vanished from sight, and she cackled to herself. Her trap was set.

"Cedric, bravo!" Miranda raised her glass to him. He never ceases to surprise her. Cedric bowed before his adoring crowd, basking in the glory he so rightfully deserves. The whole dining room was filled with excited cheers and laughter at this marvelous display of talent. He was taken aback by Lydia clapping for him. Practically giving him a standing ovation. _What is she trying to pull?_ He snarled. "Cedric, this is absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda!" Cedric placed ah and ot his chest. "I put a lot of extra effort into making this possible." He confessed. "I had... _inspiration_ for this." Lydia's heart skipped a beat when he glanced in her direction. Her cheeks turned pink. _Has...does her forgive-_ He guided a hand toward Sascha, and Lydia felt a crack streak straight down her whole figure. "It is fond hope to prove every bit as miraculous as the lovely Sascha proclaimed me to be." He raised his wand toward her. "Here's hoping I live up to expectations."

"You already have." She winked and blew him a kiss. The men and women whistled and hummed wolfishly. A dozen arrows shredded Lydia's heart, and her stone demeanor shattered into rubble. Her eyes started to sting. Tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. _I can't...I can't take this...it hurts. It's disgusting!_ He's left her...just like Birk and Lezard. He doesn't want her! He wants...this witch! And...for what reason...she doesn't care. Not chair shrilly skated on the floor.

"Lydia?" Roland fretted seeing her shoot out of her chair. "What's the matter?"

 _EVERYTHING IS THE MATTER, YOU BLIND IDIOT!_ Her fingers balled shakily into fists. "Dad, I'm sorry," Her voice shook, "But I'm not feeling so hot." Dismay was sent her way. That was a turn around. Especially after her debate with Clause. In fact, Clause was caught off guard by her weak stomach.

"You...do look a little unwell. Are you okay?" Roland went over to her, touching her forehead. She's warm but not too warm. She does suddenly look a little sickly.

She glared hard at Cedric. "I suddenly don't have an appetite." She growled murderously. He flared his nostrils at her. Junjie and Ahlii didn't miss their glares, and it gradually donned on them what was going on. Or...they're assuming they know what's up.

"O...kay...then, please, head off to bed." Roland insisted, a little shaken by her dark growl. Lydia excused herself swiftly. She'll apologize to her guests later, but she really, REALLY needed to get out of that room. James shared fretful stares with his friends. He didn't know she was having stomach problems, but she has been acting funny all day.

"Drat…" Sascha snarled. She missed again.

"Lydia, wait!" Amber implored her. Lydia's been looking forward to this for months. She battled the Royal Council for her right to attend. She can't just leave. But she did. SHe slammed the door behind her too.

"Oh, Lydia…" Sofia moaned.

 **xxx**

It was so asinine. The smiles she had to flash to the servants so they wouldn't stop and ask if all was well. The nonchalant comments and chortles when someone joked about the food being so good it scared her. And anytime guards offered to escort her to her room, she reminded them that she's the last person who needs an escort.

Faster and faster she blazed down the corridors, heading in the complete opposite direction of her room. "Fake...liar...traitor!" She wouldn't get far enough away from that ballroom. Far enough away from that lying parasite who dared to put his lips to hers countless times! He's just like them! He's exactly like them! Why should he be any different?! "You're a fake!" Birk was a fake! He abandoned her just because he couldn't dominate her! "You're a liar!" Lezard lied to her and played her for years! Nearly killed her family just to get at her. "You're a traitor!" Cedric's a traitor to the maximum! A traitor to the King, a traitor to the Kingdom, a traitor to HER! Louder the heels of the shoes clacked to the floor, her furious breaths through her gritted teeth climbed to the the high ceilings. "I hate you!" _Birk._ "I hate you!" _Lezard!_ When she was well out of ear shot of anyone, when the doors leading to the garden were in her grasp...she roared at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU!" _That one's for you...Cedric._

 **To be continued**


	8. Enchanted Realization

**Enchanted Realization**

 _ **Song 1:**_

 _ **Won't Say I'm in Love (Parody)**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Hercules**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Princess Meg (fight me)**_

 _ **Song 2:**_

 _ **Prince Ali Reprise Parody**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Aladdin**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Sorcerer Jafar**_

 **xxx**

It was kind of awkward. Chilling if one were to read in depth to what just went on. Lydia storming out of the banquet like that wasn't anything they foresaw. Not after she fought for her right to be here. What was wrong with her, many wondered. Was she sick? Did Clause offend her? How did she go from having the time of her life...to wanting to run away? No one understood. Not one could grasp an inkling as to what was going through her head. Maybe she's still damaged from what happened on her birthday, and having everyone here robbed her of her nerves. Who knows really? The answer to that question was actually pretty obscure...but there.

Junjie and Ahlii were really sick of the silence. Especially from her family. Why weren't they going after her? Why didn't her mother at least go press her? They of all people should have seen it. She was lying! And it all began because of Sascha and Cedric. Neither knew what the story was there. From the looks given by her family, this isn't the first incident. Sure, Junjie and Ahlii could hazard a guess, but guesses weren't going to help their friend. Being alone is no longer an option for her. She needs shoulders to cry. She needs to know she isn't alone here.

"I suddenly don't have appetite either!" Ahlii raised his hand. He pushed out of his seat, bowed apologetically, and raced after Lydia. Hopefully she wasn't too far away.

"Same here!" Junjie apologized and chased him down.

"Umm…" Clause wasn't entirely sure what was happening. This was a whirlwind trampling him from all sides from the gate. Though he had a nagging feeling maybe she ran from him pressing too hard. "Double for me." He took a chicken leg and ran for them. And just like that the table, feast, and Cedric's performance was down by four. _Sascha_ didn't mind too much. She was smiling at how much easier her precious prize around Sofia's neck will be to snag now.

"What's the matter with them?" Jin scratched his head pensively.

"Who knows?" Maya shrugged. Ahlii suddenly taking off is nothing new to her. She just wants to eat.

"Maybe there's a bug." Queen Anya proposed.

"Oh, there's a bug alright." Sascha muttered. "And it's really grinding on my nerves." At least now she can get right back on track. Less royals means less eyes on her for her surprise. She may not have been able to get crazy crystals on Lydia, but at the very least she got Enchancia's royal sorcerer. Getting Sofia's Amulet will be child's play. Well, once she's waited for Cedric to botch the lunch of course. And it will all begin to fall neatly into place when-

Baileywick barely touched the turkey with his knife and fork. Suddenly it jiggled like rampant pudding and flew off the platter. "LOOK OUT! THE TURKEY'S GONE MAD!" Baileywick cried.

"Perfect…" Sascha purred.

 **xxx**

Clause was hyperventilating trying to keep up with Junjie and Ahlii. These Princes quite clearly believe in physical fitness. They were hardly working up a sweat sprinting down the hallways. Though their visits haven't been frequent - maybe two visits maximum between the two, one time being the picnic - they still had a better feel of the castle, and hoped it was enough to track down where Lydia might have gone to. Her room would have been too obvious. She's in a very rigged funk right now. Suffocated by the air given off by Sascha and Cedric. She'll want a place where she can hide away, get fresh air, and know she won't be disturbed. That leaves a couple of places. The libraries, observatory, and the gardens.

"I know it's premature to say…" Ahlii spoke up, poking his head down each hallway in hopes of spotting Lydia, "But I think Sascha and Lydia might know each other. Maybe an old rival?"

"Or she could be a figure from Master Cedric's past." Junjie proposed. "Competition he recognized that he wishes to have part of his life from now on?"

"But that doesn't... _huff-huff..._ explain in... _huff-huff..._ the least why Prin...cess Lydi...a dashed off the way she did!" Clause inserted himself. He was starving of breath. he was about to keel over. "The way she...acted...was...similar to a...a...spurned...lover…!" He laughed to himself. He jokes in the midst of his wavering stamina. He was about to flop over. He can't run and talk like they can. His vision was going blurry.

"Spurned…lover?!" Junjie gasped. He and Ahlii screeched to a halt, Clause rebounding off them and lying flat on his back. That was cool for him. He gave them a thumbs up. He'd like to die for second before running again. Junjie and Ahlii didn't pay him any mind. They shared flabbergasted expressions, reading each other's thoughts on how complicated yet simple this just became. They've seen it, they've heard rumors from her siblings, but could Lydia have finally bridged the gap and...

Clause was coming down from his running high. All systems dying down from overload to regular function. He batted his eyes, ensuring he wasn't about to see that infamous bright light. He saw white ceilings. That was okay. He went cold as stone seeing wings. Wings aren't good! Wings mean...mean..."Is that an owl?" He stupefied himself. Junjie and Ahlii couldn't help glancing at him strangely. Was he delirious. Clause blankly pointed up. "There's an owl in the ceiling."

Junjie and Ahlii tilted their heads up. They'll be darned. He was right. There was an owl in the ceiling. "Isn't that…" Ahlii tilted his head baffled. He knows that raggedly desert owl anywhere. "Eezeyal?!" He gasped excitedly. Where there's Eezeyal, there's usually Lydia.

"Who is that?" Clause would like to be in the loop.

"That's Lydia's partner." Junjie explained briefly. Eezeyal screeched aggressively, diving fast and flying circles around the boys. He went the opposite way of where they were running, pointing animatedly with his talons. "I think he wants us to follow him. He must know where Lydia is."

"But...he's an owl. Not a homing pigeon or bloodhound." Clause stated perplexedly. Eezeyal growled insulted, ruffling his feathers. Clause flinched, scared that Eezeyal actually understood him.

"You'll learn soon, Clause," Junjie hoisted him onto his feet, "That Lydia keeps strange company." And it doesn't stop at smart owls.

 **xxx**

Lydia had retreated into the gardens, lying flat on a bed of grass hidden within bushes of daisies. Her brow was stuck in a heated furrow. The images of that distasteful woman doing nothing but rotting her brian. Her eyes were closed from further irritations ruining this night for her. She had to hold her hands behind her head to prevent herself from ripping the grass out by the roots, or doing to the bushes what she did to the wall to get here. In her storming to escape the ballroom she inadvertently got turned around...now the servants are panicking over a molten hole through a handful of walls. Lydia will apologize and fix it later. Right now...she just wants the night ot be over. For Sascha to go home! She never should have been allowed into the castle in the first place.

The one good thing about Enchancia's nights is, no matter how bothered Lydia was by something, she could count on the winds of the sea to cool her down. Regardless of where she sat, she could catch the smallest hiss of the waves crashing to the shore, lapping against the pier, and trickling of the tides colliding. She timed her breathing with the push and pull of the waves. Her hot blood was cooling beneath her skin, massaging her aching muscles in fluid, rhythmic motions. Starting from the tingling of her toes, rolling up her thighs, stomach, and right to the crown of her head. She repeated her breathing, letting her body grow heavier and sink further into the grass. All her irritations washed out of her. A calmness was replacing the war waging within her.

"In with the good…" She took in a nice deep breath. Good things: _Sofia, cannolis, wine, Junjie, Ahlii, pudding...lots and lots of pudding._ "Out with the bad…" The bad: _Suitors, the council, meetings, lessons, losing the Miles at fencing...Cedric...Sascha….Sascha...Sascha...SASCHA, SASCHA, SASCHA!_ THAT DAMNED WOMAN AND HER DAMNED SMILE AND HER DAMNED FLIRTING WITH CEDRIC! "WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" Lydia smashed the balls of her hands into her eyes. She shot onto her knees, her eyes turning silver and going narrow like serpents. With a mighty roar a funnel of flames reduced the daisies to ashes, leaving a scorched gash. Lydia's shoulders rose and fell with her fuming breath, her veins swelling like the roaring rapids in the amazon. Animalistic growls reverberated in her throat, puffs of smoke streaming from her lips. How good it would have felt if...if...Sascha was right there to take on that blaze.

"UGH!" Lydia's rush died instantly when she saw what she had done. Burning away the royal gardeners hardwork right to the roots. And all because the mere thoughts about Sascha send her over the edge. She staggered away, shaking her head at what she'd done. If anyone had been around...jeez. She doesn't want to think about it. "Uh…What's the matter with me?" She dragged her hands down her face, pulling at her skin in hopes some sort of mask would come off. "She makes my stomach churn!" She took a fist full of the ash. She whispered softly to it, invigorating it with green leaflet mist. A tiny seed formed, already sprouting a little stem. "I hate...how he looks at her…" She knelt down and planted that seed, sweeping a hand to cast more of the mist to the ashen garden. Already were more seeds planting, and stems coming to life. There should be a new bush by the morning. "He's...he's supposed to look at me like that." She somberly meandered out of the bushes, sitting the round wall of a fountain. She sighed heavily, lurching forward with her elbows on her knees. "Why does this bother me so much?" The series of whys, and the domino effect of losses that leave Lydia up her famous creek without a paddle. No one to turn to for answers, nowhere to look for guidance. Just her sitting pitifully for some sort of grand realization to her problems. The magical conundrum that brings her brooch to life. That all too familiar glow prompting her to search for some grandiose sorcerer, trickster, or king of a sunken city to come walking out of the blue to give her some sort of cryptic advice.

" _Wow, you sound like Meg when she was fighting with her feelings._ " Someone chuckled at her. Their voice echoed from all around, making Lydia dart around fretfully. A golden glow came from beside her. She turned and gasped, nearly falling over, at the muscular Greek Warrior sitting beside her with a million dollar smile. "Though I don't think she was this violent." The blue eyed gladiator mocked ehr burning of the bush.

"Holy Hera…" Lydia was utterly starstruck, hands cupped to her hammering heart. She was in the presence of greatness. The son of Zeus himself. "You're Hercules…!" She breathed, realizing how dumb she sounded. But who cares! HERCULES IS LITERALLY TWO FEET AWAY FROM HER! He laughed at her trying not to swoon over him. He's used to this sort of reaction. The brooch brought her the Demigod Hero of Thebes...all of Greece! _The brooch...that's only supposed to bring sorcerers...when I need a dose of wisdom._ Sorcerers is starting to just sound like a tagline more than a requirement given who's appeared so far. "Why did the Brooch bring you? I'm not having any trouble." None that require a guy like this.

"Are you sure about that?" He pat the spot beside him, offering her a spot. "When Meg was coming to terms with how she felt about me, she lived in denial too. It was to make sure she didn't get hurt again."

Lydia puffed her cheeks angrily. "I'm not in denial, and I've been hurt before!" She barked hostiley, sitting far away from him. She doesn't need his _you're jealous_ byline too. She's had enough of it. "This isn't anything I can't and won't get over." She waved it off like the meaningless bump that it is. She kept herself turned too so he wouldn't see the tears that won't leave her eyes.

"But you are hurting, and you won't get over it." He assured her, brazenly moving closer. Lydia bristled at her space being invaded. "Meg tried her hardest not to fall in love with me. Her darkest fear was that she would be hurt again. That I would hurt her." It still stings when he thinks about it. He shook his head, remembering this wasn't about him. "The difference between our relationship though is, Cedric's hurting you the same way you're hurting him."

Lydia's shoulders jump and she faced him with a skeptical glare. "I'm...hurting Cedric?!" She scoffed ,pressing fingers to her chest. "But...but I haven't...done anything...have I?" She added doubtfully. She hasn't done anything to him all day to warrant him treating her like that! She...she knows she hasn't...right? That doesn't matter. She furiously flailed her hands, refusing to lose sight of the bigger picture here. "Who cares about feelings right now?! He doesn't get to just kiss me and then throw me away!" Throwing her away seems to be a pattern when she thinks about it. It's only a matter of time before everyone gives up on her. "Not that I'm shocked! I get thrown away eventually. He wouldn't be the first." She moaned raspily.

Hercules pat her on the back, understanding where this is coming from. It's hard to come away from a past that's been part of you for so long. But he knows, and deep down she knows, that things are different this time. "Are you sure he's throwing you away?" He quizzed her. Lydia sank her neck into her shoulders. What else could he be doing? "Or is he just feeling pushed away, and deciding to let go?"

"Pushed away?" What's he mean by that?

Hercules leaned back, staring up at the very stars his trainer saw him in. "I was drawn to Meg because she made a freak of nature like me feel human for the first time. And she was drawn to me because she knew that I would never betray her. No matter what she's done." That sounded so familiar Lydia was giggling at it. Cedric helped her feel normal too. And, in the grand scheme of his failings and schemes, Lydia acknowledged Cedric as a good rival...and eventual friend. He isn't the goof off everyone thinks he is. She thought that would have been enough. "Cedric's told you his tale. People eventually turn their backs on him too because they see him as inferior." Only cliffnotes of that story were told. But the common elements are Goodwin and Roland, the prime sources of his lack of confidence. "You keep everyone at a distance because you believe you'll scare everyone away." One day that will happen. She knows it. "Now here you are! You're both hurting each other and don't even realize it. And all because you want to play it safe." _Play it safe?_ Play what safe? "How is what you're doing to him different from what he's doing to you?"

What she's doing? WHAT IS SHE DOING? She hasn't done anything! If its that push off he's so mad about he really needs to get over it. "Hercules, what am I-" She goes for a clear answer, only to find Hercules disappeared without a trace. "I REALLY hate it when they do that." She fell onto her side, moaning frustrated.

Unknown to Lydia, three foxes had crept into her garden, their ears primed. They swore they heard someone else with Lydia. Or maybe it was just Lydia talking to herself and putting on an accent. Either way, they're concerned. "I haven't done anything...and I'm not jealous!" Junjie and Ahlii, with brows knit is crude skepticism, knew this was getting bad. The clear signs of denial were ebbing in her voice. It seems their hunches were correct. They had to ensure Clause didn't give their position away by asking millions of questions. They assured him with silence that all of his questions would be answered in time. Right now, they just need to listen and be there for their friend. She isn't looking so good.

"Pfft, what I'm doing." She snarled, rising onto her feet. "Is he really so mad that I don't want to brag about us? What a baby." Lydia strutted stiffly with her hands to her elbows, squeezing herself together so tightly to keep anything else from falling apart. " _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgement...ugh."**_ She slumped with a pitiful sight, glowering at a dumb cupid statue. _**"I guess I've already won-that."**_ She flicked its forehead and it turned into a goblin. She turned away and walked through an arch in the hedges. _**"No man is worth this aggravation..."**_ She strolled past a wall of fully bloomed moon Daisies, plucking one from the middle. Ahlii, Junjie, and Clause poked their faces from the bush. Daisies as either their ears, eyes, or mouth. _**"His stupid flirting is just pet-ty,"**_ She burned the daisy to ashes, _ **"School-crap!"**_ It shaped into a dart and was thrown smack dab into the forehead of another cupid statue, and the boys flinched. She really hates those.

" _ **Who's she think she's kidding?!"**_ Ahlii and Junjie slipped halfway out, leaning on their elbows sadly. _**"Her eyes went from blue to green!"**_ The exchanged pitiable stares, fanning fingers past their fluttering eyes. They panicked when she sat and pouted in the direction, _ **"She tries to keep it hidden."**_ They went ducking back into the bush. _**"Too bad we can see right through her."**_ They shifted fingers from their eyes to Clauce, making him feel a little exposed. Lydia threw her head back, holding her ears and crying out. _**"Our girl can't conceal it!"**_ They shook their heads woefully. _**"We know how she's feeling! She is feeeeling…"**_ They sang their hearts out, clutching at those hammering organs, _ **"Jea-lous!"**_ They sank sadly.

" _ **Nooooh!"**_ She rose to her feet, walking further into the maze. Clauce poked Junjie and Ahlii, leading them on a chase inside, stopping at a corner. _ **"No chance! No way!"**_ She swept out her hands, refusing to cross that line. _ **"I won't say it! No-no!"**_ Nothing will make her say it.

" _ **She huffs…"**_ Junjie adorably pouted with folded arms.

" _ **She sighs…"**_ Ahlii dramatically draped an arm across his brow.

The boys came back to back, _**"She denies it! Oh boy!"**_ They jerked their heads side to with attitude.

" _ **It's too cliche!"**_ Lydia rolled her head and circled a finger at the idiocy. _ **"I won't say I'm jeal-ous!"**_ Just whispering the word had her stomach churning. She meandered past three statues missing their heads. Freak James , Ahlii, and Clause hummed woefully, heads poking out of the statues. _**"I thought my heart had learned its le-sson!"**_ She scolded herself, crossing her arms in a lazy strut. _ **"There's just no point, they'll just walk out!"**_ She hissed at a statue of two lovers. Junjie, Ahlii, and Clause were doing a trapeze act across the lanyard of lights above. Complete with umbrellas. _**"My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl!'"**_ Lydia's brow wrinkled at background singing. She shot her head up. Nothing but three ugly figurines on the lines. More of Amber's additions. _**"Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out!"**_ Lydia ripped at her hair, the boys above her quietly harmonizing. _ **"NOOO-OHHHH!"**_ She ripped her hands away, storming away.

" _ **Lyd, you can't deny it!"**_ Junjie and Ahlii somersaulted off the wire, landing on a stone teeter-totter _ **. "How you are is how you're feeling!"**_ Clause lost his balance, plummeting for his doom. _ **"Baby we're not buying!"**_ Ahlii and Junjie caught him, setting him to the one isde. They smirked evilly. He didn't like those smiles. " _ **Hon we saw your head explode!"**_ Ahlii and Junjie jumped and Clause was sent miles into the air. _ **"Face it like a grown-up!"**_ While Lydia was busy denying her feelings to a bunch of plants and statues Clause landed in a bed of Forget Me sprouted out not amused, spitting up a bud. _**"When you gonna own up that you got,"**_ Junjie appeared on one side and hooked his arm, _ **"Got,"**_ Ahlii came on the other and grabbed his arm, _ **"GOT IT,"**_ Clause was hoisted in the air like an offering, _ **"BAA-AAD!"**_ He reluctantly held out bouquets.

" _ **Ohhh-Ohhh...No chance!"**_ Lydia skipped to the stone platforms in the middle of a pond. _ **"No way."**_ She put on a little spin on her toes of one of her jumps. _ **"I won't say it,"**_ She didn't mind her next jump wound up landing right on the edge of the further platform, _**"No-no!"**_ Her arms flailed wildly.

" _ **Give up-OOH!**_ **"** Junjie and Ahlii cringed with Clause covering his eyes, _ **"Give in!"**_ Lydia sat on her knees in the pool, dripping wet and dismay by a reflection of Sascha and Cedric kissing, _ **"You've lost your grin,"**_ She was beginning to cry, _**"You're jealous!"**_

" _ **This scene won't play!"**_ Lydia bit her lip and slapped the water. _ **"I won't say I'm jealous…"**_ She marched out of the water, a sway of her hand had a torrent of flames run up her body, drying her to the bone.

" _ **We'll do it then!"**_ Junjie was posed behind the warrior statue.

" _ **Until you admit…"**_ Ahlii was shaped behind the sorcerer statue. _ **"You're jealous!"**_ Clause frowned having to pose like the damsel.

" _ **You're way off base!"**_ She strutted past the statues, throwing up a hand to the disembodied voices. _**"I won't say it!"**_

" _ **She won't say jealous!"**_ Clause finally got his say in the matter and was very fed up with her denial. Though he doens't get who she's jealous of.

" _ **Get off my case! I won't say it!"**_ She threw herself to a bench, lying flat with her hands behind her head.

" _ **Please don't be proud…"**_ Junjie and Ahlii begged, coming down from hiding, _ **"It's okay you're jealous…"**_

Lydia touched her fingertips to her throbbing forehead. She went rigid at the feel of the crest at the tips. She plucked it from her forehead...and the heat of her denial chilled. The cold creep of that green monster was moving through her veins. Her hand trembled as she remembered just how she came to possess this symbol of her ascension as Crowned Princess and acknowledged as a Sorceress. When Cedric passed it on to her. Her lips quivered. " _ **Ohhhh...**_ " Crestfallen she cupped the crystal in her hand, putting it to her heavy heart, _**"At least out loud…"**_ She stared lovingly at the delicate stone, _**"I won't say I am…"**_ She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheek _ **, "Jeeaalloouuss… … …"**_ She rolled onto her side, curling into a ball and sobbed. Junjie and Ahlii may have sighed with relief, but they felt their hearts tearing when they heard her sobbing. She's jealous of Sascha. Jealous she has Cedric wrapped around her little finger. Jealous that it took her the better part of a year to get him to look at her the way he's been looking at Sascha. "I hate you."

Eezeyal, with a somber grumble, perched to the bench backrest, running his wing down her head in a sympathetic pat. "Aw, Liddy…" He trailed off woefully, his little heart tearing in half for her.

Lydia looked up to him with tearfilled eyes and opened her arms. He snuggled into her chest and sunk into her as she embraced him. "He's a jerk, Eezeyal! He's a stupid jerk!" He positioned his head right beneath her chin, catching those tears he knew would fall sooner or later. This is a new one for Lydia. Jealousy on a romantic scale.

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

Lydia didn't bother to be shocked, didn't rush to make herself presentable. She turned half her body over, greeted by a very worried Junjie, Ahlii, and Clause. She knit her brow, really hating how she can't even have a moment's peace to herself without people wanting to rush and rescue her. Though, if she had to be honest, she's glad they're here. "How long have you been out here?" She moaned, turning back over.

"Long enough to know you're not okay." Ahlii remarked, patting her head. Lydia tensed up, biting her inner cheek. "You and Cedric...are you…?" He didn't want to presume out of line, but he knows they can't help unless they drag it out of her.

"I thought we were. I don't know what we are now." Ahlii and Junjie heard the fireworks of their brains screech into the air and explode with blinding disbelief. She admitted to it. Without a fight! She must be sick!

Clause wasn't entirely sure what the true history here is...but hearing the Crowned Princess and the Royal Sorcerer are romantically involved. He's unsure how to feel about this. _Does the King know?_

Lydia did the courteous thing and sat upright, letting the boys sit on either side of her. Clause remained standing as he was still the odd one out. He just listened. "I hate how he looks at her. All googly eyed and sparkly." Like she's the reincarnation of a goddess. "How he's so ready to accept her without question. When he first met me he was ready to throw me in the dungeon." He dragged her to Roland without realizing her mother married the guy. "He gave me so much trouble when I first arrived. Agitated me to no end!" She slammed a fist to the bench. He's tried to kill her, he's insulted her, he questioned her very morals. "Yet he's ready to roll over for this new, beautiful, fake face! Not even caring that he hasn't heard of her!" She threw her hands up. Not just him! The whole Kingdom just rolled out the red carpet for her.

"You really like Cedric...don't you?" Junjie set a hand to her lap, feeling her tense. She silently bobbed her head. If things were allowed to progress, she might even...love him. Junjie and Ahlii rarely saw them interact. Everything they know comes from gossip when they and their other friends are together. It sounded like a fairytale of two stubborn, living in denial lovers. They're happy its complicated, but sad it was coming undone so quickly. "Why are you both so sour towards one another?"

Lydia scoffed heatedly. It's a stupid reason in her opinion. "He's mad that I push him off whenever others come near. That I won't be affectionate in a crowd." Kissing in secret and never telling.

"Why?" Clause piped up, touching his chin. This has become intriguing. "Are you ashamed? Has Cedric done something terrible?"

"Both of the questions include a long story." She groaned exasperated. It was a whole saga spanning the course of a year. If they heard about the first few months...she's going to have a heart attack. "But what I can say for sure...is that ever since I became a Princess - got crowned - nothing is just FOR ME!" She smashed her hands to her chest. "Everyone is in my business, everyone knows my every move, like, dislike, and temperament. They know my schedule, they know my friends, they know my hobbies, the food I like to eat…" They know everything, want to know anything they don't know, and it was so suffocating she really wishes she could fall off the grid and never come back. "Cedric...I wanted to be just for me. Is that so wrong?" She whined. Is it really that bad that she wants to keep him to herself?

Junjie and Ahlii were struck by a bolt of eureka. Now it all makes sense. "Why not tell him?" Ahlii proposed.

"I thought he knew. Or...at least...could see it…" That was he hope anyway. She may be social, but she is a private person to a degree.

"You're not the easiest person to read, Lydia. And Cedric…" Junjie had to choose his words very carefully here. He scratched his chin sheepishly. "You know he doesn't have a flattering reputation. His father has voiced shame in him."

That shame is heard around the world. Lydia heard it back in school. "I know...oh...OH!" She was going to be sorry for him, then was soon slapped by her own folly. How she's behaving towards him isn't any different from how Goodwin, Roland, or others treat him. Just like hercules said. "Oh man…!" Lydia smashed her hands to her face, howling like the idiot she is. "I'm such an idiot." As we just stated.

"Not an idiot. Just a little oblivious." Clause pinched his fingers. Lydia growled at the new guy. She won't be taking lip from him too. He didn't flinch. Instead he laughed and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's get back to dinner. And get your humility ready to beg for his forgiveness."

"Uggghhh….I hate begging." Is it too late for her to keel over and wither like those flowers she burned? From Clause hoisting her to her feet, she guessed yes.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there to soak up your shame." Junjie mocked her. Lydia growled murderously. She'll kill him later. Lydia had to guide them back to the castle. The gardens were a regular hedge maze. Not nearly as big as the one in Weiling, but enough that Junjie would starve to death trying to get out. lydia turned their jaunt into a miniature tour, going into depth when the garden was planted and who oversaw its growth. Sometimes when she lays out here she can hear the whispers of the past on the blades of grass. It's actually a neat little trick Adelea taught her. Nature has a story too.

As they drew closer to the castle, coming right to the foot of the stairs...there was a sharp, prickling shift radiating from the marble. "HM! Again?!" Lydia shot her arms out, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Lydia?!" Clause gasped.

"Shh! Something's up!" She hissed, glare trained hard to the double pane doors. The boys arched a brow, exchanging baffled expressions. They casually looked around. They didn't see anyone, and they don't hear an alarm or any kind of commotion coming from the castle. That just meant, whatever had Lydia on edge, wasn't human engineered. Eezeyal guttural growling sent chills running over their skin. The little owl was prime to launch from her extended arm. His wing, though small as can be, were stretched so wide he resembled a tyto alba. "This feeling! I've felt it twice before today!" The ground at her feet started to vibrate. A wave of dread shot up her spine.

"Look there!" Ahlii cried, pointing at the doors. A bed of thorny vines and roses grew out of nowhere at the base of the doors. The vines slithered up te doors like hundreds of baby snakes, tangling and weaving together barbed wires. "What is the world?!" Ahlii and the others looked on in helpless horror, backing away from the castle as the vines spread rapidly to the windows. The four spread out wide, unable to look away as a majority of the castle was consumed by these vines. In the blink of an eye they had scaled the columns and were climbing along the edges of the towers to any and all entryways, anchoring themselves with their thorns. Thousands of roses bloomed on the spot from the vines, adding a little flare to the invading weeds. Guess even rampaging roses have a sense of aesthetic. Not a single ounce of the castle's light was seen, making the outside darker than ever.

"What the heck is this?!" Clause screamed, wondering if that song number robbed him of his senses. He rushed up the stairs, kneeling to the small bed. He lightly touched the fresh bloom, entranced by how velvety soft they were. "Are these...roses?!" He trailed his widening eyes up. "A vast bed...of roses?!"

"This wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened here." Junjie admitted jovially. Though this does have him frightened. He grasped the vines, hissing in pain at the thrones cutting into his palms. "Right! Thorns!" He cursed himself, shaking his hands. He slipped on a pair of black gloves, then carefully grasped the vines. He pulled hard, burying his feet into walls for more leverage. The vines didn't budge an inch. "C'MON! COME OFF!" He growled.

Ahlii drew a small dagger, stabbing at the vines. He slipped it within them, pulling back to cut into them. There wasn't a single cut forming in those vines. The surface didn't even peel. "What are these made of?!"

Clause marveled at this wonder of nature. He's never seen anything like this outside of enchanted gardening. "They are on par with steel." He relished. Steel that gives off a pleasant aroma. "Princess Lydia, would you be able to-" Clause turned expecting to see her, only to find her still at the bottom of the stairs a ways away. She was frozen in place, sneering like a feral cat at the vines. She put a hand over her nose and mouth, continuing to back away. "Princess? What is the matter?"

"These...flowers…" She coughed dryly, holding her tightening chest. Her eyes were stinging. The scent of the roses was flooding her nose, closing her nostrils tight. Eezeyal seethed with dread. He soared to a bush of mint leaves, ripping them by the bunch. He sprinkled them into her hand. She shoved them into her dry mouth, sucking as hard as she could and lathering the inside to get the mint down her throat. "I...I...know these...WEEDS!" She choked on her own spit, her knees going weak. She spat up the leaves. Barely did it help keep her airways clear. "I should...have known! Seen...it! She's been making me itch all day!" Not an exaggeration. Red bumps are starting to poke their ugly heads from beneath her skin.

"Lydia!" Ahlii and Junjie abandoned the vines, rushing to keep Lydia standing. "Easy! We've got you!" She was rapsing heavily. Clause jogged over to her, taken aback in shock at her skin turning bright pink.

"These...aren't...roses!" She wheezed, glaring daggers at the castle. "These vines belong...to an enchanted rose...from...the Wonderland Flower bed!" A famous garden that grows walking, talking, living plant life. Similar to the ones Alice herself dreamt up when she fell down that rabbit hole. "There's only...one person...I know...who has one of these weeds!" It was so obvious! How could she have missed it?! Her flamboyant nature, her love for the shiny and impressive, the affinity for being overly dramatic and extravagant...now this rose…it's all one person. Lydia took in as big a breath as she could and shouted, "You can come out now...NETTLE!"

The boys were confused by the name. What is a Nettle? And what does it have to do with the roses? A maniacal cackle sent shivers running down their spines. It was shrill and loud, rupturing their eardrums. "Always so perceptive. You and your sister." Junjie and the boys whipped around, minding Lydia as she sluggishly met the woman clad in yellow. Fragile, clear fairy wings were at her back. "Too bad no one takes either of you seriously enough to listen." She mocked, tapping her wand in her palm. Eezeyal stamped his little feet, about to take off and claw her eyes out.

"Go choke on weed killer, _SASCHA_!" Lydia venomously snarled. Junjie, Ahlii, and Clause grimaced, their eyes widening in disbelief. _Sascha?!_ The sorceress who is the guest of the King _Sascha?!_ They could hardly believe that the woman floating before them was the same sorceress from the ballroom. "I knew something was off about you!" She hissed. She closed a hand to Eezeyal head, pressing four times into his head. He understood and went behind her head and into her hood.

Clause analyzed the little owl burrowing inside, finding it cute how the hood shook. The little owl was hiding. It was precious. He really is a smart animal. Then the hood went still. He hummed confused and peeked inside. "What?!" He gasped in a whisper. The hood was empty! "But...where...how?!" There wasn't a hole in the hood, and he's sure he went inside. _So where did he go?_

"Oh, this was a boring reunion compared to our last one!" Nettle pouted with a smug grin. "I was hoping you'd be a little more surprised." She drummed her wand to her bicep. She put her hands to her hips, leaning forward with a sly smirk. "I know Sofia sure was." She purred.

Lydia's eyes narrowed, changing to pure silver. A malignant black aura emanated off her. Junjie and Ahlii went pale, tearing themselves away in terror. Clause watched curiously as these two quaked in their boots, all the while being completely fascinated by Lydia. "What have you done with Sofia?!" Her growling whirred with two voices. "For that matter…" With all of those rose vines blocking the castle, "Where are our families?!" Junjie, Ahlii, and Clause can't believe they hadn't thought about that! Their parents and siblings are trapped within those vines! They could be in danger!

"I haven't touched your families...yet." Nettle hinted. Ahlii and Junjie balled their fingers into fists. "As for Sofia…" She grasped the other end of her wand. She bit into her lips, bending the wand to the brink of snapping it, "She's not yet clear on how painful my powers can be!" She swung the wand out. A potted plant blew up, terrifying the souls out of the boys. Lydia didn't flinch. She's done worse. "No worries. I won't have to hurt her too much if she just hands over her amulet!" That did make Lydia flinch. Her creating those necklaces, insisting Sofia wear them...it finally makes sense!

"Her amulet?" Clause looked to Lydia confused. "What for?" Sure, the jewel around Sofia's neck is beautiful, but why would a fairy - arguably one of the most powerful beings in the known realms - want it?

"Nettle, so help me Gods," Lydia shirked of Ahlii and Junjie, willing herself forward, "Touch her and I'll teach you what pain is!" And she won't be as merciful as she was back at the school!

"Ooh, scary." Nettle mocked her with a wiggle of her fingers. She reached into her pouch, growing tired of this exchange. She scowled irritably, finding her special crystals had been depleted. Serves her right for not bringing extra. "You know, I used up all of my crazy crystals trying to hit you like I did that Cedric the Idiotic!"

"You hit Cedric with Crazy Crystals?!" She cried. _Oh no! His act!_ The ballroom must be wrecked! _Cedric…!_ She peered up at the castle fearfully.

"What are those?" Ahlii pondered.

"They make magical objects go wonky! Wands, bracelets, necklaces - they'll be virtually useless!" Meaning Cedric's wand likely has food and glass flying. She has to get to him.

"But your wand got destroyed!" Junjie remembers it shattering. "What good would crystals do for her against you?!"

"Fun fact about crazy crystals, little royals." Nettle had one last crystal between her fingers. "If it has magic, the crystals will make it crazy." She crushed it between her fingers, sprinkling it to the dirt. "Just a pinch would have sent Lydia the Lamentable into a fit equal to her previous tantrums!"

"A good thing you're such a terrible shot!" Lydia snarled. "I on the other hand," Lydia shakily raised a flat hand. Water spiraled to a point at her hand, refining into a large shard of ice, "ALWAYS HIT MY MARK!" A rapid fire of six shards hurtled for Nettle, shrieking in coils straight for her. Nettle smirked pleased to herself. A sweep of her hand and a crescent gust of wind met the shards. In a literal puff of air the shards were reduced to nothing but sprinkling snow. "WHAT?!"

"Impossible!" Junjie braced himself, squaring his feet. "That shouldn't happen!" From his standpoint, facing Lydia's magic head on doesn't leave her opponents in the best of shape.

"I may not have crazy crystals to slow you down," Nettle twirled her wand, taking a fencer's stance, "But there's more than one way to leave Lydia struggling, isn't there?" She cooed. Lydia bristled and touched her tightening neck. "Oh those pesky allergies of yours. Much more effective than any crystal."

"Allergies?" Clause whispered. Then he trembled seeing Nettle raise her wand.

"EEZEYAL!" Lydia screeched. A shimmer came from a shroud of darkness from the side. Eezeyal's shriek carried far as he came shooting out of the shadows like an arrow fired from a crossbow. Nettle gaped in dismay, too slow on the counter to evade him. Eezeyal twisted himself to one side, his talons sliced across her wrist, tearing cloth and skin. Nettle howled in agony, gripping her wrist and dropping her wand. "GET THE WAND!"

"ON IT!" Eezeyal turned himself in a full 360 degree loop, diving for the discarded wand.

"Oh no you don't! ROSEY!" Nettle snarled animally. Eezeyal extended his talons, the wand inches away. A vine riddled with thorns shot out of the dirt and swatted Eezeyal right in the neck. The owl was sent in crazed flips right passed the wand, skipping across grass, stone, and finally colliding with the baseo f a tree. He fell limp with feathers spread around him, naked gashes leaking trickles of blood.

"EZEE!" Lydia wailed. She picked herself up and ran for him. Nettle cackled and snapped her fingers.

The ground vibrated at their feet. Clause looked down. The ground was warping unevenly, sharp tips digging their way to the surface. "LOOK OUT!" Clause broke into a sprint and tackled Lydia from the side right as thorny vines tore the ground asunder, sprouting up from the soil like lightning would strike from the sky. "What a night this is!"

Ahlii ducked for cover, hissing as his ankle was scratched by a thorn. Junjie stood his ground, closing his eyes and spreading his arms. He listened for the vines, felt them burrowing beneath and around him. He knit his brow as the tremors grew more intense. He sprang into the air. The body of the vines broke the grassy surface. Junjie smoothly rode the vines. A flex of his legs and forearms unsheathed blades traveling the length of the limbs. He cut and sliced at the vines, using the crazed movements to guide him along and reach the rest. One of the vines snatched him up by the waste, wrenching him into the air. He winced at them crushing his waist. Ahlii tossed his heavy robes aside, folding them over as a cape. Beneath was a sharp shouldered sleeveless red and black tunic of a shirt, and puffy black pants and combat boots. That's what Junjie and Lydia loved about Khaldoun's robes. They hide the most nifty of attire. Ahlii ran up and jumped onto the vines. He grabbed hold of the one holding Junje with one hand. With the other he stabbed his knife in deep and ripped down, tearing it open. The vines squealed in agony, and Junjie was released. He landed with feline precision. Then with Ahlii they ran for cover to get their bearings.

"Princess!" Clause braced her as she sat up. "Are you alright?" A stupid question to be sure. It might be his eyes playing tricks on him, but there are bumps scaling her skin.

"Nevermind me! Move!" She shoved him off of her. Five vines darted straight for them. Lydia fanned her fingers. Ethereal glowing blades formed to the fingers. From her crouching position she sliced the vines through their heads and bodies, nearly cleaving them right in two down the middle. When a couple more appeared behind Clause, about to wring his neck, Lydia whirled around and let the fans fly. Clause was petrified when they shaped into discs. He threw himself to the ground. The vines behind him were cut clean through at the base, dropping plant life corpses at Clause's side. "Are you alright?!" Unbeknownst to her, Nettle had retrieved her wand and healed the fresh wound in her wrist.

"Thanks to you!" Clause rapsed with releif. Lydia nodded gratefully. "Remind me to challenge you to a sparring match. I think you'd actually make me sweat." He expected a half hearted laugh in the wake of this turmoil. Instead he was met with Lydia glowering at her hands with utter disgust. If he had to guess, going off of her previous spell being deflected, this isn't remotely the brunt of her power.

A despondent groan caught their ears. Eezeyal, in a pitiful state, was struggling to lift himself from the dirt. "Ezee!" Lydia ran for him with Clause behind her. She scooped him up in her arms, cradling him like the child he was. "There, there! I've got you!" She stroked ripped feathers off him, wincing at those wounds from the thorns. Lydia licked her lips. _Please work._ " _Heal what has been hurt - sana..._ " She breathed a gentle, glittering golden bubbling stream over him. The streams dove into his wounds, sealing them closed, and the bubbles popped away the swelling and scars. Eezeyal choked as the wind filled his little lungs, rolling over to spit up some bile. "There you go...just breathe…"

"Amazing…" Clause said in a daze.

"Not really." Lydia denounced, petting Eezeyal.

"EAT THIS, _PRINCESS!_ " Nettle materialized beside her. She popped the cork off a small bottle and tossed a pink liquid onot Lydia. She choked on the bits that got into her mouth, wailing at the rest that was in her eyes. She spat it up and rubbed at her eyes. "That should tide you over until I'm finished here! Ta-ta!" And with that, Nettle poofed herself back inside the castle.

"NETTLE! COME BA- _COUGH-COUGH!_ UGH!" Lydia's feet slipped out from her in her lunge, leaving her with a face full of dirt and grass. She dryly heaved, desperately trying to take in a breath. Her neck was closing, her chest growing so tense it was crushing in on itself. Her skin ran hot and was prickling like thousands of needles were digging into her. Stinging, searing bumps ravaged her skin, her eyes grew so puffy they were about to burst. "That...witch!" She snarled like a rabid animal. Clause wrapped her arm to his neck, helping her onto her feet. He felt her whole body shaking, fighting to stand. He had to hold her tight at the waist, easing her weight by having a leg behind hers. "Fauna should have let me clip her wings the first time!" Clause shuddered to think about the history between these two.

"Lydia?! Your face…" Junjie whimpered. She looked like the surface of a strawberry.

"Nevermind me! Get in close!" She commanded. The whole castle is sealed, meaning there's only one way inside. Once the boys were close to her, and Eezeyal was on her head, she squeezed her eyes closed and focused with all her might on the ballroom. There was a thick haze in her head, rerouting her trajectory everywhere else in the castle but where her family is. The pounding in her head was splitting it down the middle the more she tried to focus. She has to get them there. She has to get to her family. "One...two...THREEEE…!" She took and deep breath, and then a cloud of turquoise smoke swallowed them.

 **xxx**

The smoke dropped them off in a darkened hallway. Clause's insides turned to jelly. He braced himself to a wall, inadvertently releasing Lydia. She collapsed into Junjie, panting heavily in a damp sweat. "We're...we're inside?" Clause breathed in a daze. She got them inside...and while sick. What sort of person is this princess of Enchancia?

"We're...inside…" Lydia rapsed dryly. She recognized the corridor, inwardly chastising herself. "But still a ways from the ballroom." She fell short. Very short. "I missed...again!" She slammed a fist into the floor.

"It's your allergies." Ahlii assured her, not wanting her to kick herself. "Anyone would have trouble with their aim in your condition." Lydia fought to steady her breath. She was drenched in sweat. Eezeyal sat to her shoulder, fanning her madly.

"Allergies to what?" Clause asked.

"Lydia has a severe allergy to roses!" Ahlii explained softly. He and Junjie set her down to a wall, imploring that she rests. "The tiniest prick could send her into shock!" Right now, she was in the process of anaphylaxis. Much longer and she'll start suffocating.

"Hmm...this might be the perfect time to test this out." Clause said aloud, but mostly to himself. Junjie and Ahlii ogled him strangely. He was rummaging inside pouches in his cape. "It's still in its testing phases. But I think I have something for-Lydia?" She was gone. The trio darted in every direction scouring for her. Eezeyal screeched fiercely, making a beeline down the hallway. Lydia already with a head start.

"LYDIA!" Junjie and Ahlii screamed very annoyed, speeding after her. She's pretty fast for someone who should be winded.

Clause stood with his mouth hung agape in sheer disbelief. "BUT SHE-AND THE ALLERGIES-CURE-SHE'S RUNNING-GRAH!" If any tiny explosions are seen from a distance, no one need be concerned. It's just Clause's brain coming undone. He threw himself into a run, whimpering that he should get himself to the gym if he planned to keep up with these guys.

Nettle picked herself a good pet rose. Every window, opening, and crack in the wall was barred by thorny vines. Roses decorated every vines, adding extra reinforcement to the exits. The hallways were so dim that a handful of times Clause almost tripped over the suits of armor. Junjie almost ran into a wall on a turn. Lydia had to have the boys join hands. A glow shaped to her irises, erasing a portion of the night from the corridors. She signaled to Eezeyal to fly ahead, warn them if Nettle appeared around the corner.

In the midst of her run, Lydia's vision blurred in and out, spots popping in her eyes. Her lungs were on fire and her throat felt as though it was cracking. Her body was begging her to stop, to fall over and choke on the bile of that rose gunk thrown on her. Blisters took form on her arms. She hadn't noticed it past the tears in her dress, but she had scratches caused by the thorns and her fall. Traces of the rose juice got inside and was causing swelling, and puss oozing from the blisters. She put the searing pain to the back of her mind. Too focused was she on her family! Though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't on the verge of a full collapse. She needs to stall the reaction for just a few minutes longer. She doesn't have time for this stupid defect! She whispered a short spell, and then ran her tongue over her teeth. An icy blue and green glaze coated to her teeth. She spat at the weak potency tickling her tongue. Her canines sharpened, growing out like a vampire's. She bit down hard into her arm in the middle of the run.

Junjie and Ahlii cringed in revulsion, knowing full well that couldn't have felt good. Clause, however, stared on in morbid amazement. The veins of her arms began to glow bright green-blue. The glow traveled up to her shoulders, and from what could be shown from her dress…stopped at her waist. Within a matter of seconds her rash began to fade, and the puffiness around her eyes calmed. her breathing was still raspy though, and her legs were ready to keel over. From her self derision, Clause guessed it wasn't as successful as intended. Still, its amazing she hadn't passed out yet.

"That's going to have to work for now." Lydia told herself.

A few turns, one ride down a flight of stairs...and a pop out of a rabbit hole later, the four had found themselves back at the ballroom. As expected, it was fully barred by vines and roses. "At last!" Clause cheered, running up to the door. "UNCLE! UNCLE, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" He bellowed, banging on the door.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR US?!" Ahlii beckoned.

"MOM! DAD!" Lydia called as loud as her burning lungs would let her.

" _LYDIA, AHLII, JUNJIE, CLAUSE?_ " It was King Nasir! Ahlii felt his hammering heart quiet down. " _We're all here! We're fine! A little stuck, but not harmed._ "

"What happened?!" Junjie asked.

" _We don't know! But we think Sascha is behind this!"_ Roland hissed scathingly. The four shared heated glares. " _She left the hall after Sofia and then we were locked in here!_ "

"Sofia's not in there?!" Lydia panicked. "Where's Sofia now?!" She rushed to the door.

" _She went after Cedric! We aren't sure where!_ " Miranda replied. _Cedric's gone too?_ Lydia arched a brow. Why did those two leave? That doesn't matter! Sofia is out there somewhere in the castle being hunted down by a mad fairy! " _KIDS! You have to find Sofia! Make sure she's safe!_ "

"We don't know where they could be!" Clause hated to be that guy, but it's the truth. "We don't have time to search the castle!" Nettle could already have Sofia in her clutches and they'd never be able to reach her in time.

Lydia's heart sank. He was right. Where...where is she? Where's Cedric?! The castle is huge! They could be anywhere! She grasped at her brooch, praying that it will give her answers once more for the day. Somehow...tell her...where her sister...and her boyfriend...could be. _Please...find her._ The brooch, hearing her plight, released a warmth into her hand. A tempered glow resonating in her hand flowed up her arm, traveling to the crest at her forehead. Lydia's eyes flashed opened, filled by the same glow of the brooch. In a transparent flash of an image, Lydia saw her. She saw Sofia...and Cedric...and the thrones. "The...throne room?" The boys ogled her perplexedly. Lydia blinked away the glow, shaking her fuzzy head. How does she know that? Why is she so certain? That doesn't matter now. "They're...somewhere near the-the...throne room! I'll work on the door! You guys go help her!"

"Lydia…" Ahlii gently protested, reaching for her.

Lydia grasped his wrist, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm useless against Nettle like this! I'll be in the way! Go!" She swung her hand. It wasn't plight this time. It was a command given by the Crowned Princess of Enchancia. Junjie rested a hand to Ahlii's shoulder, nodding surely to him. Lydia was going to be fine. Reluctantly, Ahlii took off for the throne room with Junjie, both wishing Lydia good luck. Clause, however, stayed behind. "Go help them!" She barked.

"You need my help right now!" He declared firmly. He wasn't budging.

Lydia smiled at him. She appreciates him staying. She doesn't know how much longer she has. "Right! Everyone, stand back!" She heard the clamoring of feet. She doesn't have the energy to teleport in and out, let alone everyone inside. So there's only one option. Here's hoping she can repair the door afterward. She raised her hands. Clause stood back to watch this stunning display of magical prowess. "I'm gonna-ACK-CAH! HRM!" Her neck closed shut. All oxygen was sealed inside her throat.

"LYDIA!" Clause wasn't able to catch her. She doubled over, hitting the ground hard with a _THUD_ to her side. Clause propped her on his lap, studying her in terror. Pressure mounted in her skull, her eyes about to pop out of their sockets. Her skin flushed bright red. She writhed as she gasped for the tiniest ounce of air. The hives were returning in a full frontal assault. "Oh no! It's a full on reaction! Hold on!" He rifled in his cape, pulling out a device the same length of an artist's lead. Inside was a murky purple liquid. Clause shook it vigorously. He then lifted Lydia so he'd be leaning against him. He tore the neck of his dress off and then stabbed the pen into her neck. Lydia gasped raspily, the veins of her wide bloodshot eyes retracted. The liquid drained into her body, chasing away the hives and returning her skin to its healthy golden tan. "That should do it!" Lydia's eyes darted rapidly in every direction, her body trembling as fresh air filled her. "That's it. Nice and slow." He coaxed her, helping her sit up on her own.

Lydia...Lydia couldn't hardly believe it. Her attacks never go away on their own. "I can...I can breathe?" A pain in her became apparent. She reached up and felt the pin prick. Clause studied his little device, apparently pleased all of the contents were gone. "What was that?" Lydia grazed her fingers to it. Is that little thing what saved her?

"I'll explain later! How do we get in?!" Clause reminded her.

"R-right…" Lydia, for the first time tonight, leaned on Clause. She had him keep hold on her waist. Her shaking legs weren't being very cooperative at the moment. She raised her hands towards the vine covered door, biting down on harsh breaths. There was a small swelling deep inside of her, but a block was preventing anything from surfaces. "C'mon...c'mon!" She rubbed her palms together, getting a bit of a spark. " _Cleanse...your soul…"_ She traced a finger in a circle. A thin, swirling hot ring had appeared, smaller symbols drawing themselves inside, _"In...a baptism…"_ She erected two fingers on both hands, crossing the wrists and bending them so the tips would touch, _"Of FIRE!"_ She choked on the last of incantation, shooting her hands forth. Nothing. Nothing but a fart and the dramatic ring turning into smoke. Clause, who was all ready for some magic dynamics...felt very cheated. "No...don't crap out!" Lydia pleaded to herself, snapping her fingers frantically. Nothing but a tiny wick of an ember. "Okay. Plan B."

"There's a plan B?" Clause's voice broke.

"There is now." She moved him behind her, pulled up her hood and then smoothed a hand down to bring on a tinted guard. She snapped her fingers once more, this time a raging flare ignited. She touched them to the vines and started down. Clause was very unnerved by the agonzied screeching of the vines, but more so that Lydia wasn't flinching.

 **xxx**

All was quiet in the darkened castle. Maybe too quiet. Not a single creature, or servant was stirring. Not that they could. The castle was blocked from head to toe with thorny vines. Nothing and no one was going anywhere from their new prison. To make matters worse, this included the guards as well. A majority were trapped outside in the yards, trying to force their way in. The harder they cut, the stronger the vines became. And they weren't nearly fast enough. Double the vines would come back if cut, and the lances, spears, and swords would get stuck and snatched. There was no one left in the castle to deal with this menace. No one...except for a child, a sorcerer, and their pets.

Clover, then Wormwood poked their heads out, scanning the hallway just outside of Cedric's tower door. They despised the silence, but at least it was all clear. They motioned a paw and wing, ducking back. Cedric with his wand extended at the ready, with Sofia close behind, stalked out in the corridor, rapidly tiptoeing for the throne room. "Stay close, Sofia." He urged her quietly. "She isn't far." He can sense Nettle lurking about the castle, darting to every nook and cranny to find Sofia. They'll have to cut through the room with the stain glass window of the royal family to reach the ballroom in half the time. That's where Cedric has traced the flow of power feeding the vines. From there it'll be a matter of weed killing.

It's been a solid ten minutes since Nettle revealed herself to Sofia, boasting of her grandiose plan to rob her of her amulet and become the Supreme Fairy of the universe. Sofia got away as fast as she could from the fairy, managing to find Cedric in a funk after being shamed at what should have been his greatest performance of his career. He doesn't care that his act was a flop. No one gets to steal the amulet he wants to steal! Especially not some disgraced fairy with a grudge.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Sofia pinched his robe, twisting back and forth fretfully for any sign of Nettle. They crossed the throne room, feeling exposed in that wide room. "Maybe we should find Lydia. You both stand a better chance together."

"I can handle one lone fairy, thank you!" He snapped. His fingers tightened to his wand. "I've been doing this far longer than her, anyway." Sofia moaned somberly. She had hoped Cedric, and maybe Lydia, wouldn't be so mad at each other with everything that's happening. Guess she thought wrong. Wormwood and Clover, on the other hand, don't see this blowing over anytime soon. Even these vines can't break that tension.

Cedric and Sofia were nearing the end of the hall. They saw the window...and heard the delicate fluttering of wings. Cedric put a finger to his lips, warning Sofia to be quiet. She clamped her mouth shut and crouched low. Cedric crept along the wall to the end of the corridor. He poked his head out. Sure enough, he spotted her. Nettle was lurking in the chandelier, searching impatiently for her quarry. As if Sofia could get up there. Cedric motioned a hand for Sofia to wait. This will go smoothly if he didn't have to worry about her. Sofia took Wormwood and Clover in her arms, retreating further into the corridor. Cedric bobbed his head and he pounced.

"Ah-ha!" He jumped into the open, wand out like a swordsman. Nettle ogled him disinterested with an arched brow. "If it isn't the false sorcerer!" he spat.

"I guess that makes two of us!" She mocked, floating down to his level. "I am, on the other hand, the most powerful fairy in all the realms!" She flourished her arms, quite proud of her fake title.

"I know of three who far exceed you!" Cedric snarled. She's pretty presumptuous.

"Well they aren't here. It's just you," She took a glimpse to the adjacent corridor and smirked wolfishly, "And that precious Princess hiding over there." Sofia and the pets squeaked in terror.

Cedric moved closer to the hallway, rooting himself as the immovable object to this force of fairy. "You're not getting her Amulet!" He declared seethingly.

"But I will!" She exclaimed passionately. "I cannot tell you what a bore it was to be known as Fairy Number Four!" She paced side to side, ripping at her fancy cap. "The book at that school for these royal brats would have helped me settle my score, make me fairy number one!" She erected that finger, shaking it as if it were just the ONE THING she needed in order to complete her meaningless life. She then cackled hungrily, scoping her hands up, "But now that the Amulet of Avalor has finally come into my sights," She was drooling in anticipation, "This world and all the realms will finally make way for Miss Nettle!"

"A moving speech, Dearest, but you've forgotten one important fact!" Cedric snorted. A bright light grew on the tip of his wand. "You'll have to get through me and Lydia before ever touching her!"

Nettle laughed darkly into her hand. "I guess that leaves just you. And you're hardly a match for me." She dismissed him with a swish of her wand. Cedric arched a baffled brow, then furrowed it demanding she explain. "Come now, Cedric, you're friends with Lydia. Well, _WERE_ friends with her." Cedric inwardly cringed at the arrow making a direct hit. "But even you don't think she's coming anywhere inside here with all of these rose vines everywhere." Cedric, Sofia, Clover, and Wormwood went so pale they were ghosts. Looking around in abject horror, they cursed themselves for not realizing it. The vines are from a rose! Cedric peered to Nettle stunned. "Oh yes, I know all about her allergies. And just to make sure her affinity for stupid acts didn't get the better of her," She mocking shook an empty vial at him, "I splashed a little of this on her for good measure. Extract of rose. Smells great, and sticks on for HOURS!"

"You didn't!" Cedric trembled. She wouldn't have.

"I did." She purred, horns appearing from that false angelic figure. Cedric went weak in the knees, his wand about to fall from his hands. "I left her writhing in the gardens, dying slowly at the hands of a poor twist of human defects!"

Sofia had to clamp her mouth closed, trying her hardest not to scream or cry out loud. Tears went running down her cheek, seeing Lydia in pain. It isn't an exaggeration. Lydia's allergies have gotten her stuck in the hospital for days. _Lydia..._ She whimpered. Clover and Wormwood could only watch Sofia sob. What can they really say here to make this better. "You...you wretch!" Cedric demonic growl startled them all. "How...dare...you…!" His the rage building inside of him had him shaking, a dark, misty aura wafted from his every pore. His eyes were consumed in a staggering bright glow. His robes rippled from the malice pouring from his body. His feet were leaving the ground. "HOW-DARE-YOU!" He roared flexing himself out. A powerful pulse quaked the room, cracking the walls - not the window thankfully - and shoved Nettle back a ways. His rampant breath came with tendrils of lightning on each huff, electrifying the very air around him. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" He vowed, closing his fists. Sparks of lighting gathered in the palms.

"Don't pretend like you truly care!" Nettle declared, fighting off the impulse to run. There are crazy crystals on his wand. He can't take her.

That's where she's wrong. Lydia...Lydia has been a jerk...but she doesn't deserve…that. This witch of a fairy...dousing her in what could potentially kill her. Cedric could see it. He could hear it. Lydia choking on her own bile, writhing for the tiniest speck of air, her skin going purple, eyes going red… "You miserable wretch…" Cedric's growl reverberated with two voices, "I CARE MORE THAN YOU OR ANYONE ELSE KNOWS!" He drew his hand back. A condensed ball of five storms grew in his palm. He thrust it forth with all his might. An ethereal beam coiled by lightning streams, booming with the force of thunder tore the air asunder, barreling with a razor sharp tip begging to tear her apart. Nettle spun her wand and then spread her open, frantically opening a dark vortex. The beam was sucked, but the incredible brunt of the wave sent her flying backwards. Her back hit the opposing wall on the other end of the corridor, cracking the very sturdy marbling like it was flimsy plaster.

"Whoa…" Sofia hummed in utter disbelief.

"No way…" Clover's jaw hung dumbly. He had to slap on a pair of sunglasses to keep watching it press Nettle further into the wall, "Since when can he do that?"

"You'd be surprised what Cedric can do when he's angry." Wormwood sniffled, wiping away a tear like a proud father.

Nettle's arms were beginning to go numb. The bones were vibrating to the marrow, splitting six different ways. The rampant energy seeped into her, tearing her insides into ribbons. The vortex was chipping on the sides. It was going to collapse. She poured more magic in, widening the vortex. Cedric poured on the juice. Nettle's body was caving into the wall, her back ready to shatter. Nettle was twisting to one side, feeling her vortex about to crumble. Cedric put one more ounce of power in...and then it all died down, leaving him hitting the floor in a belly flop. Nettle roared as the final stretch nearly broke her in two and slammed the vortex shut. The wall smashed behind her, crumbling to pieces. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, hyperventilating at how close that was.

"MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia cried, running over to him with the pets. He was shaking violently steadying himself onto one knee. The glow faded and his eyes were left looking a little cloudy. Bits of static dove through the threads of his robe. Sofia's hair was standing on end. "Mr. Cedric? Are you alright?" She rubbed his back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nettle roared, disputing the bits of wall off her. "Don't tell me the screw up son of Goodwin is an Inheritor too?!"

"NO!" He barked, dry heaving with lead muscles. "I'M JUST PISSED!" He spat sparks. He's also exhausted. He fell limp in Sofia's arms.

"Now you're dead!" Nettle promised. He's not the only one who can make a tropical storm. She circled her wand over her head, conjuring a bundle of stormy grey clouds. She sent them for Cedric. Sofia threw herself over him protectively. _LYDIA!_

"HEY, WEEDS FOR BRAINS, UP HERE!" Nettle turned and looked up. Junjie and Ahlii, howling like cavemen, came swinging in hard and fast from a banner. The full soles of their feet struck Nettle n the ribs. A sickening crack could be heard running up her side, salvia exploded from her mouth with dried tears spilling from her pain filled eyes. She was sent skipping down the hall, colliding with a decorative suit of armor. "Strike!" Junjie boasted, and he and Ahlii landed, bumping fists very proud of themselves. Sofia and Cedric swear someone or something loves them. That was perfect timing.

"Princess Sofia, Master Cedric, are you both alright?!" Ahlii pleaded, he and Junjie sliding to their sides.

"We're fine." Sofia assured them. A little shaken, but fine. "MISS NETTLE! She's getting away!"

The fairy picked her battered self up and retreated into the castle. "Rosey! I'll deal with these pests! Take care of the ballroom rats!" She shouted.

"You won't get away!" Sofia, in a right fury, took off after her.

"Princess Sofia!" Junjie chased her down. What is wrong with these princesses?! Clover was right behind them.

"Prince Ahlii!" Cedric beckoned the boy before he dashed off. He panted heavily, going dizzy from a throbbing in his head. "Lydia...these are rose vines…" He choked, "Is she…?"

Ahlii placed a hand to his shoulder with a reassuring smile, "She's having a reaction but is fighting it to save our families."

Cedric threw his head down with a dry laugh. "That stubborn girl." It has to be her least or most attractive quality. He'll decide later. Right now, that fairy needs to go.

 **xxx**

"JUST A LITTLE...MORE...GAH!" The guard fumbled onto their backs, their grip slipping off the vines for the 20th time. Their weapons were stuck in the vines and weren't coming loose anytime soon. Roland and the other Kings cursed themselves for being so helpless against glorified weeds. James, Khalid, and Jin went through all of the candles to try and burn their way out. No luck. Amber and the other Princesses got together and tried to climb for the windows. The vines swatted them off and doubled their thickness.

"There has to be a way through these!" Magnus snarled, slamming a fist to the table. He saw what happened with the swords. No sense in losing his too.

There was a shrill creak followed by a loud _BOOM!_ Everyone jumped out of their skin and spun around to the doors. There stood a dumbstruck Clause, and Lydia lifting her makeshift welding mask. "Took longer than I wanted, but it worked." She bragged cheerily, then blew out the flame. "Hi, everyone. Been waiting long?" She waved, stepping casually inside. Clause stepped inside like a whimpy sheep.

"You're both okay!" Miranda cheered, running over and hugging Lydia. Magnus pat Clause proudly on the back.

"Where are Junjie and Ahlii?" Empress Lin-Lin asked concerned.

"Tracking down Sofia and Cedric." Lydia assured her and Anya. They would be fine.

"We can discuss this later." Roland decreed. "Let's get out of here and help deal with Sascha."

James stopped mid stride at pattering on his head. He moved and looked up, holding his hand out. "Uh, Dad, I think we've sprung a leak!" He rubbed the strange substance in his hands. It wasn't water.

Just as Roland was about to ask what he meant, the same dirt like substance sprinkled near the door. More fell around the table and around the room. "What are those?!" Leena asked curiously plucking a pinch of it. "Seeds?"

Maya thought that was strange and scooped up some herself. "Leena's right! These are seeds." She chomped on some. "Ooh, they're delicious too."

"I don't like this." Clause rumbled. And he was right not to. He could already see a dozen piles of these seeds, and the room had that same silence that appeared before Nettle struck. The pile of seeds rustled loudly, bunching and mushing thmselves together. Bunches of stems tore out of the seeds, winding together and growing as tall as a human man. Two arms and two legs sprouted from the lanky torsos, thorns running up and down every inch. The heads were sealed rose buds. "Are you serious?!"

"As my allergies!" Lydia snarled.

"I refuse to be at the mercy of plants any longer!" Magnus roared, drawing his sword. "EN GARDE, YOU HEINOUS PLANTS!" He charged at full speed, bringing the sword down hard. One of these rose monsters caught his sword in its tendrils, fending off his incredible strength with ease. Magnus refused to falter and put on the pressure. Miles blindsided the monster and stabbed it clean through where ribs would be on a person. The monster roared in agony. Miles jerked the sword side to side, cutting it in half. It fell over in a pool of its juices, withering away on the spot. "HA-HA! The sword is mightier than the plant!" Magnus boasted and bumped swords with Miles.

Quon and Nasir stood back to back, surrounded by these plant monsters. They nodded and smirked to one another. Reaching inside their sleeves, they both drew curved daggers. They charged and beheaded the buds off these monsters, them sliced them at their roots. The monsters wouldn't fall over. They kept marching like the undead. "Get down!" Leena cried. She and Maya were holding a large bowl while Jun poured flambe liquid into it. Nasir and Quon panicked and ducked for cover. The girls threw the bowl and the liquid doused the plants. Amber was waiting with a proud smirk on her face, a match in hand, and flicked it. Those monsters lit up like fourth of July, falling over into piles of ash. The kings were a little disturbed by how well that worked, and how pleased the kids were with themselves.

"Our turn!" James hooted. He, Jin, and Khalid have been dying to do this. He loves having a sister who carries spray on hair stuff. Not a puffer, a sprayer. Candles in hand, James and the boys let it rip. Funnels of flames swallowed the heads of the plants. When they tried to run, the boys chased them down and burned them at the roots. The monsters turned the tables and started gunning for the boys.

"Oh no you don't!" Clause howled. He flipped onto the table, picked up the sharpest knives in his reach, and charged across the table. He leapt and dug the knives the back of the necks of two of them. He curled himself up and let his weight drag the knives down, cutting them open. The flames ate their way inside, turning the plants into dust. "Another one bites it."

"Brilliant." James admired him.

Roland cut down two of his own. Miranda, ignoring the thorns sticking into her hands, held one back. Roland sliced its head clean off, then cut it in half at the waist. "Well done, Dear." Miranda praised.

"Not so bad yourself." Roland kissed her forehead.

"YOUR MAJESTIES! LOOK OUT!" Baileywick cried. Three rose monsters snuck up behind Roland and Miranda.

"NO!" Lydia howled. A pure white aura rose from a glyph that shaped at her feet. She swung an arm out, her thumb and two fingers extended. " _TEAR ASUNDER THE SISTERLY BINDS! PRISMATIC MISSILE!_ " She bid the shards go forth, and in a barrage the rose monsters were shredded like cheese, barely able to keep themselves aloft. Clause came around and sliced clean through their waists, delivering the coup de grace. The last of the rose monsters were felled. Lydia nodded in thanks to him, then grumbled at herself, "Stupid...allergies…" She fell to her knees.

"Lydia!" Amber cried, she and James ran to her. "Steady, steady!" Lydia thanked them with a nod, ruffling James's...helmet. That armor is really tacky.

"Is everyone alright? Sound off." Roland checked. Everyone gave a despondent, exasperated groan. That was good enough for him. "Good. Now we need to get out of here and rescue the others!"

" _You're not going anywhere!_ " A voice declared from out of nowhere. Once again the door was barricaded, this time by a giant, fully bloomed rose. A sinister grin and beady gold eyes appeared. The leaves were folded like arms, forbidding anyone inside from taking another step. "Sorry, Royal pains, but Nettle needs you here for the duration of our stay."

After everything that's happened in the last year, and the last ten minutes, it seems plausible that nothing should shock anyone right? Wrong! Everyone, save for Lydia, was ogling the giant rose with the dumbest expressions. It was honestly hilarious. And cue Amber raising a finger towards the rose and asking, "Is that...rose...talking?!" Her rational mind just imploded.

"Did it say Nettle?!" James panicked. "Ms. Nettle's here!" He squirmed, searching for her.

Lydia has been DYING to say this since learning the truth. "Ms. Nettle IS Sascha!" The abject horror on James's face, and the look on her parents after learning who Nettle was, it was PRICELESS! And it felt great. She loves being right.

"Holy Hollyshocks!" The rose squinted, putting her leaf to her forehead like a visor. "If it isn't the herbology horrorshow from Hexley!" All indicators were directed at Lydia. Ironically, it didn't shock anyone that Lydia knows a talking rose.

"As much as I would love to talk trash with you, Rosey, I have better things to do with my time!" She snapped.

"You're aren't getting out of here without my permission!" Rosey declared.

Magnus snarled and drew his sword. Lydia extended her hand for him to not be hasty. "I'm a forgiveness before permission gal anyway!" She put fingers to her lips and whistled. "EEZEYAL! SNACK TIME!" Eezeyal dropped from the darkness and latched onto the back of Rosey's head, biting down into her stem. Rosey howled in pain, writhing and peeling herself out of the doorway. "EVERYBODY OUT!" In a single file they all ran out into the hallway. Lydia was right behind them. She blew another whistle, prompting Eezeyal to break away. She got right into Rosey's face and opened her mouth. A blinding flash erupted in her face, making her recoil back into her buds. Once outside with everyone else, Lydia had to muster a ridiculous amount of energy to repair the door. The day a simple door spell would be so much effort.

"Where to now?!" Amber asked.

"Now," Lydia was handed Miles' rapier. She smiled darkly we clip that fairy's wings once and for all!" Lydia declared, eyes brimming with silver. "But first, Rosey," The nail of her index finger grew long and black, sharpened like a small knife, "You've heard the phrase _wither on the vine,_ right?"

 **xxx**

Nettle wasn't able to get any further than the main hallway, falling to her hands and knees and gripping at her throbbing side. She's sure if she checked she'd find foot impressions. She placed the body of her wand to the throbbing side and began rolling it like a pizza roller. Steam hissed from the wand, a deep tissue massage working into her aching bone and muscle. Nettle moaned in ecstasy feeling the prints leave her side. The steam carried up her body, rejuvenating her for a second round. And just in the nick of time. Junjie dropped out of nowhere in front of the exit. Those fancy blades of his were ready to spill so fairy glitter. Ahlii appeared on the other side of Nettle, dual daggers spinning between his fingers as he took his stance. Nettle rock and hard place were coming closer and closer to crushing her. She edged for another exit, maybe back through the hallway she came from. Her wings aren't too tired. She could outrun them. A puff of green smoke blocked that path, and eviscerated her hopes. Cedric came out of the smoke, his wand in hand, looking worse for wear. That bolt he launched left him exhausted. There were thick rings under his eyes. Sofia peered from behind a stone column, Clover and Wormwood close at hand. The tension was really mounting. Sofia knows better than anyone how unpredictably dangerous Nettle becomes when cornered.

She was in their crosshairs, battered and bruised, but not out. Nettle wasn't going to go out without a fight. As long as Rosey has the castle sealed, she still has a chance. Cedric astonished the room when he tossed his wand aside. Junjie and Ahlii ogled him baffled. "Earlier, I tired to heal myself and my wand faltered! Just like it did at the feast!" He snarled, feeling his insides ravaged by that fresh humiliation. HIs boyd still hurts from being smashed into his Morpho Mirrors.

"Crazy Crystals…" Junjie muttered. Cedric raised a brow at him.

"Oh yes, sorry about that." Nettle cackled. "I sprinkled some crazy crystals on your wand so you wouldn't be a problem." Cedric grimaced and stared at his wand. That would make sense. Her smiled faded to a scowl. "Turns out I have to really re-educate myself on what _problems_ are in Enchancia."

"She missed Lydia, that's why she hit her with the rose extract!" Ahlii explained heatedly.

"I don't plan to miss this time!" Nettle spread her wand and hand. Junjie and Ahlii charged. Nettle brought her wand and hand in. Banners hanging in the rafters broke from their pins, stretching as far as their seams would go. Junjie and Ahlii leapt to deal the final blow. The banners wrapped to them like mummies and bungied them back. Nettle drew her wand and hand down, stretching the banners and the princes so far towards the ground the carpet touched their cheeks. She snickered and let the banners go. Junjie and Ahlii, like they were on giant slingshots, were smashed into the ceiling. Nettle flourished her wrists as they fell. The banners unfurled. Junjie and Ahlii hit the floor hard, and went limp. "Double down." She boasted.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Cedric growled. His knocking knees were not' very threatening.

"Bring it on." Nettle mocked him. Cedric clutched at his ribs. She was right to be cocky. He put too much too fast in that last attack of his. Doing magic like that without a wand isn't as easy as Lydia makes it out to be. Nettle, not wanting to prolong this duel, readied her wand. Then a speck of moonlight shined in her eye. "What?" Cedric followed her gaze...and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neither could Sofia or the pets, and Clover was eating at them. "No! How can this be?!" It can and is. the vines were receding fast, shrieking as if they were being torn apart. Nettle spun in circles, hands darting like she would be able to coax them to stay. Junjie and Ahlii awoke in a daze, their blurring vision making them think they were going towards that ominous light. "What is this? What's happening?!" Nettle hissed. The vines gathered at a point in the ceiling, and from it fell a lonely rose. Nettle lunged and saved the rose, her heartbreaking seeing a sickly Rosey in her arms. "Rosey?! What's happened to you?!"

Rosey coughed up black dust. "She touched me with a black nail…" She stained to speak. A sudden sharp pain in her stem shot into her bloom "ROOTS THAT HURTS!" Black veins showed in her stem, throbbing and pulsing. "It was so bad that I couldn't hold the castle anymore."

"She…? LYDIA DID THIS?!" She screeched. Cedric lit up. _She's okay…? She's okay!_ He lowered his head with relief. "But she-"

"Some pretty boy stabbed her with a weird pen and she's better! She's on her way!" Rosey groaned.

The odds have drastically grown out of her favor. With Rosey back, that means the guards have free roam on top of Lydia being well enough to fight. "Then it's time we grow out of here!" She's crazy enough to trap people within a castle, but take on the whole royal guard plus a volatile Inheritor...NO THANK YOU!

"You're not going anywhere!" An elastic orange band got stuck to her shoulder. cedric, down on one knee, kept her anchored. "Not until you answer for what you've done!"

"I answer to no mere mortal!" Nettle flapped her wings into overdrive and pulled, dragging Cedric a small ways.

"I'm not a _mere_ anything!" Cedric dug in his heels and pulled back. His eyes flared with blue lightning. " _FULMENOS VENITE!_ " The lightning traveled from his eyes, down to his arm, shot across the band and surged inside of Nettle. She and Rosey screamed in agony. The elastic band solidified and cracked, shattering like brittle glass. Nettle skipping across the floor, smoke wafting from her body. Cedric fell to his knees, huffing and puffing wiry strings of static. His arm was dead at his side, fingers spasming as the muscles tried not to lose feeling. Mission failed. His whole arm was numb. "Is that really all I can muster without a wand?" He snarled at himself. It apparently wasn't enough. Nettle was trying to get back up. _Lydia...maybe...I do need you..._ He can't pin her down. A hand rolling up his back raised his spirits. He looked up...and saw his angel.

Nettle rolled onto her stomach, coughing up smokey elephants. Rosey coughed up...Huh...pink elephants. She swatted them away when she heard that music. Nettle massaged Rosey, easing her breathing. "Ooh, that looked like it stung. I sure hope it did." Nettle's stomach curdled. She rounded glaring daggers to a very smug looking Lydia. At her back were guards and royals.

"Lydia!" Sofia cheered, running out and tackling her with a hug.

"Hey, Sofie." Lydia knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Glad you're okay. Both of you." She added with a tender smile to Cedric. He reached over and touched her knee. He's never been so happy to see her. Lydia touched the hand and squeezed. She closed her eyes, transferring some extra magic into him. He perked right up, feeling that second wind. "Better?"

"Than ever." He moaned.

Junjie and Ahlii's families dragged them off to the side, propping them to the wall. Those were nice battle scars they will be feeling tomorrow. "You two still alive?!" Lydia bellowed. They waved meekly. Lydia nodded.

"YOU! You should be writhing in your own closed throat!" Nettle shrieked, stamping her feet.

"Oh, Nettle, the wonders medicine can do for a girl!" She smoothed a hand down her cheeks to her figure.

"Let's see medicine save you from me this time!" Nettle squared her stance, Rosey perching to her shoulder.

THe guards raised their weapons. They and Miles mounted for an assault. Cedric stretched out a hand, staying their haste. "This shall be fun." He purred. He reached into his sleeve, pulling out a spare wand. What sorcerer doesn't have a spare wand?

"How about we show her the door?" Lydia propped the prayer to her shoulder. Cedric through she'd never ask.

"GRR! ROSEY, LET'S TEACH THEM A LESSON!" Nettle took off like an arrow. She won't be humiliated by children ever again.

" _ **Oh Ms. Nettle,"**_ Lydia bat her eyes mockingly, _ **"And Little Rosey,"**_ She twirled the rapier and thrust, _ **"What precious, sweet liars!**_ " Nettle and Rosey were caught in a flaring orange field. The air around them became heavy and they were smashed to the floor at Lydia's feet. " _ **Read my lips,"**_ She bent so far forward, touching her smugly smirking lips, _**"And come to grips - your situation is dire!**_ " Lydia did a little can-can, and in turn Nettle and Rosey were clumsily floating like ragdolls in midair. The harder they tried to get to solid ground, the more they flipped out of control. Lydia roughly gripped Nettle's chin. " _ **You made a play for that book!"**_ She he knocked on her forehead, making the fairy fume. _ **"A necklace by you won't be took!**_ " She traced a hand down her cheek then slapped her. Sofia felt that from across the room. Lydia took a couple of steps back, her playful nature completely blackened to unadulterated rage. " _ **Because you're NOTHING,"**_ She thrust a hand, elastic bands stretching from her fingertips and attaching to Nettle and Rosey, _ **"but a PATHETIC"**_ SHe whipped Nettle fast and hard into the floor, _**"WEED"**_ She was flung against a pillar, _**"FAIRY!**_ " Lydia freed her from her torture and sent her skipping across the hall. "You're not so tough now that you're exposed!" Lydia snickered.

"Why you...miserable…" Nettle sat up.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Cedric boasted, stepping forward. "Lydia was just the preliminaries. I'm your main event."

"I'd be scared if you weren't so-"

" _ **SO SASCHA,"**_ Cedric traced his wand over his lips. An adhesive appeared over Nettle's silencing her, _ **"Turned out to be,"**_ Rosey was growing thorny vines, _**"Nettle and Rosey!**_ " Cedric shot a large beam of ice, encasing Rosey from stem to the base of her bloom. She flopped over and shivered. " _ **They're just cons!"**_ Cedric leapt like a ballerina right in front of Nettle, _**"Need I go on?!"**_ He spun and back far backwards to sneer at her. _ **"Take it from me!**_ " When he glided behind her he swept his wand. Nettle and Rosey were scooped up in a torrent of wind. " _ **Your personality flaws...**_ " Cedric brought the pair over to him, hanging them upside down, " _ **Give me adequate cause,**_ " He cooed at them like babies, pinching their noses and slapping cheeks. Nettle tried to bite him but missed, " _ **To send you packing on a one way trip,"**_ Cedric sent her away from him, a flick of his other hand and a toy egg appeared," _ **"So your prospects take a terminal dip!**_ " Nettle and Rosey screamed being shut inside the egg. A giant lock was sealed by a key.

" _ **Your assets frozen!"**_ Lydia blew cold breath to Nettle's wings.

" _ **The venue chosen,"**_ Cedric flipped through a magazine, then tossed it aside finding his location, _ **"Is the frozen outskirts!"**_ Lydia ran at full speed, the egg was aligned to her. _**"YIPPEE!"**_ She kicked the egg and out it flew through the roof. _ **SO LONG!**_ "

" _ **BUH-BYE, SEE YA!**_ " Lydia waved both hands in a mocking farewell.

Cedric draped himself to Lydia, holding her close, and the pair hooted, " _ **MISS WEED-FARI-Y…!"**_ They separated and spun into bows to one another. It was a sight to behold watching that egg disappear. Roland, however, really wondered if the deposit covers rocketing eggs?

"Nicely done." Cedric praised.

"Not so bad yourself." Lydia nudged her knuckles to him. He chuckled dryly, then collapsed against the wall, sliding down exhausted.

"Where...do you think...she landed?" Cedric rapsed.

"Given you and I are so winded...maybe down the block." She droned playfully. Cedric decided to die right there. He'll come back later.

Magnus howled with applause, clapping his hands crazily and storing over to Clause. "Yes! Nephew," He slapped him on the back, "She would be the perfect match for you!" Lydia smacked a hand over her face. What crappy timing. Cedric sneered and looked away. Guess they're right back where they started.

"Uncle! Not so quickly!" Clause blushed madly.

"Hold on! She has other suitors to see to first!" Nasir chimed in. Magnus pleaded his case that he understands her other obligations, but she and Clause already proved to be a match. Roland urged the two kings calm themselves, this can be discussed later. The kids couldn't believe they were discussing this now.

Lydia put hands over her ears, shaking her head. _No._ No, no, no, no, no! This will not be happening. Lydia is not doing this! Not here! Not anymore. Time to own up so everyone will shut up. "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" She shouted so loud everyone went silent with their mouths still open. "I get it! I'm the Future Queen, I need to get married and make unions - blah, blah, blah, blah, traditions, mergers, and that crap!" Roland knit his brow. _It isn't crap._ Lydia erected a finger before anyone had the audacity to correct her. "But right now, at this point in time, I'm not picking any suitors!" Junjie, Sofia, and Ahlii smiled proudly. "I won't have any matchmakers coming, I won't have you pushing me towards your choices, and King Magnus, your nephew is cute but not my type! I'd rather have him as a buddy!" Magnus's jaw hit the floor. Clause clamped a hand to his mouth, assuring Lydia with the OK that he was fine with that. "The reason for all of this is because…since Wassailia..." She had to take a really deep breath for this, going red as a cherry. There are so many ways to say this...instead she chose this. She turned to the side towards the slumped Cedric. His head tilted back and his eyes widened the closer she got. From the Kings Queens to the Council members, mouths fell agape in shock, disbelief. A small voice in their heads telling them this couldn't be possible. Save for Roland and Miranda. From Miles and Baileywick to the young princes and princess, smirks and glistening grins at the finale to their long debate was here to be witnessed. Lydia snagged Cedric by his scarf, yanked him in fast and hard, smashing her lips to his and clamping a hand to the back of his head so he wouldn't escape. Cedric gasped within the kiss, eyes blowing up like prelaid bombs. A mixture of gobsmacked gasps and adulated cheer erupted throughout the hall. Cedric finally succumbed to the kiss, caring not that anyone was watching. He let his eyes close, rose tall and proud, and wrapped his arms to Lydia's lower back and deepen their kiss. Lydia put her arms around his neck, and just as they parted, she kept her forehead to his...and the flushed smile of being freed from her secret had Cedric weak in the knees. "I'm sorry."

"As am I." He breathed, stroking the backs of his fingers to her cheek.

Lydia faced her _adoring_ public, losing her nerve fast in the gobsmacked silence and slacked open jaws aimed towards her and Cedric. There's no turning back now. "Cedric and I are dating! I don't want any objections, I don't want any sneers, I just want-"

"FINALLY!" Sofia bowled Lydia over, nearly smashing her ribs into dust. "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Sofia flutter kicks her feet, laughing triumphantly.

"My gosh, that took forever!" Baileywick wiped the sweat from his brow. Miles doesn't want to hear a word out of that steward. He had to really kick that man's hind into gear for him to remotely let Lydia this close again.

Lydia couldn't believe how well everyone was taking this. Were they seriously waiting for this to happen? The other rulers were more or less shocked that Lydia hid this, and that she had to publicly show her love for Cedric. But...wow. She didn't think this would go so well with them. James was rummaging in his armor and slapped a pouch full of coins to Jun. "Did you guys just swap cash?" Lydia shouted with red cheeks. "You guys had a bet going?!"

"I bet it would be New Years that you'd finally seal the deal!" Amber admitted. She just got James in on the deal.

"I called Wassailia." Junjie raised his hand. Jun convinced him to have James bet his best toy figures. Not coins. "Nothing more romantic than snow, trees, and family fun." Lydia pat Sofia on the back in a daze. She can't believe it. It wasn't just her friends. The guards were handing over cash, one of them wasn't looking forward to latrine duty, Miles got his lieutenant to change the shoes on all the horses. Her love life was a genuine pony show. Glory be, even Baileywick was bragging with another servant and getting his...embroidered handkerchief?

"I don't believe this…" Lydia moaned.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman," Magnus hooked Miles and Quon in by the necks, "There is a whole ballroom of food still hot and waiting to be eaten. I say we get back to our party."

"Agreed!" Maya and Khalid cheered. They're starving.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" James started shoving his pals for the room. "LET'S GO EAT!"

Food sounded really fantastic. The crowd turned into a stampede to get back to that food. Lydia managed to peel Sofia off of her so she could stand up. Falling right into Cedric's trap. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed bright pink, making him laugh. "See you at the feast." He purred, giving her one more kiss. A longer one this time. Hey, he just got her royal permission to kiss her in public now. Sofia turned away, giggling like a little girl. Cedric broke the kiss, strutting his stuff for her meandering for the ballroom.

Lydia hummed dreamily, rolling her eyes at the sly fox. Then she stopped in her tracks. Her stomach churned. Roland was glowering harshly in her direction, biting down hard on his lip. He shook his head and walked away without a word, brow furrowed. "Dad?" Lydia tilted her head.

Miranda came up to her girls, hugging them tightly. "I'm proud of you two. Next time, we won't doubt either of you. You have good instincts."

"Thanks, Mom." Sofia beamed. She took Miranda's hand, heading off for the hall.

Lydia raised a brow over to Clause who was watching intently as Junjie and Ahlii were being carted off to the infirmary. For the umpteenth time that day, she caught Junjie giving Clause a wry smile...that turned sickly as he was leaving. Clause turned partially in her direction, and she saw it. The peeling edges of a mask a mastermind can't help letting slip when he's just gained a new advantage. The same face her revealed to her in part when debating politics with her. Lydia meandered over to him with her hands to her hips, startling him and watching that mask of a humble servant re-apply itself.

"Quite the exciting night. Thank you for having me here." He bowed.

"Not a problem." Lydia waved it off. She wasn't falling for it. "So, I have a question. Any particular reason Junjie doesn't like you?"

Clause-didn't-flinch. "What do you mean?"

Lydia knit her brow. "I've been gracious with treating you as someone with a modicum of intelligence. I'd ask that you do the same with me." She pressed fingers to her chest, getting closer to him. "Ever since your arrival, that smile of Junjie's has been fake. He has gone green seeing your face, and he's dying to get away from you." Clause stood in silence, waiting for her to get it all off her chest. "When you said you'd never been to Weiling, that was a lie. I know it's a lie because that right there," She touched a rice ball pin on his sash, "Is an unofficial pin Emperor Quon gives to those he recognizes as equals. Dad has one, so does Magnus, King Nasir, and even Garrick and Henrick have one." A handful of servants from Weiling have them too. "You must have really impressed him and Nasir, that's why they didn't object. But Junjie..." She caught glimpses of him during their debate. Junjie was dying to object at every turn. Yet he stayed silent. "So I'll ask you again," A hue to her brow made Lydia's eyes glow, "What the Hell did you do to Junjie?"

Anyone else would have taken a step back. Denied her every word, called her crazy, maybe given her some reassurance that it wasn't what she was seeing. Clause did none of that. Instead her...just smiled. He moved in to her ear. Lydia never flinched when he muttered, "Why don't you ask him since you're such good friends?" Clause pulled back, a demonic gleam in his eyes flooding Lydia's. "Or has he not told you all of his secrets yet?" Lydia knit her brow. Clause chuckled menacingly. "I didn't think so." He touched at the swollen pin prick at her neck, sliding his fingers away brazenly. "See you in the banquet hall, Princess." He purred, walking away in victory. Another wolf playing the sheep.

"What was that?" Eezeyal rumbled, perching to her shoulder.

"Another problem I'll deal with at a later time." Lydia assured him. They really come out of the woodwork don't they.

"HEY! WHERE'D MY ARMOR GO?!" James's scream was heard across the castle.

"NOO! COME BACK BRACELETS!" Amber's cry of despair echoed.

Normally, Lydia would take the time to appreciate the timing. But right now, this was just a sign of what's to come. "Nothing is what it appears to be." Eezeyal reiterated.

"Truer words were never spoken, Eez." They most certainly were not.

 **To be continued**


	9. What is going on around here

**What is going on around here**

 **Here's your next chapter. And I have some interesting news. While I love writing fanfictions, I want to put out a real book with my ideas and plots. So I am working on book titled Blood and Snow. I also have two more I want to put out too. If you're interested, you can find chapters/excerpts on my Twitter J. Ash Bran 90sGirl21. I'm also doing script writing, and Audios on Youtube. Subscribe to my channel J/Ash/Bran AudioScritps. I will keep this story alive because it seems to be the only one my fans on this site care about. And I still love it fondly. I did almost drop it because Microsoft Word is shit and lost my file. No matter the version, microsoft is still shit.**

 **xxx**

 _Hi there, Ubos. Long time no write. I hope you're doing well. Don't worry. Enchancia has yet to become a hole in the world. Though, with the last party you missed, it came...preeetty close. Though not nearly as close as that hole in the Eroba fields i heard opened up. A giant sinkhole that no one has been able to pinpoint the source behind it. While Eroba is out of our Jurisdiction, Dad sent an investigative team to lend a hand with the study and repair. Might even arrange to have it turned into something fun for the town. Given that it's safe, of course._

 _You know you can tell me, right? You made that hole? It is on the way to where you can spirit yourself to the Tribunal without having to take a bunch of horses and griffins. HA-HA-HA! I'll keep your secret._

Lydia chose this fine Mid February afternoon to write this meaningful letter from the sanctity of the castle pool. Floating along on an oasis shaped raft, umbrella at the perfect angle, and a fresh virginated pina colada in a coconut cup. Servants kept insisting on waiting on her in case she needed anything. Lydia sent them away. Asked them to finish their work and then take the day for themselves. Nothing requires them to act on her being royalty. In all honesty it still emabrasses her. Her quill was moving as fast as stallions before the next one came checking on her out of habit.

 _I'm not sure there's enough paper in the world to cover the craziness you've missed since New Years! My head is just spinning trying to think of the cliffnotes versions to give you. Dad's circle of counselors, the new years party, the Enchanted Feast - so much has happened I'm not sure where to start. The beginning is always good._

Lydia giggled at herself, shaking her head to mimic the the spin. She bounced a hand on her page, wishing that he could see her right now. And likely call her crazy for being in a pool in the middle of february. What can she say? Enchancia has nearly perfect weather for a majority of the year. This is one of those days.

 _The New Years party was beyond insane. The confetti raining down everywhere, James and Zandar swimming in whipped topping. Mom had one too many glasses of champagne and put on sheets like she was in a toga. No surprise, it fell down and...well...Dad and Mom didn't come back for the rest of the night._

Lydia laughed so hysterically she nearly flipped the raft. She slapped at her thighs, tears running down her cheeks as she laughed harder. Her face went red. She left out in the letter that Roland had a harder time getting her out of the room because Mrs. Henshaw buttered his feet. He did the splits and...thank goodness there's healing, numbing agents for it that work instantly.

 _The kids in attendance got so hopped up on sugar that they had their own version of a hangover. And I being the responsible, loving, antagonistic big sister that I am mercilessly made fun of them for it. I know you're giving me that disapproving glare of yours, but let me promise you one thing. Adelea was ALLL for it! HAHAHA! But let's move on._

"BRR!" Lydia shuddered. She looked around paranoid, swearing Ubos must have been around. Funny how much hold he still has over her. To be honest she kinda likes it. Makes her feel as if he's still around.

 _Do you remember that ring of council members that would pop in and out from time to time? With only Ursa on my side, the council wanted to exclude me from the Enchanted Feast. A huge dinner where the Tri-Kingdoms would come together and we'd be merry and joke about some good times. This year I invited King Magnus, and he brought along his Nephew, who is also a Duke, Claus. He's scary smart. Handy with a knife. And deceptively shark like during political talks. Almost scared me into silence. Almost. What's more...there's something off about him that has my friend Junjie. I plan to keep an eye on him for the time being._

Lydia stroked the quill under her chin. The soft bristles of the feather taunted Clause's hidden demeanor to the forefront of her mind. Her knitting brow that of intrigue rather than contempt. Despite him having done something to Junjie, Lydia wants to divulge what Claus possibly had to gain from _harming_ Junjie and coercing him into the _don't ask don't tell_ section of friendships. Junjie is being closed lipped about something, and Lydia was going to figure it out. She won't drag it out of him. But it makes her worried that whatever Claus has on him, Junjie thinks it's worth selling his soul over. She needs to move on.

 _He wasn't the most interesting part of the night. Ms. Nettle made a grand appearance, disguising herself as a sorceress named Sascha. Such a stupid name. And that body she took on...all those curves were unnecessary. Bah! Moving on! She infiltrated the castle in order to steal Sofia's amulet. Sofia and I knew she was fake from the get go. We're both smart that way. And...well...she wouldn't stop flirting with Cedric. Not that it was REAL FLIRTING. She was just looking to get a rise out of me. Later...Cedric too. Totally worked._

The blush shooting from her cheeks to her ears all the way to her neck was fueled by an unrelenting anger that brews whenever she thinks of that day. Cedric tripping over himself over her...BLEH! She shook her head violently, stabbing the paper with the quill. Ubos can forgive her for the splotch later.

 _That aside, yes I'm deflecting, everyone attending the feast pitched in to defeat her and the irritating pet rose of hers, and we sent her packing. After that, Rudistan joined the Tri-Kingdom Area, No we just need to come up with a cool name to call ourselves. One that strikes fear and admiration into the people around us. What else happened…?_

She avoided telling him about the lightning strike that brought down the council. SHe doesn't want some false reassurances that it wasn't her fault. A small piece of her still believes it was her who brought them down. Her allergic reaction nearly killing her while she fought against Nettle. Boy, can she hear him on that one. "OH YEAH!"

 _Ooh! Sofia and Hugo won the Flying Derby Championships and are the keepers of the Flying Crown. Royal Prep is keeping it at the school. I know, I know, James is on the team. He sprained his wrist after the Prelims. Couldn't fly. At first, Hugo wouldn't either. He comes from a long line of Derby Champions. And when he got cut from the team after the tryouts, and having to work with Sofia - who beat him horribly - he lost his confidence. Had to call on Chris to work on getting that boy onto the track. Not only did he soar past his insecurities, he's now become really good friends with Sofia. I'm so proud of him._

She was going to leave out that Axel took to giving her the cold shoulder. She doesn't blame him for it. After her secret came out, a lot of people are being cautious around her. It'll go back to normal. What else is there to tell him?

 _Adelea took off with Dr. Merr to Progress in her training. Did you know she's about to become an apprentice? Yeah! She passed her intermediates test with such an amazing score that the officials are going to let her shoot for apprenticeship within the next few months. While she trains for that. Merr is teaching her about the different medicines effective on both people and animals. She'll need that if she's going to pursue her dream as a nature sorcerer. She already a Natural in both title and skill. Why not make it official already by letting her skip apprentice hood?_

Lydia has to admit she's a little jealous. Her training has been put for behind for any hopes of becoming an intermediate, let alone an Apprentice, due to the Tribunals annoying interference. Now that they're finally off her back she's been playing catch up in between her royal duties. It's been hard. Really hard. Baileywick found her passed out in the stables three times already. She was working on hers and Eezeyals merging, as well as her fairy wings spell, and racing against the horses. Miles found her hanging like a bat in the observatory. Antigravity spells are important. She had to know how long she could maintain it. As it turns out, nevermind she was sleeping, she can hold it for eight hours. She's submitted the work she's completed, and the extra credit Ubos left behind, and is waiting for officials to send the next list that she needs to complete. There are 50 some odd things she needs to finish. She's barely passed the halfway mark. She'd be further along if she wasn't out of materials...and if she wasn't short on wands. Going wandless rakes on her anxiety.

 _Speaking of people coming along...um...I'm sorry Ubos. I can't wield wands anymore. I keep blowing them up. Miles, Cedric, Lea, and the others have tried helping me control my output, but when I get worked up the wand can't handle the strain and bursts into splinters. I had to give my spares to Cedric, Adelea, and I even gave one to Cedric's niece Callista. With Cordelia's permission. I think there has been a breakthrough, though. I proved it while sparring with Astrid while ice skating. Don't ask. But...swords seem to be able to handle my magic. I'm looking into a special one that I can craft. Or maybe a scepter or cane. I don't know. All I do know is, things will be less hectic around here if I have something to channel my powers._

What is it, though, that makes swords so durable to her rampant powers? Is it that steel holds up better than wood? Steel, iron, and other metals are lightning rods that have been used to redirect bolts in other directions. Weilding a sword as she would a wand would be an interesting change for her. And given how adept she's become at fencing, this can be two forms of defense she can take on.

 _What else? What else? Oh yeah! Amber and Hildegard came up with a line of costumes for their school's productions coming up in the near future. Chris, Adelea's little brother, after being named the youngest Junior Knight, gets to go on pilgrimages with the other knights. If he keeps this up, supposedly he'll be a fully realized knight by the time he's 13! Can you imagine that?! What else are you missing? Eezeyal and Wormwood are actually getting along. Clover still eats a lot. I'm adjusting well to being Crowned Princess, keeping my temper...managed. Ha-ha. And...well...everyone is doing really well._

Lydia's quill slowed to a halt. Her chest felt heavy and tight. Every time she wrote how well they were doing...she always felt she was lying. In truth...she was. She wasn't entirely okay. She slowly put her quil back to the page, and continued.

 _We really miss you here at the castle. The Kids and Eezeyal keep wondering when you're coming back for a visit...or if you'll be coming back at all. I hope you will. I...I miss you more than anyone else here does. I'm not missing a mentor. I'm missing a friend. I hope you can come back home soon. Until then, we'll all continue to work hard and keep our spirits up._

 _Love_

 _Lydia_

Lydia rolled up the letter, putting the royal seal on it. She gave it a small kiss. Butterfly wings sprouted from the kiss print. On a single flap they dispersed into dozens of smaller butterflies that took the letter from her hands. Lydia watched it rise into the air dreamily. The little butterflies fluttering in a spiral to the paper, making it twist and distort, until it turned into a stream on the wind being carried off to her teacher. "Hope to hear from you soon, Ubos."

It weighed heavy on her heart seeing the letter fly off. She must have sent dozens just like it...and not a single reply has come her way. Why? Is he ignoring her? "No. He'd never do that." He has no reason to. Has the Tribunal forbade any further contact with her? "Even if they did, Ubos isn't someone to obey people who are glorified shut ins." She may be reading too much into it...but she can't shake the feeling something very inconvenient is about to happen. Something so shattering, so aggravating that Enchancia is going to explode from the repercussions!

 _KABOOM!_ "YAH!" Lydia was frightened 20 feet into the air and landed with a splash right in the pool. She broke to the surface, choking on the cleaner the servants have been adding in. She rubbed her eyes fiercely, darting her head around to find out where that explosion came from. What the Hades happened?! Are they being attacked?! Is Cedric launching his next move?!

" _AMBER, I TOLD YOU THAT WAS TOO MANY PINCHES!_ "

"Desmond?" Lydia tilted her head at the very distinctive scream. She followed the scream and saw smoke coming from one of the library windows. "What the heck is going on?"

 **xxx**

Three weeks. Three long, agonizing weeks of being trapped in this infernal fortress, and finally Ubos will be receiving an answer on whether or not he would be permitted to return to training Lydia...or if the Tribunal will assign him to another student or students. With every ounce of composure and discipline he has, Ubos will put his best foot forward in ensuring he returns to Lydia. There is a nagging fear in the back of his mind that if he's not around, the Tribunal will try to pull another stunt to make her into a criminal. A sin he will not stand for. No one will bring harm to Lydia, or to her family, so long as he's around. Still, for the Tribunal to call off their investigation on Lydia so suddenly, and even swifter still to decide if he's allowed to return to her...Ubos has to wonder if it has anything to do with that _visitor_ they had a few nights ago. A man with Wings of an angel.

"A Protector maybe?" He muttered to himself, making himself presentable for the Tribunal. "No. They wouldn't intervene in matters like this." He told himself, exiting into the main corridor for the Tribunal's chambers. "However, on the off chance it was a Protector," Given there is only one being in all the realms with angelic wings and he happens to lead the Protectors, "Why would they intervene here? What reason could they have to want to save Lydia?" Perhaps Lydia was just an excuse for them to remind the tribunal of their true purpose here in the Ever Realm. It's likely the removal of her investigation was just an effect. Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter right now. Ubos needs them to release him back into Lydia's care. And while he's at it, he's going to question Hirsch about stealing the mail Lydia's been sending to him for the past few weeks since his departure.

 **I know this wasn't much. In fact it isn't shit. But I want you guys to know I'm not giving up on this fanfiction. I'm sorry it takes me forever. But unfortunately for all of you, I have work and a life outside of this. Those come first. Do not ask when the next chapter is coming. As much as I love posting, I have other obligations. As I said, please check out my Youtube Page for some audios that I'm starting.**

 **Also, I'll give you guys a teaser to what's next. Lydia and Cedric will be going on their first date! A shopping trip that also coincides with the Enchanted Science Fair. See you later.**


	10. I AM SO SORRY

_**EVERYONE! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE WITHOUT A WORD! However, I am posting this with some bad news and good news. Bad for those who only like my stories, good for those who would be interested in my videos.**_

 _ **So, for the past five months, I've been pulling 70 hours a week at work because my department was being laid off. The company that was taking us was dragging their heels. So when I wasn't working, I was sleeping or going to the doctor. The new company finally took us over, put me on 12 hours shifts and the whole mess from there. Not to mention I was being promoted to assistant foreman on the dock. Not a legit title with the pay, but a spiritual one my bosses are happy to let me have. But moving on.**_

 _ **For the foreseeable future, I will be going on hiatus from Fanfiction. After I lost that chapter I was working on, it really kicked me where it hurt. On the bright side I started a youtube channel where I write my own scripts and perfomr them. That's right. I've joined the ASMR Roleplay Community. Putting my voice to my stories. Already at 100 subs. Wee! And I'm also working on a story with one of those ASMRtists, taking his audio drama and bringing it to life.**_

 _ **I am sorry to have left you guys hanging dry. But this is a new direction I needed in my life. And with work going so well, I lost track. I am sorry. And I can't give an answer as to when I'll be back. I hope you guys have a great Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years.**_


End file.
